Detrás de la máscara
by Cahtona
Summary: La Revolución industrial ha convertido a Londres en una ciudad de grandes desigualdades económicas y sociales. Marinette Cheng nació en Whitechapel, uno de los barrios más pobres. Se habría convertido en lo que muchos considerarían una rata de alcantarilla , si no hubiera sido por un giro inesperado del destino, que ha hecho de ella la prometida del marqués de Chat Noir.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Este es mi primer fic y esque en cuanto lo vi supe que necesitaba hacer un Adrinette de él.**

**La historia pertenece a Adriana Rubens y los personajes a Jeremy Zag, mío solo es el tiempo que invierto adaptándolo.**

_La Revolución industrial ha convertido a Londres en una ciudad de grandes desigualdades económicas y sociales. Marinette Cheng nació en Whitechapel, uno de los barrios más pobres. Se habría convertido en lo que muchos considerarían una «rata de alcantarilla», si no hubiera sido por un giro inesperado del destino, que ha hecho de ella la prometida del marqués de Chat Noir. Pero un nuevo imprevisto amenaza con ensombrecer su porvenir: acaba de recibir en herencia el Jardín Secreto, un exclusivo prostíbulo._

_A Adrien Agreste, marqués de Chat Noir, la vida lo ha bendecido desde la cuna. Nacido en el seno de una de las familias más poderosas del país, está acostumbrado a que todo el mundo le rinda pleitesía. Se enorgullece de ser un hombre frío, que mantiene todos sus sentimientos controlados… hasta que el beso de una inocente muchacha se convierte en su obsesión y una misteriosa mujer enmascarada termina por robarle el corazón._

_¿Podrá su amor vencer los prejuicios sociales y sobrevivir a los peligros que acechan desde Whitechapel?_

**Prologo**

_Londres, 1877_

—Señora, ¿qué ciudad es esta?

Marinette Anne Cheng miraba asombrada por la ventanilla del carruaje en el que viajaban desde hacía media hora.

—Marinette, ya te he dicho que debes llamarme tía Natalie —suspiró con paciencia la mujer que la acompañaba.

Como Mari acababa de conocerla, le costaba asimilar que aquella deslumbrante mujer tuviera algo que ver con ella.

—Perdón, señ…, tía Natalie.

Su tía sonrió complacida y el carruaje pareció iluminarse. En sus ocho años de vida, Mari nunca había visto a una mujer tan bella y elegante, y eso que había visto a muchas mujeres refinadas. Su amiga Juleka y ella iban a veces a vender flores o cerillas en Covent Garden y veían a verdaderas damas, de esas que tenían título aristocrático, lucir sus mejores joyas y vestidos para la ópera o el teatro.

Para Mari, su tía era inigualable. Parecía brillar con luz propia, con ese cutis tan blanco y ese cabello cobrizo que reflejaba los rayos del sol con cada movimiento. Su ropa era de un tejido tan suave que sus manos insistían en acariciarla a hurtadillas, a pesar de que su tía le había advertido, varias veces, que no era correcto.

—Seguimos en Londres —explicó Natalie, contestando a su pregunta inicial—. Esto es Kensington.

«Pues no parece Londres», pensó Marinette extrañada.

O al menos el Londres que ella conocía. Las calles no olían a orín o cosas peores. No se veían callejones oscuros, llenos de inmundicias, donde las cucarachas campaban a sus anchas.

El mundo de Marinette estaba plagado de cucarachas.

Cucarachas enormes como ratas.

Ratas grandes como gatos.

Gatos tan gordos que parecían cerdos.

Personas que olían peor que los cerdos.

Eso resumía a la mayoría de los habitantes de Whitechapel.

Hasta entonces había vivido en aquel mísero barrio, en una pequeña habitación de la calle Star, junto a su madre. Pero ella ya no estaba.

Mari absorbió con la mirada la interminable sucesión de mansiones, jardines y parques que se veían por la ventanilla. La gente paseaba con tranquilidad, disfrutando del sol veraniego. Las damas, protegidas por primorosas sombrillas, iban escoltadas por elegantes caballeros con sombrero. Los niños corrían felices, dejando a su paso una estela de risas.

Sin preocupaciones. Sin miedo.

Eso era impensable en el lugar de donde procedía. En Whitechapel reinaba el temor. Miedo a pasar hambre, a que el estómago rugiera por falta de alimento; miedo a las enfermedades, a las muchas epidemias que asolaban sus calles por falta de higiene; miedo a la oscuridad, porque en ella se escondía toda clase de monstruos en forma de hombres que violaban, robaban y mataban sin pensárselo dos veces.

—¿_Ande vamos_?

—Se dice adónde vamos —corrigió la mujer, recalcando bien las palabras—, y la respuesta es: a tu nuevo hogar.

—¿Me vas a llevar a tu casa?

—Por Dios, no —exclamó, mirándola con horror y sorpresa—. Mi casa no es un lugar adecuado para una niña —explicó, un tanto incómoda—. Te voy a llevar a un internado para señoritas y ahí aprenderás todo lo necesario para llegar a ser toda una dama.

—¿Como _usté_? —preguntó Marinette, ilusionada—. Porque a mí me encantaría convertirme en una dama como _usté_.

—Usted —rectificó su tía con paciencia y una sonrisa complacida.

Parecía que la declaración de Mari había sido de su agrado, porque le acarició los rizos azabaches mientras continuaba hablando.

—Sí, te convertirás en toda una dama como yo —musitó, pensativa—. ¿Sabes? Te pareces mucho a mí cuando era pequeña, aunque con el pelo moreno y esos ojos índigo tan peculiares.

—Pero tengo los ojos azul oscuro, no íñigo —aclaró Mari, confundida.

—Esa tonalidad de azul se llama índigo —explicó Natalie, y soltó una carcajada musical como una campanilla—, y tienes suerte de no parecerte a tu madre. Tenía un pelo negro y unos ojos azules de lo más vulgar. Sabine era una mujer corriente, del montón.

Marinette se revolvió en el asiento, molesta por la crítica de su madre pero reacia a demostrarlo. Se concentró en mirar por la ventanilla, sumida en sus pensamientos.

Para ella, su madre no era ni vulgar ni corriente; todo lo contrario. Había sido una mujer fuerte, cariñosa y amable, que la había cuidado tan bien como había podido dadas sus circunstancias, y habría seguido ocupándose de ella si no hubiese sucumbido a la enfermedad. Cuando ya se encontraba demasiado débil para salir de casa, Mari se había hecho cargo de todo. A fin de cuentas, siempre se habían cuidado mutuamente. Hasta el final.

Marinette no era tonta. En un barrio como Whitechapel, los tontos no duraban mucho. Su madre se ganaba la vida cosiendo, pero no siempre tenía encargos para salir adelante. Sabía lo que se había visto obligada a hacer en ocasiones para poner un plato en la mesa. Pero no se lo reprochaba. Lo había hecho por ella. Como su madre siempre le decía: «Cuando de verdad se ama a alguien se es capaz de cualquier cosa por protegerlo». Y si de algo estaba segura era de que su madre la había adorado.

—Tú prometes ser una belleza destacable, como yo —continuó diciendo su tía—. Tan solo hay que poner un poco de carne en esos huesos, y darte modales y una buena educación. —La recorrió con una mirada calculadora—. Créeme; si te mueves en los círculos adecuados, seguro que pescas un buen marido.

En algún lugar del camino se debió de dormir, porque tía Natalie la despertó con un suave zarandeo. Mari miró a su alrededor, somnolienta y confundida.

—Estamos llegando —anunció su tía.

Marinette se asomó a la ventanilla. Cualquier rastro de la ciudad había desaparecido, y viajaban por un paisaje bucólico. Nunca había visto un sol tan brillante, un cielo tan azul ni un verde tan intenso como el de la campiña inglesa en un hermoso día de verano. Respiró profundamente, intentando captar cualquiera de los olores que le eran familiares. Nada. En cambio, sus fosas nasales absorbieron con fruición los nuevos aromas que le ofrecía la naturaleza, sin saber cómo identificarlos.

El carruaje enfiló un camino flanqueado de frondosos chopos. La luz se filtraba entre las hojas creando un hermoso caleidoscopio. Al final del sendero, un inmenso edificio de piedra gris y tres plantas de altura las aguardaba con solemnidad.

—Es impresionante, ¿verdad?

—Mucho.

—Es un bello ejemplo de arquitectura isabelina. ¿Ves las formas clásicas?, ¿las líneas puras?, ¿la simetría de las proporciones? —dijo su tía, señalando el edificio.

—Vaya, es verdad. Tiene mucha simetría —convino Mari, observando con atención.

La mujer asintió satisfecha.

—Tía Natalie, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Mari esperó a que asintiera—. ¿Qué significa simetría?

—Significa que te va a venir muy bien estudiar aquí —musitó su tía, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

El carruaje se detuvo a los pies de la escalinata.

—Escucha, Marinette, este internado es uno de los más exclusivos de Inglaterra —manifestó con frialdad—. Vas a codearte con las hijas de la flor y nata de la sociedad inglesa, y no creo que te beneficie en nada que se sepa que eres una rata de alcantarilla que viene de Whitechapel.

Mari se sintió humillada ante la crudeza del comentario, pero guardó silencio.

—Por eso lo mejor es que mantengas en secreto tu procedencia —prosiguió tía Natalie, muy seria—. En caso contrario, ni siquiera se dignarían a hablar contigo. La alta sociedad es muy elitista. Si te preguntan, di que vienes de una familia de banqueros pero te has quedado huérfana. Los banqueros son respetables y los huérfanos dan pena. Seguro que así te integras a la perfección. A partir de ahora te llamas Marinette Sabine Dupain. ¿Lo has entendido?

Mari asintió, con un nudo en la garganta.

—Buena chica —la alabó, palmeándole la cabeza como si fuese un cachorrillo complaciente—. Espérame aquí mientras hablo con la directora.

Tía Natalie descendió con movimientos elegantes y empezó a subir los escalones con porte regio.

Mari obedeció sin dudar, demasiado intimidada por la imponente figura que aguardaba en lo alto de la escalinata. Era una mujer de unos cuarenta años, alta y delgada como un junco, con el pelo cobrizo recogido severamente en un rodete apretado. Su rostro de facciones angulosas observaba a las recién llegadas con expresión severa. Llevaba un vestido de corte austero que se mimetizaba a la perfección con el gris del edificio.

Era evidente que no se alegraba de verlas; su ceño fruncido era prueba de ello. Tía Natalie y ella intercambiaron unas palabras en voz baja. Marinette aguzó el oído, pero le fue imposible distinguir nada de lo que decían. Pasados unos tensos minutos, su tía se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Fuera el que fuera el motivo de la discusión, tía Natalie había ganado.

—Marinette, ven aquí, por favor.

Mari subió las escaleras con aprensión.

—Querida, te presento a la señora Bustier, la directora de esta prestigiosa escuela. Está encantada de que pases aquí los próximos años —añadió con una mirada de advertencia a la mujer.

—Señorita Dupain, es un placer tenerla en nuestro internado —afirmó la señora Bustier con una sonrisa tensa.

—Mi tía dice que este va a ser mi nuevo hogar —señaló la niña con mirada solemne, intentando disimular la indefensión que sentía—, y que me enseñarán a ser una dama.

La señora Bustier debió de leer algo en el rostro de Mari, porque sus ojos se ablandaron considerablemente.

—Sí, pequeña. Este va a ser tu nuevo hogar —aseguró con tono afable—, y te enseñaremos a ser una auténtica dama. —Su voz se tornó gélida cuando se dirigió a Natalie—. Aguardaré dentro para que podáis despediros a solas.

Tía Natalie se arrodilló para ponerse a su altura y la miró muy seria.

—Escucha, Marinette, y escúchame bien. Te brindo una oportunidad muy grande al traerte aquí. Si te aplicas, puedes conseguir un gran conocimiento, y el conocimiento es poder. Créeme, en este mundo de hombres, una mujer debe ser poderosa para que la tengan en cuenta. Recuérdalo siempre. ¿Lo has entendido?

Mari asintió con solemnidad, memorizando aquellas palabras.

—Sé buena y vendré a verte dentro de poco —prometió, y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a modo de despedida.

Marinette no esperaba más; a fin de cuentas, se acababan de conocer. Pero no consiguió evitar la sensación de abandono. Después de todo, su tía era la única persona del mundo a la que su vida parecía importar algo.

Un pensamiento le acudió a la mente cuando su tía estaba a punto de subir al carruaje.

—Tía Natalie, ¿tú eres poderosa?

—Bastante —respondió, dirigiéndole una mirada calculadora—, pero con tu ayuda, algún día espero serlo mucho más.

**¿Y bien? ¿Que les ha parecido? **


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia pertenece a Adriana Rubens y los personajes a Thomas Astruc. Mío solo es el tiempo que invierto en hacer esta adaptación.**

**Capitulo 1**

_Diez años después_

Marinette abrió el baúl donde debía guardar las pertenencias que había acumulado en los diez últimos años. Miró a su alrededor, intentando decidir por dónde empezar. Sin duda por los libros, pues eran lo que más valoraba.

Era una estancia grande, sencilla pero elegante, que se había convertido en el centro de su mundo. Estaba amueblada con lo justo: una mullida cama de suaves sábanas blancas, una mesita de noche en la que reposaba la novela que leía justo antes de dormir, un armario en el que guardaba los pocos vestidos que poseía y un escritorio en el que había estudiado casi a diario.

Al otro lado de la estancia, el mobiliario se repetía de forma simétrica. Ese espacio estaba dolorosamente desierto, pues su compañera de habitación había abandonado el internado el día anterior. Acostumbrada al revoltijo sin el que su mejor amiga parecía incapaz de vivir, verlo todo tan vacío le atenazaba el estómago.

Mari se reprendió mentalmente. Los años de formación habían acabado. Aquella era su última noche en el internado. Al día siguiente partiría hacia Londres. Era el momento de pasar página y pensar en el futuro.

Y su futuro era un constante dolor de cabeza.

El internado de la señora Bustier era una escuela para mujeres desacostumbrada, progresista. En otras instituciones solo se educaba a las niñas para ser correctas esposas y madres, para saber llevar un hogar. En cambio, en el internado de la señora Bustier se cultivaba la mente de las alumnas tanto como en las escuelas masculinas, lo que les brindaba la posibilidad de acceder a los estudios universitarios. Las jóvenes pupilas recibían una formación completa: matemáticas, geografía, historia, biología, artes, idiomas y otras muchas asignaturas que completaban su educación. Mari había sido una alumna aventajada en todas ellas.

Los dos últimos años, la señora Bustier le había dado la oportunidad de ayudar en las clases de las niñas pequeñas. Había resultado una experiencia reveladora: le gustaban los niños y le encantaba la enseñanza. No podía imaginar una ocupación mejor que la de maestra.

El problema era que estaba convencida de que su prometido, el todopoderoso y ausente marqués de Chat Noir, nunca le permitiría ejercer una profesión.

Maldijo mil veces a su tía por haber puesto su mundo patas arriba dos años atrás, y a su prometido, por haber huido a la primera de cambio. No se lo había podido perdonar a ninguno de los dos.

Unos golpes en la puerta la devolvieron a la realidad.

—Disculpa, Marinette, ¿interrumpo?

Mari sonrió al ver asomar a la que había sido su mentora durante aquellos maravillosos años.

—Adelante, señora Bustier. Usted siempre es bienvenida.

Caline Bustier entró con sus típicos ademanes envarados, con la espalda bien recta y el rostro ligeramente alzado. Era una pose que emulaban todas las niñas del internado, pues así era como caminaban las verdaderas damas. Mari y su amiga habían practicado interminables horas en la intimidad de su habitación, poniéndose libros en la cabeza para ir de pared a pared intentando mantener el equilibrio. Con el tiempo se habían convertido en expertas.

El tiempo había respetado a la señora Bustier. Pese a que ya pasaba de los cincuenta, en su cabello cobrizo apenas se veían hebras plateadas. Con la edad había ganado un poco de peso, que suavizaba sus facciones angulosas, y sus vivaces ojos verdes brillaban con la misma intensidad que siempre.

Durante su estancia, Mari la había llegado a apreciar de verdad. Tras la fachada estricta se escondía un corazón amable y cariñoso, así como una excelente educadora. Era exigente pero flexible, de gran inteligencia y mente abierta. Y lo más importante, trataba a todas sus alumnas con la misma consideración, fueran hijas de duques o simples plebeyas.

Una sombra de tristeza atravesó su rostro cuando vio que Mari recogía sus pertenencias.

—¿Sabes?, año tras año es muy duro ver marchar a las muchachas que terminan sus estudios. Siento que parte de mi corazón se va con ellas —confesó con pesar—. Pero en tu caso, ese sentimiento es mucho más profundo. Te he llegado a querer como a una hija.

Marinette, conmovida por aquellas palabras, sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

—Para mí… —La voz se le quebró—. Para mí también es duro irme de aquí. Es lo más parecido a una madre que he tenido en los últimos años.

Una emoción que no pudo descifrar cruzó el rostro de la mujer.

—Voy a proponerte una cosa que quiero que consideres con detenimiento —anunció la señora Bustier, mirándola con seriedad—. Durante todos estos años he presenciado tu desarrollo, y quiero pensar que en cierta medida he contribuido a él. Aunque el mérito ha sido tuyo; has sido la alumna más aplicada y voluntariosa que haya pasado jamás por aquí. Por eso, para mí sería un placer que considerases la posibilidad de quedarte en el internado, en calidad de educadora. Me voy haciendo vieja, y una persona joven y dinámica como tú sería un soplo de aire fresco entre estos viejos muros.

Mari contuvo el aliento. La propuesta le resultaba tan tentadora que tuvo que morderse el labio para no decir que sí al instante.

Tan solo había dos impedimentos.

—Señora Bustier…

—Por favor, puedes llamarme Caline.

—Caline —convino—, debo meditar su propuesta. No seré libre de tomar una decisión hasta haber resuelto ciertos impedimentos.

—Pero eres una muchacha libre. No entiendo qué puede impedirte hacer lo que decidas con tu futuro —expuso, consternada.

Ese era el problema, que no era libre del todo. Uno de los impedimentos era su futuro esposo. Solo estaba al tanto de su compromiso un cerrado círculo de familiares y amigos, por lo que Mari solo habló del segundo obstáculo que la atenazaba.

—Mi tía —apuntó con resignación.

Tía Natalie esperaba mucho de ella, y no se iba a conformar con que fuera una simple maestra. Sus aspiraciones eran mucho más altas, como había dejado bien claro años atrás.

La señora Bustier frunció el ceño, como siempre que Mari mencionaba a su tía. Era incapaz de disimular cuánto la detestaba.

—A estas alturas sabrás que esa mujer no es santo de mi devoción. Considero que es una egoísta y una manipuladora, y no te he educado para que te dejes guiar por su mente retorcida. Eres una muchacha práctica y muy lista. Seguro que encuentras la forma de mover los hilos en su contra.

—Pero le debo lo que soy. Si no se hubiera hecho cargo de mí…

La señora Bustier bufó.

—Pues agradécele el paseo en carruaje, porque fue lo único que hizo por ti. El resto ha sido obra tuya. Eres lo que eres por ti misma. Nunca lo olvides.

—Y todo el dinero que se ha gastado en mi educación…

—Pregúntale de dónde sale su maldito dinero —replicó Caline, alterada—. Pregúntale…

Cerró la boca de golpe al percatarse de que había estado a punto de hablar más de la cuenta. Se frotó las manos de forma compulsiva, como tenía por costumbre cuando intentaba no perder los estribos.

—Lo siento, me he extralimitado. Por favor, acepta mis disculpas.

—No tiene por qué disculparse, Caline. Entiendo que lo ha dicho por mi bien.

—Voy…, voy a dejarte a solas para que puedas seguir con el equipaje. —Justo antes de salir por la puerta se detuvo, dubitativa—. Decidas lo que decidas, medítalo bien —añadió con un murmullo ronco—, porque hay errores que pueden perseguirte durante toda tu vida.

Durante el resto del día, mientras hacía el equipaje y se despedía de la gente con la que había convivido tantos años, Mari siguió el consejo y meditó.

En su prometido no tenía sentido que se parase a pensar, puesto que la razón no era aplicable en su caso. Hasta que lo tuviera delante no podía ni imaginar lo que ocurriría, porque cuando estaban cerca, la mente de Mari dejaba de funcionar con normalidad.

Así que se concentró en su tía.

Había visto el lado oscuro de aquella mujer en más de una ocasión, y temía descubrir algo mucho peor. Porque, de forma inexplicable, Mari le había cogido cariño. A fin de cuentas, no tenía más familia en el mundo. Aunque también era cierto que no habían hablado mucho, a pesar de que entre ellas había muchos asuntos que debían aclarar y que se habían ido postergando demasiado.

Mari se acostó decidida. Al día siguiente, su tía y ella mantendrían una conversación que esperaba resolviese muchos misterios.


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia pertenece a Adriana Rubens y los personajes a Thomas Astruc. Mío solo es el tiempo que invierto en hacer esta adaptación.**

**Hola a todos! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta preciosa historia que espero que disfrutéis un montón.**

**Y ahora sin más dilación…**

**Capitulo 2**

Parecía que las compuertas del cielo se hubiesen abierto aquella mañana. La lluvia no paraba de derramarse sobre los reunidos. Las nubes, de un gris tormentoso, cubrían el cielo anulando cualquier vestigio de luz y apresaban cualquier haz que pudiera filtrarse. El cementerio de Highgate estaba casi desierto, con excepción del pequeño grupo que se arremolinaba en torno a un féretro de lujosa caoba que, guiado por las cuerdas de los sepultureros, se adentraba lentamente en su descanso eterno.

Pese al paraguas que la protegía, Mari tenía calado el bajo del vestido de crespón negro, así como la enagua, y su esbelto cuerpo tiritaba de frío. Pero no era consciente de ello. Seguía ajena a todo, envuelta en una burbuja de pesar que no le dejaba sentir nada más que tristeza.

La pena se había convertido en compañera inseparable desde el día anterior, cuando la señora Bustier la llamó a su despacho. Marinette acababa de cerrar la tapa de su baúl, por fin lleno, y se disponía a salir cuando una doncella le dijo que fuera a ver a la directora.

En cuanto cruzó el umbral, Mari supo que algo malo había ocurrido. La señora Bustier la miraba con solemnidad desde detrás de su escritorio, con facciones rígidas y serias. La tensión impregnaba el ambiente.

Un hombre peliblanco y atractivo, de unos cuarenta y tantos años, estaba sentado en uno de los sillones que se hallaban frente al regio escritorio. Al verla entrar se puso en pie con extraordinaria agilidad. Su altura y su fuerte complexión empequeñecieron al instante la estancia. Unos inquisitivos ojos azules, alertas como los de un zorro, la examinaban en silencio, mientras su propietario se atusaba el bigote en un gesto sin duda inconsciente.

—Marinette, querida, te presento a Gabriel Roberts. El señor Roberts es inspector de Scotland Yard —aclaró la señora Bustier, visiblemente tensa.

—Señorita Dupain —saludó el policía, inclinando la cabeza—. Tome asiento, por favor.

—Marinette, el inspector Roberts nos ha comunicado una terrible noticia —declaró Caline cuando Mari ocupó el sillón—. Siento tener que decirte que tu tía Natalie ha fallecido —anunció al fin, mostrando un gran pesar.

Mari no estaba preparada para semejante noticia. Notó como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y se le encogía el corazón, aunque la conmoción le impidió exteriorizar su pena.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué ha pasado? —consiguió preguntar con la voz quebrada. Su tía era joven: tenía menos de cuarenta años y tenía una salud de hierro.

—Señora Bustier, si me lo permite, me gustaría continuar con esta conversación en privado.

Caline miró a Marinette, reacia a dejarla sola en aquel momento, pero la muchacha le transmitió con un gesto que podía afrontar la situación.

—Querida, si me necesitas, espero fuera —musitó la mujer, y le posó una mano en el hombro en muestra de apoyo.

Clavó una mirada de advertencia en el inspector y abandonó la habitación.

En cuanto estuvieron a solas, el inspector Roberts la estudió detenidamente, sin duda tratando de determinar si estaba suficientemente compuesta para seguir con la conversación.

—Inspector, mi infancia fue un tanto dura. Perdí a mi madre de pequeña, tras una larga enfermedad. La muerte no me es ajena —aseveró con entereza—. No soy de naturaleza frágil ni nerviosa. Le aseguro que no me voy a desmoronar, sea cual sea la noticia que me dé.

El hombre la miró con un atisbo de asombro y mucho respeto.

—La señora Sancoeur fue atacada anoche en su domicilio. Resultó muerta.

El inspector se detuvo al oír el gemido de sorpresa que Mari no pudo contener.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Mari, estremecida.

—Estaba en la biblioteca. Todo parece indicar que la causa del fallecimiento fue un golpe en la cabeza con el atizador. —Se detuvo un momento para que pudiera asimilarlo—. Sé que esto es difícil para usted, pero… ¿sabe si su tía tenía algún enemigo?

¿Enemigos? No tenía ni idea. Prácticamente no sabía nada de la vida cotidiana de su tía. En realidad sabía muy poco de ella. Según le había comentado una vez, había estado casada con un rico banquero, el señor Sancoeur, pero enviudó al poco y heredó todos sus bienes.

Tía Natalie nunca había ocultado que le gustaba el dinero. Era materialista y no se avergonzaba de ello. Por lo que siempre le había contado, llevaba una existencia plácida y ociosa. Los pocos fines de semana que Mari había pasado en su casa habían sido tranquilos. Salían de compras por Londres, asistían a algún concierto al aire libre o veían alguna obra de teatro, y se acostaban pronto.

Si últimamente había tenido alguna rencilla, no se lo había contado.

—No, que yo sepa —consiguió decir sin que la voz le temblara demasiado, pero la pregunta del inspector había encendido una luz ominosa en su mente—. Espere un momento, ¿cree que ha sido un asesinato premeditado?

—Todavía es pronto para sacar conclusiones. Tal vez alguien entró a robar y su tía lo sorprendió —explicó el inspector Roberts, aunque algo en su mirada dijo a Mari que no le parecía probable—. La casa estaba revuelta y faltan algunas joyas, pero la señora Sancoeur tenía muchas cosas de valor que no se han tocado —añadió con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Sabe si su tía mantenía alguna relación amorosa?

Esa posibilidad volvió a sorprender a Marinette.

—¿Cree que ha podido ser un crimen pasional?

—Como ya le he dicho, por ahora no descarto ninguna teoría. Solo estoy indagando en el entorno de la señora Sancoeur.

—Pues conmigo pierde el tiempo —indicó Mari—. Solo visitaba a mi tía un fin de semana al mes y durante las vacaciones, y nuestras conversaciones eran intrascendentes. Nunca compartió intimidades conmigo. ¿Ha hablado con Andrew y Mary, sus empleados?

Andrew era el mayordomo, un sexagenario de presencia imponente y carácter muy profesional. Mary era una cincuentona maternal que hacía de doncella y, por añadidura, era una cocinera excelente. Con ellos dos como único personal de servicio, Natalie tenía cubiertas todas sus necesidades.

—Por lo que parece, su tía dio la noche libre a sus empleados. Estaba sola en casa. De hecho, han sido ellos los que la han encontrado poco después del amanecer, a la vuelta. Los he interrogado sobre las amistades de la señora Sancoeur, pero por lo que parece, la vida social de su tía era nula —informó, frustrado—. Extraño en una mujer hermosa y con dinero —musitó, reflexivo—. Ni amigos, ni enemigos, ni amantes, ni familia… con excepción de usted. Supongo que eso la convertirá en su única heredera.

Mari se envaró de forma automática.

—¿Insinúa que soy sospechosa?

—Lo era —reconoció el hombre sin mostrar vergüenza alguna ante tamaña calumnia—, pero la señora Bustier ha confirmado que pasó aquí toda la noche, así que por el momento está libre de sospecha.

—¿Por el momento? —preguntó Mari, confundida.

—Siempre cabe la posibilidad de que contratara a alguien que le hiciera el trabajo sucio —declaró, mirándola de forma calculadora.

El estruendo de un trueno cercano la devolvió al presente. Alguien se había introducido en su burbuja de dolor. Su amiga Alya. La muchacha la rodeó con un abrazo protector, intentando ofrecerle calor y consuelo, compartir en silencio su aflicción. Era su compañera de habitación en el internado y no había tardado mucho en convertirse en su mejor amiga. Habían estado unidas en lo bueno y en lo malo durante todo ese tiempo.

Para tía Natalie fue motivo de gran satisfacción que su sobrina fuera la mejor amiga de la benjamina de los duques de Chat Noir.

El duque de Chat Noir en persona era quien sujetaba solícito el paraguas, protegiendo a las dos muchachas de la incesante lluvia. A sus casi sesenta años, Fu Agreste seguía siendo muy atractivo, con una arrogancia innata respaldada por uno de los apellidos más poderosos de Inglaterra. Su figura también resultaba avasalladora, con un metro noventa de estatura y una complexión todavía atlética. Un cabello moreno veteado de canas y unos impresionantes ojos de color gris claro, que a decir de algunos podían convertir a los hombres en piedra, remataban el aura de poder que lo rodeaba. Aunque Mari había descubierto tiempo atrás que era un hombre encantador, entregado por completo a su familia.

Familia. Primero su madre y después su tía. Marinette volvía a estar sola en el mundo. Nuevas lágrimas le anegaron los ojos, pero las reprimió con entereza, como siempre.

Cuando terminó el entierro, la lluvia se había tomado un respiro y varios rayos de sol se dejaban ver con timidez, libres por fin de su encierro. Los pocos asistentes se acercaron para dar el pésame a Mari. Todos eran personas cercanas a su tía. Algunos rostros eran conocidos; otros no los consiguió identificar. Pero una cosa perturbadora le acudió a la mente mientras aceptaba, de forma automática, las condolencias que le ofrecían. Uno de ellos podía ser el asesino de su tía.

Los duques de Chat Noir le ofrecieron su pésame con gran afecto. Si había alguien capaz de eclipsar la presencia del duque era, sin duda alguna, la duquesa. Emilie Agreste, de joven, había recibido el apodo la Rosa Perfecta de la propia reina Victoria, por su inigualable belleza y su exquisita elegancia. Se habían escrito infinidad de versos sobre las ondas doradas de su cabello, el verde hierba de sus ojos y la perfección de sus rasgos, y el paso del tiempo no había marchitado esa hermosura.

El duque de Chat Noir era muy protector con su familia y con las personas que consideraba que estaban bajo su ala, tal como demostraron sus siguientes palabras, pronunciadas con su diplomacia habitual.

—Marinette, no te puedes quedar sola en Londres —anunció sin preámbulos—. Y mientras ese cabeza hueca que tienes de prometido no aparezca…

—Fu —reprendió la duquesa con un discreto codazo—. Lo que quería decir mi esposo es que queremos que vengas a Chat Noir House con nosotros —explicó con dulzura—. A fin de cuentas, casi eres de la familia.

—Será como los veranos que pasábamos juntas allí. Podremos montar a caballo, pescar…, lo que te apetezca —añadió Alya, esbozando una sonrisa animosa.

Casi siempre que salía del internado, Marinette pasaba el tiempo en compañía de los Agreste. Eran la familia que siempre había deseado tener.

—Gracias. Lo… lo pensaré —contestó, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Necesitaba tiempo a solas para pensar sobre su futuro, y mientras no tomara una decisión no podía aceptar el ofrecimiento de los Agreste. Ahora que su tía Natalie había fallecido, la propuesta de la señora Bustier era casi irresistible. Y el casi lo determinaba su ausente prometido.

El duque hizo ademán de insistir, pero su esposa lo detuvo con otro sutil codazo.

—Piensa todo lo que necesites. Solo queremos que sepas que, decidas lo que decidas, siempre contarás con nuestro apoyo y nuestro cariño.

Lo dijo con tanto sentimiento que Mari temió que hubiese leído la verdadera batalla que se libraba en su interior.

Al instante se vio envuelta por los esbeltos brazos de Alya, que la estrecharon con calidez.

—Si me necesitas… _amicae in aeternum_ —le susurró al oído.

Amigas para siempre. Era una constante para ellas, que repetían en los momentos buenos y en los malos. Un recordatorio de que podía contar con Aly para lo que fuera.

El querido rostro de la señora Bustier se detuvo ante ella.

—Marinette, te doy mi más sentido pésame —murmuró mientras le apretaba las manos en señal de apoyo—. Recuerda que en el internado siempre tendrás un hogar.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, Caline —musitó la muchacha con sinceridad.

—Verás, yo… —Se quedó callada de repente, como si no supiera cómo continuar o se hubiese dado cuenta de que no era el momento adecuado para hablar—. Ven a verme pronto; decidas lo que decidas, siempre me tendrás a tu lado.

Aquellas palabras la conmovieron. Su primer instinto fue abrazar a la mujer para agradecerle la muestra de apoyo, pero se contuvo. Con los años se había dado cuenta que la señora Bustier se sentía incómoda con las demostraciones físicas de afecto.

Un hombre, elegante y de avanzada edad, fue el último en acercarse.

Mari lo conocía muy bien. Era sir Edmund Lawrence, abogado y gran amigo de su tía, uno de los pocos visitantes que recibía. En su rostro arrugado se leía una gran aflicción.

—Querida niña, lo siento mucho —murmuró, compungido—. Sé que no es el momento más adecuado para abordarte, pero hay un asunto que debemos tratar cuanto antes. —Bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro—. Tiene que ver con tu herencia.

**¿Y bien? ¿Opiniones?**

**Como veis he decidió no poner a Gabriel como padre de Adrien ya que quería darle más protagonismo por otro lado, espero que no os moleste.**

**Hasta la próxima **


	4. Chapter 4

**La historia pertenece a Adriana Rubens y los personajes a Thomas Astruc. Mío solo es el tiempo que invierto en hacer esta adaptación.**

**Esta vez voy a subir más de un capitulo porque esta semana estaré en la playa y no podré subirlos y eso está feísimo.**

**Y aquí está el capítulo**

**Capítulo 3**

Al día siguiente, el carruaje de sir Edmund Lawrence pasó a recoger a Marinette por casa de su tía, un hermoso edificio de tres plantas de ladrillo rojo situado en una tranquila calle residencial de Mayfair, justo en el límite con el Soho. Allí era donde se había alojado Mari las pocas veces que había visitado a su tía en Londres, pero nunca lo había considerado su hogar. Nunca se había llegado a sentir cómoda.

Aquella casa era un claro reflejo del atroz gusto de su propietaria para la decoración. Estaba sobrecargada. A Natalie le encantaba rodearse de cosas hermosas o valiosas; tanto era así que en un metro cuadrado podían convivir una estatua griega de Artemisa, una máscara faraónica y un mueble francés de estilo rococó, y no precisamente en equilibrada armonía. Había sido adicta a las subastas de obras de arte y Mari la había acompañado a muchas de ellas, puesto que sus años de estudio en el internado la habían convertido en una buena asesora.

El carruaje se detuvo frente a un elegante edificio de la calle Bow, cerca de los juzgados, donde sir Lawrence tenía su despacho. En cuanto entró, un servicial joven, alto y desgarbado, la recibió con una cordial sonrisa.

—¿Señorita Dupain? —inquirió. Esperó a que asintiera para continuar—. Soy Joseph Smith, el secretario de sir Lawrence. Acompáñeme, por favor.

Condujo a Mari a una habitación muy masculina, donde los sólidos muebles de nogal se mezclaban con una decoración en tonos verdes y grises. Al verla entrar, sir Lawrence se levantó del sillón que ocupaba detrás del gran escritorio que presidía la estancia.

—Querida niña, adelante, por favor. Te estábamos esperando.

Marinette lo saludó distraída, pues nada más entrar absorbió su atención la imponente figura sentada enfrente del escritorio.

Era una falta de educación que un caballero no se levantara cuando una dama entraba en una estancia, pero no parecía que nadie hubiese informado a ese hombre al respecto. Seguía cómodamente repantigado en el sillón, con sus intensos ojos marrones clavados en ella con animosidad.

Sir Lawrence carraspeó, tratando de hacer notar al hombre su falta de tacto, pero no pareció que este se diera por aludido, porque se limitó a alzar una de sus oscuras cejas de forma altiva.

—Le presento al señor Lahiffe —dijo al final sir Lawrence, haciendo hincapié en «señor»—. Es…, era —corrigió— un empleado de la señora Sancoeur al que ella tenía en gran consideración.

—Ahora que la princesa se ha dignado a honrarnos con su presencia, vamos al grano —gruñó el hombre con hostilidad—. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que pasar la mañana en este despacho.

—Mire, joven… —empezó a decir sir Lawrence, indignado por semejante comportamiento.

—Por favor, sir Lawrence, no se preocupe por mí —intervino Mari, y se sentó con elegancia en el sillón que quedaba libre—. Cuanto antes acabemos con esto, mejor.

El hombre que tenía al lado había despertado su curiosidad. ¿Empleado de su tía? ¿Qué tipo de empleado sería? Natalie nunca había mencionado su nombre.

Lo miró de reojo con disimulo. Sin duda era atractivo, con unos rasgos muy masculinos y marcados. Iba vestido con elegancia, pero llevaba el cabello castaño oscuro demasiado largo para lo que dictaba la moda, y sus ojos de color marrón tenían un brillo infame, lo que creaba un contraste imposible de pasar por alto.

El hombre debió de notar el peso de la mirada de Mari, porque le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —inquirió socarrón.

—No especialmente —contestó Mari con altivez, tras lo cual se concentró en lo que de verdad importaba.

Sir Lawrence tardó unos segundos en revisar los papeles que tenía en la mesa y, tras un carraspeo forzado, empezó a hablar.

—Bien. Los he reunido aquí para hablar del testamento de la señora Natalie Sancoeur —dijo mientras se ajustaba las gafas que se le habían escurrido por el puente de su bulbosa nariz—. Tengo en mi poder el documento que la señora Sancoeur me pidió que redactara para establecer las condiciones del reparto de sus pertenencias —añadió, señalando el sobre cerrado que sostenía entre las manos—. Como pueden comprobar, el lacre está intacto —puntualizó, y les entregó el sobre para que pudieran revisarlo por sí mismos—. Si no hay ningún inconveniente, y con su permiso, voy a proceder a la lectura —concluyó antes de romper el lacre.

Sir Lawrence comenzó a leer:

—Yo, Natalie Cheng, también conocida como Natalie Sancoeur, en pleno uso de mis facultades físicas y mentales, por el presente testamento redactado por mi buen amigo y abogado sir Edmund Lawrence, hago saber mi última voluntad.

»A mi sobrina Marinette Sabine Cheng, conocida por el apellido Dupain, le dejo mi casa de Londres y todo lo que contiene, incluidas las joyas, las obras de arte y el carruaje. También le corresponde todo el dinero que haya en mi cuenta bancaria en el momento de la lectura de este testamento.

Mari contuvo el aliento. Nunca había poseído nada propio, y de repente, de repente…

—En cuanto a mi querido Jardín —continuó leyendo sir Lawrence—, estipulo que pase a manos de Nino Lahiffe…

—¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡La buena de Natalie! —exclamó con satisfacción Lahiffe, golpeando el brazo del sillón con efusividad.

—… siempre y cuando mi sobrina Marinette no lo quiera —concluyó Sir Lawrence con una voz que rezumaba regocijo.

Un tenso silencio se apoderó de la estancia, como la calma que precede a la tempestad. Y la tempestad tenía forma de hombre.

—¡Hija de puta! —tronó Lahiffe con furia.

—¡Señor Lahiffe! —reprendió Mari con un jadeo ofendido.

—Vamos, vamos, joven. No hay que insultar a los muertos —musitó sir Lawrence indignado, aunque sin poder ocultar cuánto lo complacía el enojo del hombre.

—Y una mierda que no —replicó en un murmullo hosco—. ¿En serio cree que esta cría se podría hacer cargo de El Jardín?

Sir Lawrence pareció darse cuenta de algo, porque miró a Mari con seriedad, sopesando algún problema.

—Bueno, he estudiado algo de botánica. No creo que sea tan difícil cuidar un jardín —adujo Mari.

Los dos hombres la miraron con asombro.

Para desconcierto de la muchacha, Lahiffe rompió a reír como si hubiera oído el chiste más gracioso del mundo, y sir Lawrence enrojeció y comenzó a boquear como un pez fuera del agua.

—Ni siquiera es consciente de lo que ha heredado —refunfuñó Lahiffe—. Háganos un favor a ambos y decline a mi favor la propiedad de El Jardín.

—¿Y por qué supone que usted cuidaría mejor de ese dichoso jardín? ¿Acaso es jardinero?

El nuevo ataque de hilaridad del señor Lahiffe estuvo a punto de acabar con la paciencia de Mari.

—Antes de que continúen —intercedió sir Lawrence, a su pesar—, debo decirles que la señora Sancoeur dictaminó una serie de normas sobre El Jardín, de obligado cumplimiento, en caso de que la señorita Dupain quisiera quedárselo. Si incumpliera alguna de estas reglas, El Jardín pasaría a manos del señor Lahiffe.

Esas palabras acapararon todo el interés de ambas partes.

—Esto se empieza a poner interesante… —musitó Lahiffe, y se repantigó de nuevo en el sillón.

—Primera disposición: La señorita Dupain no puede vender El Jardín ni traspasarlo a nadie que no sea Nino Lahiffe.

—Realmente interesante…

Mari pensó que lo que haría sería quedarse con el dichoso jardín y echar a la calle a ese indeseable empleado.

—Segunda disposición: La señorita Dupain no puede despedir a ninguno de los trabajadores de El Jardín sin la aprobación del señor Lahiffe.

«Adiós a la posibilidad de echar a ese tipejo», pensó Mari, frustrada.

Su expresión debió de ser delatora, puesto que el muy sinvergüenza tuvo la desfachatez de guiñarle un ojo. Mari tuvo que apretar los puños para contener el impulso de quitarse un zapato y lanzárselo a la cabezota.

—Tercera disposición: Si la señorita Dupain decide hacerse cargo de El Jardín, no podrá cancelar las actividades que en él se desarrollan ni variarlas de ninguna forma, a no ser que cuente con el beneplácito del señor Lahiffe.

Acababa de conocerlo y ya odiaba ese nombre.

—Cuarta disposición: En caso de que la señorita Dupain decida ceder la propiedad de El Jardín al señor Lahiffe, este le ofrecerá a cambio el veinte por ciento de los beneficios que se obtengan durante los diez años siguientes.

»Quinta disposición: En caso de fallecimiento de la señorita Dupain, el señor Lahiffe pasará a ser propietario de El Jardín.

Dos ojos marrón chocolate se clavaron en ella con un brillo calculador, haciéndola estremecer.

—¿Acaso está fantaseando con matarme? —inquirió Mari, directa.

—Me insulta —repuso Lahiffe, sorprendido e indignado—. Se me ocurren mejores cosas que hacer con usted en mis fantasías —añadió con una sonrisa provocativa—. Aunque no puedo negar que la idea de retorcer ese bonito cuello me resulta muy atrayente.

—Señor Lahiffe, si no controla sus comentarios me veré obligado a expulsarlo de mi despacho —sentenció sir Lawrence, enfadado. Su voz se suavizó al dirigirse a Mari—. Señorita Dupain, tiene una semana para decidir si quiere aceptar la herencia de El Jardín o bien cede su propiedad al señor Lahiffe.

—No entiendo por qué debería rechazar la propiedad de un jardín —expresó Mari con cautela, sin comprender el porqué de tanta polémica.

—Bueno, querida, verás…, El Jardín… —balbució sir Lawrence, con el rostro congestionado.

—Voy a iluminarte, princesa —se prestó solícito Nino Lahiffe—. Lo que has heredado no es un jardín…, es El Jardín.

Mari lo miró impasible, sin comprender.

—Enhorabuena —añadió—. Eres la nueva propietaria de uno de los burdeles más notorios de Londres.

**Me parece que Marinette no está preparada para hacerse cargo de El Jardin. ¿Vosotros que pensáis?**


	5. Chapter 5

**La historia pertenece a Adriana Rubens y los personajes a Thomas Astruc. Mío solo es el tiempo que invierto en hacer esta adaptación.**

**Hola hola, aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo y para daros las gracias a todos los que seguís esta historia. Pero bueno, no me quiero entretener más que vosotros habéis venido por el capítulo así que sin más dilación…**

**Capítulo 4**

Un burdel. Había heredado un burdel.

Más aún, su tía había regentado un burdel todos esos años.

Marinette trataba de asimilar esos dos hechos mientras el carruaje de sir Lawrence la llevaba de vuelta a su casa.

Por mucho que le disgustase darle a ese odioso Lahiffe la satisfacción de cederle parte de su herencia, aceptarla era impensable. El escándalo podría destrozarle el futuro, tanto si decidía seguir adelante con su compromiso como si optaba por dedicarse a la enseñanza.

Su prometido, el marqués de Chat Noir, era de una familia muy respetada socialmente, la flor y nata de la aristocracia. Sufrirían mucho si el nombre de Marinette o el de su tía se llegaban a relacionar con un prostíbulo. De hecho, el verdadero origen de Marinette era un secreto para ellos. Lo último que quería era dañarlos de alguna manera.

En cuanto a sus aspiraciones laborales, para una educadora la reputación lo era todo. Una escuela tan prestigiosa como la de la señora Bustier jamás contrataría a una profesora con semejante bagaje.

Así pues, la decisión era obvia. Aunque tal vez esperara varios días para anunciarla, solo por fastidiar al señor Lahiffe.

Cuando llegó a casa de su tía, «mi nueva casa», rectificó mentalmente, le abrió la puerta la imponente figura de Andrew.

—Bienvenida, señorita Dupain —saludó con voz educada y rostro estoico.

A Marinette siempre la había intimidado su figura flemática. Tenía un físico normal: estatura media, cabello canoso, ojos marrones y facciones anodinas, pero su carácter en extremo profesional e imperturbable resultaba impactante. Era como ver una figura de cera en movimiento.

—Gracias, Andrew.

—Tiene una visita —informó, mirándola impasible—. El inspector Gabriel Roberts, de Scotland Yard. Ha insistido en que debe hablar con usted urgentemente, y ante su negativa a venir en otro momento, me he tomado la libertad de pedirle que esperase en la biblioteca —se excusó, imperturbable—. No he considerado oportuno tener a un hombre en la puerta; podría provocar habladurías, sobre todo en periodo de luto.

Marinette sintió como los nervios le atenazaban el estómago.

—Gracias, Andrew —volvió a decir, intentando que su voz sonara tan templada como la del mayordomo.

Lo que menos le apetecía era enfrentarse en esos momentos al inspector Roberts y sus absurdas acusaciones. Tomó aire y se encaminó reticente a la biblioteca, con el ánimo de un condenado que se dirige al cadalso.

Al entrar encontró al señor Roberts sentado cómodamente, repasando las anotaciones de una libreta. Se levantó con un movimiento ágil en cuanto la vio aparecer.

—Señorita Dupain, sé que es descortés e inadecuado que me haya presentado sin avisar, pero han surgido importantes novedades que me gustaría tratar con usted —explicó con mirada sombría.

—No se preocupe, señor Roberts. Deduzco que ha averiguado algo —aventuró. Se sentó al otro lado del elegante escritorio de caoba e indicó al hombre con un elegante ademán que volviera a tomar asiento.

El inspector repasó sus anotaciones.

—Bueno, verá, he descubierto hechos perturbadores en torno a su tía —empezó a decir, con el entrecejo fruncido—. Para empezar, no he encontrado nada que demuestre la existencia de un señor Sancoeur, por lo que creo que en realidad nunca estuvo casada.

Mari lo miró con sorpresa, aunque después de lo que había escuchado esa mañana en el despacho de sir Lawrence, esa noticia no le extrañaba. Su tía, sencillamente, se había creado una coartada de respetabilidad para la vida diurna.

—Por su expresión deduzco que no estaba al tanto.

—No lo sabía —confirmó Mari—. Tal como le dije, mi tía y yo no estábamos muy unidas.

—Sí, eso dijo —musitó el inspector, clavándole sus ojos de zorro—. Lo que no termino de comprender es de dónde sacaba su tía el dinero para llevar ese tren de vida. Una casa en Mayfair, servicio doméstico, carruaje propio, obras de arte… —enumeró asombrado—. Tengo entendido que el internado al que la envió cuesta una verdadera fortuna.

—¿Adónde quiere llegar?

—Voy a contarle una cosa que he averiguado. Tuve una interesante conversación con el reverendo de la iglesia de Saint Mary Matfelon, en Whitechapel. Recuerda a una familia de inmigrantes que vino de Irlanda hace unos treinta años, los Cheng.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Marinette.

—Tenían tres niñas. La más pequeña, apenas un bebé, se llamaba Natalie —siguió diciendo el inspector.

Mari pensó que debía de haber un error: su madre tenía una hermana, no dos.

—El matrimonio murió en la epidemia de cólera que asoló Londres en 1854 —continuó relatando Roberts—, y las tres niñas quedaron a cargo del orfanato de la iglesia. La hermana mayor desapareció al cabo de pocos años y nunca más se supo de ella. Al parecer la mediana, Sabine Cheng, no salió del barrio. Nunca se casó, pero tuvo una hija. Trabajaba de costurera y prostituta ocasional, hasta que murió de tuberculosis hace diez años.

Oír hablar así de su madre, con ese tono tan uniforme e impersonal, la llenó de ira, pero mantuvo la compostura.

—La hermana pequeña, Natalie Cheng, tuvo más suerte en la vida. Por lo que dicen era muy hermosa —prosiguió el inspector—. Sacó partido de su belleza y consiguió un rico protector que la sacó de Whitechapel. Se perdió su rastro hasta que, estoy casi seguro, reapareció como Natalie Sancoeur, viuda.

Se quedó callado mirando a Marinette de forma incisiva.

Mari hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no removerse en el asiento, nerviosa bajo esos ojos escrutadores. Mantuvo un rostro impávido que no tenía nada que envidiar al de Andrew.

—Señor Roberts, es una historia fascinante, pero no entiendo adónde quiere llegar.

—Estoy convencido de que usted es Marinette Sabine Cheng, hija de Sabine Cheng —afirmó Roberts con una sonrisa fría.

«Respira hondo y mantén la calma», se dijo Mari.

—Aunque eso fuera cierto, no he hecho nada malo. No entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con la muerte de mi tía.

—¿Ha oído hablar de El Jardín?

Marinette palideció.

—Veo que sí, así que basta de juegos. Los dos sabemos que usted no es la damita inocente que aparenta; no es más que una rata de alcantarilla disfrazada —le dijo de forma despectiva—. La propietaria de El Jardín se hacía llamar Mayura…, también conocida como Nathalie Sancoeur en los círculos respetables —gruñó—. Supongo que, como heredera universal de Nathalie, es la nueva propietaria del burdel.

—Yo… yo…

—No se preocupe. Tal como ha dicho antes, no ha hecho nada malo —le aseguró—, al menos de momento —añadió, esbozando una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos—. Pero que Nathalie Sancoeur y Mayura sean la misma persona ha dado un giro completo a la investigación. Verá, Mayura colaboraba con Scotland Yard en un asunto un tanto turbio —explicó con voz sedosa-. Si usted fuera una verdadera dama, no le pediría algo así; podría dañar su reputación. Pero teniendo en cuenta de dónde viene… —Se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que Marinette no era más que basura.

Mari se irguió en el asiento con la espalda bien recta y el rostro en alto, sin dejar de mirarlo con frialdad al estilo de la señora Bustier.

—Déjese de evasivas y vaya al grano.

—¿Ha oído hablar de Hawk Moth?

Marinette negó con la cabeza.

—Es el jefe de una banda de malhechores que está asolando Whitechapel. Es un sucio tema de prostitución infantil que ha tocado algunos corazones sensibles de las altas esferas —expuso con voz monocorde—. Captan niños de diferentes sitios y los venden a prostíbulos u organizan subastas.

Mari ahogó un gemido, sintiendo como se le revolvía el estómago.

—¿Qué tienen que ver con eso mi tía y El Jardín? —preguntó con un nudo en la garganta, temiendo que Nathalie pudiera estar implicada en algo así.

—Como le he dicho, su tía trabajaba para nosotros. Le pedimos que utilizara sus contactos para indagar sobre el asunto. Por lo que parece, tuvo más éxito del que ella misma imaginó, porque ahora está muerta.

—¿Y qué quiere que haga yo?

—Su tía se hizo con ciertos documentos incriminatorios, pero murió antes de poder dármelos. Se trata de una libreta que pertenece al mismísimo Hawk Moth. Es imprescindible que la localice y me la dé. No sabemos si habló con alguien, así que mantenga los ojos y los oídos bien abiertos. Averigüe todo lo que pueda y manténgame informado.

—Pero no tenía pensado aceptar esa parte de mi herencia. Como usted ha apuntado, mi reputación sufriría gravemente si se me asociara con algo así —aclaró Mari—. Pensaba cederle la propiedad a Nino Lahiffe.

—Lahiffe no es una opción —atajó Roberts—. Ese hombre no es de fiar; sospecho que puede estar implicado en la trata de niños. Debe ser usted.

—¿Y si me niego?

—Tengo un amigo periodista —le comunicó, mirándola con dureza—. Le encanta escribir artículos sensacionalistas, y seguro que estará interesado en su historia: cómo una rata del East End acabó estudiando en el internado al que acuden las hijas de los más poderosos pares del reino. A saber a cuánta gente podría salpicar esa noticia y lo que supondría para la señora Bustier —murmuró con una fría sonrisa que provocó escalofríos a Mari—. Su reputación quedaría destrozada; tendría que cerrar el internado.

Mari lo miró impotente, conteniendo la furia. La tenía más acorralada de lo que suponía, puesto que no estaba enterado de los lazos que la unían con los duques de Chat Noir. Estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para proteger a la que consideraba su familia.

—No me deja otra salida, ¿no?

—Si juega bien sus cartas, nadie saldrá perjudicado y su reputación no tendrá por qué sufrir —aseguró con tono conciliador.

Marinette no pudo evitar un bufido de escepticismo.

**Y…todos nos podemos imaginar quien es tamaño sin vergüenza ¿no?**

**A pesar de lo que pueda parecer es demasiado fácil de descubrir quien es por lector así que…Nos vemos a la próximaaaa**


	6. Chapter 6

**La historia pertenece a Adriana Rubens y los personajes a Thomas Astruc. Mío solo es el tiempo que invierto en hacer esta adaptación.**

**Como sé que no os interesa ni un poquito voy a pasar del speech inicial y a poner directamente el capítulo así que…**

**Capítulo 5**

Marinette llamó dubitativa con la aldaba de bronce de la magnífica mansión de dos plantas que se alzaba ufana ante ella. Un cuidado jardín custodiaba la entrada, encerrado tras una ampulosa verja de bronce. Una vez más miró consternada el conocido edificio de ladrillo rojo y la majestuosa escalinata de mármol blanco, que conducía a una imponente puerta adornada con un dintel neoclásico y columnas de estilo jónico. Conocía esa casa a la perfección. La había visto siempre que había ido a Londres.

Estaba a la vuelta de la esquina de la casa de su tía.

Nathalie tenía su lugar de trabajo a dos pasos de su residencia.

«Siempre fue muy práctica», pensó con ironía.

Miró con curiosidad la elegante calle, desierta a horas tan tempranas. Era una situación, sin duda, seleccionada estratégicamente, entre Mayfair, donde abundaba la gente adinerada, y el Soho, barrio de moda entre bohemios y artistas, donde abundaban los lugares de ocio.

Una regia mujer, alta y delgada, abrió la puerta y la miró sorprendida. Sus vivaces ojos azules y la tersura de su piel contrastaban con su pelo canoso, lo que hacía difícil determinar su verdadera edad.

—Buenos días, ¿qué desea? —preguntó cautelosa, con un marcado acento francés.

—Buenos días, soy Marinette Dupain y…

—Oh, mon Dieu! Allons, allons, ma petite! No se quede ahí parada.

Mari se vio arrastrada de un tirón al interior de la casa.

—No puede llamar a esta puerta a plena luz del día con la cara descubierta, como si fuera a visitar a una amiga. Su reputación puede quedar arruinada si la ve entrar quien no debe —la regañó la mujer con severidad—. Su tía ponía mucho interés en que ningún escándalo pudiera afectarla. Decía que usted se casaría pronto con alguien muy importante que le abriría las puertas de la alta sociedad, así que no le conviene que su nombre se asocie con ningún chismorreo. ¿Es que ese estirado de Andrew no le ha enseñado el pasadizo secreto?

Marinette negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar, hipnotizada por lo que veía. Se adentró en el amplio vestíbulo de mármol blanco, iluminado sutilmente por una bellísima araña de cristal de Murano decorada con flores de cristal tallado. Una espléndida escalinata doble, vestida con una suntuosa alfombra roja, presidía la estancia. A los lados del vestíbulo se alzaban dos puertas dobles de madera noble, decoradas con una elaborada marquetería con incrustaciones de marfil, que daban paso a dos inmensos salones. Y ahí acababa toda la elegancia, porque el horror vacui parecía el precepto que había seguido el decorador. No había un centímetro de pared sin una obra de arte colgada, desde retratos al óleo hasta paisajes en acuarela, de épocas y estilos diferentes. En cada rincón, una fastuosa estatua fenicia, griega o egipcia. A cada paso había una alfombra persa. Un despliegue de eclecticismo que ponía de manifiesto una total falta de gusto. Si todavía conservaba alguna duda sobre que su tía fuera la propietaria de aquel sitio, la descartó al ver aquella atroz decoración. Tenía el sello de Nathalie.

La mujer continuaba regañándola sin descanso.

—Venga siempre por el pasadizo. Luego se lo enseño. Conecta directamente la biblioteca de la casa de su tía con la de El Jardín. Así no hay riesgo de que nadie la vea entrar o salir. Debe ser muy cuidadosa; no queremos que peligre su reputación. Para su tía era muy importante protegerla de cualquier habladuría.

—¿Mi tía construyó un pasadizo para entrar y salir con libertad? —preguntó Mari, incrédula.

—_Non, elle n'a pas fait_. El pasadizo no fue obra de su tía. Esta hermosa casa la erigió un hombre rico para contentar a su mujer, y en secreto encargó un pasadizo oculto que llevaba a la casa de al lado, para contentarse él.

Mari la miró sin comprender.

—En la otra casa tenía a su _maîtresse_. Su amante —explicó con un suspiro.

—Muy cómodo.

—Para su tía, sí —convino la mujer con un guiño—. ¡Qué modales los míos! Yo aquí, parloteando, y ni siquiera me he presentado —exclamó avergonzada—. Soy Gina Veillard, el ama de llaves. Pero vamos, _ma petite_, venga a la biblioteca. No conviene que la vea nadie. Aunque a estas horas todas las chicas están durmiendo.

La señora Veillard la guio por un amplio pasillo y se detuvo ante una enorme puerta doble de madera tallada. Tras abrirla accedieron a una amplia biblioteca. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por un colorido despliegue de libros dispuestos en estanterías de madera que llegaban hasta el techo, de unos cuatro metros de altura. Un enorme escritorio de estilo barroco presidía el lado izquierdo de la habitación. En el derecho, un par de mullidos sofás de tres plazas, uno enfrente del otro y separados por una mesita, se disponían delante de una enorme chimenea.

La sala era cálida y elegante, lejos del estilo de Nathalie. La señora Veillard pareció leerle el pensamiento.

—Mayura no era una mujer que perdiera el tiempo en la biblioteca. Solo la utilizaba de paso, porque aquí está la entrada del pasadizo —explicó, señalando una parte de la estantería—. Por eso decidió que no tenía sentido molestarse en decorarla. Tan solo añadió tres cosas: ese mueble del fondo, la vitrina de detrás del escritorio y aquella hermosa máscara veneciana.

«Menos mal», pensó Mari con una sonrisa renuente.

Admiró un momento la espléndida máscara veneciana que su tía había expuesto sobre un paño de terciopelo negro con un marco francés de volutas doradas, colgado sobre la chimenea. Pero su atención pronto se vio seducida por el mueble del fondo.

Era un magnífico secreter de madera decorado con una finísima marquetería, una hermosa pieza de estilo Neuwied. Mari la recordaba a la perfección, puesto que estaba con su tía cuando la adquirió, hacía dos años, e incluso la había asesorado. Era una exquisita obra de Roetgen, un conocido ebanista alemán famoso por incorporar ingeniosos artefactos mecánicos para crear compartimentos secretos. Su tía mostró mucho interés por ese detalle; siempre decía que el conocimiento era poder y, como tal, debía guardarse a buen recaudo.

La señora Veillard continuaba parloteando sin descanso.

—El señor Lahiffe es el que más utiliza esta habitación. A su tía no se le daban bien los libros de cuentas, así que el señor Lahiffe acabó encargándose de eso también —añadió con un encogimiento de hombros.

Mientras hablaba se dirigía hacia la vitrina situada detrás del escritorio, y la abrió de par en par para descubrir una colección de llamativas máscaras.

—Colóquese la que más le guste y así podré enseñarle El Jardín y presentarle a las chicas.

—¿Está el señor Lahiffe? —preguntó Mari con curiosidad mientras observaba aquellas hermosas máscaras.

—Casi siempre ronda por aquí. Es…, era —corrigió— la mano derecha de Mayra. Él es quien realmente dirige El Jardín y se encarga de controlar a las chicas. Su tía siempre quería tenerlas a buen recaudo. Decía que eran sus flores —aclaró con una triste sonrisa—. De hecho, les puso a todas nombre de flor.

Marinette se sentó en el mullido sillón de cuero que presidía el escritorio e indicó a la mujer que tomara asiento en uno de los sillones enfrentados.

—Señora Veillard, ¿cómo era mi tía de verdad? —inquirió con franca curiosidad—. Al entrar en este edificio he descubierto que no sabía nada de ella. Era mi única pariente y cuidaba de mí, pero hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que era casi una desconocida.

—Bueno, yo solo puedo hablarle de Mayura. No sé cómo era Nathalie en su papel de señora Sancoeur —declaró con cautela—, pero Mayura era una mujer dura que no movía un dedo si no era en beneficio propio —dijo con sinceridad, aunque con una disculpa en la mirada—. No es que fuera _mauvaise_; simplemente era tan egoísta que no se planteaba que ciertas cosas pudieran dañar a los demás si ella sacaba provecho.

La sencillez y la franqueza del comentario impresionaron a Mari, sobre todo porque, por lo poco que había podido conocer a su tía, le pareció del todo acertado.

—¿Y cómo es el señor Lahiffe?

Para asombro de Marinette, en la mirada de la mujer brillaron el respeto y el cariño.

—La vida no ha sido fácil para él. Aun así, por mucho que intente disimularlo, es un buen muchacho. Y un diablo encantador cuando se lo propone —añadió con un guiño.

Marinette meditó un instante sobre aquellas palabras. Solo había tenido un breve encuentro con él, y por lo que había visto, tenía mucho de diablo y poco de encantador. Era un hombre odioso, insensible y muy grosero.

—¿Desde cuándo trabaja aquí?

—_Laissez-moi penser_ —musitó la señora Veillard, frunciendo el ceño—. Mayura lo trajo hace tiempo, cuando apenas era un muchacho. Tendría unos doce o trece años, todo hueso y pellejo. Le habían dado una buena paliza. Recuerdo que al principio no dejaba que lo tocara nadie. _Pauvre garçon_ —añadió con un chasquido de la lengua.

El corazón de Marinette no pudo evitar enternecerse por el muchacho que describía la mujer.

—Enseguida demostró ser muy despierto. El Jardín es lo que es gracias a él. Antes no era más que otro prostíbulo de Londres, con chicas vulgares que atraían a gente vulgar, pero Nino propuso darles lecciones de dicción y comportamiento, ya sabe, para atraer a hombres más elegantes, y la cosa resultó. Desde que empezó a participar en la selección y el adiestramiento de las chicas, El Jardín se convirtió en todo un éxito.

—¿El adiestramiento?

El rostro de la señora Veillard enrojeció con intensidad, y se revolvió incómoda en el sillón.

—_Bon, vous savez_ —balbució—. El señor Lahiffe enseña a las chicas lo que les gusta a los hombres…

Marinette la miró sin comprender.

—… en el dormitorio —añadió de forma significativa.

Mari abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Se refiere a… las relaciones íntimas? —preguntó azorada, ruborizándose también.

La señora Veillard asintió.

—Oh, ya entiendo —farfulló Mari, aunque en realidad no entendía nada. Decidió pasar a un asunto menos perturbador—. Y dígame, la relación entre mi tía y el señor Lahiffe, ¿era amigable?

—Digamos que se entendían bien. A los dos les gustaba hacer dinero, y este negocio es muy lucrativo.

—Entonces, ¿no cree que pudiera matar a mi tía?

—¿Acaso se me acusa de algo? —preguntó una voz grave.

Las dos mujeres brincaron en el asiento por la sorpresa.

—Así que al final la princesa se ha atrevido a adentrarse en sus nuevos dominios —murmuró el hombre con una mueca despectiva—. No pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh?

—Muchacho, compórtate —le advirtió la señora Veillard con el ceño fruncido.

Marinette y él se midieron en silencio. Los ojos marrones entrecerrados se clavaban como puñales en Mari, pero no se dejó amilanar. Se irguió en el asiento, al estilo de la señora Bustier.

—Señora Veillard, déjenos a solas, por favor —solicitó con voz imperiosa—. Necesito mantener una conversación con mi empleado.

Sonrió para sus adentros cuando lo vio tensarse por el apelativo, y se asombró por su propia osadía. Normalmente era bastante tímida con los hombres, puesto que había crecido en un internado de señoritas y no estaba acostumbrada a tratarlos. Tal vez en otra situación se habría mostrado cohibida ante un hombre como aquel, que exudaba peligro y masculinidad por todos los poros, pero las circunstancias en que se encontraba la impulsaban a actuar con audacia.

—Si necesita algo más, avíseme —apuntó la señora Veillard, solícita—. Y por favor, póngase una máscara de inmediato. Cuantas menos personas vean su rostro, mejor. Debemos cuidar su reputación —añadió, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia al hombre.

Abandonó la habitación rezongando, renuente a dejarlos a solas.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, el hombre comenzó a hablar con voz afilada.

—Vamos a dejar las cosas claras, princesa. Yo trabajaba para Mayura. No estoy dispuesto a trabajar para una niña consentida que acaba de salir de la escuela, así que te propongo un trato. Renuncia a este lugar y doblaré la cantidad que dispuso Nathalie. Te daré un cuarenta por ciento de las ganancias durante los diez próximos años. Con eso, sin duda, obtendrás lo suficiente para costearte la vida que cualquier muchacha como tú estaría encantada de tener.

—¿Y qué clase de vida es esa? —preguntó Mari con voz suave, tratando de contener el carácter.

—Ropa elegante, joyas, viajes… Tendrás dinero para lo que quieras sin mover un dedo —señaló, desdeñoso—. Simplemente, no vuelvas a poner un pie aquí.

—Vamos a dejar las cosas claras, príncipe —replicó Mari con frialdad, parafraseando a Nino—. No me conoces de nada y no sabes a qué vida aspiro. Y no veo por qué debo cederte la propiedad.

—¿Te has parado a pensar en lo que puede pasar si tu nombre se asocia a este lugar? —inquirió el hombre con voz sedosa—. Si no estoy mal informado, tu prometido es muy importante. No creo que le parezca bien que su futura esposa regente un prostíbulo.

—¿Conoces a mi prometido? —preguntó Mari sorprendida.

—Nathalie no me dijo el nombre; solo me dijo que habías superado sus expectativas y habías pescado un pez muy gordo. Aunque más tarde o más temprano lo averiguaré.

—¿Me estás amenazando?

—Tan solo denoto lo evidente. Tu prometido…

—Ya no hay ningún prometido. El compromiso está roto.

Era una fragante mentira, al menos en ese momento. Mari estaba sopesando esa opción, sobretodo porque el susodicho prometido llevaba ausente de Inglaterra dos años. En realidad, su reputación le importaba más por la posibilidad de aceptar el empleo en el internado; un escándalo podía destrozar sus perspectivas de dedicarse a la enseñanza. Pero Lahiffe no tenía por qué saberlo.

Así que le mantuvo la mirada con fingida impasibilidad, como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

El hombre la miró incrédulo.

—¿De verdad quieres dirigir este lugar?

«Es lo último que deseo en el mundo».

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué iba a estar aquí si no?

Lahiffe la miró de hito en hito y, para su consternación, la empezó a sermonear como un padre.

—¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué quieres mezclarte en este mundo? Tienes una educación envidiable y la posibilidad de concertar un buen matrimonio y llevar una vida decente. Cualquier chica de aquí mataría por estar en tu lugar. ¿Por qué desperdiciarlo todo?

—Bueno, mi tía tendría alguna razón de peso para dejarme esto en herencia.

—Nathalie tenía una mente retorcida. Quería que lo heredase yo, pero no quería dejármelo directamente. Por eso redactó todas esas disposiciones: para que tú acabaras por cedérmelo.

—Bueno…, se equivocó.

Los incisivos ojos marrones se clavaron en ella, pensativos.

—Repito, ¿por qué?

«Porque no me han dejado otra opción».

—Tengo mis motivos —contestó Mari, encogiéndose de hombros con sencillez—. Así que te propongo un trato. Enséñame cómo funciona este lugar, cómo moverme en este mundo, y doblaré el sueldo que te pagaba mi tía.

Los ojos de Nino brillaron con interés, pero todavía se detectaba en él cierta reticencia.

—¿Estás segura de que es lo que quieres? —insistió con el ceño fruncido—. Este mundo no es apto para damas de naturaleza sensible.

—Entonces, tranquilo…, porque no soy ninguna dama.

**Bueno pues hasta aquí el capítulo. Hacedme saber si os ha gustado con un review.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	7. Chapter 7

**La historia pertenece a Adriana Rubens y los personajes a Thomas Astruc. Mío solo es el tiempo que invierto en hacer esta adaptación.**

**Capitulo 6**

Varios minutos después, Mari todavía se preguntaba cómo demonios había podido acabar metida en semejante lío.

Estaba sentada ante el hermoso escritorio barroco de la biblioteca con el rostro cubierto por una sencilla máscara de terciopelo rojo con motas negras que cubría sus facciones casi por completo y que, gracias a Dios, disimulaba el intenso rubor que se extendía por sus mejillas.

Ante ella se presentaban diez muchachas de aspecto muy diferente. Rubias, castañas, pelirrojas y morenas; de la piel más pálida a un cálido tono dorado; voluptuosamente exuberantes o delicadamente esbeltas; con la particularidad común de poseer una belleza exquisita… y una escandalosa falta de ropa.

Todas lucían primorosos corsés de seda y encaje que realzaban con impudicia las curvas femeninas. Lucían escotes indecentes por los que, para su horror, Mari había visto asomar más de un pezón, y las piernas al descubierto embellecidas por delicadas medias.

Las diez chicas, más o menos de su edad, estaban de pie ante el escritorio y la miraban curiosas. Lahiffe las había convocado para efectuar las oportunas presentaciones.

—Chicas, aquí tenéis a la nueva propietaria de El Jardín —anunció con una sonrisa ladeada, sin duda adivinando la incomodidad que sentía Mari ante tal exhibición de desnudez—. Podéis llamarla Ladybug —añadió con ironía, en una alusión a un nombre de niñita.

Cuando Marinette lo fulminó con la mirada, su sonrisa se amplió. Lahiffe se apoltronó con indolencia en el sillón, con las piernas estiradas y los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, para disfrutar con comodidad del espectáculo.

No se lo estaba poniendo fácil, pero Mari ya se lo esperaba. Suerte que había impartido clases en el internado y sabía cómo manejarse en situaciones en las que debía imponer su autoridad.

Como siempre decía la señora Bustier, la actitud lo era todo. Así que irguió la espalda, alzó la cabeza y, con voz clara, comenzó a hablar.

—Como bien ha dicho mi subordinado —dijo, y sonrió para sus adentros al oír un gruñido de indignación—, soy la nueva propietaria de este establecimiento, y podéis dirigiros a mí como Ladybug. Antes de nada, me gustaría saber cómo os llamáis y cualquier cosa que creáis oportuna decirme.

Una rubia alta de cuerpo escultural, que lucía un atrevido corsé rojo con adornos de encaje negro, dio un paso adelante.

—Me llamo Chloe, tengo diecinueve años y llevo tres trabajando aquí —se presentó con voz firme y serena.

—Yo soy Lila, tengo dieciocho años y llevo dos en El Jardín —dijo una castaña, más bajita y delgada, vestida de naranja.

Marinette solo pudo pensar que habían empezado a trabajar allí a los dieciséis años.

Una exuberante pelirroja vestida de rosa fue la siguiente en presentarse.

—Me llaman Rose, tengo diecinueve años y solo llevo tres meses aquí. Creo que soy la última incorporación de El Jardín —añadió con una sonrisa vacilante.

Tenía un rostro tan dulce que Marinette sintió simpatía por ella al instante.

—Dime, Rose, ¿te gusta trabajar aquí?

La muchacha la miró con los ojos como platos.

—Bueno, está… —respondió mientras miraba de reojo a Lahiffe, nerviosa—, está bien. Es mejor que la calle —musitó con una sombra en la mirada.

—Todas preferimos estar aquí antes que en la calle —afirmó una morena vestida de amarillo-. Siempre es preferible abrirse de piernas que morirse de hambre —alegó con tono amargo.

Marinette se sintió turbada por el comentario, más aún cuando varias muchachas asintieron.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Juleka, aunque todo el mundo me llama Jule. Llevo aquí cinco años, desde los quince —aclaró con tono desafiante—, y si quiere saber mi especialidad, soy ama.

—¿Ama? —inquirió Mari, confundida.

—Sí, ya sabe, un ama dominante —reveló como si Mari supiera de qué hablaba—. Igual que Poppy. Milene y Daisy son sumisas. —Señaló a dos muchachas, una rubia vestida de azul y una pelirroja de blanco, que la miraban con timidez—. Las demás se dedican al sexo convencional.

Iris, Jasmin, Violet y Dahlia. Las chicas se fueron presentando una por una mientras Marinette trataba de asimilar toda aquella información. Para una muchacha como ella, que había crecido en un ambiente de decoro, hablar de sexo de forma tan abierta resultaba muy perturbador.

—Chicas, ¿estáis seguras de que os gusta estar aquí? —insistió—. Tal vez podríais encontrar algún otro trabajo.

«Algo más decente», pensaba. Después de todo, eran tan jóvenes y bonitas que era una pena que no tuvieran más expectativas en la vida.

Lila la miró azorada.

—¿Está pensando en hacer cambios?

—¿Nos va a des…, despedir? —balbuceó Milene.

En unos segundos, la biblioteca se convirtió en un gallinero. Las diez chicas hablaban a la vez, algunas llorando a lágrima viva y otras mirándola con rencor.

—No quiero volver a Whitechapel —dijo Rose en tono lastimero, y las otras hicieron eco de su lamento.

—No nos puede echar —gruñó Chloe, fulminándola con la mirada.

—Prefiero la muerte antes que volver a las calles —dramatizó Daisy, llevándose el dorso de la mano a la frente.

El gallo del gallinero la miraba divertido, sentado cómodamente en el sillón, con esa sonrisa ladeada que Mari empezaba a detestar.

—Vaya, tú sí que sabes presentarte.

Mari no le prestó atención.

—Calma, chicas. Tranquilizaos; no os voy a despedir —aseguró alzando la voz para hacerse oír sobre el barullo—. De todas formas, sois jóvenes y bonitas; seguro que podéis aspirar a un empleo mejor.

Un montón de bufidos poco femeninos atajaron su afirmación.

—Casi todas venimos de Whitechapel, de familias de clase baja —explicó Chloe—. En mi caso, mis padres tuvieron ocho hijos y no ganaban lo suficiente para darnos de comer. De bien jóvenes tuvimos que buscarnos la vida. A los trece años entré de doncella en la casa de unos señores con dinero. Quería trabajar honradamente, pero el señor se encaprichó conmigo. Todas las noches entraba en mi habitación y me forzaba —confesó con voz amarga—. Hasta que, al cabo de un año, la señora se enteró.

—¿Y qué hizo? ¿Impidió que te volviera a maltratar? —preguntó Mari, afligida por el relato.

—Oh, vaya si lo impidió. Me echó a la calle por puta.

Mari no pudo contener una exclamación ahogada.

Chloe continuó su relato:

—Con catorce años me vi en la calle. No podía acudir a mi familia, que no tenía ni para sustentarse, así que acabé de prostituta en Whitechapel. Mayura me encontró un día y me ofreció este trabajo. Aquí tengo un techo que me cobija, comida para llenar el estómago y ropa bonita con la que vestirme —declaró con una sonrisa fugaz. Señaló a las otras chicas—. Todas tenemos historias parecidas. El Jardín, sin duda, es la mejor opción para nosotras.

—¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Qué pasará cuando dejéis atrás la juventud? —inquirió Marinette, intentando razonar—. ¿Lo habéis pensado?

Las muchachas se miraron entre ellas con preocupación, como si esa pregunta les hubiera rondado la cabeza más de una vez.

—La que tiene suerte, antes de que llegue ese momento encuentra a un protector con dinero que siga manteniéndola unos años más —contestó Juleka con un grácil encogimiento de hombros.

—¿Y la que no?

En la habitación se hizo el silencio.

—Esto es un negocio —sentenció Lahiffe con voz dura—. Cuando alguien deja de ser rentable se va a la calle —añadió con una mirada de advertencia hacia las chicas, que bajaron la cabeza.

Mari intuía esa respuesta.

Era una vergüenza que su tía hubiera ganado una fortuna a costa de la explotación sexual de chicas como aquellas, y que luego, cuando ya no le resultaban valiosas, se deshiciera de ellas sin más.

Pero lo que más la mortificaba era saber que su educación, su nivel de vida y todo lo que su tía le había dado en los últimos diez años lo había costeado aquel prostíbulo.

Tenía que hacer algo.

Ya que, gracias al inspector Roberts y sus maquinaciones, no tenía más remedio que implicarse en aquel lugar, bien podía buscar una manera de mejorar la vida de aquellas chicas.

—Está bien. En cuanto a lo de despediros, os aseguro que no sucederá. Pero lo que sí vamos a hacer es a establecer una serie de cambios.

—¿Cambios? —preguntaron las chicas al unísono.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —masculló Lahiffe con el ceño fruncido, incorporándose—. Nadie va a hacer ningún cambio. Este lugar funciona bien tal como está.

—Como nueva propietaria tengo derecho a hacer ciertas modificaciones.

Unos ojos de chocolate se clavaron en ella de forma aniquiladora, pero supo sostener la mirada sin dejarse amedrentar. Incluso se atrevió a esbozar una sonrisilla desafiante.

—Dejadnos solos —bramó Lahiffe.

Las muchachas obedecieron al instante y salieron envueltas en una burbuja de cuchicheos y murmullos.

—Señora Befana, por favor, quédese —invitó Marinette con una sonrisa provocadora—. Creo que vamos a necesitar un árbitro para esta contienda.

Nino empezó a hablar en cuanto se cerró la puerta.

—Este lugar funciona a la perfección —atajó furioso—. No pienso tolerar que una cría recién salida de la escuela, que sin duda no tiene ni idea de sexo, me diga cómo llevar este negocio.

—¿Que no piensas tolerarlo? Te recuerdo que eres mi subordinado y debes hacer lo que te diga.

—Y explícame, Ladybug, diosa casta —dijo con una voz que rezumaba ironía—, ¿qué cambios sugiere tu mente virginal?

—Para empezar, podríamos mejorar el vestuario.

—¿Qué demonios tiene de malo esa ropa? —gruñó.

—Ese es el problema…, que no llevan —apuntó Marinette.

—No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero estamos en un burdel —replicó Lahiffe con la ceja levantada—. A los clientes les gusta ver la mercancía.

—Pues yo creo que si no mostraran sus encantos de esa manera tan evidente…

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—_L'imagination est le meilleur aphrodisiaque_ —musitó la señora Befana, que había estado observando en silencio desde un rincón—. Me gusta su modo de pensar_, ma petite_ —dijo a Mari con una sonrisa de aprobación.

Marinette le devolvió la sonrisa, sin entender muy bien el porqué. «La imaginación es el mejor _aphrodisiaque_». Hablaba el francés a la perfección, pero no conocía el último término.

—Tengo casi sesenta años y llevo en este negocio más de los que puedo recordar —continuó la señora Befana—. He sido bailarina, prostituta y alcahueta, y he acabado de ama de llaves de este burdel. En todo este tiempo he adquirido un amplio conocimiento de la naturaleza humana. Entiendo a los hombres tan bien como conozco a las mujeres. Mayura nunca prestó oído a mis consejos, así que ni me molestaba en dárselos, pero intuyo que usted es más inteligente y sabe escuchar —sostuvo, con un guiño conspirador.

—¿Qué tiene en mente, señora Befana? —preguntó la muchacha, intrigada.

—Dar un pequeño giro que haga diferente este lugar. Londres está desbordado de burdeles y sobrado de putas. El sexo es fácil de encontrar; lo difícil es encontrar sensualidad. Si algo he aprendido de los hombres es que cuanto más se les oculta, más están dispuestos a pagar para ver.

—Céline, ¿por qué un hombre que acude a un burdel va a perder el tiempo imaginando lo que puede haber debajo de un trozo de tela cuando puede pagar para verlo? —inquirió Lahiffe.

Una idea se encendió en la mente de Mari.

—¿Y si no pudiera?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que no se dé por sentado que un caballero puede conseguir los favores de una de las chicas por dinero; que sea ella la que decida.

—En ese caso no acudiría a un burdel.

—Entonces vamos a hacer algo distinto de un simple burdel, pero que atraiga igualmente a los hombres, aunque no puedan conseguir… sexo —dijo Mari, ruborizándose al pronunciar la última palabra.

Los tres se quedaron pensativos durante unos segundos.

—¿Y si se ofreciera _sensualité_ en vez de _sexualité_? —propuso la señora Befana, entusiasmada—. Este podría ser un lugar donde los hombres pudieran relajarse tomando una copa y disfrutando de espectáculos eróticos; algo exclusivo y elegante que se desmarcara del resto de los establecimientos. No hablo de vender _sexe_; hablo de vender _fantaisie_.

Lahiffe guardó silencio, meditando sobre todas aquellas sugerencias.

—Nunca dejará de asombrarme la inteligencia femenina —declaró al final, mirándolas con admiración—. Creo que esa idea podría funcionar a la perfección. Cuanto más exclusivo lo hagamos, más atractivo resultará.

A Mari le acudió a la mente la razón que la había llevado hasta allí. Tenía que abordar el asunto de alguna manera, para ir tanteando a sus empleados.

—Creo que necesitaremos alguna chica más para poder realizar estos cambios. ¿Cuál es la edad mínima de las muchachas que trabajan aquí? —preguntó con naturalidad.

Necesitaba tantear a Lahiffe para saber si tenía algo que ver con la banda de Hawk Moth o si estaba implicado de alguna manera en la trata de niños, tal como había insinuado el inspector Roberts.

No esperaba que aquella pregunta inocente fuera recibida con un profundo silencio cargado de tensión.

—Yo no contrataría a ninguna chica de menos de dieciocho años —contestó Lahiffe con seriedad.

Aquella respuesta la sorprendió.

—Pero según han dicho, casi todas empezaron a trabajar con quince o dieciséis.

—Eso era cosa de Mayura. En mi opinión, a esas edades no son más que crías sin atractivo sexual —murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros—. Aunque siempre hay gustos para todo —añadió con repugnancia.

Mari lo miró atentamente, tratando de discernir si hablaba en serio. Parecía sincero. Si era así, tal vez el inspector Roberts estuviera equivocado y pudiera encontrar en Lahiffe a un aliado.

Solo el tiempo lo diría.


	8. Chapter 8

**La historia pertenece a Adriana Rubens y los personajes a Thomas Astruc. Mío solo es el tiempo que invierto en hacer esta adaptación.**

**Hola Hola! La verdad es que traigo malas noticias y es que al haber empezado la universidad actualizaré con un poco menos de frecuencia aunque intentaré que tengais al menos un capitulo a la semana.**

**De momento aquí van dos por las molestias ;)**

**Capitulo 7**

Los prostíbulos habían proliferado en Londres de una forma alarmante, sobre todo en el East End y más concretamente en el barrio de Whitechapel, donde en tan solo cuatro kilómetros cuadrados de sucias calles se podían encontrar más de sesenta burdeles y unas dos mil prostitutas callejeras.

Tras pasar una semana cerrado mientras lo redecoraban de forma más elegante y discreta, El Jardín reabrió sus puertas con un nuevo estilo que causó sensación entre los bolsillos más pudientes de Londres.

Pasó a llamarse El Jardín Secreto, y pronto se hizo más famoso como club exclusivo donde se desarrollaban espectáculos eróticos que como lupanar. No se permitía el acceso a cualquiera, y el mal comportamiento o la infracción de alguna regla equivalían a la expulsión fulminante. Se cobraba una entrada, que no era barata, y el aforo estaba limitado a cincuenta personas. Tan solo dos semanas después de la reapertura, el carácter selecto lo había convertido en uno de los locales de moda entre los caballeros adinerados de Londres.

El Jardín Secreto había conseguido elevar el erotismo al grado de arte. Los espectáculos eróticos tenían una cuidadosa puesta en escena elegante y provocativa, que explotaba la sensualidad sin ser explícitamente sexual. Las chicas iban todas impecables, con vestidos ligeramente más atrevidos que los que podían llevar las damas en un baile convencional. Sus rostros cubiertos por máscaras de terciopelo negro ayudaban a crear un aura de misterio que cautivaba al sexo masculino.

Las chicas alternaban con los hombres. Conversaban con ellos, bebían en su compañía, bailaban y pasaban un rato agradable. Era como asistir a una velada en cualquier salón elegante, pero sin las restrictivas normas sociales al uso. No había tabúes en la conversación y se podía flirtear abiertamente sin la atenta mirada de una matrona.

Que la noche terminara allí o continuara en uno de los reservados que ofrecía el club era decisión exclusiva de las chicas, y esa era la verdadera diferencia.

Las normas de la casa eran muy estrictas.

Primera: Se debía tratar a las chicas con absoluto respeto.

Segunda: No se podía quitar la máscara a las chicas.

Tercera: Las chicas eran quienes tomaban la decisión de mantener relaciones sexuales con los caballeros o negarse.

Cualquiera que transgrediera alguna de esas normas era expulsado de inmediato, y se le denegaba la entrada para siempre.

Todas las noches se completaba el aforo. Muchos llegaban a ofrecer sumas exorbitadas para acceder… y Adrien Agreste estaba indignado por eso.

—Todavía no entiendo cómo hemos podido pagar tanto por entrar en un simple burdel, ¿y me decís que ese pago ni siquiera asegura poder pasar un buen rato con una de las chicas?

No le gustaban los burdeles ni el negocio que había detrás de ellos, la gente sin escrúpulos que se aprovechaba de la desgracia de unas mujeres que debían vender sus cuerpos para poder vivir. Tampoco entendía cómo podía un hombre pagar por el sexo, consciente de que esa pobre chica, la mayoría de las veces, se veía obligada a prestar sus servicios.

No era un puritano, ni mucho menos. Le gustaba el sexo como a cualquier hombre sano de veintiséis años, pero por suerte, nunca le había faltado la compañía femenina y no necesitaba pagar los servicios de una mujer, y tampoco se había encaprichado con ninguna por la que estuviera dispuesto a dar dinero.

Su mejor amigo, Plagg Kawami, conde de Miraculous, le dio unas palmaditas de consuelo en la espalda.

—Amigo, tu familia y tú poseéis una de las mayores fortunas de Inglaterra. No creo que tu bolsillo lo note.

—Mi hermano no lo dice por el dinero, sino por el lugar al que nos has traído —terció Luka Agreste—. Cuando dijiste que íbamos a pasar una velada diferente, no pensamos que te refirieses a un prostíbulo.

—Os aseguro que este no es un burdel cualquiera —aseveró Plagg con suficiencia—. No se parece a nada que hayáis visto hasta ahora.

El enorme vestíbulo daba acceso a dos salones enfrentados. Uno de ellos tenía una iluminación tenue que creaba un ambiente íntimo. Varias mesas cubiertas de manteles de terciopelo rojo se disponían alrededor de una tarima donde una hermosa muchacha rubia, cubierta con una delicada pieza de corsetería, movía el cuerpo de forma sensual con el complemento de dos enormes abanicos de plumas de avestruz.

En la otra sala parecía desarrollarse un baile convencional. Las muchachas vestían con elegancia y a la moda, como auténticas damas, y charlaban con los caballeros o bailaban el vals. Solo se echaban de menos los ojos prejuiciosos y atentos de las matronas y carabinas que se encargaban de velar por el decoro. Era un lugar relajado; los convencionalismos sociales se quedaban en la puerta.

Plagg los guio hacia la primera sala y tomaron asiento alrededor de una mesa.

—Preciosa, tráenos una botella del mejor coñac —le dijo Plagg a una de las chicas mientras le guiñaba un ojo y le deslizaba un billete en la mano.

—He de reconocer que el lugar es mejor de lo que esperaba —concedió Adrien con reticencia. Observó analíticamente cada detalle del salón. Todo estaba elegantemente decorado, desde las luces de las arañas que destellaban en el techo hasta el suelo de madera noble que subrayaba el ambiente acogedor. La pintura neutra de las paredes enmarcaba a la perfección las exquisitas obras de arte expuestas, sin duda falsificaciones, pero ejecutadas con mano diestra. El elegante mobiliario de caoba maciza, de líneas puras y sólidas, hacía que un hombre se sintiera cómodo en aquel lugar.

—¿Dónde se ha metido Luka? —preguntó Plagg con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo habrá acorralado una chica. Es su maldición. —Adrien suspiró con dramatismo fingido—. Es tan condenadamente guapo que las mujeres, en cuanto lo ven, se lanzan desnudas a sus pies o intentan arrancarle la ropa.

Luka era uno de los hermanos pequeños de Adrien. Por suerte o por desgracia había sido bendecido con una hermosura masculina que no dejaba indiferente a ninguna mujer, por lo que se veía perseguido y acosado continuamente por mujeres de todas las edades. Eso le suponía un gran problema para sacar adelante la carrera de Medicina.

—Para mí eso no sería una maldición, sino todo un sueño —aseguró Plagg con una sonrisa pícara.

Su sonrisa se amplió cuando la camarera dejó en la mesa una botella de Courvoisier.

—Excelente; tenía ganas de probar este coñac. Dicen que era el preferido de Napoleón —musitó, paladeando el líquido ambarino—. Y ahora entiendo por qué —añadió con una sonrisa de deleite.

—Plagg, tenías razón. Las chicas de este lugar son realmente deliciosas —comentó Luka al descuido cuando por fin pudo sentarse.

Adrien y Plagg intercambiaron una sonrisa ante las evidentes marcas de carmín que tenía por el cuello.

La chica del escenario fue sustituida por una exótica morena cubierta tan solo con vaporosos velos que acariciaban su delicada figura. Su cabello del color del ébano caía en sensuales ondas hasta la cintura. Tenía el rostro parcialmente cubierto por un velo que solo le dejaba al descubierto unos enormes ojos marrones. Cuando la muchacha empezó a contonearse lentamente al ritmo de la exótica música, todos los hombres de la sala contuvieron el aliento.

—Creo que me he enamorado —dijo Pagg con una sonrisa soñadora, sin apartar los ojos de la muchacha que, al ritmo de la sensual música, se iba deshaciendo de los velos que la envolvían.

Adrien puso los ojos en blanco al oír a su amigo. Plagg era un libertino incorregible. Sentía adoración por las mujeres. Por todas las mujeres.

Debía reconocer que el espectáculo era bueno, sensual sin llegar a ser sexual, ejecutado de forma que exacerbaba la libido de los hombres.

Para que dejaran volar la imaginación.

Para incentivar el deseo.

Para sacar más dinero.

Era evidente que el establecimiento estaba dirigido de forma inteligente. A diferencia de otros burdeles donde las mujeres exhibían su cuerpo descaradamente, en aquel las chicas insinuaban pero no mostraban. Esto sin duda estimulaba más el apetito de los clientes, que estarían dispuestos a pagar más por pasar un buen rato con ellas.

Cinco jóvenes de unos veinte años, sentados a la mesa contigua, empezaron a silbar y hacer comentarios obscenos. Se notaba que habían bebido más de la cuenta y el espectáculo los estaba exaltando. Un hombre imponente se acercó a llamarles la atención. Adrieb se sorprendió de su tamaño: rondaría los cincuenta años y era un gigante de más de dos metros de puro músculo. Sin duda era un empleado de seguridad.

—Señores, será mejor que se comporten o tendrán que abandonar el salón —gruñó el gigante con un acento que Adrien no terminó de identificar.

Su intimidante tamaño y su mirada seria parecieron aplacar a los cinco, porque dejaron de silbar de inmediato, aunque lo miraron con el ceño fruncido.

Adri supo al instante que iban a provocar problemas. Conocía a uno de ellos, el joven conde de Lambert, y era un malcriado acostumbrado a salirse con la suya. Su padre acababa de morir, dejándole el título y la fortuna familiar. En cuanto el gigante se retiró, los cinco jóvenes lores reanudaron los silbidos y comentarios.

Tras la bailarina exótica salió al escenario una muchacha de figura exuberante y llamativa melena de un hermoso color cobrizo. Sus largos rizos centelleaban como llamas bajo las luces del escenario. Ocultaba el rostro tras una máscara de plumas y lucía un atrevido vestido que dejaba al descubierto unas piernas torneadas cubiertas con medias de seda. Por la parte de atrás, una cascada de plumas se balanceaba al compás de sus caderas. Cuando empezó a cantar con voz ligeramente ronca y expresión juguetona una tonadilla picante, Plagg se irguió en su asiento y su sonrisa descuidada se vio sustituida poco a poco por una mirada intensa, posesiva.

—¿Esa palomita te ha llamado la atención? —preguntó Adrien, divertido al observar el cambio de actitud de su amigo.

—Sabes que las pelirrojas son mi debilidad —gruñó Plagg sin apartar la mirada de la muchacha que se contoneaba por el escenario—. Pagaría lo que fuera porque esa descarada me cantara al oído.

—Tú y la mitad de los hombres de la sala —convino Luka, riendo—. Yo incluido —añadió, por lo que recibió una mirada iracunda de su amigo.

—Vamos, guapa, bájate un poco ese escote y enséñanos algo más —gritó en ese momento el joven conde de Lambert, coreado por los silbidos de sus cuatro amigos.

—Parece que estos cachorros necesitan un poco de educación —gruñó Plagg, enojado.

—Puedes apostar algo a que ese grandullón sabrá muy bien cómo enseñársela —comentó Adrien, observando como el gigante volvía a acercarse a la mesa con mirada asesina.

—Señores, ya estaban avisados —gruñó enojado—. En nuestro establecimiento no toleramos esta conducta. Hagan el favor de acompañarme a la salida.

—Amigo, baja los humos. Solo nos estamos divirtiendo —exclamó el conde de Lambert, y le dio un codazo al que estaba sentado a su lado—. Tony, suéltale pasta para que nos deje en paz.

«Esos cinco deben de tener poco desarrollado el instinto de supervivencia», pensó Adrien, porque seguían riéndose y bromeando estúpidamente a pesar de que el grandullón parecía querer asesinarlos con la mirada.

—Toma, aquí tienes —dijo el tal Tony, y le tendió un fajo de billetes.

El conde de Lambert miró al grandullón con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Esta suma debería darnos derecho a armar un poco de jaleo. Y dile a la putilla del escenario que cuando termine se pase por aquí, que la queremos conocer.

La reacción del gigante no se hizo esperar. Cogió por la pechera al joven y lo alzó hasta que sus pies abandonaron el suelo.

—He dicho que largo.

Todo pasó muy deprisa. Uno de los jóvenes salió en defensa de su amigo y estrelló una botella en la cabeza del grandullón. El impacto hizo que soltara a Lambert, y los cinco cayeron encima de él para atacarlo al unísono.

—¿No creéis que es injusto cinco contra uno? —preguntó Plagg antes de salir presto en ayuda del gigante, aunque lo que realmente quería era estrellar el puño en la cara de Lambert por haber llamado putilla a la muchacha del escenario.

Adrien y Luka intercambiaron una mirada de diversión y se levantaron en pos de su amigo.

Entre los tres ayudaron al gigante a liberarse. El golpe en la cabeza lo había afectado, porque se tambaleó un poco, pero pronto se recuperó y con un par de puñetazos derribó a dos de los jóvenes.

Adrien, Luka y Plagg se encargaron de los otros tres. Cuando terminó la pelea, se dieron cuenta de que la sala estaba en silencio. La muchacha del escenario había dejado de cantar y los miraba consternada. Los presentes no tardaron en acercarse a felicitarlos. Los cinco jóvenes problemáticos yacían sin sentido entre los restos rotos de una mesa y varias sillas que habían resultado destrozadas.

Entonces, una imperiosa voz femenina se dejó oír inquisidora, haciendo que todo el mundo contuviera el aliento.

—¿Se puede saber por qué estáis destrozando mi salón?


	9. Chapter 9

**La historia pertenece a Adriana Rubens y los personajes a Thomas Astruc. Mío solo es el tiempo que invierto en hacer esta adaptación.**

**Capitulo 8**

La voz en cuestión provenía de una mujer que no superaba el metro sesenta y cinco de estatura, pero parecía más alta por el porte regio que envaraba su espalda. Su cuerpo, esbelto pero con suaves redondeces en los lugares adecuados, estaba cubierto por un vestido de noche de seda negra de corte convencional, de escote incluso recatado, pero que realzaba sus curvas de una forma fascinante. O al menos eso le pareció a Adrien, que sintió una repentina atracción por ella.

Su cabello estaba recogido en un elaborado peinado que dejaba algunos rizos, de un negro azabache, sueltos por encima del hombro derecho. Llevaba una máscara de terciopelo rojo con motas negras que ensombrecía el color de los ojos y contrastaba con la blancura de la piel, acentuando la única parte visible del rostro: la boca. Adrien quedó prendado de ella, de sus labios carnosos y sensuales, con forma de corazón y pintados de un rojo intenso, que enmarcaban una dentadura semejante a una ristra de perlas perfectas.

Iba acompañada de un hombre moreno, alto y de complexión atlética, que los estudiaba con el ceño fruncido y una mirada letal.

El gigante se tambaleó otra vez y cayó contra Adrien, que lo ayudó a estabilizarse. La mujer actuó con presteza.

—Señor Lahiffe, encárguese de limpiar la basura —solicitó la misteriosa mujer a su acompañante, señalando a los cinco jóvenes lores desmayados—, y que se sirva a todos los presentes una ronda de champán por cuenta de la casa, por las molestias ocasionadas.

Eso hizo que los clientes vitorearan satisfechos.

—Y que continúe el espectáculo, Rose —apremió a la muchacha del escenario.

Enseguida, la música comenzó a flotar por el salón.

—Vosotros, ayudad a Ivan y seguidme —ordenó a Luka y Plagg con voz autoritaria, evitando la mirada de Adrien.

Que aquella deliciosa criatura que no les llegaba ni al mentón les diera órdenes como si fuera la reina Victoria no pareció sorprender a nadie. De hecho, todo el mundo se afanó en obedecer. Los tres hombres se miraron, mudos de asombro, y siguieron a la pequeña dictadora sin atreverse a contradecirla.

La mujer los condujo fuera de la sala. Adrien era muy consciente del suave contoneo de sus caderas. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Plagg y Luka también disfrutaban de las vistas, no pudo evitar un gruñido posesivo. Caminaron por un amplio pasillo hasta detenerse frente a una hermosa puerta doble. Al abrirla accedieron a una amplia biblioteca.

—Id tendiéndolo en el sofá —sugirió la mujer—. Mientras, voy a mandar a buscar a un médico, por si…

—Yo soy médico —informó Luka mientras ayudaba al gigante a sentarse en el sofá—. Ve a buscar mi maletín, Plagg. Está en el carruaje.

Adrien encontraba sorprendente la transformación que se producía en Luka cuando asumía su faceta de médico. Su hermanito de carácter desenfadado y bromista desaparecía, y ocupaba su lugar un hombre serio y competente. Con tan solo veinticuatro años, se le consideraba un médico destacado. La medicina era su vida.

—Necesitaré agua caliente y trapos de algodón limpios —indicó a la mujer de la máscara.

Ella asintió y desapareció por la puerta.

En menos de un minuto, la misteriosa mujer de negro volvió con varios trapos de un blanco inmaculado, seguida por una muchacha que llevaba una jofaina con agua caliente.

—¿Dónde puedo lavarme las manos? —preguntó Luka.

La mujer señaló una puerta que daba paso a un pequeño baño con agua corriente y un inodoro. Todo un lujo, tan solo al alcance de los bolsillos más solventes. Luka se lavó las manos con detenimiento. Era fiel defensor de los estudios del doctor Joshep Lister sobre las ventajas de tratar a los pacientes con higiene.

Mientras el médico examinaba al gigante, Adrien centró su atención en la mujer. Se acercó disimuladamente hasta detenerse a escasos centímetros. Un suave perfume de jazmín, dulce y sensual, invadió sus sentidos. Hasta el momento, ella se las había arreglado para evitar su mirada, pero si algo caracterizaba a Adrien era la paciencia.

Eso, junto con su carácter analítico y reflexivo, lo había hecho triunfar en los negocios. Todos los que lo conocían decían que tenía hielo en las venas, que era incapaz de perder los estribos y que tenía un absoluto control en todo momento. Pero al contemplar la boca suculenta de aquella mujer, como una fresa madura a la espera de ser mordida, cualquier vestigio de hielo que pudiera haber en su interior se derritió por completo.

—¿Es que no le ha dicho nadie que es descortés mirar fijamente? —señaló la mujer con rigidez, todavía sin mirarlo.

Y suerte tuvo, porque la sonrisa lobuna que sesgó la boca de Adrien la habría hecho desfallecer. Lo único para lo que había servido su comentario era demostrar que el hombre no le era tan indiferente como aparentaba.

Observó la piel tersa del mentón y el cuello, blanca como la nata. Fresa y nata, una combinación deliciosa que ardía en deseos de saborear. Se acercó un poco más de forma inconsciente.

—Está invadiendo mi espacio —masculló la mujer, encrespada, y esta vez sí que lo miró.

Adrien contuvo el aliento ante la intensidad de aquella mirada. Unas pestañas larguísimas y espesas de un negro azabache enmarcaban sus enormes ojos, que con la luz tenue de la biblioteca se habían convertido en dos brillantes pozos de obsidiana.

Las manos le escocieron por la necesidad imperante de ver su rostro, y tuvo que hacer acopio de su autodominio para no arrancarle la máscara de un tirón.

La voz de Luka interrumpió su duelo privado.

—Tienes una buena brecha en la cabeza, amigo —dijo al grandullón—. Voy a tener que ponerte unos cuantos puntos para cerrarte la herida.

—'_Se cabrón m'arreó bien en toa la chola_ —gruñó dolorido Ivan, en un inglés barriobajero con acento ruso. Ese cambio sorprendió a Adrien, porque en la sala había empleado una dicción cultivada.

—Ivan —amonestó suavemente la mujer de negro, y le apoyó la mano en el hombro en un intento de reconfortarlo.

—Perdone, señorita —se disculpó el gigante de inmediato, con una mirada reverente—, quería decir que el caballero me ha dado muy fuerte en la cabeza. —Pero luego añadió en un murmullo bajito, para que la mujer no lo oyera—: El muy hijo de puta.

—No tienes que disculparte. Has actuado muy bien; estoy orgullosa de ti.

Ese comentario iluminó el rostro del gigante, que de repente pareció más joven. Adrien había supuesto que rondaba los cincuenta años, pero tal vez estuviera más cerca de los cuarenta. Si se examinaba su rostro, saltaba a la vista que había sido boxeador: nariz ligeramente desviada, sin duda rota en varias ocasiones, y numerosas cicatrices. Con su tamaño, sin duda había sido demoledor de joven.

Luka abrió el maletín de cuero negro que Plagg le había llevado y sacó los útiles de sutura. A los pocos minutos daba por concluido su trabajo, de la forma impecable que lo caracterizaba.

—Quédate sentado unos minutos hasta que te veas con fuerzas para levantarte, y ve a tu habitación a descansar —murmuró con dulzura la mujer de negro—. Milene, por favor, quédate con él por si necesita algo —indicó a la muchacha que había llevado la jofaina.

Adrien se puso tenso cuando la mujer centró su atención en Luka, ya convencido de que sería como las demás féminas a las que su hermano embelesaba sin proponérselo. Para su satisfacción, la muchacha solo mostró una actitud cortés cuando le habló.

—Muchas gracias por su ayuda, doctor. Por favor, dígame cuánto le debemos por sus servicios.

—No se preocupe; no ha sido nada.

—Entonces permítanme invitarlos a las consumiciones de esta noche, por los servicios prestados —dijo la muchacha mientras los conducía hacia la salida de la biblioteca—. Daré instrucciones al señor Lahiffe para que a partir de ahora se les dé trato de clientes preferentes —añadió solícita mientras abría la puerta—. Ahora, si me disculpan…

—Creo que antes de despedirnos deberíamos presentarnos —acotó Adrien, intuyendo que los estaba despachando con sutileza—. El doctor es mi hermano, lord Luka Agreste, vizconde de Ayden. Este caballero es lord Plagg Kawami, conde de Miraculos. Y yo soy lord Adrien Agreste, marqués de Chat Noir —concluyó con voz grave.

Ella saludó con una cortés inclinación de cabeza, pero Adrien necesitaba una excusa para tocarla. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, le atrapó la mano y se la sostuvo con suavidad mientras le besaba el dorso con galantería. Era una mano muy femenina y delicada, con una piel como la seda fresca, y cuando sus labios se posaron en el dorso no pudo evitar saborearla un poquito. Sonrió para sus adentros al notar el ligero estremecimiento que recorrió a la mujer, eco del suyo. Ella liberó la mano con un movimiento casi brusco.

—Y usted, sin duda, es Ladybug —terció Plagg, cansado de quedar en segundo plano—. Desde luego, tiene un local interesante y unas chicas deliciosas. Sobre todo hay una, la que cantaba en el escenario, la pelirroja… Creo que la ha llamado Rose.

La actitud de la mujer se volvió cautelosa.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Me gustaría pasar la velada en su compañía —insinuó Plagg con un guiño—. Dígame cuánto hay que abonar para tenerla esta noche en exclusividad.

—Lord Kawami, para desgracia del mundo, cuando un hombre posee dinero suficiente puede conseguir casi cualquier cosa. Pero no todas mis chicas están dispuestas a conceder sus favores, por mucho que se les ofrezca —advirtió Ladybug.

—Dígame el precio —insistió Plagg con confianza.

—Eso deberá negociarlo con Rose, pero cuando termine el espectáculo. Si tiene la amabilidad de esperar, se reunirá con usted cuando acabe y podrán conversar.

—De acuerdo. ¿Vamos? —Plagg apremió a sus amigos, impaciente por reencontrarse con la nueva fuente de sus deseos.

—Id vosotros; ahora os alcanzo. Necesito hablar en privado con la señora —dijo Adrien, sin despegar su mirada intensa de la mujer.

Plagg y Luka lo miraron con curiosidad, pero se despidieron de Ladybug y volvieron al salón.

En cuanto quedaron a solas en el pasillo, Adrien comenzó su asedio.

—He de decir que yo también estoy interesado en una mujer —murmuró con voz ronca, acercándose.

—¿Y cuál de mis chicas ha despertado su interés, lord Agreste? —inquirió con frialdad.

—Usted —murmuró Adrien, y se acercó todavía más, hasta que quedaron separados por tan solo unos centímetros.

Le pasó un dedo por la curva de la mandíbula hasta detenerse en la barbilla y se la levantó ligeramente para mirarla a los ojos.

—Dígame su precio —murmuró ronco, acercando los labios a los de ella, despacio.

Cuando estaba a punto de probar la fresa de su boca, la voz de la muchacha rompió el hechizo de seducción.

—Lord Agreste, ¿hay alguna joven en su vida por la que sienta afecto? ¿Hermanas? ¿Una prometida, tal vez?

La pregunta lo sorprendió. Dio un paso atrás inconscientemente.

—Sí, tengo hermanas —respondió en tono cauteloso.

—Y dígame, lord Agreste, si un hombre le ofreciese dinero por pasar un rato con una de sus hermanas, por que ella desnudara su cuerpo y corriera el riesgo de que la manoseara o algo más… Dígame, milord, ¿qué precio pediría por ella? —inquirió con voz suave, casi sedosa.

—Mis hermanas no están en venta —masculló Adrien, indignado.

—Pues yo tampoco —gruñó ella, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—¿Usted no, pero sus chicas sí?

—Este no es un burdel convencional, lord Agreste. Aquí cada chica pone el precio que considera oportuno, y hay algunas que no se venden.

Adrien emitió un bufido de escepticismo.

La mujer se le acercó y le clavó un dedo en el pecho.

—El mundo sería mucho mejor si los hombres pomposos como usted dejaran de pensar que la gente se puede utilizar como moneda de cambio —masculló indignada.

—Comprenderá que esas palabras, viniendo de una mujer que regenta un prostíbulo, suenan bastante falsas.

—A veces, las personas no son lo que aparentan —musitó la mujer con los ojos entrecerrados—. Y las circunstancias, en muchas ocasiones, ponen a gente honrada en situaciones difíciles. Pero es algo que el todopoderoso marqués de Chat Noir nunca podría entender, puesto que el mundo entero se postra a sus pies y él siempre consigue lo que desea.

Adrien la miró furioso. No podía rebatir sus palabras, porque en el fondo eran acertadas. Había tenido mucha suerte en la vida; no podía negarlo. Pero aun así le molestó que aquella mujer se lo echara en cara como si fuera un crimen.

Y para su asombro, la ira exacerbó el deseo hacia ella. Se acercó decidido, haciéndola retroceder hasta que se encontró con la barrera de la pared. Adrien plantó las manos en la superficie empapelada para evitar cualquier huida lateral y la acorraló con su presencia, aunque sin tocarla.

La mujer, lejos de mirarlo con temor, conservó una actitud desafiante que incrementó su excitación todavía más.

—Entonces, tómate tus propias palabras como una advertencia —dijo él, a escasos centímetros de su rostro—. Siempre consigo lo que deseo —musitó, acercando los labios a la tentadora curva de su cuello, sumergiéndose durante un instante en su aroma, hasta que acercó los labios a su tierna oreja para susurrar con voz ronca—: Y te deseo a ti.

No la tocó en ningún momento, pero sintió las vibraciones que le recorrían el cuerpo, la piel erizada, la respiración jadeante, los labios entreabiertos.

Sonrió complacido por la evidente respuesta femenina.

—No me hagas esperar demasiado, sirena —murmuró circunspecto. Se separó de ella y, con una reverencia burlona, se alejó.

«Fin del primer asalto: Adrien uno, Ladybug cero», pensó con satisfacción.

—Cuando las ranas críen pelo, mentecato presuntuoso.

Oyó la furiosa voz de la mujer justo antes de que un delicado zapato negro pasara rozándole la cabeza, lo que le arrancó una carcajada.


	10. Chapter 10

**La historia pertenece a Adriana Rubens y los personajes a Thomas Astruc. Mío solo es el tiempo que invierto en hacer esta adaptación.**

**Hola hola! Lo sé, no tengo vergüenza ninguna Dije que actualizaría todas las semanas y mentí. Pero en mi defensa debo decir que mi ordenador estaba roto y estoy usando uno que no es el mío para daros vuestra dosis de Adrinette de época.**

**Así que... A disfrutar**

**Capitulo 9**

Marinette estaba delante del secreter de la biblioteca, mirándolo con frustración. La dichosa libreta que buscaba el inspector Roberts tenía que estar en algún rincón secreto de aquel mueble. Pondría la mano en el fuego, pero hasta el momento no la había encontrado. A fin de cuentas, era una pieza concebida para guardar secretos, y su tía, por lo que había podido descubrir, tenía muchos que ocultar.

—¿Puedes explicarme por qué me ha pedido el marqués de Chat Noir que te devuelva este zapato? —preguntó Nino con una mezcla de enfado y curiosidad cuando entró en la biblioteca.

Marinette estaba furiosa.

Furiosa con Adrien por irrumpir de nuevo en su vida de aquella forma.

Furiosa porque el muy cretino había estado coqueteando con ella descaradamente cuando tenía una prometida que no sabía de él desde hacía dos años.

Furiosa por tener tan mala puntería y no haber estampado el zapato en la dura cabezota de ese hombre.

Y sobre todo, furiosa porque al verlo de nuevo había sentido un vuelco en el corazón que la había dejado temblorosa y confundida.

—Porque se me había perdido.

—¿Y cómo es que ha ido a parar a sus manos?

—La idea era que fuera a parar a su cabeza —gruñó Mari—. No estoy de humor para explicártelo ahora —añadió con un suspiro cansado ante la mirada interrogante del hombre.

Después de haber pasado casi un mes como Ladybug, Mari estaba convencida de que podía enfrentarse a todo. Había trabado amistad con la mayoría de las chicas, había ido con Lahiffe al East End para ayudarlo a seleccionar a las nuevas incorporaciones de su pequeña familia e incluso había dejado de ruborizarse al hablar de sexo. Bueno, casi.

Podía enfrentarse a todo… menos a Adrien.

Verlo de nuevo tan inesperadamente había supuesto una conmoción para ella. Estaba más atractivo de lo que recordaba, con sus cabellos rubios un poco más largos de lo habitual y la piel un poco más bronceada, lo que resaltaba de forma impresionante sus intensos ojos del color de la esmeralda, bordeados por espesas pestañas doradas. Tal vez no fuera tan llamativamente hermoso como Luka, pero Mari siempre había preferido su apostura más discreta.

—Si se ha propasado de alguna manera contigo, la próxima vez que lo vea puedo romperle unos cuantos huesos de la cara —murmuró Nino con una mirada intensa, y Mari supo que hablaba muy en serio.

Era curioso cómo habían cambiado las cosas en ese último mes, y uno de los cambios más notorios era la actitud de Lahiffe hacia ella. Durante ese tiempo había pasado de una hostilidad abierta a una actitud casi paternal. Mari pensaba que casi siempre actuaba de forma inconsciente, pero de vez en cuando demostraba un lado protector que la conmovía.

La visión de los dos hombres enfrentados le hizo fruncir el ceño. Los dos poseían una complexión atlética muy parecida. Tal vez Adrien, con su metro noventa, fuera un poco más alto que Nino, pero este último, sin duda, tendría ventaja porque no pelearía como un caballero. El imaginar que Lahiffe pudiera dañar de alguna manera a Adrien le revolvió el estómago.

—No se ha propasado en absoluto; es todo un caballero. Y no quiero que le toques ni un pelo —advirtió con seriedad.

—¿Qué más te da que le haga daño o no a ese maldito prepotente? —preguntó Nino con suspicacia.

—Da la casualidad de que ese maldito prepotente es mi prometido —confesó la muchacha, incómoda.

Lahiffe se atragantó con su propia saliva. Cuando dejó de toser la miró con incredulidad, en completo silencio, durante varios segundos.

—¿Me estás diciendo que eres la prometida del todopoderoso marqués de Chat Noir? —inquirió, emitiendo un silbido—. Tu tía dijo que habías pescado un pez gordo, pero eso es como pescar una ballena —exclamó asombrado—. Un momento, ¿no dijiste que el compromiso estaba roto?

—Está roto —confirmó Mari con un nudo en la garganta—. Solo que él todavía no lo sabe.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tengo pensado cancelarlo —declaró—. Lo decidí cuando me convertí en Ladybug.

—¿Y por qué demonios no lo has hecho hasta ahora?

—Adrien ha pasado estos dos últimos años en los Estados Unidos —explicó, intentando que la amargura no asomara a su voz—. No sabía que hubiera regresado hasta que lo he visto aquí esta noche.

—¿Y cómo, en nombre de Dios, una chica como tú ha podido comprometerse con un hombre como él? —inquirió Nino—. No me entiendas mal; eres un bomboncito suculento —manifestó con un guiño descarado, haciéndola ruborizar—. Pero los hombres de ese tipo toman a las chicas como tú de mantenidas y se casan con insípidas damiselas de sangre azul.

—Mi compañera de habitación, durante los diez años que pasé en el internado, era Alya Agreste, la hermana pequeña de Adrien —declaró Mari—. Es mi mejor amiga. Desde el principio estuvimos muy unidas, así que fue inevitable que conociera a su familia —explicó con un grácil encogimiento de hombros—. Cuando mi tía no podía ocuparse de mí los fines de semana o las vacaciones y me dejaba en el internado, que era casi siempre, acompañaba a Alya a visitar a su familia, así que fue inevitable que le cogiera cariño.

—Entonces, ¿es un compromiso por amor?

Marinette no pudo contener un bufido amargo.

—Fue por obligación…, gracias a mi tía —confesó sin poder disimular la furia.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —masculló Nino—. ¿Qué hizo? ¿Os tendió una trampa? ¿Chantaje?

Lo sorprendente era que no se trataba de lo uno ni de lo otro.

Marinette había rememorado aquella noche mil veces en los dos últimos años y todavía no se explicaba qué había podido suceder.

Su tía y ella estaban invitadas a pasar una tranquila velada musical en la mansión que tenían los duques en Kensington. Iba a ser algo íntimo: tan solo acudirían algunos familiares y allegados de los duques.

Después de la exquisita cena, los huéspedes se congregaron en la elegante sala de música, donde un afamado pianista iba a deleitarlos con diferentes piezas musicales.

Tras media hora guardando la compostura, Alya y ella consiguieron escabullirse y se refugiaron en la oscuridad del invernadero de rosas que había detrás de la casa.

Era una hermosa noche de finales de primavera. La luna llena irradiaba una estela de luz pálida que se filtraba a través de los cristales, iluminando el invernadero con un aura casi mágica. Las hermosas rosas blancas que se guarnecían en él parecían brillar con luz propia, como un reflejo de las estrellas del firmamento.

Tras unos minutos de risas y animada conversación, Aly frunció el ceño con incomodidad.

—Creo que voy a tener que dejarte sola unos minutos. Estoy sufriendo las consecuencias de abusar de la limonada —murmuró con una sonrisa cohibida—. Y de paso haré una incursión por la cocina, a ver si encuentro chocolate que nos endulce la escapada —añadió con un guiño pícaro.

Alya era una golosa incorregible.

Marinette deambuló por el invernadero, esperando a su amiga mientras disfrutaba de la belleza y el aroma de los rosales. Pocos sabían que aquellos eran los dominios del duque de Bellrose, que había hecho del cultivo de rosas su afición particular. Incluso había creado una nueva variedad de color blanco, de hermosura y delicadeza sin igual, a la que había puesto el nombre de Emilie en honor a su esposa. Mari suspiró, imaginando cómo sería sentirse tan amada por un hombre.

Oyó a su espalda un ruido sutil que la arrancó de sus pensamientos.

—No te esperaba tan pronto.

—¿Acaso interrumpo algún encuentro amoroso? —preguntó la voz grave de un hombre.

Aquella voz ligeramente ronca provocó un escalofrío en el interior de Marinette. Supo quién era antes de girar y encontrarse ante la imponente figura de Adrien.

—Pues sí…, mi amante se sentirá desolado —bromeó Mari con un mohín.

Adrien Jason Patrick Agreste, marqués de Chat Noir, la miró con la intensa seriedad que lo caracterizaba, y como siempre, Marinette sintió el impulso de sacarlo de sus casillas.

Desde que se conocieron, la primera vez que Alya la invitó a pasar las vacaciones en Bellrose House, Adrien despertaba el lado pícaro de Mari. Entonces era una niña, con diez años de edad. Él, con dieciocho, ya apuntaba maneras de hombre. En una familia extrovertida y poco convencional con tendencia a provocar escándalos, Adrien se desenvolvía como un pez fuera del agua: era serio, comedido y arrogante en extremo. Se sentía incómodo con las demostraciones abiertas de afecto, mientras que su familia se abrazaba y se besaba sin pudor. Parecía tenerlo todo en el mundo y no saber cómo disfrutarlo para ser feliz.

Mari descubrió que no había nada que le gustase más que sacarlo de quicio. Para asombro de todos, siempre lo conseguía con facilidad.

—¿No eres un poco joven para tener un amante? —gruñó el hombre, adentrándose en el invernáculo—. Una niña de tu edad debería cuidar mejor su reputación y no ponerla en peligro con encuentros clandestinos en lugares oscuros.

—Bueno, ya tengo dieciséis años. Hay muchas muchachas que a esta edad están casadas y con algún hijo —afirmó Mari, desafiante—, así que acepto lo de joven pero me niego a que se me califique de niña —añadió levantando el rostro—. Ya soy una mujer, lo mires por donde lo mires.

Y Adrien la miró, como si la viera por primera vez, con una mirada lenta e intensa que recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Para aquella velada se había puesto un recatado vestido rosa pálido, regalo de su tía Natalie, que realzaba con suavidad sus incipientes curvas.

—Deberías volver adentro —masculló, acercándose a ella—. Aquí no estás a salvo.

—Oh, vamos —exclamó Mari con un suave bufido—. En tu compañía no corro ningún peligro.

Y para asombro de ella, Adrien se acercó tanto que quedaron tan solo a unos centímetros.

—Tal vez no estés tan a salvo a mi lado —musitó con voz ronca.

—Mira cómo tiemblo de miedo —murmuró Mari con retintín, sin dejarse amilanar, en un esfuerzo por disimular el estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo.

—No, pequeña. Tiemblas…, pero no de miedo.

Y para consternación de ella y asombro de ambos, la besó.

Adrien tenía razón: no era el miedo lo que la hacía temblar. Eran su cercanía, su aroma y la forma en que la miraba. Era el roce de sus labios, que apresaron los suyos con una dulzura que pronto se convirtió en un fuego incontrolable hasta que sus cuerpos se unieron en un abrazo abrasador.

Fue así como los encontraron la duquesa de Bellrose, tía Natalie, Alya y varios invitados.

Tal vez, en otras circunstancias, aquella indiscreción no habría tenido consecuencias, pero su tía armó tal alboroto que Adrien se vio forzado a comprometerse con ella.

Tres días después se marchó a los Estados Unidos.

—Entonces Natalie jugó bien sus cartas —aseguró Nino con admiración—. No podía haberte encontrado un partido mejor para satisfacer sus ansias de introducirse en las altas esferas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Piénsalo. Como Natalie Sancoeur tenía muchas puertas cerradas; como tía de la marquesa de Chat Noir sería bien recibida en cualquier salón elegante —explicó Lahiffe—. Le gustaba el poder; cuanto más ascendieras tú socialmente, más posibilidades tendría ella.

Marinette reflexionó sobre aquellas palabras y supo que se trataba de una observación acertada.

—¿Conocías bien a mi tía? —preguntó con cautela.

—Tan bien como podía conocerla alguien —contestó Lahiffe con un encogimiento de hombros—. Era una mujer enrevesada.

—Te lo preguntaré de otra manera. ¿Qué clase de relación teníais?

—Si lo que quieres saber es si me acostaba con ella, la respuesta es no. Nunca existió este tipo de atracción entre nosotros —aseveró con seriedad—. Yo estaba en deuda con ella porque me salvó la vida, y ella confiaba en mí tanto como era capaz de confiar en alguien, porque la estaba haciendo rica. Digamos que teníamos una relación de beneficio mutuo.

Mari lo miró con intensidad. El inspector Roberts le había dicho que no podía confiar en él, pero no estaba de acuerdo. Puede que fuera un hombre difícil, pero siempre había sido sincero.

Si las cosas se ponían difíciles, iba a necesitar un aliado.

Marinette decidió dejarse llevar por el instinto y arriesgarse a confiar en él.

—Nino, ¿conoces a Hawk Moth?


	11. Chapter 11

**La historia pertenece a Adriana Rubens y los personajes a Thomas Astruc. Mío solo es el tiempo que invierto en hacer esta adaptación.**

**Capitulo 10**

A la mañana siguiente, la residencia de los Agreste en Kensington despertó con la noticia de que el hijo pródigo había regresado.

Era extraño sentirse incómodo con la propia familia, pero para Adrien siempre había sido así. Eran muy pasionales. Amaban y discutían con gran intensidad, y no tenían problemas si ocurría en público. En una sociedad donde un beso en la mejilla entre cónyuges podía despertar cuchicheos, a sus padres nunca les había molestado besarse apasionadamente en medio de un salón atestado, y a sus tíos tampoco.

Si no fuera porque se trataba de una de las familias más poderosas y ricas de Inglaterra, los escándalos que habían salpicado a los Agreste en numerosas ocasiones les habrían cerrado más de una puerta.

Como marqués de Chat Noir y heredero del duque de Bellrose, Adrien siempre había estado en el punto de mira de la sociedad y, consciente de ello desde muy joven, se había esforzado por llevar una vida intachable.

Por fortuna no había heredado el carácter pasional de los Agreste. No necesitaba esforzarse para mantener la calma en las situaciones difíciles y poseía un férreo control sobre sí mismo.

Tan solo recordaba haber perdido la compostura una vez… una pequeña indiscreción que le había costado muy cara.

—Adrien Jason Patrick, ¿se puede saber por qué soy la última en enterarme de tu regreso?

Adrien estaba desayunando en el salón cuando la imperiosa voz de su hermana pequeña lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Acababa de beber un trago de café cuando levantó la vista y se la encontró de frente. La impresión hizo que se atragantara y expulsara el líquido oscuro encima de los panecillos.

—Dios, Alya —exclamó en tono acusador—. Estás condenadamente hermosa.

—¿Yo? Pues anda que tú… —rebatió ella—. Estás condenadamente apuesto.

Los dos hermanos se examinaron durante unos segundos, para asimilar los cambios físicos que habían experimentado, hasta que se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo.

—Te he echado mucho de menos, Adri. ¿Cuándo regresaste?

—Llegué a Inglaterra hace un par de días. Hice una parada en Bellrose House para ver a nuestros padres y llegué a Londres ayer por la tarde.

—¿Así que papá te ha enviado a cuidarme? —preguntó Alya con un mohín—. Siempre ha sido protector conmigo, pero este año se está pasando de la raya.

«Y con razón», pensó Adrien, mirándola. En los dos años que había estado fuera, su hermana había dado el paso definitivo a mujer. Siempre había sido muy hermosa, pero ahora, con las redondeces propias de su edad, quitaba el aliento.

—No hacía falta que vinieras tú también a cuidarme. No me entiendas mal; me alegro de que estés aquí, pero Luka, Derrick y Warren ya están haciendo de carabinas.

—Luka ya tiene bastante con protegerse de todas las mujeres que lo persiguen —bufó Adrien—. Y si las cosas no han cambiado demasiado en estos dos últimos años, nuestros primos estarán ocupados consolando a todas aquellas a las que rechace Luka.

—Te aseguro que puedo cuidarme muy bien solita.

—No lo pongo en duda —aseguró Adrien con una sonrisa—, pero por si acaso, estaré por aquí.

Alya se quedó mirándolo pensativa, ladeando un poco la cabeza. Era una postura que adoptaba desde niña cuando tramaba algo.

—Ya que te vas a quedar por aquí, bien podrías ir a visitar a tu prometida —sugirió entrecerrando los ojos—. Aunque dudo que quiera seguir siéndolo.

Adrien se agitó incómodo, invadido por un sentimiento de culpabilidad.

—¿Cómo está Marinette?

—¿Cómo crees que está? La abandonaste tres días después de vuestro compromiso…

—Vamos, no la abandoné. Tuve que irme por asuntos de trabajo y le pedí a nuestro padre que la protegiera en mi ausencia —protestó al instante, aunque sabía que no había defensa razonable para sus actos.

—Has estado ausente dos años y no le has escrito ni una sola vez —continuó recriminándole Alya, como si no lo hubiera oído.

«Pero no he dejado de pensar en ella ni un solo segundo», pensó para sí.

—¿Sabes que su tía murió hace un mes? —inquirió la muchacha con voz seria.

—Sí, mamá se encargó de decírmelo ayer.

Le había dicho eso y mucho más. Ser el receptor de un sermón de la dulce duquesa de Bellrose era parecido a revolcarse en un campo de ortigas sin saberlo. Cuando uno se da cuenta de que le pica es que ya tiene todo el cuerpo en carne viva.

Empezó haciendo preguntas inocentes:

«Estás más delgado y bronceado. ¿Te has cuidado bien estos dos años?».

«Seguro que has estado trabajando demasiado, ¿es que no hay vida social en Baltimore?».

«¿Cómo son las chicas americanas?».

A continuación dejaba caer información, inconexa en apariencia:

«Tu hermana sacó unas notas finales muy buenas en el internado, aunque no tanto como Marinette. Esa chica es muy inteligente».

«Tu primo Charles acaba de tener un niño».

«Natalie Sancoeur ha fallecido».

Y de repente, de una conversación inofensiva, Adrien pasó a defenderse de un ataque directo:

«¿Cómo pudiste irte así? Hacía falta que alguien pusiera orden en la oficina de Baltimore, pero podrías haber enviado a otra persona. No tenías por qué ir tú mismo y dejar a esa pobre chica sola y sin noticias de ti durante dos años, mientras tú te divertías con las americanas. Es una chica estupenda. Más te vale ganarte su perdón; ahora que su tía no está necesita a alguien que vele por ella. Sería ideal que os casarais pronto. Quiero tener un nieto en los brazos antes de ser demasiado vieja para sujetarlo».

—Adrien, sabes que Mari es mi mejor amiga —murmuró Aly, repentinamente seria—. No quiero que le hagas daño.

—Ni yo —musitó él.

Conocía a Marinette desde que era una mocosa impertinente. Alya y ella pasaban los veranos en Bellrose House, haciendo reír a todos con sus bromas y travesuras. Pero esa pequeña arpía, por añadidura, había hecho de Adrien el centro de todas sus pullas. Mientras que los demás lo trataban de forma reverente, puesto que era el primogénito del duque, aquella chiquilla insolente disfrutaba pinchándolo, muchas veces sin siquiera darse cuenta. Y a pesar de que intentaba no hacerle caso, algo había en ella que nunca lo dejaba indiferente.

Rememoró de nuevo la fatídica noche en que perdió el control, analizando cada detalle, intentando buscar la causa de su imperdonable comportamiento. Como de costumbre, no la encontró.

Fue al invernadero en busca de un chal que se había dejado su madre y entonces la vio, como una ninfa entre las rosas, bañada por la luz de la luna. Hermosa. Tentadora. Y fue como si la viera por primera vez. Algo se despertó en su interior, algo intenso e incontrolable que hizo que se acercara a ella y la besara.

La dulzura de su boca y la inocente pasión con que le devolvió el beso fueron el golpe definitivo para su autodominio. La estrechó más entre sus brazos y la devoró con ardor. Le habría levantado las faldas y la habría hecho suya sin dudar si no los hubieran interrumpido en ese momento.

La duquesa de Bellrose se mostró consternada; la señora Sancoeur, histérica. Empezó a gritar que había mancillado el honor de su inocente sobrina, que un comportamiento de ese tipo era un insulto y un escándalo en un hombre de su posición. Las otras damas presentes se pusieron a cuchichear, mirando a Adrien con censura y a Marintette con compasión.

La muchacha estaba sobrecogida. Parecía tan sorprendida, avergonzada y desamparada que despertó el instinto protector de Adrien, quien no tuvo más remedio que actuar de forma honorable y anunciar que no había por qué preocuparse, porque se casaría con ella. Un compromiso que se decidió mantener en secreto para que Marinette pudiera volver al internado sin despertar murmuraciones y continuar con su vida normal.

Pero lo más increíble de aquella noche fue que Adrien descubrió que era incapaz de dejar de pensar en ella. Se convirtió en una obsesión. Cada vez que la miraba recordaba el sabor de sus labios y quería más. No sabía qué locura se había apoderado de él para que deseara de una forma tan intensa a una cría de dieciséis años, pero tuvo que poner un océano de distancia entre ellos por su salud mental. Aprovechó los problemas que habían surgido en los astilleros que poseían en Baltimore para alejarse de ella.

Pensaba que con el tiempo recuperaría la sensatez, y después de la noche anterior creía haberlo logrado. Porque si todavía estuviese obsesionado con Marinette no habría sentido un deseo tan absoluto por la misteriosa Ladybug.

Aunque, si era del todo sincero, Ladybug, con ese pelo negro como la noche y esa piel como la nata fresca, le recordaba a su prometida.

Solo tenía una manera de saber si había recuperado el juicio, y consistía en enfrentarse cara a cara con su obsesión.

Debía ver a Marinette.


	12. Chapter 12

**La historia pertenece a Adriana Rubens y los personajes a Thomas Astruc. Mío solo es el tiempo que invierto en hacer esta adaptación.**

**Capitulo 11**

Marinette estaba pasando la mañana pegada a los libros de contabilidad.

Su tía no poseía mucho dinero en efectivo. Para hacer las remodelaciones y comprar el nuevo vestuario de las chicas había vaciado su cuenta por completo. Incluso había vendido casi todas las obras de arte, tanto las de El Jardín Secreto como las de la casa. Solo se había quedado con las que consideraba necesarias para una decoración elegante.

Pero al cabo de un mes, El Jardín Secreto había conseguido unos beneficios asombrosos. Ya entendía cómo podía su tía pagar el internado y llevar una vida tan acomodada, y por qué estaba tan interesado Nino en ser el dueño de ese local. Era un negocio muy lucrativo.

Para sacar adelante el nuevo club había tenido que contratar más personal. Más chicas jóvenes y hermosas para los números artísticos, y hombres y mujeres para el servicio. Mari había insistido en seleccionarlos personalmente. Acudió con asiduidad a Whitechapel, acompañada siempre de Nino, y eligieron a buenas personas que se encontraban en situaciones desesperadas, ofreciéndoles una vida mejor.

Tenía pocos recuerdos de lo que había sido la infancia, pero volver al East End despertó su memoria. La miseria, la mugre, la desesperación. Las condiciones inhumanas en que vivía la gente. Niños que correteaban descalzos por la calle. Sucios, harapientos, abandonados. Mujeres, algunas todavía niñas, que ofrecían sus cuerpos a cualquiera que pasase a cambio de comida.

Había sido un mes de locura, entre las obras de remodelación, los ensayos y las visitas a Whitechapel. Pero para Mari, además, había significado todo un hallazgo: había dado con su verdadera vocación.

Una de las novedades de obligado cumplimiento para los trabajadores era la asistencia a las clases que les daba Marinette. Aquellas clases la llenaban de forma más intensa que las que había impartido en el internado.

No era lo mismo enseñar a jóvenes educadas a ampliar su cultura que ayudar a adultos a conseguir una formación que mejorase su forma de vida. Los enseñaba a dejar atrás su característico y menospreciado acento _cockney_ para hablar con propiedad y a escribir, con el fin de que pudieran aspirar a un trabajo mejor.

A eso quería dedicar su futuro, y estaba entusiasmada con el pequeño proyecto que había trazado su mente inquieta. Mientras estuviera en El Jardín Secreto se dedicaría a dar clases a las chicas. Además de proporcionarles una formación intentaría que cambiasen de mentalidad. Trataba de concienciarlas para que encontraran un trabajo decente que las ayudara a cambiar de vida, tal vez incluso a formar una familia.

Puesto que ya no estaban obligadas a conceder sus favores, cada vez que una muchacha rechazaba la propuesta de un hombre, Mari se lo tomaba como un triunfo. Pero cuando veía a alguna subir las escaleras no podía evitar la desazón.

«Tal vez algunas de estas chicas no valgan la pena», le dijo una vez Lahiffe.

«Tal vez el problema sea que ellas mismas piensan eso», había replicado ella.

—¿Estás segura de que esa maldita libreta que busca el inspector está en este condenado mueble? —inquirió Nino con frustración.

Llevaba más de dos horas inspeccionando el secreter, hasta el momento de forma infructuosa. Había descubierto varios compartimentos ocultos, pero ninguno con el contenido que buscaban.

—Eso creo. Es el mejor escondite concebible, pero se necesita una mente lúcida y sagaz para descubrir todos los compartimentos que oculta.

—O un buen martillo que lo pulverice —bufó el hombre, mirándolo con hostilidad.

—No lo puedes romper; es una magnífica obra de arte —advirtió Mari.

—Pues si te tienes que quedar en El Jardín Secreto hasta que encuentres esa condenada libreta, ve poniéndote cómoda, porque tienes para largo.

Justo en ese momento se oyeron unos suaves golpes en la puerta. La hermosa cabeza pelirroja de Rose se asomó al umbral.

—La señora Befana me ha dicho que me estaba buscando —dijo en tono cauteloso, y miró dubitativa a Nino.

—No os preocupéis por mí; este artefacto infernal me tiene completamente absorbido, así que no escucharé nada —aseguró Lahiffe, ofuscado.

El verdadero nombre de Rose era Tikki Sullivan.

—Adelante, Tikki, siéntate aquí. —Mari señaló uno de los sillones de delante del escritorio—. Si te he mandado llamar es porque en la clase de hoy te he visto inusitadamente distraída. ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

—Bueno, no…, no quiero molestarla con mis problemas —se excusó la muchacha, azorada.

—No me molestas; te lo aseguro. Me encantaría ayudarte, si está en mi mano —afirmó Mari con sonrisa amable.

Tikki se mordió el labio inferior, pensativa. Se leía en su cara que estaba dudando si confiar en ella, pero pareció tomar la decisión de sincerarse, porque aspiró a fondo y soltó a bocajarro lo que la preocupaba.

—Lord Kawami me ha ofrecido cien libras por pasar una noche en su compañía.

Nino, que tenía la parte superior del cuerpo debajo del secreter, se incorporó tan de repente que se golpeó la cabeza, con un ruido seco.

—Mierda —masculló, palpándose la zona magullada—. Le habrás dicho que sí, ¿verdad?

—Pues… Pues… —balbució Tikki con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Le he dicho que me lo pensaría.

—¡Por dios, mujer! Es una fortuna por un revolcón —exclamó Nino, asombrado—. Cien libras por unos minutos abierta de piernas. ¿Qué es lo que te tienes que pensar? —preguntó sin comprender.

La rudeza de sus palabras provocó el llanto de la joven.

—Nino, ya basta —ordenó Mari con furia, levantándose.

Fue hasta Tikki y la abrazó con gesto protector, mirando a Nino con el ceño fruncido.

—Déjanos solas, por favor —murmuró, mientras las lágrimas corrían sin control por las mejillas de la pelirroja.

—¡Pero son cien libras!

—¡Nino Lahiffe!

—Está bien, me largo —gruñó.

Abandonó la habitación refunfuñando sobre la insensatez de las mujeres.

Mari entregó un pañuelo a Tikki y esperó con paciencia a que se serenara. Tras unos minutos, la muchacha se tranquilizó lo suficiente para hablar.

—El señor Lahiffe tiene razón —hipó—. Son cien libras por una noche. Cuando trabajaba de institutriz ganaba menos en un año. Debería aceptar la proposición de lord Kawami.

—El señor Lahiffe no sabe lo que dice —masculló Mari, enojada—. Cuando empezamos con las clases ya me di cuenta de que no eres como las demás; se notaba que tenías estudios. Pero no me dijiste que hubieras trabajado de institutriz —comentó, examinándola con la mirada—. ¿Quieres contarme cómo acabaste en Whitechapel?

Tikki se enjugó las lágrimas con el pañuelo y suspiró para serenarse, buscando un poco de control en su interior.

—No se lo he contado a nadie… —murmuró reticente, pero algo que debió de ver en su mirada la ayudó a continuar—. Nací en Bristol. Mis padres eran irlandeses; vinieron a Inglaterra en busca de trabajo. Eran humildes, pero se esforzaron mucho por darme una buena educación. Al poco de que fallecieran tuve suerte y encontré trabajo de institutriz, con una acaudalada familia de comerciantes. Tenía a tres preciosas niñas a mi cargo y era feliz.

Las palabras brotaban de sus labios con voz monocorde, como si estuviera relatando la historia de otra persona.

—El señor tenía un hermano más joven que estudiaba Derecho en Oxford. Iba de visita de vez en cuando. Yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de él —reconoció con una sonrisa amarga—. Me dijo que me amaba, que en cuanto terminara los estudios podríamos casarnos. Él…, yo… —balbució, y un rubor intenso se extendió por su rostro—. Me quedé embarazada.

—Tikki, no hay vergüenza en eso —murmuró Mari, comprensiva—. Tú lo amabas y él a ti, y estabais prometidos.

—Me mintió —bufó con desconsuelo—. No sentía nada por mí; simplemente era su desahogo para las vacaciones. Cuando le dije que esperaba un niño se desentendió totalmente. Me dijo que acababa de comprometerse con la hija de un profesor suyo. Me dijo… —Se le quebró la voz, y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla—. Me dijo que yo no podía demostrar que el hijo fuera suyo, que a saber con cuántos hombres me había acostado. —Miró a Mari con la cara levantada—. Yo era una chica decente; perdí mi virginidad con él y nunca me acosté con otro.

—¿Se lo dijiste a tus patrones? ¿Te ayudaron?

Una mueca de disgusto curvó los labios de la joven.

—Me pusieron en la calle en cuanto se enteraron. No les importaba que el niño fuera de su familia.

Mari ahogó una maldición.

—Tenía unos pocos ahorros, así que vine a Londres pensando que en una ciudad más grande tendría más oportunidades de trabajo. Pero nadie quiere contratar a una muchacha soltera y encinta.

—Y acabaste en Whitechapel.

—En ese barrio son más baratos los alquileres. Esperaba poder subsistir con mis ahorros hasta que naciera el bebé, y luego… cederlo en adopción —confesó, mirando a Mari avergonzada.

Pero en los ojos de Marinette no había signos de condena; tan solo interés.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Me resultó imposible deshacerme de ella. La adoré en cuanto la oí llorar. Supe que haría lo que fuera por mi pequeña.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está? —preguntó Mari confusa.

Los ojos de Tikki se llenaron de lágrimas y le tembló la barbilla.

—En esta sociedad, ser madre soltera es un estigma. Nadie nos quiere contratar, e incluso el Gobierno nos deniega cualquier tipo de caridad. La única solución es ir a una _workhouse_, pero la vida en esos asilos es casi peor que en las calles —explicó con voz lúgubre—. No quería separarme de ella; llegué a hacer cosas de las que no me siento orgullosa para que no nos muriésemos de hambre. Pero al final…

Marinette sintió un nudo en la garganta, atenazada por un mal presentimiento.

—¿Dónde está tu bebé, Tikki?

—Entiéndalo, cuando Mayura me ofreció este empleo, no pude rechazarlo. Necesitábamos comer —dijo, desconsolada—. Pero no quería niños por aquí, así que… —balbució, con las lágrimas rodando libres por sus mejillas—. Tuve que dejarla en una _baby farm_.

—¿Qué es una _baby farm_?

—Mayura me habló de ellas. Son unos sitios en los que cuidan niños a cambio de una mensualidad. Mi pequeña está allí ahora. Todos los meses voy a verla y pago para que la traten bien —reveló—. Con las cien libras que me ha ofrecido lord Kawami podría buscar a alguien que la cuidase aquí en Londres; así podría verla más.

A Marinette se le encogió el corazón.

—No vas a hacer nada de eso —afirmó, contundente.

—Le aseguro que tener cerca a mi niña no va a afectar en nada a mi trabajo —prometió desesperada.

—Por supuesto que sí. No puedo permitir que sigas trabajando aquí —dijo Mari. Al oír la exclamación ahogada de la muchacha se apresuró a explicar—: Necesito a una persona que me ayude en las clases, y con tu formación eres la adecuada. Si te parece bien, tu hija y tú podéis vivir conmigo —añadió sonriendo.

Tikki se levantó de un salto y corrió a abrazarla entre lágrimas de felicidad.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias —exclamó como en una plegaria, mientras cerraba los ojos.

—No me las des todavía. Primero vamos a por tu niña.


	13. Chapter 13

**La historia pertenece a Adriana Rubens y los personajes a Thomas Astruc. Mío solo es el tiempo que invierto en hacer esta adaptación.**

**Hellooooo aquí teneis el capitulo de esta semana, calentito y recien traido de mi ordenador. Muchas gracias a todos por leerla y por los reviews que me animan a continuar con la adaptación. A leer!**

**Capitulo 12**

La sociedad inglesa tenía fama de caritativa, pero las buenas obras no siempre son lo que parecen, y menos cuando van teñidas de una moral rígida y puritana.

Con la Ley de Pobres de 1834 se suprimieron muchas ayudas para gente necesitada y a cambio se construyeron muchos hospicios, llamados _workhouses_, donde se ofrecía cobijo y trabajo a los pobres, pero en unas condiciones pésimas. Así pues, una madre soltera no podía recibir dinero, ropa ni alimentos de la caridad, y se veía obligada a acudir a estos asilos, donde la vida era muchas veces peor que en el exterior. Para no acabar en estos lugares y poder trabajar con normalidad, muchas madres se veían obligadas a deshacerse de sus hijos o buscarles un lugar de acogida hasta que crecieran.

Las _baby farms_ habían supuesto la solución de este problema. Se trataba de casas de campo en las que, a cambio de una compensación monetaria, se ofrecía hospedaje a estos niños. Sobre todo acogían a hijos de madres solteras, niños indeseados y vástagos de familias con demasiadas bocas que alimentar.

Tenían dos formas de proceder: los progenitores pagaban una mensualidad de unos cinco chelines por niño y podían recuperarlo en cualquier momento, o bien pagaban diez libras y se desentendían por completo de su retoño, con la esperanza de que la familia de acogida le buscase un nuevo hogar.

Había _baby farms_ realmente agradables en las que se hospedaban los hijos de familias acomodadas que buscaban una vida más campestre para criar a sus hijos. En otras, la vida era un infierno.

A primera vista, Fentom Farm era un lugar atractivo. Situada a unos veinte kilómetros al norte de Londres, a Tikki le pareció el sitio ideal para dejar en custodia a su hija hasta que pudiera hacerse cargo de ella de nuevo.

Marinette no tenía muy claro lo que se iba a encontrar allí, pero aquella sencilla casa de piedra gris y tejado de madera no parecía un mal lugar en el que criarse. Rodeada de un bonito jardín, resultaba un entorno acogedor.

—Entonces, ¿hace cuatro meses que dejaste aquí a tu hija? —preguntó Nino con el ceño fruncido.

Lahiffe había insistido en acompañarlas a recoger a la pequeña Polen. No le había hecho ninguna gracia saber que Mayura había obligado a Tikki a dejar a su hija, y eso para Mari era digno de redención.

—Si tan poco la querías, bien podías haberla llevado directamente al cementerio; habría sufrido menos —masculló enojado.

«Es digno de una patada en el culo», rectificó Mari mentalmente.

—No tuve más remedio —se defendió Tikki—. Es un buen lugar; me lo enseñaron antes de que tomara la decisión de dejarla aquí.

—Claro. Seguro que te enseñaron la casa de piedra de ahí, que es donde tienen a los hijos de los que pagan una buena mensualidad —aseveró Nino—. Pero te aseguro que no tienen la misma consideración con los niños de gente que no puede pagar demasiado, ni con los que dejan para adopción.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pues que este es uno de los sitios donde Hawk Moth consigue niños para venderlos —explicó Lahiffe con paciencia—, y créeme, esta gente solo les da lo justo para mantenerlos vivos, porque cuanto menos gasto supongan, más ganan ellos.

Cuando divisaron el lujoso carruaje, los Fentom no tardaron en acudir a atender a sus nuevos visitantes. Eran un matrimonio de edad madura, de aspecto más bien anodino y cierto grado de obesidad. Al no poder tener hijos propios, y necesitados de ayuda para llevar la granja, habían sabido adecuarse a sus circunstancias y a las necesidades de los tiempos y habían creado un negocio muy lucrativo.

—Bienvenidos a nuestra humilde morada. Soy Harry Fentom y esta es Dora, mi mujer —saludó el hombre con voz gangosa. Entonces su mirada se detuvo en Tikki, y frunció el ceño—. Señorita Sullivan, no la esperábamos tan pronto. ¿Hay algún problema?

—Vengo a llevarme a mi hija Polen; no voy a necesitar más de sus servicios —afirmó Tikki con cierta rigidez, todavía impresionada por lo que había contado Nino.

—Por supuesto. Acompáñeme a la casa y se la entregaré. Qué pena que se la lleve tan pronto. Es una pequeña adorable; la echaremos de menos —afirmó la señora Fentom con una sonrisa triste.

Tikki pareció visiblemente aliviada al oír aquellos comentarios tan maternales de la señora Fentom, y la siguió a la casa de piedra.

Mari pegó a Nino un codazo disimulado.

—Lo que has dicho antes ha sido una crueldad —musitó en voz baja—. Has asustado a la pobre Tikki sin razón.

Lahiffe la miró un momento con la ceja levantada y dirigió su atención al señor Fentom.

—Mientras nuestra amiga recupera a su hija, mi mujer y yo nos preguntábamos si tienen algún niño que podamos adoptar —explicó Nino con una convincente falsa sonrisa antes de que Mari pudiera decir nada.

Los ojos negros del hombre brillaron de codicia.

—Por supuesto, han venido al lugar indicado —afirmó, frotándose las manos de forma inconsciente—. ¿Qué prefieren? ¿Macho o hembra?

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Mari, pensando que había oído mal.

—Buscamos una hembra —aclaró Nino, con su sonrisa imperturbable.

—Por supuesto. Acompáñenme al cobertizo y les enseñaré varios cachorros que tenemos —indicó solícito el señor Fentom mientras se dirigía a la puerta—. Si lo que quieren es un ejemplar más crecido, tengo algunas piezas interesantes.

Nino tomó a Mari del brazo para instarla a andar. Estaba paralizada.

—¿Están hablando de niños o de animales? —susurró confundida.

—Para ellos no hay diferencia. Lo que he dicho antes iba en serio —murmuró Nino con enfado—. Este lugar no es agradable para los niños; ni siquiera es adecuado para las ratas —añadió, y Mari detectó en su voz una intensa amargura—. Aún estás a tiempo de esperar en el carruaje hasta que vuelva Tikki.

Marinette dudó, pero venció la curiosidad.

—Puedo enfrentarme a esto —afirmó decidida, alzando el rostro, y siguió al señor Fentom al interior del cobertizo.

No pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando entraron en aquella destartalada construcción de madera. El olor a orín y heces era nauseabundo. Dispuestos en el suelo, entre trapos y paja, se veían los frágiles cuerpos de dos bebés. No tendrían más de siete meses. Uno lloriqueaba incómodo; otro estaba en silencio, mirándolo todo con unos ojillos azules demasiados grandes para una carita tan enjuta. Una niña de unos cinco años intentaba entretener al pequeño que gimoteaba.

Mari apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que las uñas se le clavaron en la piel, pero no sintió dolor. Estaba desensibilizada, como si su mente hubiera abandonado el cuerpo y lo observara todo desde arriba. De no ser así no habría podido afrontar con entereza el horror de lo que estaba presenciando.

—La de los ojos azules es hembra —explicó el señor Fentom con total normalidad—. Ahora mismo solo tengo estos dos cachorros, pero no tardarán en llegar más. Cada vez hay más putillas de Londres que nos traen sus retoños —comentó en voz baja a Nino, pero Mari lo oyó—. Hemos puesto anuncios por la ciudad y están dando muy buen resultado.

Marinette miraba con espanto aquel ruinoso y sucio cobertizo, escandalizada de que unos pobres niños tuvieran que crecer allí, mientras el señor Fentom continuaba hablando solícito.

—Ahí al fondo, al lado de los cerdos, tenemos un corral con varios mocosos de entre dos y cuatro años. Cuando empiezan a andar tenemos que encerrarlos para que no se hagan daño —añadió con un guiño.

El verdadero daño era someterlos a esas condiciones de vida.

Lahiffe dirigió su mirada lúgubre hacia Marinette.

—¿Satisfecha?

Pero Mari no lo estaba, ni mucho menos. Una luz se encendió en su cabeza, una sospecha que la estremeció.

—Señor Fentom, me temo que mi acompañante no ha sido del todo sincero con usted —confesó con un mohín—. Verá, estamos buscando niñas un poco más crecidas para…, para… ya sabe.

Era más fácil pensarlo que decirlo en voz alta.

—La señora y yo tenemos un burdel en Londres y buscamos mercancía para renovar las existencias —explicó Nino en voz baja y tono conspirador, acudiendo en su ayuda.

Tras un momento de incomprensión, el señor Fentom soltó una carcajada desabrida, como una hiena salvaje.

—Haberlo dicho desde el principio. Recibimos visitantes como ustedes continuamente. Ahora mismo no me quedan niñas de esas edades. Tenía tres, pero el señor Moth se las acaba de llevar. En cuanto cumplen los ocho años nos las quitan de las manos. Hay mucha demanda de bollitos dulces en la ciudad —añadió guiñándoles un ojo—. Con toda la sífilis que corre por las calles, los ricachones pagan un buen dinero por los coñitos vírgenes.

Mari no pudo evitar un sobresalto ante el comentario soez y lo que daba a entender. Notó la bilis que le subía por la garganta y tuvo que respirar a fondo para controlar las náuseas. Nino parecía impasible, aunque tenía la mandíbula apretada.

El señor Fentom continuó hablando ajeno a todo, concentrado solo en hacer una buena venta.

—Estos dos cachorros son demasiado pequeños para lo que buscan, pero pueden elegir cualquier niño del cobertizo. Hay diez más, incluida esta. —Señaló a la pequeña que atendía a los bebés—. Veinte libras por cabeza.

—No; como ya hemos comentado, buscábamos niñas un poco mayores —se excusó Lahiffe, dirigiéndose hacia la salida—. Ahora, si nos disculpan, vamos a… ¿Ladybug?

Mari no lo seguía. Estaba anclada en el sitio, con los ojos clavados en la niña que cuidaba de los bebés. A pesar de ser tan pequeña, los atendía con una actitud maternal y protectora.

La niña pareció intuir su mirada, porque clavó los ojos en ella, unos ojos demasiado adultos que evidenciaban la vida de miseria y crueldades que le esperaba. Era una mirada temerosa y desconfiada, porque desde su más tierna infancia había aprendido a no esperar nada bueno de las personas mayores. Entonces, para asombro de Mari, la pequeña le dedicó una sonrisa cautelosa, inocente y sin rencor que le encendió una llama dentro. Ese odioso señor Moth estaba utilizando a esos pobres niños, destrozando sus vidas con impunidad, sin que nadie hiciera nada por evitarlo.

Marinette hizo acopio de valor e invocó la postura de la señora Bustier, dispuesta a presentar batalla.

—Señor Fentom, soy la propietaria de El Jardín Secreto, un afamado prostíbulo de Londres. Le agradecería que a partir de ahora me proporcionara a todos los niños que pasen por sus manos para adopción.

El hombre la miró con los ojos como platos.

—Pero el señor Moth…

—Yo le pagaré el doble.

—Ladybug, ¿estás loca? —musitó Nino entre dientes—. Eso es una declaración de guerra.

Pero Marinette todavía no había terminado. Centró su atención en el señor Fentom, que la miraba ya con cierto respeto.

—Como demostración de buena voluntad me voy a llevar a estos niños —declaró con decisión.

—¿Pretendes llevarte a estos dos bebés? —preguntó Lahiffe, incrédulo.

—Por supuesto que no —contestó Mari para alivio de Nino, hasta que añadió con tono indiscutible—: Solo a los bebés, no; me llevo a todos los niños que hay en este cobertizo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola hola! Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo que después de los anteriores sin escenas Adrinette, volvemos a su maravillosa historia.**

**A disfrutar!**

**La historia pertenece a Adriana Rubens y los personajes a Thomas Astruc. Mío solo es el tiempo que invierto en hacer esta adaptación.**

**Capitulo 13**

Aquella noche, Adrien y Plagg volvieron a El Jardín Secreto, cada uno guiado por sus propios intereses. Plagg estaba convencido de que su palomita había meditado su propuesta y lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Adrien aguardaba ansioso el segundo asalto con Ladybug.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que va a aceptar? —preguntó Adrien mientras se sentaban a una mesa del salón.

—¿Bromeas? Le he ofrecido una verdadera fortuna. —Plagg sonrió con suficiencia—. Y además hay un incentivo indudable.

—¿Cuál?

—Yo —aseguró, guiñándole un ojo a su amigo.

Había pocas mujeres que se le resistieran, con ese porte elegante y seguro de sí mismo que solo daba la alta cuna. Lucía un cabello corto y pulcramente peinado, del mismo tono negro azabache que el refinado bigote que coronaba su labio superior, y sus ojos, de un marrón aterciopelado, siempre se mostraban amables. Pero más allá de su porte principesco, lo que conquistaba a las mujeres eran sus exquisitos modales.

No se ofendió ante el bufido burlón de Adrien.

—Soy joven, guapo, inteligente, divertido…

—Y modesto, no lo olvides —puntualizó Adri con una carcajada.

Plagg siguió ensalzando sus virtudes como si su amigo no lo hubiera interrumpido.

—Todas las mujeres que me han tenido en su cama aseguran que soy el mejor amante que han conocido.

Esa afirmación provocó un resoplido de incredulidad en Adrien. De jóvenes, su amigo y él habían compartido varias amantes, y a él le habían asegurado lo mismo.

—Y soy asquerosamente rico y muy generoso con mis conquistas. Es imposible que se niegue —aseveró Plagg, seguro de sí mismo—. Además, si las cosas salen como espero, esa palomita se va a convertir en mi próxima mantenida.

Esa declaración sorprendió a Adrien. Los hombres de clase alta tenían amantes para relaciones esporádicas, sin ningún tipo de acuerdo, y luego estaban las mantenidas. Eran mujeres de una categoría especial. Normalmente establecían una relación relativamente duradera y se les proporcionaba casa, vestuario y carruaje a cambio de estar disponibles sexualmente en cualquier momento.

Plagg siempre había huido de cualquier tipo de atadura; por eso lo asombró la confesión de su amigo.

—¿Estás seguro? Apenas la conoces.

Plagg frunció el ceño, pensativo.

—¿Sabes lo curioso? Solo estuvimos juntos anoche y…, no sé…, siento como si la conociera de toda la vida —confesó, hundiéndose la mano en el pelo—. Es una muchacha notable, dulce y provocativa a la vez, y con unos modales impecables.

—Siento tener que recordártelo, pero es prostituta —le dijo Adrien, comedido.

—Te digo que es especial —insistió con seriedad—. Y me hizo sentir especial.

—Es su trabajo.

—¿Qué me dices de ti? —inquirió en un intento de cambiar de tema—. En lugar de buscar la compañía de tu prometida, estás aquí intentando conseguir los favores de Ladybug.

Adrien gruñó.

Esa tarde había pasado por la casa de Marinette, y un mayordomo muy estirado le había hecho saber con voz sucinta que la señorita Dupain no se encontraba en su domicilio y no sabía cuándo volvería.

Ante el intento de Adrien de averiguar el paradero de la muchacha, el hombre lo miró con gesto estoico y le hizo saber con educación que no era de su incumbencia.

Adrien no podía ir aireando por ahí su compromiso con la señorita Dupain; se suponía que era un secreto, pero tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltarle a ese inmutable mayordomo que tenía todo el derecho de saber dónde se encontraba su prometida.

Tuvo que conformarse con dejar una tarjeta, junto con una nota de que pasaría a visitarla al día siguiente.

Ante el estrepitoso fracaso con Marinette había decidido probar suerte con la misteriosa Ladybug.

—Lord Kawami, lord Agreste… —saludó una voz grave, interrumpiendo su conversación.

Los dos giraron al unísono para encontrarse frente al hombre moreno de intensos ojos marrones que acompañaba a Ladybug la noche anterior. Esbozaba una sonrisa calculadora que se reflejaba en su profunda mirada.

—Creo que no nos han presentado formalmente. Me llamo Nino Lahiffe y soy el gerente.

Tanto Adrien como Plagg se pusieron en pie para saludarlo con educación, pero con los sentidos alerta. Había algo en ese hombre que exudaba peligro.

—Lord Kawami, sé que esta noche esperaba reunirse con Rose, pero siento tener que decirle que no va a ser posible —declaró Nino con una falsa sonrisa de pesar—. Ya no trabaja con nosotros.

Aquella noticia hizo fruncir el ceño a Plagg.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde puedo encontrarla, entonces? —inquirió con preocupación.

—No estoy autorizado a revelarle dónde se localiza su nuevo trabajo —respondió Lahiffe—. De todas maneras, olvídela; no pensaba aceptar su generosa proposición. En cambio hay varias chicas que sin duda sabrán complacerlo igual que ella o mejor.

Pero Plagg no pareció escucharlo; su rostro reflejaba pesar y frustración a partes iguales, y su mirada, determinación.

—No quiero a otra; la quiero a ella —anunció, levantándose—. Si me disculpan, caballeros, tengo un asunto pendiente.

Adrien miró divertido y exasperado como se alejaba su amigo con paso resuelto y sintió cierta pena por Rose. Lord Kawami estaba acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que se propusiera, por mucho que tuviera que pagar por conseguirlo.

Hizo ademán de levantarse para ir en busca de su presa particular, pero la voz de Lahiffe lo detuvo con simulada cortesía.

—Siéntese, marqués. Permítame invitarlo a una copa en agradecimiento por lo que hizo ayer por Ivan.

Adrien arqueó una ceja por el leve tono despectivo con que había pronunciado su título, pero accedió movido por la curiosidad y pidió una copa de coñac. Los dos hombres se estudiaron en silencio, en un duelo de miradas: jade y obsidiana enfrentados.

—¿Ladybug no le ha dado ningún mensaje para mí? —preguntó al fin con fingida indiferencia.

No tenía ganas de perder el tiempo; quería ver a Ladybug.

—¿Qué clase de mensaje está esperando, lord Agreste?

—La respuesta a una pregunta —dijo de forma evasiva—. Un asunto personal entre Ladybug y yo.

—No va a haber nada personal entre ustedes dos —sentenció Lahiffe con hosquedad.

—¿Eso es una amenaza? —inquirió Adrien con una fría sonrisa—. ¿Acaso Ladybug pertenece a su coto privado?

—No es una amenaza y no me pertenece. Ladybug es libre, al menos de momento. Pero no es una mujer con la que se pueda jugar —advirtió con seriedad—. Si le hace daño de alguna forma, tenga por seguro que se lo haré pagar. Y esto tampoco es una amenaza…; es una promesa —añadió con voz sedosa y una sonrisa rapaz.

—Señor Lahiffe, no soy dado a jugar con las mujeres…, al menos fuera de la cama —añadió con una sonrisa ladeada, solo para incomodarlo.

Nunca hablaba así de las mujeres, pero aquel hombre despertaba su instinto de competitividad y quería dejar claras sus intenciones. Le complació sobremanera ver como Lahiffe se ponía rígido, y un demonio dentro de él le hizo llevarlo al límite.

—Tal vez a Ladybug le gusten mis juegos… cuando los pruebe.

—¿Qué juegos tengo que probar? —preguntó una inquisitiva voz femenina, sorprendiendo a los dos hombres.

Adrien giró en redondo, un poco ruborizado por haber sido descubierto haciendo un comentario tan impropio.

Cuando la vio se le contrajeron las entrañas por el deseo. Aquella noche sus suaves curvas iban envueltas en terciopelo negro, y su suculenta boca volvía a mostrarse roja como una fresa madura. El porqué de que aquella mujer en concreto lo atrajera de forma tan contundente le resultaba incomprensible. Solo sabía que ardía en deseos de poseerla. Tal vez fuera por esa actitud esquiva que intuía en ella, tan distinta del resto de las mujeres de aquel lugar, o por la forma de moverse, con la gracia y la elegancia de una leona, aunque cuando él la tocaba temblaba como un pajarillo asustado. Lo fascinaba. Desde que la vio la noche anterior no había podido dejar de pensar en ella, de imaginar lo que escondería detrás de la máscara.

Una vocecilla interior le hizo notar que la causa de esa atracción podía deberse a que guardaba un indudable parecido con Marinette, pero la desoyó con testarudez. Simplemente, su gusto se decantaba por las morenas de piel nacarada, curvas suaves y labios carnosos.

—Será mejor que vaya a dar una vuelta para comprobar que todo está en orden —dijo Nino, levantándose. Antes de irse dirigió una intensa mirada de advertencia a Adrien—. Recuerde mi promesa, lord Agreste.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué juegos tengo que probar? —insistió Ladybug cuando Lahiffe los dejó a solas.

Adrien no contestó. Se levantó, le cogió la mano y la sacó de allí. No se detuvo hasta que llegaron a la biblioteca, y cerró la puerta a su paso cual barrera que los separara del resto del mundo.

Solo ella y él.

Era el comienzo del segundo asalto.

—¿Ha pensado en mi propuesta?

—No había nada que pensar, lord Agreste. Ya le dije que no estoy en venta.

Adrien la miró pensativo. Parecía una reina en mitad de aquella habitación, con el porte orgulloso y la cara en alto, desafiante, distante.

Irresistible.

—Me parece bien. Entonces, dejemos aparte el dinero —dijo el marqués, acercándose lentamente—. Entre nosotros hay una atracción física notable. Yo no la puedo controlar —murmuró con fascinación en la voz mientras le pasaba un dedo por debajo del mentón— y usted no la puede disimular —añadió ante el evidente temblor de la muchacha.

—¿Y qué si la hay? —preguntó con voz hosca Ladybug, y se apartó de ese dedo explorador con un movimiento brusco.

A Adrien le sorprendió que no lo negara. La miró desconcertado.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estamos perdiendo el tiempo? Vamos a una de las habitaciones de arriba a dar rienda suelta a nuestro deseo. Nada nos lo impide.

—Nadie nos lo impide —corroboró la muchacha—, pero no quiero subir.

Adrien la miró con intensidad. Si ella no necesitaba una cama, por él no había inconveniente.

—Muy bien, pues que sea aquí —susurró con la voz cargada de deseo, y se apoderó de su boca en un beso abrasador mientras le pasaba una mano posesiva por la nuca para acercarla a sí.

Fue un beso pasional, incontrolado, tal vez demasiado intenso, pero cuando sus labios se posaron en los de Ladybug, Adrien perdió el control por segunda vez en su vida. Sumergido como estaba en su deseo, no se percató de que la muchacha se resistía.

La explosión de dolor que sintió en la entrepierna lo tomó desprevenido. Con un gemido agónico y la cara pálida, cayó al suelo doblado.

«Esa maldita víbora me acaba de dar un rodillazo en la ingle», pensó incrédulo, retorciéndose de dolor.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —preguntó Ladybug con inquietud, arrodillándose junto a él y dejando a un lado las formalidades.

—¡Joder! Claro que me has hecho daño —gruñó con los dientes apretados y los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Por qué lo has hecho? —preguntó, tuteándola también.

—Para detenerte.

—¡Por Dios, mujer! —exclamó jadeante—. Con un simple no habría bastado.

—Si no me hubieses metido la lengua hasta las amígdalas, tal vez hubiese podido negarme —exclamó indignada.

Adrien, todavía en el suelo, la miró exasperado.

—Acabas de reconocer que me deseas y que no hay impedimentos. ¿Qué esperabas?

—Pues que no me tratases como a una vulgar prostituta.

—Te recuerdo que estamos en un prostíbulo —espetó con un bufido.

—Eso no viene al caso. No puedes presentarte aquí, chasquear los dedos y esperar que me acueste contigo a la primera de cambio solo porque te considere atractivo —explicó con tono serio, regañándolo como si fuera un crío—. Eso es insultante, descortés y presuntuoso.

A Adrien lo sorprendieron las palabras de Ladybug y su admisión abierta de que lo encontraba atractivo. Ya pasado el dolor, se puso en pie con la mayor dignidad posible, aceptando la mano que la muchacha le ofrecía con gentileza para ayudarlo. No pudo evitar una mueca de burla hacia sí mismo por la lección de humildad que acababa de recibir.

—¿Qué deseas de mí, entonces? —preguntó desorientado.

Aquella mujer no dejaba de reaccionar de formas por completo inesperadas.

Ladybug lo meditó unos instantes.

—No lo sé —dijo con un grácil encogimiento de hombros—. Supongo que lo que cualquier mujer, sea una prostituta o una dama, desea de un hombre en el fondo: respeto, consideración y galantería. —Lo miró con intensidad—. Deseo que me hagas sentir especial, no una más de tus conquistas.

Adrien la observó con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando encontrar la solución del acertijo que se presentaba ante él en forma de mujer. No la comprendía en absoluto, y eso avivaba su deseo. Hasta el momento, ninguna mujer le había supuesto un reto. Y aquella le estaba lanzando un desafío a la cara.

—Muy bien; déjame meditar sobre todo este asunto —aceptó, alborotándose el cabello de forma inconsciente—. Mañana por la noche volveré. Hasta entonces… —murmuró, tomándola entre sus brazos de forma delicada, como si fuera el mayor de los tesoros—, medita tú sobre esto.

Esta vez sus labios rozaron los de Ladybug con una tierna caricia que le hizo contener el aliento, moviéndose perezosos de una forma enloquecedora. No solo poseyó su boca, sino que entregó una parte de sí mismo sin darse cuenta. Su lengua sedujo, no asedió. Se deslizó juguetona entre los labios de la muchacha hasta que ella, indefensa, la dejó entrar.

Por fin Adrien pudo deleitarse con su dulzura, saborear la fresa de su boca con la que llevaba tiempo fantaseando y que antes, cegado por la lujuria, no había podido degustar. Un sabor embriagador que se le antojó adictivo.

Fue un beso dulce pero intenso, que los dejó a ambos sin respiración y sin palabras. Un beso que, durante un momento, supuso la unión de dos almas solitarias. Un beso con el que todas las mujeres sueñan y que, por desgracia, muy pocas reciben. Un beso que los marcó para siempre.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola hola, ya estoy aquí de nuevo y como se que llevais mucho esperando esto me voy a ahorrar el discurso :) **

**A leer!**

**La historia pertenece a Adriana Rubens y los personajes a Thomas Astruc. Mío solo es el tiempo que invierto en hacer esta adaptación.**

**Capitulo 14**

Marinette amaneció con el alegre sonido de las risas infantiles. Se puso uno de sus sencillos vestidos de medio luto y salió de la habitación con ánimos para afrontar un nuevo día.

El luto se había convertido en un asunto de gran importancia en la sociedad. Tras la muerte del príncipe Alberto, en 1861, la reina Victoria hizo tal despliegue de medios para exteriorizar su pena que la sociedad siguió su ejemplo elaborando una serie de reglas estrictas que se debían cumplir tras la muerte de un familiar si no se quería caer en el ostracismo y el escándalo. Estas reglas eran especialmente rígidas para las viudas, que en algunos casos llegaban a guardar cuatro largos años de luto.

Para Mari, que había perdido a su tía, el luto era mucho menos exigente. Para ese parentesco se establecían entre tres y seis meses, dependiendo de la cercanía. Como ella no había estado muy unida a su tía, y en realidad tampoco acudía a ningún acontecimiento social, había decidido guardar solo un mes de luto riguroso y otro más de medio luto.

A fin de cuentas, que la criticaran por eso era lo que menos le importaba. En aquel momento, su principal preocupación era la docena de niños que había adoptado de forma impulsiva.

La estoica figura de Andrew la esperaba al pie de la escalera.

—Señorita Dupain, el desayuno está servido en el comedor —anunció con voz impasible.

—Gracias, Andrew —respondió Marinette, conteniendo una sonrisa.

Era loable que el mayordomo se mantuviera imperturbable mientras un pequeño de unos cuatro años colgaba de su pierna, aferrado como un monito, pero Marinette sintió la necesidad de explicarse.

—Andrew, hasta ahora su trabajo ha sido excelente y sé que esto ha perturbado la tranquilidad de la casa; por eso quiero que sepa que los recompensaré tanto a usted como a Mary con un generoso aumento de sueldo.

Algo brilló en la mirada del hombre, una sombra de gratitud y respeto que no se reflejó en su rostro pétreo.

—Si me permite ser sincero, agradezco el aumento, pero quiero que sepa que no era necesario. Seguiría trabajando para usted aunque no me lo diera. Es un honor poder servir a una persona tan buena, considerada y amable como usted, y más sabiendo lo que está haciendo por estos niños.

La confesión del mayordomo le hizo sentir que aquella locura no era tan descabellada, después de todo. En un impulso de gratitud, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, ganándose sin saberlo no solo la lealtad del hombre, sino también su cariño.

Cuando entró en el comedor se llevó una mano a la frente, consciente del lío en el que estaba metida, al ver a los diez diablillos que correteaban por la estancia.

Cuando los sacaron de la granja, los niños se habían mostrado dóciles y tranquilos, tal vez a causa de la poca energía que tenían por la falta de alimento. Pero después de una cena saludable y no demasiado copiosa para que no les sentara mal; un buen baño durante el cual habían descubierto, horrorizados, que la mayoría tenía piojos, y un largo sueño reparador en camas de sábanas limpias sobre mullidos colchones, los pequeños parecían haberse levantado con una vitalidad desbordante. Era como si intuyera que en aquel lugar no se los iba a maltratar, porque habían pasado de mirarlo todo con la más absoluta cautela a investigar con atrevimiento hasta el último rincón de la casa.

Mary y Tikki iban de aquí para allá, evitando que los pequeños pudieran dañarse. La señora Befana había dejado de lado sus responsabilidades en El Jardín Secreto y estaba ayudando a las dos mujeres en todo lo posible.

Las edades eran difíciles de determinar, dado el grado de desnutrición en que se hallaban. Había dos niñas y tres niños de unos dos años que volvían locas a las mujeres trastabillando con sus piernecitas todavía inestables; dos niñas y un niño de unos tres años que jugaban al escondite por debajo de la mesa del desayuno; un niño de cuatro que, por el momento, no se despegaba de la pierna de Andrew, y la pequeña de cinco años que cuidaba de los bebes sin quitarles el ojo de encima, como una gallina con sus polluelos.

La pequeña Polen, de ocho meses de edad, gateaba curiosa persiguiendo a sus compañeros bajo la amorosa y atenta mirada de su madre.

Mari observaba toda la escena desde la entrada con una mezcla de horror y fascinación, preguntándose cómo se podía haber complicado tanto su vida en tan poco tiempo. Si no tenía bastante con ser responsable de las personas que trabajaban en El Jardín Secreto, de golpe se había convertido, con tan solo dieciocho años, en la tutora de una docena de criaturas.

—Eres admirable —afirmó Tikki, situándose a su lado.

—Estoy loca.

—Entonces eres una loca admirable —convino con una sonrisa.

Desde que vivían en la misma casa, las dos muchachas se habían convertido en buenas amigas.

—¿Qué planes tienes?

—¿Planes?

—Te conozco desde hace poco, pero tu mente no para de trazar planes para mejorar la vida de la gente que te rodea.

—Aunque no lo creas, en este caso no tengo ninguno —confesó Mari con un suspiro—. Al menos por ahora.

Se había dejado llevar por los sentimientos, no por la razón. Aún estaba demasiado conmocionada para reflexionar sobre ello.

—Seguro que se te ocurre algo —dijo su amiga con absoluta confianza.

Esa fe ciega que todos tenían en ella era otra preocupación constante. Habían concebido la absurda idea de que Mari podía resolver cualquier problema, y aunque por fuera se mostrara segura y capacitada para enfrentarse a todo, por dentro era un mar de dudas y temores.

—Hay un par de niños a los que sería conveniente que viera un médico; se los ve muy frágiles —comentó la señora Befana, acercándose a ellas.

—Sí, ya he avisado al doctor Agreste para que nos visite cuanto antes. Quiero que los examine a todos —murmuró Mari con voz dura, pues algunos niños tenían huellas de maltrato.

—¿El doctor Agreste? ¿El hermano de tu marqués?

—Sí, trabaja en el Great Ormond Street Hospital.

Se trataba de un hospital dedicado en exclusiva a los niños; de hecho, era el primer hospital pediátrico creado en Inglaterra. Era todo un honor trabajar allí, sobre todo para un médico tan joven como Luka Agreste. Era una fuente de orgullo para su familia.

—Tiene un don especial con los niños —manifestó Marinette.

—Y con las mujeres. —Tikki rio—. Es demasiado guapo para ser real —exclamó con un suspiro teatral.

—Seguro que también lo adoran los animales —bromeó la señora Befana.

—Y mis plantas crecen esplendorosas —comentó una voz grave a sus espaldas—. No hay criatura en el planeta que se resista a mis encantos.

Las mujeres se volvieron, sorprendidas, para encontrarse cara a cara con el apuesto doctor Agreste, que las miraba divertido. El guiño que les dedicó acentuó el intenso sonrojo que cubrió el rostro de las tres.

—El doctor Agreste ha llegado —anunció Andrew con su templanza habitual, que no se alteró ni por las miradas asesinas que le dedicaron las mujeres por no haberlas avisado con antelación.

—Marinette, es un placer volver a verte —saludó con sinceridad y afecto.

A lo largo de los años, Mari lo había llegado a querer como a un hermano. Esperaba que el sentimiento fuera mutuo, porque iba a necesitar de su ayuda y su discreción.

—Cuando he recibido tu nota he pensado que estabas enferma, pero veo que me has llamado por…

La voz de Luka se fue apagando poco a poco cuando se dio cuenta del revuelo que había en el comedor. Su mirada se volvió dura al observar el estado de fragilidad de algunos niños, y las heridas y contusiones que indicaban que los habían golpeado.

—Por Dios, Marinette, ¿en qué lío te has metido? ¿De dónde han salido estos niños? —inquirió con voz seria.

Tikki y la señora Befana se esfumaron al instante para dejar que Mari lidiara sola con el médico.

—Vamos a la biblioteca y te lo explicaré todo con detalle —propuso Mari con una sonrisa rígida.

Caminaron envueltos en un silencio tenso. Ninguno de los dos habló hasta que se encontraron sentados cara a cara, separados por la mesa. Mari fue directa al grano.

—Teniendo en cuenta que hemos requerido tus servicios como médico, doy por hecho que cualquier cosa que veas o de la que hablemos será tratada con absoluta confidencialidad —manifestó Mari con tono cauteloso.

—El secreto médico está garantizado —confirmó Luka—. Y ahora explícame por qué tienes la casa plagada de niños y de dónde han salido.

—Los he rescatado de una _baby farm_ de las afueras. Tengo los documentos de adopción que lo acreditan. Todo legal.

—¿Y qué hacías en un sitio así?

Marinette estaba preparada para el interrogatorio.

—Fui a acompañar a una amiga a recoger a su bebé, y al ver en qué condiciones los tenían no pude dejarlos allí —explicó, y la voz se le tornó áspera cuando continuó su relato—. Tenías que haber estado allí; los tenían en un granero como animales, entre desechos y ratas, y al verlos…

—Eso lo puedo entender —musitó Luka—. ¿Qué piensas hacer con ellos?

—Si quieres que sea sincera…, no tengo ni idea —confesó—. Solo pensé en sacarlos de aquel infierno. Supongo que lo mejor es buscarles un buen hogar, familias que los acojan. Hasta entonces los voy a hospedar aquí. No les faltarán cariño, comida ni cuidados —aseveró—. Te he llamado porque quiero que los examines a todos a fondo. Algunos de ellos parecen haber sufrido agresiones.

Luka tardó más de una hora en examinar a todos los pequeños en la biblioteca. Iban pasando uno por uno para que el médico los inspeccionara a conciencia.

Mari se quedó con él para asistirlo en lo que necesitara, y así pudo presenciar la facilidad con que Luka se ganaba a los pequeños. Sus ojos eran un reflejo de bondad; su voz se tornaba un ronroneo amable; sus movimientos eran suaves y contenidos; bromeaba para que se relajasen. Los trataba con muchísima ternura y ellos respondían con confianza.

Para erradicar los piojos aconsejó friegas de vinagre blanco en el cuero cabelludo. Para las picaduras de pulgas que todos presentaban prescribió una mezcla de miel y limón. Para los moratones que tenían algunos niños recomendó tintura de árnica. Y lo más importante, una buena alimentación, un descanso adecuado y mucho, mucho cariño.

—Creo que puedo ponerme en contacto con un par de familias que quizás estén interesadas en adoptar a alguno.

—¿De veras? Eso sería maravilloso —exclamó Mari con una sonrisa radiante.

—¿Sabes que Adrien ha regresado? —preguntó Luka de repente.

Marinette esperaba que surgiera el tema, pero no de forma tan brusca.

—Algo he oído —respondió, esquiva.

—¿Puedo estar presente cuando le digas que se va a convertir en padre de familia antes de lo que espera? —inquirió con una sonrisa pícara.

Marinette le dirigió una mirada asesina.

Cuando Luka se marchó, Mari se dejó caer en un sofá de la biblioteca con un suspiro de agotamiento. Después de un día lleno de novedades, los niños por fin habían caído presos del cansancio y un bendito silencio reinaba en la casa. Cerró los ojos brevemente, disfrutando de aquella momentánea tranquilidad.

—Se…, señorita —balbució una voz infantil—. _¿Ta dormía_?

Marinette abrió los ojos al instante y se encontró con la dulce carita de Manon, la pequeña de cinco años que siempre andaba cuidando de los bebés.

—Hola, Manon, creía que estabas dormida. ¿Hay algo que te preocupe? —preguntó con amabilidad ante el nerviosismo de la pequeña.

—¿Es _verdá_ que _usté_ salva niños? —preguntó dubitativa.

Marinette no supo muy bien qué contestar.

—Os he salvado a vosotros, así que supongo que sí.

Durante un momento, los enormes ojos color miel de la pequeña se llenaron de esperanza.

—_Tonces_, ¿puede salvar a mi hermana?

Marinette la miró sorprendida.

—¿Tienes una hermana?

—Se llama Grace. Vivía en la granja con nosotros, pero se la llevaron hace dos días.

—¿Quién se la llevó?

—Dos hombres malos —murmuró con un temblor—. Los niños que se llevan nunca vuelven.

Un escalofrío estremeció el cuerpo de Marinette.

—¿Sabes adónde se los llevan?

La niña lo pensó unos segundos, mordiéndose el labio.

—A casa de Gretta —recordó por fin—. Dijeron que se la llevaban a casa de Gretta. —Miraba a Marinette como si fuera capaz de mover montañas—. _Usté pue_ salvarla, ¿_verdá_?

Y Marinette fue incapaz de decirle que no.


	16. Chapter 16

**Huolap. Lo sé, lo sé, me odiais porque la semana pasada no subí ningún capitulo. Y lo peor es que os traigo malas noticias. Se me vienen los parciales encima así que no actualizaré tampoco durante las dos proximas semanas. Para compensaros os traigo tres capitulos de golpe para haceros la espera más amena.**

**A leer :)**

**La historia pertenece a Adriana Rubens y los personajes a Thomas Astruc. Mío solo es el tiempo que invierto en hacer esta adaptación.**

**Capitulo 15**

Aquella tarde, Adrien regresó a la casa de Marinette con la esperanza de verla por fin, pero se volvió a encontrar con la muralla infranqueable del mayordomo.

—¿Qué desea? —preguntó mirándolo con una ceja levantada, como si no lo hubiera visto nunca.

—Buenos días. Vengo a ver a la señorita Dupain.

—¿A quién debo anunciar?

—Ya vine ayer y le dejé mi tarjeta —le recordó Adrien, exasperado—. Soy el marqués de Chat Noir.

—¿Y su nombre? —insistió impertérrito.

—Adrien Agreste —gruñó entre dientes.

Vio con asombro la cabecita de un niño que se asomaba por detrás de las piernas del sirviente. El niño lo miró con curiosidad, levantando la ceja en un claro reflejo de la estoica expresión del mayordomo.

—Espere aquí un momento.

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar le había cerrado la puerta en las narices, dejándolo en la calle. A él. Al marqués de Chat Noir. Era inconcebible.

Al cabo de un minuto, la imperturbable figura abrió de nuevo la puerta.

—Lo siento, lord Agreste. La señorita Dupain no recibe visitas hoy.

Adrien lo miró primero con asombro y luego con irritación.

—Eso no puede ser, debe recibirme. ¿Le ha dicho quién soy?

—Por supuesto, lord Agreste, tengo una excelente memoria. Pero la señorita Dupain tiene jaqueca y no está de humor para recibir a nadie.

—¿Que no está de humor? —masculló indignado.

En realidad era previsible que su prometida estuviera molesta con él. A fin de cuentas, no le había hecho ni caso en los dos últimos años. No esperaba que lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos…, pero sí que lo recibiera.

Por detrás del mayordomo, Adrien vio pasar corriendo a una pequeña de unos dos años, seguida de cerca de otro niño moreno.

—Si no recibe visitas, ¿de quién son esos niños? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—No entiendo a qué niños se refiere.

—Acabo de ver a dos críos correteando por dentro y antes tenía otro pegado a las piernas —aclaró Adrien, a un paso de perder la paciencia.

—¿Ha estado escrutando a hurtadillas el interior de la casa, lord Agreste? —preguntó el mayordomo con una ceja levantada, mirándolo con censura.

—Bueno, no. Pero… tan solo han pasado por ahí y los he visto —balbució.

—Si me disculpa, lord Agreste, debo atender mis obligaciones en la casa. Ha sido un placer volver a verlo.

Y sin más dilación le volvió a cerrar la puerta en las narices, dejándolo confundido y avergonzado.

Era absurdo que un simple mayordomo lo hubiera alterado de esa forma, pero Adrien se pasó el resto de la tarde dando vueltas a aquel breve encuentro.

Todavía pensaba en ello cuando aquella noche, tal como había prometido, acudió de nuevo a El Jardín Secreto en busca de Ladybug.

En cuanto entró, una amable mujer de marcado acento francés lo informó de que Ladybug aguardaba en la biblioteca. Lo acompañó solícita y le abrió la puerta.

—Ladubug, ha llegado lord Agreste —anunció antes de dejarlos a solas.

Adrien esperaba encontrarla sentada ante el escritorio o en uno de los cómodos sofás; por eso se sorprendió al hallarla de rodillas en el suelo, con la cabeza debajo de un curioso mueble de madera lleno de cajoncitos y compartimentos.

—Por favor, señora Befana, entreténgalo un poco —murmuró, todavía sin sacar la cabeza de su escondite. Parecía estar buscando algo—. Tiene que haber un maldito resorte por algún sitio —musitó para sí.

—¿Necesitas ayuda ahí abajo?

La muchacha se incorporó de repente, sorprendida, y se golpeó la cabeza con un ruido seco.

—¡Ay! —gimió de dolor, y salió de debajo del mueble con cautela, masajeando con una mano la zona magullada. A ese paso, entre Nino y ella romperían el secreter a cabezazos—. Podías haber saludado de una forma menos sorpresiva —reprendió con un mohín que centró la atención de Adrien en sus suculentos labios—. Para ser marqués, tus modales dejan bastante que desear.

—Yo también me he sorprendido con este recibimiento tan poco convencional —dijo Adrien, divertido por el reproche. La ayudó a levantarse y, sin soltarla, la condujo al sofá—. Siéntate y déjame ver dónde te has golpeado.

La muchacha obedeció en silencio, mirándolo cautelosa con sus ojos oscuros.

Adrien le palpó delicadamente la cabeza, sintiendo bajo los dedos la seda de su cabello, hasta dar con un pequeño abultamiento.

—No hay herida; tan solo un chichón —afirmó con un murmullo ronco.

La cercanía de la mujer y su delicado aroma de jazmín lo estaban afectando de forma tan intensa como la noche anterior. Observó su rostro, cubierto casi por completo, y se preguntó por enésima vez qué secretos escondería detrás de aquella máscara.

Ella le había pedido respeto, consideración y galantería, y él había vuelto con intención de dárselos.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —soltó a bocajarro, antes de pensar lo que estaba diciendo.

Era una pregunta por completo inapropiada, una total falta de educación, y se dio una patada mental en el trasero.

Ladybug lo sorprendió con una cálida carcajada que lo entibió por dentro.

—Vaya, creo que has pasado demasiado tiempo en los Estados Unidos. Los ingleses no somos tan directos.

—¿Cómo sabes que he estado allí?

La muchacha se puso seria de pronto.

—Bueno, me gusta estar informada sobre los hombres que me besan —murmuró al final.

—¿Y son muchos los hombres que te besan? —inquirió Adrien, mirándole los labios de forma posesiva.

—No demasiados —respondió con sencillez.

La respuesta lo satisfizo. Era estúpido que se sintiera celoso o posesivo con una mujer como aquella, pero no podía evitarlo. La noche anterior, al probar sus labios, había descubierto una nueva adicción. Eran dulces y apasionados, tan parecidos a los de Marinette…

«Detente», se dijo.

Era una locura que después de dos años siguiera obsesionado por el beso de una cría que lo había sacado de quicio desde que la conoció, así que se concentró en la misteriosa mujer que tenía delante y que lo miraba con curiosidad.

—¿Has besado a muchas mujeres últimamente?

—La verdad es que tampoco. Eres la primera a la que beso en dos años —confesó, un tanto incómodo.

—No puede ser —musitó la mujer, negando repetidas veces con la cabeza.

Parecía conmocionada. Levantó una mano temblorosa, para rozarle los labios con las yemas de los dedos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ibas a hacer algo así? —preguntó con voz trémula.

Y parecía que la pregunta iba dirigida a ella misma y no a él.

Adrien no podía contestar, así que ni lo intentó.

Se limitó a tomarle la mano y besarle con ternura la punta de cada dedo, luego la palma, luego la muñeca, y subió por el brazo hasta el hombro; le besó el cuello, la mandíbula, le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja y al final se apoderó de su boca.

Al principio era un beso perezoso, pausado, lento, que avivaba el fuego despacio, leño a leño, hasta que prendió una llama que los consumió a ambos. Pero Adrien necesitaba más, acariciar la seda de su piel nacarada, explorar los montes y los valles de su cuerpo, y sobre todo…

—Déjame ver tu rostro —musitó entre beso y beso—. Quítate la máscara —le susurró persuasivo.

—No, no puedo —replicó con un suspiro—. Todavía no —añadió, separándose de él.

Adrien le dejó alejarse en un intento de recuperar su propio control.

—Sabes que tendrás que quitártela más tarde o más temprano.

—Sí, lo sé —convino ella con seriedad—. Pero me da miedo que salgas corriendo.

Adrien se echó a reír ante aquel disparate.

—Preciosa, algo me dice que cuando me dejes ver tu rostro, lo que haré será abalanzarme sobre ti.


	17. Chapter 17

**La historia pertenece a Adriana Rubens y los personajes a Thomas Astruc. Mío solo es el tiempo que invierto en hacer esta adaptación.**

**Capitulo 16**

A la mañana siguiente, Marinette acudió a una importante cita en Hyde Park. Se sentó en un banco, a orillas del lago Serpentine, para disfrutar de los primeros rayos de sol que se dejaban ver después de dos días de lluvia, del intenso aroma a hierba húmeda y del azul del cielo.

Se concentró en dar de comer a los patos que danzaban juguetones por el agua y observar a las parejas que paseaban en barca con despreocupación, mientras reflexionaba sobre sus tribulaciones.

El eco de las palabras de Adrien resonaba en su mente.

«Eres la primera mujer a la que beso en dos años».

Si eso era cierto, y no tenía por qué mentir ante Ladybug, el beso que habían compartido dos años atrás había significado para él más de lo que ella creía.

Pero entones, ¿por qué se había marchado después a los Estados Unidos? Sin despedirse, sin dar explicaciones. Le había resultado humillante enterarse por los duques de Bellrose de que Adrien había abandonado Inglaterra. Y durante todo ese tiempo no había escrito, al menos a ella. Alya le había dicho que recibía una carta de su hermano cada mes, y que siempre se interesaba por ella.

Marinette siempre creyó que preguntaba por educación, porque si realmente le importara su bienestar le habría escrito a ella en persona. En cambio, Adrien, con sus actos, siempre había dado a entender que se había sentido obligado a comprometerse, que aquel beso carecía de importancia.

¿Por qué, entonces, se había mantenido fiel?

Debía verlo como Marinette. Aclarar las cosas con él y así poner punto final a aquel absurdo compromiso. Sabía que si le decía que era en realidad Ladybug, todo acabaría entre los dos.

Y ese era el dilema: en el fondo no quería perderlo.

Había una posible solución: encontrar la maldita libreta que necesitaba el inspector Roberts, entregársela, dejar El Jardín Secreto en manos de Nino y hacer desaparecer a Ladybug para siempre.

Pero estaba tan implicada con las chicas, con las clases que les daba, con el proyecto que tenía en mente, que no se veía capaz de dejarlas sin más.

Había ideado un plan para ayudar a las «flores» de El Jardín Secreto a cambiar de vida.

La primera parte había sido sencilla. Nino había organizado el local de forma que, para sacar adelante los espectáculos y el servicio de mesas, necesitaba veinte muchachas en total. Eso había proporcionado a Mari la excusa perfecta para rescatar de Whitechapel a diez chicas más y así llegar a la veintena.

La segunda parte del plan estaba resultando un poco más laboriosa. Como la mayoría de las chicas eran analfabetas, lo principal era enseñarles a leer y escribir. Darles una formación, una autoestima, hacerles comprender que se les ofrecía la posibilidad de cambiar de vida. Algunas estaban entusiasmadas con la idea de dejar eso atrás; otras, en cambio, parecían conformarse con lo que les había tocado. Pero Mari era perseverante. Todos los días les daba una charla sobre el valor de las personas y la dignidad. Tal vez, a fuerza de oírlo, acabara por metérseles en la cabeza.

La tercera parte era más delicada, puesto que necesitaba ayuda externa. Alguien con contactos, un hada madrina que moviera los hilos necesarios para dar una oportunidad a sus chicas, para conseguirles un buen trabajo. Y Marinette sabía quién era la persona adecuada.

La voz de Alya Agreste la sacó de sus pensamientos. Cuando levantó la mirada la vio a cierta distancia, saludándola con un movimiento efusivo de la mano. Aly azuzó a su briosa yegua blanca hacia Mari.

Observó divertida a su amiga. Era una imagen digna de ver. Toda una beldad, con sus cabellos oscuros como el chocolate y unos enormes ojos chocolate brillantes como el ónice. Tan parecidos a los de Adrien que Mari tuvo que contener un suspiro. Llevaba un elegante vestido de montar azul marino que acentuaba su estilizada figura y realzaba sus suaves curvas. Una sonrisa delineaba sus labios, y mostraba un pícaro hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda. El mismo hoyuelo que aparecía en la mejilla de Adrien cuando sonreía.

Los incidentes no tardaron en sucederse. Un joven que conducía una bicicleta se quedó tan embelesado con la muchacha que cayó de cabeza en el estanque. Un caballero que montaba a caballo se despistó y terminó en el suelo, derribado por una rama baja de un árbol del parque. Dos hombres que paseaban se quedaron embobados y acabaron chocando de frente entre ellos.

Cuando Alya llegó al banco, Marinette estaba riendo a carcajadas. Su amiga la miró con una sonrisa interrogante.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, Mar?

—Tú, por supuesto —dijo con cariño—. Eres como una plaga para los hombres. A tu paso siembras el caos y nunca dejas a ninguno en pie.

Alya miró a su alrededor sin comprender, ajena a lo que había pasado.

Esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella. Era completamente inconsciente de su belleza, o más bien, del efecto que provocaba. Puesto que procedía de una familia de hermosura legendaria, para ella no era una cualidad loable. Su madre había sido la gran beldad de su época, elogiada incluso por la reina Victoria. Su padre era uno de los hombres más apuestos de Inglaterra. Y sus hermanos… Bueno, para Mari, Adrien siempre había sido el paradigma de la perfección.

Las dos muchachas se fundieron en un cariñoso abrazo.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que te he echado de menos este último mes, ni de lo que me he aburrido en Bellrose House sin ti —exclamó Alya con un mohín de tristeza—. Menos mal que he conseguido que mi padre me deje venir a Londres de compras para la próxima temporada. Su vena protectora está volviéndome loca. Me ha tenido casi recluida. No sé por qué piensa que todos los hombres caen rendidos a mi alrededor y que ninguno es digno de limpiarme los zapatos. Y mis hermanos están demostrando ser casi peores.

Las dos jóvenes se sentaron en el banco, inmersas en una animada conversación.

—¿Cómo está tu familia?

—Muy bien. Mis padres, tan enamorados como siempre. —Puso los ojos en blanco—. Es vergonzoso que a su edad sigan dándose besos y arrumacos por los rincones de la casa. La forma en la que se miran…

—A mí me parece envidiable —suspiró Marinette—. Amar tan intensamente y ser amada de la misma forma, año tras año…

—A mí me parece frustrante —objetó Alya—. Después de ser testigo de una relación tan intensa, de amor verdadero, no me podría conformar con menos. Y por ahora no he conocido a nadie que me haga sentir así. La verdad es que te envidio.

—¿A mí? —preguntó Mari extrañada—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque siempre has tenido claro quién era el hombre de tu vida.

—¿Y quién se supone que es? —preguntó desconcertada.

—Adrien, por supuesto.

—Estás loca. ¿Cómo has llegado a semejante conclusión?

—Te conozco. Estás coladita por mi hermano desde siempre. Cuando estaba cerca hacías lo que fuera por llamar su atención; por eso no parabas de meterte con él —explicó Aly con seguridad—. Piénsalo; con Luka y mis primos no te comportabas así; por lo general solo eras amable o no les hacías ni caso.

Mari reflexionó sobre ello. ¿Podía ser verdad que fastidiaba a Adrien en un intento de hacerse notar?

—Para ti siempre ha sido Adrien —concluyó Alya con una sonrisa—. Y mi teoría quedó demostrada con el beso que presencié hace dos años.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Llevas dos años evitando esa charla, y ya es hora de que lo afrontes —espoleó Aly con voz airada—. Aquella noche te diste cuenta de que sentías algo por mi hermano, ¿verdad?

Mari se estremeció ante lo acertado de la declaración. Aquella noche Adrien le había hecho tocar el cielo, para luego dejarla caer a los infiernos al irse sin más. Llevaba dos años cociéndose a fuego lento, pensando en todo lo que diría cuando lo tuviera delante, y cuando por fin llegó el momento se echó a temblar de deseo con solo verlo.

Era tonta de remate.

—Eso ya no tiene importancia. En cuanto lo vea cancelaré el compromiso —confesó, más resuelta de lo que se sentía.

—No puedes. Estáis hechos el uno para el otro.

—Aunque eso fuera cierto, y no lo es, mi vida se ha complicado bastante en el último mes. No puedo seguir comprometida con tu hermano.

—Ya sabía yo que ocultabas algo —afirmó Alya frunciendo el ceño—. Tanto a mis padres como a mí nos ha extrañado mucho que te hayas mantenido apartada desde la muerte de tu tía. ¿Qué pasa, Mar?, ¿estás metida en algún lío?

Mari asintió con cautela, buscando la forma de ponerla al día sin escandalizarla demasiado.

—Sabes que mi tía Natalie pagaba mi formación y todos mis gastos —empezó—. Siempre me dijo que había heredado el dinero de su marido, pero no era verdad. Mi tía… regentaba un prostíbulo.

Los ojos de Alya se abrieron como platos.

—De ahí era de donde sacaba el dinero… —añadió—. De un burdel.

—Bueno, Mar, tú no tienes la culpa de eso. Lo que hiciera tu tía no debe afectarte negativamente. Lo importante es que eres una buena chica y…

—Y heredé el prostíbulo —confesó Mari con una sonrisa rígida—. Ahora lo dirijo yo.

Alya la miró con la boca abierta.

—Antes de que te escandalices más debo decir que no quería, pero fue a verme un inspector de Scotland Yard y me chantajeó para que buscara unos documentos que supuestamente tenía mi tía —explicó casi sin respirar—, así que me vi obligada a…

—Te chantajeó, ¿con qué? —interrumpió Alya consternada.

—Con revelar a la prensa sensacionalista mi verdadero origen y la existencia de El Jardín Secreto. Piensa en lo que…

—¿El Jardín Secreto? —volvió a interrumpir Aly.

—Es como se llama mi burdel.

—Ya… Tu burdel… —Marinette detectó un tono extraño en la voz de Alya—. ¿Y cuál se supone que es tu verdadero origen? —preguntó levantando una ceja, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Alya estaba enfadada. Muy enfadada. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Le había ocultado la verdad durante demasiado tiempo y por fin había llegado el momento de sincerarse.

«De perdidos al río», se dijo.

—Mi apellido es Cheng, no Dupain. La historia de mi familia que conté en el internado no era cierta —confesó con un suspiro—. Nací en Londres, en Whitechapel. No conocí a mi padre, y mi madre era… Bueno, se ganaba la vida como podía. Al heredar el burdel he conocido a un montón de chicas que no tuvieron tanta suerte como yo y han acabado trabajando de prostitutas. Casi todas son buenas chicas y me gustaría ayudarlas a encontrar una vida mejor, pero necesito que me eches una mano —añadió, y en su mirada había un brillo de súplica.

Le contó todo lo acaecido en el último mes; todo menos las visitas de Adrien a El Jardín Secreto.

Alya la miró durante un rato, tratando de asimilar sus palabras.

—¿Por qué me mentiste? —preguntó, al fin, herida.

—Compréndelo; debía guardarlo en secreto para que me aceptaran en el internado. Imagina a alguien como yo rodeado de hijas de duques, condes y grandes fortunas. Me habríais dejado de lado y habrían acabado por expulsarme.

Alya volvió a quedar en silencio, tratando de entender.

—Mar, ¿en serio crees que me importa tu origen?

—Debería importarte, puesto que estoy comprometida con tu hermano —afirmó Mari con pesar—. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué no puedo casarme con él?

—Por ahora entiendo por qué me mentiste sobre tu origen y te perdono por eso —replicó pensativa—. Supongo que yo en tu situación habría hecho lo mismo —reconoció con un encogimiento de hombros—. Pero diriges un burdel desde hace un mes y me lo has ocultado todo este tiempo —acusó airada—. Y seguro que si me lo cuentas ahora es porque necesitas mi ayuda para algo.

El sonrojo de Mari confirmó sus sospechas.

—No me esperaba esto de ti —exclamó Alya con el ceño fruncido—. No me parece nada bien la forma en que te has comportado. Soy tu mejor amiga. ¿Cómo has podido hacer eso? —preguntó con enojo.

A Mari se le encogió el corazón y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. No esperaba ese rechazo por parte de Aly, y le dolió en el alma.

—Lo… lo siento, Aly. Ha sido un error pedirte ayuda en algo que puede poner en peligro tu reputación —se disculpó con voz quebrada. Se puso en pie, dispuesta a irse corriendo antes de empezar a llorar—. Entiendo que no quieras continuar siendo mi amiga ahora que mi vida…

—No entiendes nada, Mari —bufó Alya, y la cogió de la mano para detenerla. De un tirón la hizo sentarse de nuevo en el banco—. Lo que me molesta es que me lo hayas ocultado hasta ahora. El último mes ha sido un infierno de aburrimiento; lo más interesante que he hecho ha sido ver florecer las rosas, y tú mientras has estado viviendo una aventura increíble. ¡Es totalmente injusto! —protestó enfurecida—. De haberlo sabido habría buscado una excusa para quedarme en Londres y ayudarte.

—¿Estás loca? No quiero que tu nombre se vea asociado a El Jardín Secreto. Tienes que cuidar tu reputación.

—_Amicae in aeternum_…, ¿acaso lo has olvidado? En lo bueno y en lo malo. Además, al cuerno con mi reputación —exclamó enojada—. Estoy harta de que todos me digan lo que tengo que hacer. Quiero venir a vivir a Londres y luchar por mi sueño. —Siempre le había gustado escribir, y se le daba muy bien. Su mayor deseo era convertirse en escritora—. Además, si tanto te preocupan las reputaciones…, ¿qué hay de la tuya?

—Intento protegerla al máximo, pero por ahora estoy en manos del inspector Roberts. Cuando consiga lo que quiere me dejará en paz —dijo convencida—. Y entonces podré rehacer mi vida.

—¿Y para qué necesitas mi ayuda? ¿Es algo ilegal? —preguntó Alya con cautela.

—Por supuesto que no. No te pediría nada que fuera ilegal —le aseguró Mari con seriedad—. Los Agreste sois muy influyentes; conocéis tanto a los aristócratas de rancio abolengo como a las nuevas fortunas. Necesito vuestros contactos y vuestra recomendación.

—¿Para qué exactamente?

—Necesito colocar a varias de mis chicas. Encontrarles un trabajo respetable con una buena familia que no se aproveche de ellas. Son jóvenes y guapas, y están acostumbradas a que se las maltrate. Les estoy enseñando a leer y a escribir —explicó con una sonrisa—; son listas y aprenden deprisa. Sé que para entrar en el servicio de una casa se piden referencias, y ahí es donde necesito tu ayuda.

—Pero si proporciono referencias a las chicas y les encuentro trabajo, ¿cómo vas a sacar adelante El Jardín Secreto?

—Eso es lo mejor. Es un proyecto cíclico —aclaró con una sonrisa—. Cada vez que encuentres trabajo a una tendremos que rescatar a otra de la calle para sustituirla. Imagina a cuántas chicas podríamos ayudar —añadió Mari con entusiasmo.

—Es genial, Mar —aprobó Alya con admiración—. Cuenta conmigo para todo lo que necesites. Pero te voy a pedir una cosa a cambio de mi ayuda.

Marinette la miró con precaución, temerosa.

—Déjame ir una noche a El Jardín Secreto.

—¿Estás loca? Ni hablar —negó con rotundidad—. Ese lugar no es el adecuado para una dama.

—¿Y por qué vas tú, entonces?

—Por la misma razón por la que debo romper el compromiso con tu hermano —murmuró Marinette con tristeza—. Porque yo no soy una dama.


	18. Chapter 18

**La historia pertenece a Adriana Rubens y los personajes a Thomas Astruc. Mío solo es el tiempo que invierto en hacer esta adaptación.**

**Capitulo 17**

En aquel momento, en otro rincón de Hyde Park, Plagg Kawami hacía su recorrido matutino a caballo.

Le gustaban esas escapadas por el parque puesto que eran lo más parecido a un paseo campestre que podía disfrutar en Londres. Plagg detestaba la ciudad; prefería mil veces más la tranquilidad del campo, pero como conde de Miraculous y cabeza de familia de los Kawami, le había llegado el momento de buscar una esposa adecuada para establecerse y dar un heredero al título, y eso significaba que tenía que quedarse en la ciudad y asistir a la temporada social para encontrar a la candidata perfecta.

Su familia tenía uno de los apellidos más antiguos e ilustres de Inglaterra, y su deber era buscarse una esposa con una genealogía tan aristocrática como la suya, pero hasta el momento no había conocido a ninguna mujer que le llamara la atención.

Al menos entre las adecuadas como esposa.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a la hermosa pelirroja que había conocido dos noches atrás. No podía olvidarla. En las pocas horas que habían pasado hablando y bailando juntos habían congeniado a la perfección. Y la atracción había sido intensa, muy intensa.

Era frustrante la forma en que aquella mujer había invadido sus sueños… y su realidad, pensó conteniendo el aliento, cuando a los pocos metros vio a una muchacha de llamativos cabellos rojizos que paseaba bajo unos árboles y supo en su interior que era su Rose.

Detuvo la montura con un movimiento brusco y observó durante unos segundos. Sabía que era una locura, pero bajó del caballo y se dirigió hacia ella.

—Rose —llamó con suavidad.

Para su alivio y asombro, ella se volvió.

Era más joven de lo que había supuesto, y mucho más hermosa. Tenía unas facciones dulces y delicadas, como una virgen de Rafael. Vio como los ojos de la muchacha se abrían sorprendidos; luego, su mirada se tornó vacía.

—Creo que me confunde con otra —musitó con voz monocorde—. No me llamo Rose.

Y le dio la espalda para seguir empujando un carrito de bebé en el que Arthur no se había fijado antes.

Él no se dejó engañar y se acercó más.

—¿Es este tu nuevo trabajo? —insistió con terquedad.

—No sé a qué se refiere —dijo la muchacha.

Y Plagg vio los ojos de Rose. Unos hermosos ojos de gato, azues con el interior grisaceo, que lo habían perseguido en sueños.

—Sé que eres tú; no puedes engañarme. Reconocería tu cabello y tus ojos en cualquier parte. —Y el conde de Miraculous hizo algo que casi nunca hacía—. Por favor, no lo niegues —suplicó—. Habla conmigo.

La muchacha lo miró durante unos segundos.

—Lo siento, no me llamo Rose —volvió a decir imperturbable.

Plagg la miró desilusionado. Estaba seguro de que era ella, pero si no quería saber nada de él, no podía obligarla a reconocerlo.

—Lo… siento si la he molestado —se disculpó con tristeza—. La he confundido con una persona que conocí el otro día.

—Su Rose…, ¿era alguien especial?

—Mucho.

La joven lo miró con intensidad, haciéndole contener el aliento.

—Como ya le he dicho, no me llamo Rose.

Plagg quedó desolado. Se despidió con una rígida inclinación de cabeza, demasiado dolido para hablar, y se alejó hacia su caballo.

—Lord Kawami —llamó ella, haciendo que su corazón latiera de nuevo—. Si de verdad quiere hablar conmigo, me llamo Tikki Sullivan. ¿Le…, le apetecería acompañarme a dar un paseo por el parque? —preguntó cautelosa.

Plagg trastabilló en su prisa por alcanzarla.

Pasearon unos minutos en silencio, disfrutando de la mutua compañía, como si tuvieran miedo de que las palabras pudieran romper la armonía. Pero Plagg tenía demasiado que decir para continuar callado.

—Cuando el señor Lahiffe me dijo que había dejado de trabajar en…, bueno, ya sabe, me afectó bastante —balbució, como un jovenzuelo imberbe—. Pensé que nunca más volvería a verla.

—Me ofrecieron un trabajo que no pude rechazar, algo respetable —explicó la muchacha con cautela.

—¿Así que ahora trabaja de niñera?

Tikki lo miró un momento sin comprender, hasta que una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

—Sí, supongo que ahora trabajo de niñera a tiempo completo —admitió con una risilla irónica.

Plagg la miró con intensidad, disfrutando de facetas de la mujer que no había visto hasta entonces, y la deseó más que nunca.

—Sigo interesado en usted —declaró a bocajarro.

—Lord Kawami…

—Por favor, llámeme Plagg.

—Plagg —convino ella—, tengo la oportunidad de emprender una nueva vida y no quiero hacer nada de lo que pueda avergonzarme después.

—¿Insinúa que una relación conmigo sería vergonzosa? —inquirió el hombre, un tanto ofendido.

—La clase de relación por la que está dispuesto a pagar cien libras, sí.

—¿Sería menos vergonzosa si duplicara la oferta? —preguntó, sin terminar de entender.

Hasta entonces, las mujeres con las que se había relacionado en ese aspecto se movían por el dinero. Puede que a él lo encontraran atractivo, pero su generosa cartera resultaba sin duda irresistible.

—Eso, además de vergonzoso, resulta ofensivo —bufó la muchacha con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarras, sacando a relucir el carácter propio de las pelirrojas—. No es cuestión de que me ofrezca más dinero, bufón engreído; es cuestión de que dé por sentado que tiene que ofrecerme dinero a cambio de mi compañía —explicó con indignación—. ¿Por qué a todos los nobles les pasa lo mismo? ¿Se ha parado a pensar que a lo mejor, si lo conociera bien, me podría interesar como persona? ¿Que tal vez podríamos tener una relación sentimental sin que participe su dinero?

—Pero podría mantenerla.

—Pero no quiero ser una mantenida.

Plagg la miró con expresión de total perplejidad, como si la muchacha le estuviera hablando en un idioma desconocido.

En ese momento el bebé se puso a gimotear, y Tikki se apresuró a cogerlo en brazos. Lo arrulló con ternura hasta que se calmó, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor con curiosidad y centró su atención en él.

Plagg contuvo el aliento. Era una niñita preciosa, de rizos cobrizos y ojos de gato, igualitos que los de Tikki. Miró a la muchacha, a la espera de que dijera algo que confirmara sus sospechas.

—Plagg, te presento a Polen —indicó, tuteándolo—. Es mi hija —añadió con voz orgullosa—. Dejemos las cosas claras. Me vi obligada a prostituirme para sobrevivir, pero no soy prostituta y me niego a que se me trate como tal. Se acabó —declaró con el rostro alzado y sin rastro de vergüenza—. Estoy luchando para salir delante de forma honrada, para que mi hija, cuando crezca, se enorgullezca de tenerme como madre. Así que, si solo busca una relación sexual, deja de perder el tiempo conmigo, porque no soy la mujer que necesitas.

Plagg quedó mudo de asombro. El coraje que yacía tras sus palabras lo había despojado de razón. Nunca había conocido a nadie así. En su mundo, la sinceridad estaba fuera de lugar; era un inconveniente en el mejor de los casos. Que aquella muchacha, que no era más que una chiquilla, tuviera arrestos para decirle todo aquello a la cara era sin duda digno de admiración.

¿Qué si buscaba una relación sexual? Por supuesto. Pero no solo eso. Lo quería todo de ella. Se sentía tremendamente atraído por su fuerza, su sinceridad, su coraje. La noche en que se habían conocido había sido mágica, y necesitaba averiguar si aquella magia era real. Así que, sin pensárselo más, dejó decidir a su corazón.

-¿Puedo cogerla?

-¿Perdón?

\- ¿Me permites coger a Polen en brazos?

La muchacha lo miró asombrada, sin reaccionar.

La niña…- insistió Plagg, divertido.

Sí, sí, claro- balbució azorada, y le entregó con torpeza a la pequeña -. Pero a lo mejor se pone nerviosa; no le gustan los desconocidos.

Plagg la cogió con cautela, de forma que los ojos de ambos quedaron a la misma altura, cara a cara. Los dos se examinaban con curiosidad. Y para su sorpresa, la niña le tiró del bigote y se puso a reír de puro deleite cuando él se quejó.

\- ¡Polen! Eso no se hace – la regañó Tikki, avergonzada -. Perdona, Plagg, solo tiene ocho meses y…

Pero Plagg no le prestó atención.

Así que te gustan los bigotes, ¿eh, diablillo? – gruñó de forma teatral -. Pues ya verás…

Y restregó el bigote por el cuello de la pequeña, haciéndole cosquillas y provocando nuevas carcajadas.

Cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza, Tikki lo miraba de hito en hito.

Eres un homnre increíble – musitó.

Lo mismo opino yo de ti.

¿También crees que soy un hombre increíble?

No – replicó, serio de repente -. Creo que eres una mujer increíble. Excepcional. Y sería un tonto si te dejara escapar.


	19. Chapter 19

**He vueltooooo, espero que me hayais echado de menos. Sé que llevo mucho sin actualizar pero estas ultimas semanas han sido una locura. Os dejo dos capitulos para compensaros y espero un review a cambio.**

**A leer :)**

**La historia pertenece a Adriana Rubens y los personajes a Thomas Astruc. Mío solo es el tiempo que invierto en hacer esta adaptación.**

**Capitulo 18**

Cuando Marinette regresó de su cita con Alya se llevó una agradable sorpresa: por fin habían podido localizar a Gretta.

Para poder salvar a la hermana de la pequeña Manon, Mari había solicitado la ayuda de Nino. Este se había negado al principio, alegando que era una locura inmiscuirse en los negocios de Hawk Moth, pero al final había accedido.

Lahiffe había acudido sin dudar a Wazz Turtle, un buen amigo que se movía por Whitechapel como pez en agua. Gracias a sus contactos tardaron poco en averiguar que una de las casas de intermediarios a las que Moth llevaba a los niños estaba regentada por una mujer llamada Gretta.

Cuando el carruaje cerrado en el que viajaban Mari y Nino llegó a la entrada de la calle Hungeford, un pequeño y sucio callejón del centro de Whitechapel, la muchacha suspiró fastidiada al oír la pregunta de Lahiffe.

-¿Estás segura de que no prefieres esperarme aquí?

Había tenido que insistir con terquedad para que la llevara, y él había insistido con el mismo tesón en que no fuera.

-¿Realmente prefieres que me quede en este carruaje, protegida únicamente por el cochero, a que vaya contigo? – inquirió ella con una ceja levantada.

Sin duda, la imagen del viejo carcamal sentado en el pescante fue lo que hizo claudicar al hombre.

-Está bien, pero intenta no decir nada; yo cerraré el trato. Y por el amor de Dios, manten la cara cubierta en todo momento – le advirtió con un gruñido -. Que no se te vea el rostro o tendré que pelearme con la mitad de los hombres que nos encontremos para evitar que acabes desnuda y abierta de piernas.

-¡Nino Lahiffe!

-No me vengas con remilgos; aquí no te los puedes permitir. Escuchame bien; veas lo que veas, mantén la calma. Debes tener la cabeza fría y, sobre todo, dejarme hablar solo a mi.

Mari asintió mientras se cubría con el velo. Para aquella ocasión se había puesto un austero traje negro con un sombrerillo a juego, que incluía un pequeño velo muy tupido que le tapaba todo el rostro. A simple vista parecía una más de las muchachas viudas que recorrían los barrios pobres de la ciudad haciendo obras de caridad.

Nino la ayudó a bajar del carruaje mientras estudiaba su entorno en busca de algún posible peligro. Cada vez que visitaban WhiteChapel, Marinette se sorprendía por la transformación que se producía en el hombre. Si normalmente lo envolvía un aire de peligro, allí se volvía letal, alerta como un tigre, dispuesto a atacar ante la menor provocación. Sus intensos ojos marrones se entrecerraban en una mirada dura. Cada uno de sus poros emanaba una violenta tensión. Era como si se colgase un cartel de: Si te metes conmigo, eres hombre muerto.

Una mujer sucia, con el pelo enmarañado y crespo, se acercó enseguida contoneando sus huesudas caderas cubiertas de harapos y luciendo una sonrisa desdentada-

-Guapo, por dos chelines, la vieja Lizzie _t´hará mu_ feliz.

-No me interesa.

-Un chelin.

-He dicho que no me interesa.

-Medio chelin y dejo que esa participe si quiere.

Nino se volvió hacia ella con una expresión mortífera. Antes de que perdiera la calma, Mari le puso una moneda de un chelin en la mano.

-Tenga y váyase; no necesitamos sus servicios.

La mujer, intuyendo que no iba a sacar nada más de ellos, se alejó presurosa.

-Te he dicho que te quedes callada – gruñó Nono mirando a Mari con irritación.

-Vamos, hombre, tranquilízate. Era la forma más rápida de que nos dejara en paz.

-Me tranquilizare cuando salgamos de este maldito barrio – musitó Nino, alborotándose el cabello.

Llamó al edificio que había en el fondo del oscuro callejón. Tras unos segundos se oyó el rechinar de un pasador de hierro al otro lado de la puerta, que al final se entreabrió con un ruido sordo.

A través de una rendija de un palmo, una mujer enjuta de edad indefinida los miró con nerviosismo. Su rostro, en exceso maquillado, estaba en tensión.

-¿Qué se os ofrece?

-¿Eres Gretta?-La mujer asintió con cautela. – Mi amigo Waze Turtle me ha dicho que tenéis mercancía fresca.

-Puede ser, pero es del señor Moth.

-Pero nosotros estamos dispuestos a ofrecerte más – murmuró Nino con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Gretta los miró con los ojos entrecerrados, evaluándolos, y al fin abrió la puerta.

-Está bien, pasad.

Con pasos rápidos los condujo por una estrecha escalera hasta un sótano que apestaba a humedad, sin más iluminación que la vela que llevaba en la mano. Con el rabillo del ojo, Mari detectó un movimiento en las sombras. Se acercó de forma inconsciente a Nino en busca de protección, pensando que sería una rata enorme al acecho, y se esforzó por ver algo en la oscuridad.

Poco después volvió a ver movimiento en una esquina del sótano. Ahora que los ojos se le habían habituado pudo distinguir la silueta de una niña. No tendría más de siete años y parecía un querubín caido del cielo, con el pelo oscuro y rizado, unos enormes ojos de color oscuro y una piel marfileña de rasgos dulces. Los miraba a uno y otro asustada, tratando de fundirse con la pared que tenía en la espalda, intentando perderse en las sombras. Su parecido con Manon era evidente.

Mari dio un codazo disimulado a Nino.

-¿Cuánto por la pequeña? – preguntó con voz resignada.

-Esta es cara. Es un encargo especial de Hawk – gruñó la mujer -. Esta cría va a ser la medicina de algún ricachón.

-¿La medicina? – preguntó Mari picada por la curiosidad, incapaz de seguir en silencio.

-Hawk tiene un cliente con sífilis, y le han dicho que mejorará metiendo la polla en un coñito joven y virgen – explicó la mujer con crudeza -. Cuanto más joven, mejor.

Mari contuvo el aliento y apretó los puños.

-Nos llevamos a la niña – dijo Nino con voz acerada -. Pon un precio y acabemos ya con esto.

Conocía bien a Mari y sabía que no iba a salir de allí sin aquella mocosa.

La mujer dudó unos instantes. Hawk le pagaba una miseria por cuidar de su mercancía, y esos dos, sin duda, pagarían bien. Podría decirle a Hawk que la pequeña se había escapado, aunque como poco se llevaría un buen golpe.

-Diez libras por esta – dijo al fin; por ese dinero bien podía aguantar un par de porrazos.

Nino iba a regatear, pero otro sutil codazo en las costillas lo detuvo.

-Está bien, nos la llevamos – suspiró resignado, y le entregó las monedas.

-No pienso irme sin Mery – masculló de repente la niña con tono bélicos.

-¿Mery?

-Mery está en ese rincón – explicó Gretta, señalando al fondo del sótano -. Trabajaba para mí, pero ha engordado demasiado y ya no me sale rentable – protestó con una mueca-. Todavía no he decidido qué hacer con ella.

Mari estaba tan cerca de Nino que detectó una repentina rigidez en su cuerpo cuando miraron en la dirección que señalaba la mujer. Forzó la vista para vislumbrar en la penumbra y, cuando por fin lo consiguió, tuvo que morderse el labio para contener un grito. La pequeña Mery estaba tendida en un jergón, hecha un ovillo. No tendría más de diez u once años. Su cuerpecillo estaba medio desnudo, y tenía un aspecto frágil y sucio. Un abultado vientre le sobresalía, redondo como un melón, de una forma incongruente para un cuerpo aun infantil.

-Es una de las chicas que tiene Hawk callejeando, pero con ese bombo ya no puede trabajar – gruñó Gretta con desprecio -. Cuando la vea la tirará la tirará a la calle o directamente la matará. – se encogió de hombros con total indiferencia. Acto seguido los miró con interés -. Tal vez puedan darme unas monedas por ella.

-No nos gusta tirar el dinero y con esa niña va a ser difícil sacar algo – dijo Nino con voz inexpresiva -. Podemos ofrecerle diez chelines.

-Eso es muy poco. El viejo matasanos que compra los cadáveres me ha ofrecido una libra por ella – comentó con una sonrisa llena de dientes negros -. Parece que está interesado en abrirla en canal para ver que hay en esa barriga.

Mari, que pensaba que la niña estaba dormida, observó con sorpresa como se llevaba las manos a la tripa al oír aquel cruel comentario. Ya no pudo aguantar más. Las ganas de abrazar a la pequeña y llevársela lejos de allí la hicieron intervenir en la conversación.

-Por Dios, acaba ya. Dale a esta mujer dos libras más para que podamos llevarnos a las dos niñas.

Su voz sonó firme y calmada, aunque por dentro temblaba de rabia.

Nino iba a protestar, pero un nuevo codazo en las costillas le hizo aceptar el trato.

Mientras él pagana a Gretta, Mari se acercó a las dos niñas, que se abrazaban de forma protectora.

Le sorprendió que la mirara aterrorizadas, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que con el velo y el vestido negro debía de parecerles, cuanto menos, terrorífica.

-Tranquilas, pequeñas, no os voy a hacer daño – arrulló con voz suave, levantándose el velo para mostrar su rostro. Se agachó para quedar a la altura de las niñas, que se aplacaron un poco al verle la cara. Era una reacción que había descubierto que provocaba. Tal vez fuera la dulzura de sus rasgos, o que los niños detectaban en sus ojos verdadera preocupación, pero tenía un efecto calmante en ellos.

\- Me llamo Mari – dijo con voz suave y una sonrisa afable -, y quiero que vengáis conmigo a un lugar donde nadie os volverá a a hacer daño. Me han dicho que te llamas Mery. ¿Es cierto?

Mery asintió con recelo, mirándola desconfiada. Sus enormes ojos marrones parecían los de un cervatillo asustado.

-Déjame adivinar… - dijo Mari mirando a la otra niña -. Tú tienes cara de llamarte Grace – afirmó con gestos teatrales.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? – preguntó la pequeña, sorprendida.

-Porque tengo una amiga que me ha enviado a ayudarte – le explicó con voz suave -. Tu hermanita Manon vive ahora conmigo y me dijo que tenías problemas.

La pequeña dejó escapar un sollozo de alivio.

-Entonces, ¿Manon está bien? – preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y lo averiguas por ti misma? ¿Quieres?

La niña asintió con efusividad.

Marinette centró su atención en Mery, que se mostraba más distante.

-Ahora voy a quitarme esta capa tan bonita tan bonita que tengo y te la voy a poner por encima, para que no tengas frio. ¿Te parece bien, Mery?

La niña asintió con cautela. Mari la envolvió con movimientos lentos para que no se asustara. La capa negra, de lana suave, hizo suspirara de placer a la niña.

-Bien, y ahora vámonos de aquí antes de que vengan los hombres malos, ¿vale?

Las dos niñas asintieron al unísono.


	20. Chapter 20

**La historia pertenece a Adriana Rubens y los personajes a Thomas Astruc. Mío solo es el tiempo que invierto en hacer esta adaptación.**

**Capitulo 19**

Aquella tarde, Adrien estaba en la puerta de la casa de Marinette, rezando para que Dios le diera paciencia y le impidiera acabar rodeando con las manos el cuello de aquel maldito mayordomo y apretando con fuerza.

-¿Qué desea? -preguntó el mayordomo, levantando su odiosa ceja y mirándolo como si fuera un mosquito molesto.

Calma, se recordó.

-Buenos días. Vengo a ver a la señorita Dupain.

-¿A quién debo anunciar?

Calma. Sobre todo, mantén la calma, se repitió.

-Soy el marqués de Chat Noir.

-¿Y su nombre? – insistió el mayordomo, con el rostro desprovisto de expresión.

A la mierda la calma.

-¿Está bromeando? – rugió Adrien fuera de sí.

-Yo nunca bromeo – respondió el mayordomo, imperturbable.

-Adrien Agreste – gruñó entre dientes, apelando a su autodominio.

-Espere un momento.

Tal y como había sucedido el día anterior, le dio con la puerta en las narices. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió a abrirla.

-Lord Agreste, la señorita Dupain no puede recibirlo ahora – le comunicó.

Mientras hablaba, Adrien vio con asombro como se asomaba por detrás de la puerta la cabecita morena de una niña de unos cinco años que abrazaba una muñeca de trapo.

A su lado apareció el niño que el día anterior se escondía detrás de las piernas del mayordomo.

-Manon, quita de ahí -. Murmuró, empujándola -. Se supone que no nos tiene que ver nadie.

-Pero quería ver quien era – se excusó la niña con un mohín.

-Solo es el hombre molesto de ayer – aclaró el niño, para indignación de Adrien.

Los dos pequeños desaparecieron de su campo de visión.

-Si tiene alguna visita en estos momentos, puedo esperar – dijo Adrien, tratando de mostrarse razonable.

-La señorita Dupain no tiene ninguna visita en estos momentos.

-¿Y esos niños?

-¿Qué niños? – inquirió el mayordomo, impasible.

Esto es absurdo, pensó Adrien, exasperado.

-Hace un momento había dos niños detrás de usted – aseveró paciente, apelando a sus últimos resquicios de cordura.

-¿Otra vez espiando detrás de las puertas, lord Agreste? – reprobó el mayordomo con una ceja levantada -. Realmente se está volviendo muy molesto.

En el mismo momento en que Adrien daba un paso adelante para tirarse al cuello del hombre, este le cerró la puerta en las narices.

El encuentro con aquel mayordomo impertinente lo tuvo de un humor de perros el resto del día, y que Marinette lo rehuyera lo enfurecía aun más. Comprendía que estuviera ofendida por los dos años de ausencia, pero su paciencia tenía un límite. Si cuando volviera al día siguiente no lo recibía, echaría la puera abajo, y si el mayordomo resultaba aplastado en el proceso, mucho mejor.

Aquella noche volvió al El Jardin Secreto. La amble señora de acento francés que ya conocía como señora Befana le indicó que se sentara a tomar una copa y le dijo que Ladybug se reuniría pronto con él.

Para su sorpresa, Plagg se sentó a su lado, ansioso por ponerlo al día.

-Amigo, sabía que te encontraría aquí – saludó con una palmada en la espalda -. Esta ronda corre por mi cuenta – exclamó sonriendo -. Tengo mucho que celebrar.

-¿A que se debe tu buen humor? – preguntó Adrien-. La ultima vez que te vi parecías un perro apaleado porque tu palomita pelirroja se te había escapado.

-Y se me escapó, pero la he encontrado – anunció con deleite -. Y te voy a decir más: la amo.

-Claro que sí. La amarás hasta que te enamores de otra.

-No habrá más. Ya no – afirmó Plagg, repentinamente serio -. Te digo la verdad, Adro. Estoy enamorado.

-Entonces, ¿la vas a convertir en tu mantenida? – preguntó Adrien, y bebió un trago de coñac.

-Por supuesto que no, hombre – replicó -. La voy a convertir en mi esposa.

Adrien no pudo evitar escupir la bebida.

-¿Estás de broma?

Plagg negó con la cabeza.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?

Plagg volvió a negar con la cabeza y aseveró:

-De hecho, nunca he estado más cuerdo. Es una chica estupenda, Adri. Te lo aseguro.

-Pero es prostituta – le recordó Adrien con delicadeza.

-Que tuviera que prostituirse para poder sobrevivir no la convierte en prostituta; la convierte en una superviviente – declaró Plagg en tono duro -. Te aseguro que es una mujer magnifica.

-No te niego que pueda ser buena, pero de ahí a casarte con ella…

-Lo he pensado buen.

-Pues reflexiona más, porque estás a punto de cometer una gran equivocación – afirmó Adrien, contundente -. Párate a pensar en lo que supondría un enlace así. Sería todo un escándalo. Os convertiríais en el centro constante de todos los chismorreos; vuestros hijos nacerían con un estigma que los perseguiría de por vida. Piensa en tu familia, en tu madre; sería una vergüenza que no podrían soportar.

Plagg se miró las manos, impotente.

-Pero la amo. Sé que no puedo ser feliz si no la tengo en mi vida.

-Pues conviértela en tu mantenida – resolvió Adrien -. Los hombres como nosotros no nos podemos casar con mujeres como ella, pero sí podemos tenerlas de amantes.

-No lo entiendes – musitó Plagg, y se fue.

-Lord Agreste, parece que su amigo no está muy animado esta noche.

Adrien se volvió, sorprendido, y se encontró con la mujer que lo tenía fascinado. Pese a que el salón estaba repleto, se miraron como si estuvieran solos. Pensó que tal vez esa fascinación por Ladybug podía curar su obsesión por Marinette, aunque eso no lo comprobaría hasta que viera de nuevo a su prometida.7Detectó en ella cierto aire melancólico, y se preguntó que la perturbaría.

-Mi amigo está enamorado – le explicó con un suspiro.

-¿Y eso es malo? – preguntó ella con una sonrisa insegura.

-Sí, cuando un hombre se enamora de una mujer inapropiada.

La sonrisa de Ladybug se tornó un tanto rígida.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Tan solo tengo un poco de jaqueca.

-Ven, vamos a dar un paseo – murmuró Adrien, tomándola de la mano para conducirla hacia la puerta -. Necesitas aire fresco.

-¿Quieres que salgamos a la calle? – preguntó desconcertada.

-¿Acaso nunca sales de este lugar?

-Con mascara no.

-Eso es fácil de resolver; quítatela.

-Muy gracioso – gruñí ella.

-¿Qué te parece si solo damos un paseo por el jardín? No creo que nadie nos moleste.

Buscaron la intimidad de la pequeña glorieta que se ocultaba entre la hiedra y los rosales. Aquella noche, Ladybug se mostraba pensativa, lo que le ofreció la posibilidad de contemplarla a voluntad. Bajo el manto de estrellas e iluminada por la estela lunar, aquella mujer le recordó más que nunca a su esquiva prometida. Maldijo en silencio, intententando quitársela de la mente.

-Cuéntame algo sobre ti.

-¿Qué quiere saber?

se, háblame de tu infancia. ¿Dónde naciste?

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa triste.

-Nací aquí, en Londres. En el barrio de Whitechapel, ¿conoces la zona?

-No demasiado, la verdad – reconoció.

No era habitual que alguien de su clase social pisara un barrio como aquel, a no ser que fuera para hacer alguna obra de caridad o buscar prostitutas.

-Es un infierno – reconoció Ladybug, un tanto avergonzada -. Pero aunque no lo creas, mi infancia no fue tan mala; al menos no me dejó marcada. Mi madre y yo éramos pobres como ratas, pero estábamos muy unidas y siempre conseguíamos salir airosas de los problemas. Ella trabaja mucho, unas veces de costurera y otras…, bueno, de lo que podía. Casi siempre, cuando llegaba a casa por la noche, yo ya estaba dormida, y cuando me levantaba ya se había ido, pero se aseguraba de que me sintiera querida al despertarme.

\- ¿Te escribía notas?

-No, que va. Mi madre era analfabeta. Pero por la mañana, al despertar, veía un nudo en la esquina de mi sabana. Así sabía que ella había estado allí, que había velado mi sueño y que me amaba. Co ese simple nudo yo era feliz.

Aquella sencilla historia conmovió a Adrien más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer.

-Aunque tras su muerte me quedé bastante sola – continuó Ladybug con tristeza -. Supongo que es normal soñar con lo que no se tiene, así que yo he soñado siempre con tener una gran familia a mi alrededor, una familia que me quiera tal como soy y me apoye incondicionalmente, con la que pueda contar tanto en lo bueno como en lo malo – explicó con añoranza -. Supongo que la yuya es así.

-Mi familia es un incordio la mayor parte del tiempo – afirmó con un bufido -. Son pasionales, escandalosos e impulsivos.

Pensó en su infancia y no pudo evitar compararla con la que había tenido Ladybug, y una luz se encendió en su mete y templó su corazón.

-También son cariñosos, leales y sinceros – añadió -, y tengo mucha suerte de haberlos tenido a mi lado todo este tiempo, porque se que me quieren y me querrán siempre.

Ladybug le sonrió de corazón, como si aquella admisión la hubiera llenado de felicidad.

La compleja sencillez de su carácter era uno de sus muchos enigmas. Para ser una mujer que negociaba con el sexo, en ocasiones parecía demasiado tierna. Cuando la estrechaba entre sus brazos y la besaba, se mostraba tan dulce, tan indefensa, que muchas veces dudaba de que esa imagen que proyectaba de muchacha inexperta fuera real y no un vil truco para seducir a los hombres.

Y la verdad era que con él había funcionado a la perfección. Estaba seducido por la mujer que intuía detrás de aquella mascara y por los secretos que escondía.

Sin poder evitarlo, la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó con pasión. Como siempre, los labios de ella se abrieron rendidos al tierno asalto de su boca, mientras un gemido se escapaba de su interior.

-¿Interrumpimos algo?

Aquella voz ronca hizo que Adrien se incorporara de golpe. Puso a Ldybug tras de sí para protegerla con su cuerpo.

-Creo que _a´ste_ señoritingo no le va a _´cer_ ninguna gracia que lo molestemos cuando está a punto de levantarle las faldas a la putilla.

Las voces provenían de la parte más oscura del jardín, y Adrien tuvo que aguzar la mirada al máximo para vislumbrar las sombras de dos hombres corpulentos. Lo que sí pudo distinguir con facilidad fue el brillo del acero de los dos cuchillos que empuñaban.

-¿Qué desean, caballeros? – preguntó Adrien con frialdad.

-De ti _na´_, lechuguino -dijo uno de los hombres mientras escupía en el suelo -. Lo que queremos es hablar con esta trotaconventos.

Adrien sintió temblar a Ladybug a su espalda y una furia ciega se extendió por su interior.

-Para poder hablar con ella deberán hablar conmigo. Y con mi amiga – añadió, sacándose una pequeña pistola del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta-

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Una pistola de juguete? – preguntaron los asaltantes a carcajadas.

-Esto, amigos, es una _derringer_ Remington de doble cañón – anunció Adrien con voz acerada y mirada esmeralda de brillo asesino -. Y tengan por seguro que les meteré una bala en la frente a cada uno si se atreven a dar un solo paso.

-Y si la pistolita del caballero no os convence – se oyó la voz de Nino saliendo de las sombras -, espero que su hermana mayor aquí presente – añadió señalando con la cabeza la pistola mucho más grande que sujetaba – os haga salir corriendo.

Los dos hombres gruñeron impotentes.

-Está bien, nos vamos – gruñó uno de ellos -. Pero antes tengo que darle un _recao_ a la señora – añadió mirando a Ladybug -. Hawk Moth dice que como vuelva a meterse en sus asuntos, lo lamentará.


	21. Chapter 21

**Muy buenas a todos, la semana que viene empiezo una nueva ronda de parciales y no podré actualizar por lo que os doy dos capitulos por adelantado. Se ruega un review por todo lo que os quiero.**

**La historia pertenece a Adriana Rubens y los personajes a Thomas Astruc. Mío solo es el tiempo que invierto en hacer esta adaptación.**

**Capitulo 20**

-Maldita sea, Ladybug, te lo advertí. Te dije lo peligroso que era meterse con Hawk Moth, y mira lo que has conseguido.

En la biblioteca de El Jardín Secreto, Nino la sermoneaba mientras paseaba de un lado a otro como un animal enjaulado. Estaba furioso.

Pero por absurdo que fuera, a Mari le impresionaba más la ira silenciosa de Adrien.

No había dicho nada desde el altercado del jardín. En cuanto se fueron los dos asaltantes, Adrien la arrastró dentro y la metió en la biblioteca, con Nino en la retaguardia.

Nada más entrar, Mari se dejó caer en un sofá. No fue consciente de que estaba temblando hasta que Adrien le puso una copa de coñac entre las manos y tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no derramarlo.

-Bebe – ordenó con voz dura.

Y ella obedeció sin dudar. El liquido ambarino descendió por su garganta como una lengua de fuego, haciéndola toser.

-Todo.

Mari torció el gesto ante su tono autoritario, pero no se atrevió a negarse. Apuró el liquido de un sorbo, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Parecía un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción.

-De las cosas más tontas que he visto en mi vida – Nino continuaba con su diatriba -, lo que hiciste en la granja de los Fenton se lleva la palma. Fue una estupidez que te llevaras a aquellos niños cuando sabías que eran de Moth. Y luego lo rematas llevándote a las otras dos mocosas de la casa de Gretta.

-¿Y que querías que hiciera? ¿Qué me fuera sin más?

-Por supuesto. Es lo que deberías haber hecho si no fueras una cabeza hueca.

-Pues siento no ser tan insensible y fría como tu, pero no puedo…

-Basta – rugió la voz de Adrien, haciéndolos enmudecer.

Nino lo miró con una ceja levantada. Era un hombre que daba ordenes y no estaba acostumbrado a recibirlas, pero por una vez, guardó silencio.

Adrien se sentó al escritorio de Marinette como si fuera el amo y señor de todo, lo que enfureció a la muchacha.

-Lahiffe, quiero que me cuentes que demonios pasa y quien demonios es ese tal Hawk Moth – exigió con voz imperiosa -. Y tú – advirtió a Mari, que estaba a punto de protestar -, mantén esa boquita bien cerrada hasta que él termine de hablar.

-Hawk Moth es uno de los principales proxenetas del East End, especializado en prostitución infantil – explicó Nino con una mueca despectiva -. Cualquier niño desprotegido cae irremediablemente en sus manos antes de que alguna institución pueda hacerse cargo de él. Saca a los críos de las calles, de las granjas o incluso de los orfanatos para vendérselos a burdeles o a ricos con inclinaciones pedófilas.

-¿Y Scotland Yard no lo detiene? – preguntó Adrien, incrédulo.

-Lord Agreste, se sorprendería lo ciega que puede estar la gente cuando se le llenan los bolsillos.

-¿Insinúa que tiene comprada a la policía?

-Supongo que no al completo, pero a alguno seguro que sí, o ya lo habrían pescado hace tiempo.

-Yo conozco a un inspector que tiene mucho empeño en apresarlo – comentó Mari en un murmullo.

Tanto que no duda en chantajearme para conseguirlo, añadió para sus adentros.

Su comentario atrajo la mirada acerada de Adrien.

-¿Y que demonios tienes tu que ver con un indeseable como Hawk Moth? ¿Acaso has empezado a hacerle la competencia en el negocio de la prostitución infantil?

Aquella acusación se le clavó en el corazón.

-¿En serio crees lo que estas diciendo? ¿Piensas eso de mi? – preguntó herida.

-¿Y que quieres que piense? Regentas un burdel y un malnacido que prostituye niños te acaba de amenazar para que no te metas en su negocio.

-Si me conocieras un poco…

-Pero es que no te conozco – exclamó fuera de si -. No se casi nada de ti; ni siquiera te he visto el rostro – añadió frustrado.

-¿Podemos centrarnos en el asunto que nos ocupa y dejar de lado lo personal? – se oyó la voz de Nino.

-Pues explicadme de que va todo esto.

Aquella orden la enfureció. El muy cretino estaba pidiendo estaba pidiendo explicaciones como si tuviera todo el derecho a recibirlas, como si en verdad le importara aquello, cuando acababa de acusarla de algo horrible.

Y encima le había quitado su sillón.

-Ladybug no se ha metido en el negocio de la prostitución infantil, al menos en el sentido que apuntas – explicó Nino -. Rescató a unos críos a los que maltrataban en una granja infantil, y a dos más en una casa de intermediarios. Entre ellos estaba una cría de unos siente años que había reservado el señor Moth.

Mari estaba inmóvil en el sofá, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, evitando la mirada de Adrien con terquedad.

Él, en cambio, le clavaba la mirada como una daga. Sin verlo, ella pudo intuir el momento en que las palabras de Nino entraron en su conciencia y ablandaron la rigidez que se había apoderado de él desde el encuentro con los malhechores.

-A partir de ahora será mejor que no salgas sola de aquí – gruñó Adrien -. Contrataré un par de hombres que vayan contigo a todas partes y te protejan.

Mari y Nino intercambiaron una mirada rápida. Ella no podía correr el riesgo de que dos hombres le pisaran los talones, puesto que empleaba el pasadizo secreto para ir y venir continuamente de su casa a El Jardín de El Jardín a su casa. Una escolta acabaría por descubrir su doble identidad.

-Lord Agreste – le dio rígida, volviendo a las formalidades -, le agradezco su oferta, pero no es necesaria.

-Insisto.

Marinette se levantó enfurecida del sofá y, con los brazos en jarras, le plantó cara.

-No tienes ningún derecho a insistir; no tienes ningún derecho sobre mi – le indicó iracunda -. Que seas el todopoderoso marques de Chat Noir no te da potestad para decidir y ordenar sobre la vida de todas las personas. Y levántate de mi sillón – añadió con los dientes apretados.

Sabía que lo del sillón era una chiquillada, pero se le antojó lo más importante del mundo. Era suyo, y el no tenía derecho a sentarse allí. Como tampoco tenía derecho a organizar su vida, ni a pedir explicaciones de ningún tipo. Aquel sillón era el símbolo de su independencia, y él se la quería apropiar.

-Señor Lahiffe, déjenos a solas – solicitó Adrien con voz suave.

-Ah, no, no. No puedes dar ordenes a mis empleados – aseveró indignada -. Yo soy la única que puede. – Se volvió hacia Nino hecha una furia -. Nino, déjanos a solas.

Lahiffe se los quedó mirando, estoico.

-¿Por qué no os dais un bien revolcón y acabáis con toda la tensión que estáis acumulando? – sugirió con una ceja levantada.

Era lo último que le faltaba por oír a Mari.

-¡Fuera! – exclamó indignada.

Nino les dedicó una inclinación de cabeza a modo de despedida, con una sonrisa burlona, y salió de la habitación.

-Sal tú también – ordenó Mari.

-No.

-Pues levántate de mi sillón – gruñó.

-Venga, mujer, estas siendo irracional. Solo quiero velar por tu seguridad; no me gustaría que te ocurriera nada malo – alegó, tratando de mostrarse conciliador.

Pero sus palabras, lejos de toda razón, abrieron una dolorosa herida que Marinette había tenido en su interior mucho tiempo. Todo el resentimiento que había acumulado en los últimos dos años estalló de forma incontrolada.

-¿Velar por mi seguridad? – inquirió, incrédula -. ¡Dos años! ¡Dos malditos años! – exclamó fuera de sí, sin importarle que descubriera su verdadera identidad, cansada de ocultársela -. Te marchaste sin siquiera despedirte. Pasé dos años esperando un atisbo de que pensabas en mí en algún momento, de que te interesaba lo más mínimo.

Estaba gritando como una loca, pero le daba igual. Ahora que las compuertas que apresaban sus inquietudes se habían abierto, era incapaz de volverlas a cerrar.

-Tendrías que estar arrastrándote para pedirme perdón, y en lugar de eso estas aquí, perdiendo el tiempo en un burdel, besando a una mujer a la que consideras capaz de traficar con niños y diciéndole que te preocupas por su seguridad. ¡Por su seguridad!

Fue hacia la estantería y sacó dos libros que no dudó en lanzarle al instante.

El primero pasó de forma inofensiva por encima de la cabeza de Adrien. El segundo le golpeó el hombro, sacándole del trance en que había quedado tras el despliegue de ira de la muchacha.

-¿Mar…, Marinette? – preguntó asombrado, y si ella no hubiera estado tan furiosa se hubiera reído ante su rostro desencajado por la sorpresa.

Pero la ira seguía dominándola y sacó otros dos libros de la estantería.

-¿Y qué hay de mi seguridad? – inquirió, apuntando a la cabezota de su prometido, que con un movimiento fluido la esquivó en el último instante -. ¿Acaso mi bienestar te ha preocupado un ápice durante estos dos años?

El segundo libro dio de lleno en el sillón vacío, puesto que Adrien se había refugiado con rapidez detrás de él.

-¡Maldición, Marinette! ¿Qué demonios haces jugando a ser la dueña de un burdel?

-¿Jugando? ¿Acaso crees que estoy jugando? – Su voz sonó más aguda de lo normal, casi estridente. Se sentía temblar de furia, pero cada libro que lanzaba contra la figura de aquel hombre la hacía sentirse mejor, como si se estuviera quitando un peso de encima, así que cogió dos más.

-Tienes mucho que explicarme, entonces – aseveró Adrien, frunciendo el ceño.

Mi prometido es sordo. Sordo y tonto. Fue la conclusión lógica después de escucharlo.

-¿Qué yo te tengo que explicar algo? No te debo ninguna explicación, asno descerebrado – rugió Marinette, y volvió al ataque -. Me abandonaste, me ninguneaste, me…

Adrien se movió tan deprisa que Marinette no lo vio llegar. Se protegía con el sillón y un segundo después estaba sobre ella, agarrándola de los brazos.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? -musitó, zarandeándola con suavidad -. Si me fui así fue por ti, por tu bienestar. Solo tenías dieciséis años; quería protegerte.

-¿De quién?

-De mí, maldita sea – gruñó Adrien -. De esto.

Su boca cayó sobre la de Marinette con una pasión incontrolada, arrasando cualquier atisbo de resistencia. Una pasión que había estado latente durante aquellos dos años y que ahora parecía desbordarse. Una pasión que, libre ya de barreras, comenzó a consumir sus cuerpos mientras se besaban con ardor.


	22. Chapter 22

**La historia pertenece a Adriana Rubens y los personajes a Thomas Astruc. Mío solo es el tiempo que invierto en hacer esta adaptación.**

**Capitulo 21**

-La máscara – gruñó Adrien, separando sus bocas de repente -. Quítate esa maldita mascara.

Marinette contuvo el aliento. Se retiró la mascara con cuidado y lo miró fijamente, con la cabeza bien alta.

El hombre la miró con intensidad. Los ojos verdes recorrieron con avaricia cada milímetro de su rostro, devorando las delicadas facciones que por fin se mostraban. El elegante arco de sus cejas, entre moreno y azul, acentuaba la belleza de unos ojos ligeramente rasgados que, libres ya de las sombras de la máscara, mostraban su verdadero color, un índigo tan oscuro que casi se confundía con la negrura del iris. Un abanico de espesas pestañas, del mismo tono que las cejas, delineaba aquellos pozos insondables. La naricilla, respingona. Y los labios, aquellos labios como fresas maduras que humedecían sus sueños todas las noches.

Era el mismo rostro que lo había obsesionado durante los últimos años, aunque con ciertos cambios sutiles provocados por el tiempo.

-Marinette – musitó reverente -. Dios, eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.

Le había dicho una vez, medio en broma, que cuando se quitara la máscara se abalanzaría sobre ella. Pues bien, eso hizo exactamente.

Sus labios cubrieron de nuevo los de la muchacha. Con fiera ternura, saboreando su entrega, entregando su alma y tomando la de ella, en una danza de lenguas y suspiros que pronto los dejó hambrientos de más. Cuanto más se devoraban, más se avivaba su necesidad. Las manos pasaron a la acción: roces suaves, caricias voraces, tactos ardientes. Pronto la ropa no fue más que otro obstáculo del que había que deshacerse con premura.

Adrien era consciente de que la situación se estaba escapando de su control, pero se sentía incapaz de detenerse. Sabía lo que ocurriría cuando volviera a tener a Marinette entre sus brazos: las sensaciones lo desbordarían, preso de un deseo que iba más allá de su voluntad, como siempre había sucedido con ella.

-Te deseo…aquí…, ahora – susurró con voz ronca mientras le recorría el cuello con un reguero de besos ardientes -. Si no sientes lo mismo, dilo, porque en cuanto te desnude no habrá nada que me impida hacerte mía – musitó, dándole a su pesar una última oportunidad para evadirse.

A modo de respuesta, Marinette tomó su mano con ternura y le besó la palma, un roce húmedo y lento que oscureció los ojos de Adrien, tornándose del color del mar revuelto.

El entendió aquel gesto como una invitación y empezó a quitarle la ropa apresuradamente. Sabía que no estaba siendo delicado, pero no lo podía evitar. La necesidad de verla desnuda, de sentir su piel sin la barrera de la tela, se había convertido en algo tan esencial como respirar. Cuando solo la fina gasa de la camisola lo separaba de su objetivo, la desgarró con impaciencia. Tendió a Mari en el sofá, despacio, y se tomó un instante para devorarla con la mirada mientras se despojaba de su ropa casi con violencia. Un ultimo segundo de lucidez antes de que las garras de la pasión se apoderasen de él.

Este hombre me ha robado la cordura, pensó Mari mientras suspiraba por cada centímetro de piel que Adrien iba desnudando.

Solo tuvo unos segundos para devorar con la vista los poderosos músculos libres del encierro de la ropa, antes de que el cuerpo de Adrien la aplastara contra el sofá.

La sensación de piel contra piel la hizo jadear, primero de sorpresa y luego de placer. Y el calor. No sabía que un hombre pudiera ser tan cálido. Era como estar envuelta en llamas.

Sus besos la mareaban, la consumían, despojándola de todo sentido, prendiendo su cuerpo. Notó intranquila el roce de sus dientes en sus pechos, mordiscos suaves que la hicieron tensarse; el calor de su cálida lengua le arrancó un gemido. Y sus manos, grandes y ligeramente ásperas, exploraron posesivas cada monte y cada valle hasta llegar al vórtice de las piernas, donde el calor y la humedad crecían por momentos.

Mari sintió como los dedos atrevidos indagaban en su humedad y, en un acto reflejo, trató de cerrar las piernas. Fue imposible, puesto que el cuerpo de Adrien estaba situado entre ellas, pero aquel gesto le llamó la atención, porque la miró durante un momento con los ojos entrecerrados, como si sopesara una posibilidad. Pero al instante sacudió la cabeza, descartando un pensamiento a todas luces inverosímil.

Su boca volvió a posarse sobre la de Marinette de forma abrasadora y cualquier atisbo de vergüenza cayó en el olvido. La muchacha se entregó por completo a él. Sintió como el hombre se acomodaba mejor entre sus muslos y como sus dedos regresaban en busca de la fuente de su deseo.

Una nueva dureza entró en juego, gruesa y candente. Se abría paso en su interior de forma suave pero inexorable. Salió, pero volvió a introducirse al instante, ahondando. Fuera y dentro, más profundamente, hasta que se topó con la barrera de su virginidad.

Aquel pequeño obstáculo pareció devolver a Adrien un atisbo de cordura.

-Me da miedo preguntar, pero es necesario – murmuró, mirándola con ternura -. ¿Queres que pare? Aunque te advierto que contenerme ahora será mil veces más doloroso que el rodillazo que me diste en la entrepierna – comentó, medio en broma medio en serio.

Mari leyó en sus ojos que solo con una palabra se detendría, por mucho que le costase. Y lo amó por ello.

A modo de respuesta, cogió el rostro masculino entre sus manos y lo besó con pasión.

Adrien gimió aliviado y posó su boca voraz sobre la de ella, saboreando la fresa de sus labios. Reanudó el suave movimiento de empuje, una y otra vez, paciente, lento, hasta que la barrera por fin cedió a su asalto.

Mari contuvo el aliento ante el inesperado dolor. Su cuerpo se tensó, rechazando la dura intromisión del hombre; sus manos volaron al pecho masculino para intentar apartarlo.

-Shh, mi amor – la arrulló Adrien besándola con suavidad, intentando tranquilizarla -, el dolor pasará pronto- susurró mientras su boca recorría lánguida el cuello de la joven, arrancándole estremecimientos - y solo sentirás placer.

Se acomodó mejor en su cuerpo, abriéndole más las piernas y buscando con los dedos el centro de su feminidad. Y entonces comenzó a moverse de nuevo, un lento vaivén, una sutil danza que los fue abrasando poco a poco.

El dolor quedó pronto en el olvido, sustituido por una febril necesidad de sentirlo más cerca, más dentro, más profundamente. Lo abrazó con fuerza, apretándolo contra sí, besándolo con intensidad, consumida por la pasión. Cada lento envite la empujaba hacia el abismo, una y otra vez, intensificando el calor que se acumulaba en la unión de sus cuerpos.

-Abre los ojos; mírame – exigió Adrien con voz ronca, empujando con más fuerza, hasta que le arrancó un gritito de rendición.

Mari obedeció, indefensa, asustada por las sensaciones que recorrían si cuerpo, mientras Adrien la penetraba con una serie de embestidas cada vez más profundas, más rápidas, hasta que sintió una explosión de placer que se expandió por cada partícula de su cuerpo y la hizo sollozar de puro deleite, y el abismo la envolvió.

Con el ultimo atisbo de conciencia sintió que Adrien se ponía rígido y un largo gemido escapaba de sus labios.


	23. Chapter 23

**La historia pertenece a Adriana Rubens y los personajes a Thomas Astruc. Mío solo es el tiempo que invierto en hacer esta adaptación.**

**Sí, lo sé, ya sé que debéis de odiarme por tardar tanto pero os juro que este mes me ha sido imposible concentrarme en nada.**

**Por favor dejadme un review para demostrar que seguís ahi :)**

**Capitulo 22**

Había sido el mejor orgasmo de su vida, pensó Adrien mientras los últimos vestigios de placer hacían temblar su cuerpo. La abrazó como si la vida le fuera en ello, resistiéndose a romper la magia de aquel momento.

Había sido perfecta en su pasión. Dulce y ardiente, exigente y entregada.

Y era virgen.

Acababa de desflorar a su dulce prometida en el sofá de la biblioteca de un notorio burdel.

La realidad se fue imponiendo poco a poco, y con ella, el enojo. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo por su evidente falta de control y furioso con ella por haberle metido durante todo aquel tiempo. Pese a estar irritado, salió de su interior con suavidad. La muchacha permanecía tan relajada que parecía dormida. Adrien fue al baño y volvió con u n paño húmedo.

-Marinette, quieras o no, tienes mucho que explicar – masculló, mirándola frustrado mientras la limpiaba con delicadeza.

¿Cómo había acabado siendo Ladybug? ¿Qué demonios hacía una muchacha inocente como ella dirigiendo un burdel? Las preguntas estallaban sin interrupción en su cerebro, y con ellas, los sentimientos.

Se sentía inquieto. Una miríada de sensaciones lo atravesaba sin control, todo por una sirena que estaba haciendo de su ordenada existencia un caos emocional. El marques de Chat Noir siempre había tenido un control absoluto sobre sus sentimientos.

Se sentía furioso. Estaba acostumbrado a dar ordenes que todos se apresuraban a cumplir, pero aquella terca mujer no paraba de decir que no a todo cuanto él le proponía. Al marques de Chat Noir nunca se le llevaba la contraria.

Se sentía excitado. Aun después de acabar de hacerle el amor, notaba como el deseo lo embargaba de nuevo. Desde el momento en que sus ojos se posaron sobre ella, su cuerpo se había convertido en una hoguera, y aquella hechicera de negros cabellos era el combustible que avivaba su llama. Cuando Marinette estaba cerca, la pasión lo dominaba. El marques de Chat Noir era un hombre frio.

Como si hubiera oído sus pensamientos, la joven abrió los ojos, un suave aleteo de sus largas pestañas como mariposas que emprendían el vuelo, lo miró maravillada.

Al verla, Adrien se preguntó con ironía donde se escondía el todopoderoso marqués de Chat Noir cuando ella lo miraba con aquellos profundos ojos color celeste.

_Pom, pom, pom._

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

-Ladybug…

La voz de la señora Befana, ensordecida por la gruesa puerta de madera, parecía apremiante.

La muchacha lo miró, suplicante.

-Adrien, no hay tiempo para explicaciones. Debemos vestirnos. La señora Befana no me molestaría a no ser que se tratase de una urgencia.

\- Marinette…

-Por favor, Adrien – rogo -. Te prometo que en cuanto pueda te lo explicaré todo.

No pudo negare ante aquella mirada suplicante.

Los dos se vistieron con celeridad y recompusieron su aspecto de la mejor forma posible.

_Pom, pom, pom._

-Ladybug…

-Un momento. – Se giró hacia Adrien y lo miró dubitativa -. ¿Crees que se dará cuenta de lo que hemos estado haciendo? – preguntó cohibida.

Adrien la observó, divertido a su pesar. Aquella era una muestra más de la ingenuidad de la joven. Con el cabello despeinado, las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios hinchados por los besos compartidos, tenía todo el aspecto de una mujer bien amada.

No pudo evitar besarla con brevedad.

-Tranquila, no notará nada – mintió sin dudar, mientras le colocaba un mechón tras la oreja.

La muchacha le sonrió con dulzura y a Adrien le dio un vuelco el corazón.

_Pom, pom, pom._

-Ladybug…

Mari corrió a abrir la puerta mientras se alisaba las arrugas de la falda.

Adrien observó como entreabría la puerta y cuchicheaba con el ama de llaves. La conocía lo suficiente para detectar la repentina rigidez de su cuerpo, única señal de que había recibido una mala noticia.

La muchacha se volvió hacia Adrien con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

-Necesito que vayas a buscar a tu hermano Luka y lo lleves a mi casa – le pidió con premura -. Dile que uno de los niños tiene problemas. Él lo entenderá.

Quizá Luka entendiera algo, pero Adrien, desde luego, no. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, preparado para exigir que le aclarasen que ocurría antes de moverse.

-Por favor, Adrien. No hay tiempo para explicaciones – musitó la muchacha, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento -. Confía en mí – suplicó.

-¿Qué confié en ti? – preguntó incrédulo -. Has estado engañándome todos estos días, ¿y me pides que confíe en ti?

Después de lo engañado que lo había tenido sobre su identidad, sería estúpido si confiaba en ella. El marques de Chat Noir no era ningún necio.

La muchacha lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

Y en aquel momento Adrien se dio cuenta de una cosa: ante ella le resultaba imposible comportarse como el marques de Chat Noir…, porque era la primera vez que, ante una mujer, se sentía tan solo como un hombre.

Mierda, pensó, pasándose una mano por el pelo, y salió como una tromba en busca de su hermano.


	24. Chapter 24

**La historia pertenece a Adriana Rubens y los personajes a Thomas Astruc. Mío solo es el tiempo que invierto en hacer esta adaptación.**

**Bueeeno bueno, tocaba capítulo el lunes y mañana pero como el lunes tuve algunos problemas de internet y mañana no voy a poder subirlo. SORPRESA! Dos capítulos hoy.**

A leer!

**Capitulo 23**

Cuando Adrien llegó a casa de Marinette, acompañado de Luka, se estaba cocinando a fuego lento. Se sentía un autentico majadero, embobado por una bruja de aspecto inocente que no hacía más que ocultarle cosas y que con solo una mirada podía conseguir lo que fuera de él.

Era irrisorio.

Para colmo, su hermano pequeño, en su faceta de medico integro, se había negado a explicarle de que iba todo aquello alegando secreto profesional. ¡Cachorro impertinente! En cuanto pudiera quedaría con él en el Hansson's, un club de boxeo selecto al que acudían los dos, para darle una buena zurra.

Todavía no habían llamado a la puerta cuando se abrió.

Doctor Agreste, lord Agreste, los estábamos esperando – declaró el mayordomo con preocupación en la mirada.

Era el primer rasgo de humanidad que Adrien veía en aquel hombre, lo que le hizo darse cuenta de la gravedad de la urgencia.

Los condujeron sin perdida de tiempo a una habitación del piso superior. Adrien no sabia que esperar; por eso se sorprendió al encontrarse con Marinette velando a una pequeña figura que yacía en el centro de una cama tan grande que empequeñecía aún más a su ocupante. La muchacha pareció aliviada al ver aparecer a los dos hombres. Compuso una temblorosa sonrisa de agradecimiento para Adrien, pero en seguida centró su atención en Luka.

Doctor Agreste, gracias por darse tanta prisa.

Luka asintió y miró con el ceño fruncido a la niña que temblaba de costado hecha un ovillo, con el rostro pálido y contraído, cubierta por una gruesa manta. Se le acercó con movimientos suaves.

¿Qué le ocurre?

Se llama Mary, está… - murmuró Mari, y bajó tanto el tono que Adrien no pudo distinguir las palabras. Se acercó un poco más para enterarse de una vez de lo que estaba pasando.

Luka tensó la mandíbula al oírla. Se sentó en la cama, le puso una mano en la frente a la niña y le habló con tono tranquilizador:

Hola, Mary, soy el doctor Agreste – le susurró con dulzura -. Me han dicho que no te encuentras muy bien y he venido a ayudarte. ¿Me enseñas donde te duele?

La niña entreabrió los ojos, nublados por el dolor. Reflejaban el alma rora de quien ha vivido un infierno y no ha conseguido salir impune. Asintió temblorosa.

Luka apartó con cuidado la manta para poder examinarla.

¡Por el amor de Dios! – exclamó Adrien, incrédulo.

Quizá Luka estuviera acostumbrado a ver situaciones de ese tipo, pero él, desde luego, no. Aquella cría no podía tener más de diez años y se encontraba en avanzado estado de gestación.

Dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Marinette, en busca de respuestas.

¿Estaba entre los niños que rescataste de ese malnacido?

Sí, la…, la compré en Whitechapel – explicó Mari en un murmullo bajo para que la niña no lo oyera -. La pobre trabajaba de prostituta, pero en su estado ya no les servía y la iban a matar.

Adrien no podía apartar los ojos de aquella pequeña. En su mundo aquellas cosas no pasaban; eran inconcebibles. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera personas como él, que tenían toda clase de lujos, derechos y comodidades, en la misma ciudad que permitían que niñas como aquella se prostituyeran?

No le hacía gracia que Marinette se hubiera mezclado en algo tan sucio y peligroso, cuando la escoria que estaba detrás de aquello la había amenazado.

En un segundo, su instinto protector, de por sí ya muy desarrollado, se mezcló con la intensa e incontrolable emoción que le provocaba aquella muchacha, creando un sentimiento que fue incapaz de sobrellevar de forma racional.

Te prohíbo que vuelvas a Whitechapel – gruñó con voz tensa -. No quiero que vuelvas a mezclarte con un asunto como este. Más aun, te prohíbo que vuelvas a pisar El Jardín Secreto.

La muchacha se puso rígida y adoptó la postura guerra que había visto un montón de veces en Ladybug y que siempre lo excitaba.

¿Me lo prohíbes? – inquirió indignada -. Te recuerdo que no tienes ningún derecho a prohibirme nada.

Te recuerdo que soy tu prometido y, como tal, tengo todo el derecho de…

Luka, consciente de que su hermano no era nada propenso a subir la voz, lo miró desconcertado, pero al ver que la niña temblaba no dudó en intervenir.

Si vais a discutir, salid de aquí, o perturbareis a la niña más de lo que está – interrumpió con tono duro, mientras sacaba sus instrumentos del maletín para examinar a la pequeña.

Adrien masculló un improperio y, con gesto adusto, cogió a Marinette del brazo y la sacó de la habitación.

Llevame a algún sitio donde nadie nos pueda interrumpir – ordenó impaciente.

La muchacha lo condujo al piso inferior y entraron en una biblioteca muy parecida a la de El Jardín Secreto. En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ellos comenzaron las preguntas.

Por Dios, Marinette – exclamó él, hundiéndose los dedos en el cabello claro -. Explícame que ha pasado para que hayas acabado metida en semejante situación.

Mi tía Natalie era la dueña de El Jardín – explicó con sencillez -. Cuando murió, lo heredé.

¿En qué pensaba tu tía al dejarte semejante herencia? – inquirió incrédulo -. ¿Y por qué demonios la aceptaste? ¿Por dinero? – Empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro de la habitación -. Sabes que ni mi familia ni yo íbamos a permitir que te faltara nada; como mi prometida estas bajo mi responsabilidad.

Pues tienes una forma muy curiosa de cuidar de tus responsabilidades.

Adrien se merecía el reproche y lo sabía, pero en aquel momento no se le había ocurrido nada mejor. Dos años atrás, ella era demasiado joven para saciar la pasión que había despertado en él, y la única forma de mantenerse apartado era poner distancia entre ellos.

Que no estuviera aquí no significa que no estuvieras protegida. Mis padres me aseguraron que velarían por ti en mi ausencia. De todas formas, ya no tiene sentido discutir sobre eso. Ahora ya estoy aquí, así que dejaras cualquier relación con El Jardín Secreto de inmediato y te trasladarás a Bellrose House hasta la boda.

No pienso hacer nada de eso y no me puedes obligar. No puedes presentarte después de dos años sin preocuparte por mi y tomar el control de mi vida en un segundo. Soy una mujer independiente y pretendo seguir siéndolo – dijo ella, alzando el rostro y con los bazos en jarras.

A Adrien se el encendió la sangre. Era la única persona que se atrevía a plantarle cara de aquella manera, la única capaz de llevarle la contraria, la única capaz de hacerle perder la cabeza.

Como tu futuro esposo tengo derecho a…

No me voy a casar contigo – anunció con seriedad -. Los dos sabemos que te comprometiste conmigo para acallar a mi tía. Ahora ya no está, ya no es necesario ese sacrificio.

¿Sacrificio?, pensó Adrien asombrado. Esa muchacha no tenía ni idea.

El sacrificio había sido pasar dos años alejado de ella, dos años en los que no había podido tocar a otra mujer, dos años en los que había intentado convencerse de que aquella noche en el invernadero había sido tan solo un episodio de pasión incontrolable…y únicamente habían hecho falta dos días para que se diera cuenta de la profundidad de sus sentimientos.

En un par de zancadas llegó hasta ella y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la apresó entre sus brazos y la besó con pasión. Su boca se apoderó de los labios femeninos con fiereza, y su lengua buscó la entrada a la miel de su interior. La muchacha respondió de inmediato, con una dulzura que, como siempre, prendió hasta la ultima partícula de su ser.

¿En serio crees que esto es un sacrificio? – musitó él, y abandonó su boca para dejarle un reguero de besos en la tierna curva del cuello.

La muchacha se rindió con un suspiro entrecortado y enlazó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. En esos momentos los dos sabían que ella no le podía negar nada.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta tuvieron el mismo efecto que un jarro de agua helada sobre sus acalorados cuerpos. Se separaron con premura, ella evitando su mirada y él mirándola con la promesa de que sería suya.

Luka entró a la biblioteca con semblante serio.

Necesito una copa – suspiró, dejándose caer en el sofá.

Adrien se la puso en la mano a una velocidad asombrosa.

¿Cómo está Mary? – preguntó Marinette, restregándose las manos con nerviosismo.

Está bien; tan bien como puede estar cuna cría que ha pasado por un infierno – musitó con voz cansada -. Pero la criatura que esperaba ha nacido muerta. Era demasiado pronto. – Se bebió la copa de un trago -. ¿Qué clase de mundo permite estas atrocidades? – preguntó, a nadie en concreto -. Apenas tiene diez años; debería estar jugando con muñecas y no recuperándose de un parto prematuro. ¿Qué clase de degenerados hacen cosas así?

El hombre que había amenazado a su prometida: Hawk Moth. Y Adrien se prometió que movería cielo y tierra para acabar con él.

**¿Review? ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**La historia pertenece a Adriana Rubens y los personajes a Thomas Astruc. Mío solo es el tiempo que invierto en hacer esta adaptación.**

**Capitulo 24**

A la mañana siguiente, tras una noche de insomnio cuidando a Mary, Andrew comunicó a Marinette, con su habitual talante impasible, que el inspector Roberts estaba en la puerta y solicitaba hablar con ella.

Lo recibió en la biblioteca, sentada detrás de su escritorio, con una sonrisa rígida y la clásica postura de la señora Bustier.

Querida señorita Cheng, su belleza aumenta cada vez que la veo – comentó a modo de saludo.

¿Qué desea, inspector Roberts? – inquirió ella de forma directa, con intención de hacerlo salir de su casa cuanto antes -. ¿Tiene alguna novedad sobre la muerte de mi tía?

Me temo que por esa parte no he hecho ningún avance; todo parece indicar que su tía sorprendió a un ladrón – explicó -. Pero no he venido por eso. Me sorprende no haber recibido noticias suyas después de un mes – dijo con voz suave, y se sentó en uno de los sillones que enfrentaban el escritorio -. ¿Acaso ha olvidado nuestro acuerdo?

No sé de ningún acuerdo – respondió ella en tono seco -. Solo se que usted me chantajeó para que buscase una libreta, pero siento comunicarle que por ahora no la he encontrado. ¿Esta seguro de que mi tía la tenía?

Completamente; ella misma me dijo que la había dejado a buen recaudo en la biblioteca de El Jardín.

Le aseguro que he registrado minuciosamente cada centímetro de esa habitación y no he dado con ella.

Pues busque mejor – gruñó, y la miró pensativo -. He venido porque ha llegado a mis oídos que ha estado interfiriendo en los negocios de Hawk Moth. ¿Acaso ha descubierto lo lucrativa que resulta la prostitución infantil y quiere sacar tajada?

Por supuesto que no – replicó indignada -. Me ofende que piense eso. Tan solo vi la oportunidad de ayudar a unos niños.

Pues deje de hacerlo – gruñó el inspector -. Llevamos mucho tiempo detrás de Moth y no queremos que se ponga nervioso por culpa suya y cambie sus hábitos. Concentre sus esfuerzos en localizar la maldita libreta. No me defraude o lo lamentará – amenazó a modo de despedida.

Marinette no perdió el tiempo: fue directa a la biblioteca de El Jardín Secreto.

No había mentido al inspector Roberts; había registrado cada centímetro de aquel lugar. Había rebuscado entre los libros, en el escritorio, en la vitrina de las máscaras, en los sofás, en los muebles auxiliares…y en el secreter.

Había inspeccionado ese endiablado mueble milímetro a milímetro y, si bien era cierto que había descubierto un sorprendente numero de compartimentos ocultos, en ninguno se encontraban los dichosos documentos que quería el inspector. Lo único que se le ocurría era que faltaba algún recoveco por descubrir en el enrevesado secreter.

Sus manos acariciaron la superficie del mueble, explorando con el tacto en busca de posibles resortes.

Sigues insistiendo en que está ahí.

La voz de Nino la sobresaltó.

Es el lugar más lógico para esconder la dichosa libreta. Hasta ahora ha aparecido un montón de papeles, pero no la libreta que busca Roberts; sobre todo son cartas personales.

¿Las has leído?

Ya te lo he dicho: es correspondencia personal de mi tia – explicó indignada -. Tan solo las he hojeado para confirmar que no son lo que busca el inspector.

¿Te importa si las leo yo?

¿Te parece adecuado leer la correspondencia ajena?

Nino soltó un bufido, como si no le importara en absoluto lo que se considerase apropiado.

¿Sabes?, el inspector ha venido a verme esta mañana. Se está impacientando porque no encuentro la libreta. Parece que tampoco le ha hecho gracia que haya interferido en los negocios de Hawk Moth.

Y no es el único. A tu prometido tampoco le ha entusiasmado.

Ya te lo he dicho: no es mi prometido – murmuró Mari -. Ayer puse fin al compromiso.

O al menos lo había intentado, pero el muy cabezota no le había hecho caso. Era difícil imponerse a una persona que con solo tocarla la hacía perder la razón. Tenía que encontrar la forma de hacerle entender que no se podían casar.

Marinette tenía grabadas a fuego las palabras que Adrien había dicho a Plagg la noche anterior: Los hombres como nosotros no nos podemos casar con mujeres como ella, pero sí podemos tenerlas de amantes. Y tenía razón: el matrimonio entre ellos era imposible; la amenaza del escándalo los perseguiría siempre. La marquesa de Chat Noir no podía pasearse por Whitechapel y mezclarse con prostitutas, y Marinette estaba decidida a ayudar a esas mujeres a conseguir una vida mejor.

Le habría resultado más fácil romper el compromiso si no hubiese hecho el amor con él, pero no había forma humana de resistirse. Más aun, lo deseaba de forma vergonzosa. El problema era que conocía a Adrien y su sentido del honor. Ahora que había tomado su virginidad seria imposible convencerlo de que, tal como estaban las cosas, lo más juicioso era cancelar el compromiso.

Unos golpes en la puerta la devolvieron a la realidad.

Ladybug, el marques de Cat Noir está en la entrada – anunció la señora Befana -. Dice que viene a hablar con su prometida.

Parece que todavía no se ha enterado de la ruptura de vuestro compromiso – observó Nino con una sonrisa irónica.

Ese hombre es terco como una mula. Se guía solo por el sentido del honor.

Lahiffe la miró pensativo.

¿Realmente quieres romper con lord Agreste?

No, es lo último que deseo.

Sí – contestó, intentando parecer convincente.

Señora Befana, denos dos minutos y déjelo pasar – instruyó Nino, guiñando un ojo a la mujer.

Bajo la curiosa mirada de Marinette, dejó entreabierta la puerta de la biblioteca y empezó a desabrocharse la chaqueta.

Solo hay una manera de que un hombre con la determinación del marqués cambie de opinión sobre el compromiso – explicó mientras se soltaba la corbata y los primeros botones de la camisa.

Cogió a Marinette de la mano y la tendió en el mismo sofá donde, la noche anterior, había yacido con Adrien.

¿Estas loco? Nos matará a los dos – exclamó cuando se dio cuenta de sus intenciones.

No pudo decir nada más, porque al instante siguiente tenía encima el pesado cuerpo de Nino. Los labios del hombre se movieron con destreza sobre los suyos en un beso que, si bien no la estremecía como los de Adrien, no podía negar que era agradable.

Si quieres que esto funcione, pásame los brazos por el cuello y deja de comportarte como un pescado frio – le murmuró al oído.

¿Pescado frio? Marinette lo fulminó con la mirada y procedió a besarlo como si su vida dependerá de ello, como si fueran los labios de Adrien los que se posaban ardientes sobre los suyos.

Hija de puta – atronó una voz iracunda.

Adrien – balbució la muchacha. Se quitó de encima a Nino y se puso de pie al instante.

El marques de Chat Noir mostraba un semblante pétreo, con el cuerpo rígido de ira y una mirada asesina. Aunque debajo de esa ira Marinette pudo percibir un intenso dolor que la hizo tambalearse.

Adrien, yo…

Querida, no tiene ningún sentido que pongas excusas – afirmó Nino de pronto, rodeándola con el brazo -. El marques merece saber la verdad. Marinette está enamorada de mi – añadió con una sonrisa relamida.

Los ojos verdes se clavaron en ella como puñales.

¿Eso es cierto?

Por supuesto que no.

Si…, amo a Nino.

Adrien se tambaleó como si lo hubieran golpeado, pero se recompuso al instante. Mari vio como se apagaba el brillo esmeralda de sus ojos hasta que no fueron más que dos trozos de jade opaco, vacíos de toda expresión, de toda emoción, de todo sentimiento. Y se sorprendió de lo mucho que parecían haberle dolido sus palabras.

No lo entiendo – murmuró -. Si estabas enamorada de él, ¿por qué dejaste que ayer te hiciera el amor?

Marinette titubeó, sin saber que contestar a eso. Nunca en la vida dejaría que otro hombre la tocara, a no ser que fuera Adrien.

Nino salió en su ayuda de nuevo:

Fue por mi causa – reconoció con una sonrisa -. Tengo la norma de no acostarme con vírgenes. – Se encogió de hombros -. Pero ahora, gracias a ti, ya no existe ese inconveniente.

Adrien la miró con un atisbo de suplica en los ojos, como rogándole que desmintiera aquellas palabras.

¿Qué esperabas? Después de dos años sin saber de ti, era normal que mis afectos se desviaran hacia otra persona – declaró, sorprendida de que su voz no temblara como su cuerpo.

Adrien tensó la mandíbula y apretó los puños. Con gesto rígido, buscó en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, sacó una bolsa de dinero y la arrojó a los pies de Mari.

Por los servicios prestados – aclaró con tono despectivo -. Con un poco más de práctica, seguro que te conviertes en la estrella de este burdel.

Mari no dijo nada, consciente de que se merecía ese insulto y mucho más. Apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que notó como las uñas se le clavaban en la piel. Pero aquel dolor fue bienvenido; alivió la sensación de vacío que la inundó al verlo salir de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Se quedó paralizada, intentando recuperar el aliento y controlar los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo.

_Plas, plas, plas, plas._

Magnifica actuación – exclamó Nino, aplaudiendo -. Durante un momento he pensado que el imperturbable marques de Chat Noir te estrangularía. Desde luego, tu si que sabes sacar lo mejor de ese hombre – ironizó con una sonrisa -. Te odia.

Marinette se derrumbó en el suelo con un gemido agónico, mientras desgarradores sollozos salían de su garganta, en un intento de atemperar la desolación que sentía.

¡Por Dios, muchacha! – exclamó Nino asombrado, arrodillándose junto a ella -. ¿Qué te ocurre? Pensé que esto era lo que querías.

Es…, es el marques de Chat Noir – balbució entre sollozos -, y yo… solo soy una rata de alcantarilla. Si se descubriera mi origen, el escándalo y la vergüenza recaerían sobre el y su familia. He hecho lo mejor para todos.

Entonces, ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó Nino con voz suave, mirándola con compasión.

Mari lo miró abatida, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y los labios temblorosos.

Porque lo amo.

**¿Review? ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola a todos! Espero que pasaris un feliz San Valentín y me echarais lo suficiente de menos como para leer este capítulo enseguida.**

**Proximo capitulo programado para el sabado.**

**A leer :)**

**La historia pertenece a Adriana Rubens y los personajes a Thomas Astruc. Mío solo es el tiempo que invierto en hacer esta adaptación.**

**Capitulo 25**

Hansson's Club era un afamado club de boxeo situado en Covent Graden, a orillas del Támesis, frecuentado exclusivamente por miembros de la alta sociedad.

Su propietario, Erik Hansson, era un inmigrante sueco llegado a Londres cuarenta años atrás. Era una imponente figura de dos metros de puro musculo coronado por una cabeza tan calva como una bola de billar. Tras hacerse un nombre en aquel mundillo por ser invencible en todas las peleas, se había retirado para fundar ese prestigioso establecimiento.

Adrien siempre se había tomado el boxeo como un medio para liberar estrés y mantenerse en forma, pero en los dos últimos días había acudido mañana y tarde, acuciado por la necesidad de aplacar la furia que lo consumía por dentro.

Lord Agreste, siempre es un placer verlo por aquí – saludó con un suspiro el mismísimo señor Hansson -, pero mi negocio empieza a resentirse a causa de sus visitas.

El club estaba vacío. Después de pasar dos días derrotando de forma contundente a cuantos adversarios se le ponían delante, Adrien se había convertido en una figura a la que evitar.

¿No ha pensado en convertirse en boxeador profesional? – preguntó el sueco, entusiasmado por la idea -. Con los puños que tiene y el instinto asesino que ha desarrollado últimamente, con un poco de entrenamiento podría llegar lejos.

Adrien ni siquiera se molestó en contestar. Había ido a machacar a alguien, a agotar hasta la extenuación cada musculo de su cuerpo y a despejar su mente. Solo así podía dejar de pensar en Marinette.

¿Con quien voy a enfrentarme hoy? – preguntó impaciente.

Ese es el problema – musitó el señor Hansson -. Ninguno de los miembros del club quiere pelear contra usted. Aprecian sus caras. En cuanto lo han visto venir han salido en tropel.

¿Me esta diciendo que no puedo pelear con nadie? – preguntó Adrien, incrédulo.

Mi _sparring_ no se ha presentado a trabaja porque aun se está recuperando de la paliza de ayer – explicó el sueco -, así que…

Yo me enfrentaría contigo – dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas -, pero valoro demasiado mis manos. Si me rompo los puños contra tu dura cabezota, mi trabajo puede resentirse.

Luka. No había vuelto a verlo desde la noche en que atendió a pequeña Mary.

Tengo un amigo al que le encantaría darte unos cuantos puñetazos – continuó diciendo con una sonrisa, cabeceando hacia la derecha -, aunque me temo que no es miembro del club.

Cuando Adrien miró en la dirección en la que le indicaba su hermano se le tensó todo el cuerpo.

Nino Lahiffe.

Debo señalarte que tu gusto para elegir amigos es pésimo.

Pues yo debo decirte que tienes un gusto exquisito en la elección de mujeres – apuntó Luka con sinceridad.

Adrien pensó que era mofa y fulminó a su hermano con la mirada.

Ojo con lo que dices si quieres conservar esa preciosa cara por la que suspiran todas – advirtió con un gruñido.

El señor Hansson intentó intervenir.

Las reglas del club no permiten la entrada de caballeros que no sean socios.

Hágalo socio – decretó Adrien.

Pero…, pero… Debería abonar a tarifa anual y estar recomendado por dos miembros del club.

Yo pago encantado y lo recomiendo – aseveró con voz suave el marques de Chat Noir, deseoso de enfrentarse a él.

Y yo le doy la segunda recomendación – añadió Luka con una sonrisa.

Siendo así, por mí no hay inconveniente. Yo arbitro.

Los hombres se prepararon para la pelea. Aunque guardaban silencio, sus miradas expresaban a gritos la animosidad que sentían. En una esquina, un muchacho del club ayudaba a Adrien con los guates; en la opuesta, Luka hacía lo propio con Nino.

Aquí los caballeros pelean según las reglas del marqués de Queensberry – explicaba mientras tanto el sueco a Nino -. Es obligatorio el uso de guantes. Respecto a las normas, baste saber que no están permitidos los golpes de cintura para abajo, y que no debe golpear a su contrincante cuando este de rodillas o en el suelo.

¿Has boxeado alguna vez? – preguntó Luka a Nino, mirándolo con lastima, justo antes de que empezara el asalto.

El primer derechazo de Nino impactó de lleno en la mejilla de Adrien y le hizo tambalearse.

He practicado un poco con Ivan – reconoció Nino con una sonrisa de satisfacción y un guiño cómplice.

Con el siguiente puñetazo, Adrien le borró la sonrisa de la boca. Estaba furioso; sentía deseos de descuartizar a aquel hombre. No tuvo piedad. Durante los tres minutos que duró el asalto encajó una serie de golpes contundentes contra Lahiffe, que trataba de defenderse como podía. Cualquier hombre normal estaría ya contra la lona, pero en cambio aquella rata rastrera resistía.

Cuando Hansson anunció un descanso de un minuto, Nino suspiró aliviado.

Tu maldito hermano es una bestia – aseguró a Luka, impresionado a su pesar -. Quien iba a pensar que un señorito que anda como si tuviera un palo en el culo golpearía de esa manera – jadeó, intentando recuperar el aliento -. Y yo que pensaba darle una paliza…

Siento tener que decirte que el que te está dando una paliza es él, Lahiffe – evidenció Luka, examinándole la cara -. El ojo se te está hinchando tanto que dentro de nada no lo vas a poder abrir, y como te pegue otra vez en la boca puede que tus dientes no lo resistan. Sera mejor que pruebes otra táctica.

¿Y qué sugieres, doc?

En vista de que el enfrentamiento directo no está siendo como esperábamos, tal vez debas probar a razonar con él.

Razona tú – bufó Nino -. Yo ya tengo bastante con intentar sobrevivir sin perder los dientes.

Vosotros, par de genios – gruñó Adrien fastidiado -, no sé si os habéis dado cuenta de que lo estoy oyendo todo. Y no estoy de humor para razonar. Me estáis sacando de mis casillas. Tan solo quiero aplastar a esa cucaracha de una vez por todas y, ya puestos, hacer un favor a las féminas de la sociedad y estropear un poco ese bonito rostro.

-¿Lo de _cucaracha_ vapor ti o por mí?

-Me temo que por ti, Lahiffe. -Luka sonrió -. Yo soy el de la cara bonita. Pero tranquilo; seguiremos el plan acordado.

-¿Plan? ¿Qué plan?

\- Tu intenta sobrevivir…; yo intentaré razonar.

Hansson anunció el segundo asalto.

Los dos contrincantes bailaron sobre la lona, girando, retrocediendo, adelantándose, como en una coreografía bien ensayada.

Cuando Adrien estaba preparado para asestar el primer puñetazo se dejó oír la voz de Luka:

-¿Sabes, Adri? Realmente dije en serio lo de que tienes muy buen gusto para las mujeres, Marinette es extraordinaria.

La única reacción visible que provocó ese comentario fue que Adrien atacó con más furia a Nino.

-El plan no funciona – gruñó Adrien, esquivando un derechazo.

-Es hermosa, inteligente, educada… Todo lo que un hombre podría desear – continuó Luka -. Pero ante todo, es la mujer más generosa y altruista que he conocido, capaz de alejar de si al hombre al que ama con tal de protegerlo.

-¿De que hablas? – gruñó Adrien sin perder de vista a Nino, que acababa de esquivar otro de sus golpes.

Aquella rata de alcantarilla se movía muy rápido.

-Lo que trato de decir es que, a pesar de que sin duda es mejor persona que tu – explicó Luka con retintín -, se siente inferior y no quiere cargarte con un matrimonio que podría terminar en escándalo.

-¿Eso es cierto? – preguntó Adrien a Nino, con un puño amenazador.

-El beso que presenciaste fue lo único que hubo entre nosotros – reconoció Nino con una mueca -, y lo pusimos en escena con una única finalidad.

-Apartarme de ella – concluyó Adrien con un murmullo ronco.

Mierda, pensó tras reflexionar durante unos segundos. Tenía que verla. Tenía que hablar con Marinette. Sintió que su cuerpo se llenaba de energía, y que el alivio y la paz se adentraba poco a poco en su corazón. Después de dos días de oscuridad, finalmente atisbaba la luz.

Y esa luz era ella.

Vio la cara de Nino Lahiffe delante de él sonriéndole como un idiota, y actuó sin pensar. Con un tremendo gancho de derecha lo tumbó directamente.

-Joder, ¿a que demonios ha venido eso? – preguntó el hombre desde el suelo, moviendo la mandíbula con precaución para ver si se la había fracturado.

-Te lo debía por el beso que le diste – adujo Adrien con el ceño fruncido -. Como se repita, despídete de los dientes – advirtió con voz gélida -. Y ahora, si me disculpáis, voy a buscar a prometida para dejar claras unas cosas.

-Bueno, ese es el problema – gruñó Nino con preocupación.

-Lahiffe no la encuentra por ningún sitio; por eso fue a buscarme para que mediara en este encuentro – explicó Luka.

-Si la tiene Hawk Moth, cualquier ayuda es poca – declaró Nino -. Necesito que me ayudes a encontrarla.

\- No la tiene Hawk Moth – afirmó Adrien con tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Conozco a Marinette desde que era una cría, y con los años he llegado a desarrollar cierto…afecto por ella – dijo, sin poder expresar todavía en voz alta la profundidad de sus sentimientos -. ¿En serio creéis que no le proporcionaría protección solo por sentirme despechado?

**¿Reviews? :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**La historia pertenece a Adriana Rubens y los personajes a Thomas Astruc. Mío solo es el tiempo que invierto en hacer esta adaptación.**

**Lo sé, sé que dije que actualizaría el sábado pero en mi defensa debo decir que...mentí. Lo intenté pero no hubo manera. Así que perdonenme y no me castiguen.**

**A leer :)**

**Capitulo 26**

Tonta, tonta y mil veces tonta, pensó Mari una vez más, golpeando la cabeza contra la almohada.

¿Cómo podía haberse dejado manipular por Alya de ese modo? Cuando su amiga la visitó por sorpresa, un par de horas después de la escenita de la biblioteca con Adrien, estaba tan deprimida, tan hundida, que su sugerencia de pasar unos días fuera le pareció la mejor idea posible. Necesitaba alejarse de Londres y de Adrien todo lo posible para recuperar la cordura y volver a la realidad con entereza. La realidad era que lo había perdido para siempre. Era consciente de que nunca había sido suyo, pero su corazón no lo sentía así. Durante las horas compartidas se había sentido tan unida a el que creyó rozar el paraíso.

Nuevas lagrimas anegaron sus ojos, pero las reprimió con determinación. Debía ser fuerte y enfrentarse a la realidad. Una chica como ella nunca podría aspirar a compartir su vida con el marques de Chat Noir. Y aunque el la amase, que no era el caso, no podría exponerlos a él y a su familia a las murmuraciones y el escandalo si salía a la luz su origen.

Ese pensamiento la hizo gemir y volver a golpear la almohada con la cabeza.

Condenada Alya, pensó por milésima vez.

¿Cómo había podido acabar en Bellrose House? Era como si una oveja fuera a buscar refugio a la cueva de los lobos, en concreto, en la cueva de la familia del Lobo Feroz. Si Adrien se enteraba de que estaba allí la echaría a patadas.

Se sentía tan alterada cuando Alya fue a verla que no puso ninguna objeción cuando le propuso una escapada fuera de Londres. Debería haber insistido en conocer el destino antes de subir al carruaje, pero teniendo en cuenta su estado de ánimo y tras una noche en vela junto al lecho de Mary, simplemente se dejó llevar. A los pocos minutos de emprender el viaje cayó rendida en un profundo sueño.

Cual no seria su sorpresa cuando, al descender del carruaje, se encontró ante la amplia escalinata de entrada de Bellorse House, con la sonriente y hermosa duquesa de Bellrose en persona dándole la bienvenida.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Un suave golpe en la puerta le hizo levantar la cabeza de la almohada. Se enderezó de golpe cuando la puerta se abrió con lentitud y el rostro de la duquesa le dio los buenos días con una cálida sonrisa.

-Mari, querida, me alegra ver que ya estás despierta – dijo con voz dulce, irrumpiendo en la habitación como habían hecho los rayos de sol al amanecer.

Emilie Agreste brillaba con luz propia, con una hermosura tan exquisita que los hombres perdían el hilo cuando estaban ante ella y las mujeres guardaban la distancia de forma inconsciente, intimidadas.

Como Mari había crecido junto a Alya, que era una copia de su madre pero con los cabellos rojos, ya estaba acostumbrada a tal despliegue de belleza. Tal vez por eso el apuesto rostro de Luka la dejaba indiferente. En cambio, el atractivo austero de Adrien, más parecido al de su padre, la hacía temblar.

-¿Como te encuentras esta mañana? – preguntó, mirándola con preocupación.

No era para menos. Desde su llegada había estado encerrada en el dormitorio, sin ánimos para salir de la cama. Lo único que le apetecía era dormir. Dormir y dejar de pensar. Tal vez así el dolor se hiciera más llevadero.

Pero seguía sin desaparecer.

-Supongo que mejor – consiguió decir con voz cautelosa -. Tal vez haya sido una afección estomacal, y por eso me siento tan cansada e inapetente – mintió, y se sintió mal por ello.

Pero alguna excusa tenía que dar para explicar su comportamiento inapropiado. No era normal que una visita se encerrara en una habitación a dormir.

-Tranquila, lo entiendo – murmuró la duquesa mirándola con comprensión, como si pudiera leer la verdad en sus ojos -. ¿Quieres que mande una nota a mi hojo Luka, para que venga a Bellrose House y te examine?

-¡No! – exclamó con tal contundencia que sobresaltó a la duquesa -. Perdón, quería decir que ya no es necesario. En serio, me encuentro mucho mejor.

Mucho mejor quizás era una exageración, pero estaba decidida a convertirla en realidad. Esa mañana se había despertado determinada: puesto que el dolor no iba a desaparecer de su corazón, había llegado el momento de aprender a vivir con él.

Era una mujer practica. Amaba a un hombre que no podía tener y eso no podía cambiarlo; no dependía de ella. Así que no tenía sentido que siguiera dándole vueltas.

Tenía un proyecto, mujeres y niños a los que ayudar. Sí que podía cambiar sus vidas a mejor; dependía de ella sacar adelante todo lo que había puesto en marcha, así que debía concentrarse en eso.

Y lo primero era regresar a Londres.

-He abusado de su hospitalidad de una forma imperdonable, _lady _Agreste. Ya va siendo hora de que vuelva a casa; no quiero continuar siendo una molestia. Hoy mismo me voy a Londres.

Una sombra de alarma cruzó la mirada de la duquesa.

-Pero no te puedes ir hoy, querida – se apresuró a decir -. Casi no hemos tenido tiempo de disfrutar de tu compañía. Esperaba que te quedaras al menos un par de días más. Mañana es el cumpleaños de Alya y vamos a organizar un fastuoso baile. Asistirá el clan Agreste al completo, y algunos amigos – explicó entusiasmada -, y por supuesto, contábamos también contigo.

El cumpleaños de Alya. Lo había olvidado. Pero lo que menos le apetecía era acudir a una fiesta, y menos cuando seguro que asistía Adrien.

-Si va a ser algo familiar, prefiero no ir.

-Mari, querida, no digas tonterías – cortó Emilie con un bufido impropio de una duquesa -. Sabes que eres como de la familia. Te queremos muchísimo y siempre estaremos en deuda contigo por todo lo que has hecho por Alya.

-¿Lo que yo he hecho por Alya? – preguntó sorprendida.

-Te voy a confesar una cosa. ¿Sabes por qué quise que Alya asistiera como interna a la academia de la señora Bustier?

Era algo que Mari nunca había comprendido. La familia de Alya tenía medios para proporcionarle una excelente educación sin necesidad de sacarla de casa, y le constaba que estaban tan unidos que, para ellos, tenerla fuera había sido un motivo de pesar.

-Veras, yo de joven era bastante bonita – explicó la duquesa con total modestia, pues su belleza era incomparable -, y eso no me granjeó demasiadas amistades. Más bien ninguna – reconoció con dolor en la mirada -. Mi familia me había protegido en demasía y casi no había salido de casa. Cuando me presentaron en sociedad, entre mi aspecto y mi carácter introvertido y tímido, la experiencia fue desastrosa – añadió con tristeza -. En conclusión, la mayor parte de mi infancia y juventud fue solitaria; no sabía relacionarme con los demás. – Suspiró con pesar -. Cuando Alya empezó a convertirse en una belleza, supe que mi historia podía repetirse en ella. La idea de Fu era que se educara con un profesor particular, aquí en Bellrose House, a lo que yo me negué contundentemente. Le hice entender que lo mejor para que la niña aprendiera a relacionarse y a hacer amigas era llevarla a un colegio de señoritas. Y el internado de la señora Bustier era el mejor.

Eso era cierto. Acudían a la academia las hijas de la flor y nata de la sociedad. Y Mari. Ella era una intrusa, como un cardo entre las rosas.

-¿Sabes que cuando llevaba un mes allí estuvimos a punto de sacarla?

-No, no lo sabía.

-No conseguía adaptarse; no encajaba con las otras chicas. Ya la conoces; aunque no lo parezca, Alya es muy sencilla y no le gusta destacar ni por su fortuna ni por su belleza ni por su alcurnia, y esas tres cosas eran lo único que veían las niñas de allí. Durante el primer mes se sintió muy desgraciada. Y entonces apareciste tu.

La duquesa tomó las manos de Mari y las apretó con cariño.

-Tú miraste a Alya más allá de su físico, su dinero o su título. Tú la quisiste por lo que era en realidad, y contribuiste a que las demás pudieran conocerla. Gracias a ti, Aly consiguió encajar. Gracias a tu amistad es la chica alegre y extrovertida que es ahora. Gracias a ti…

-No, por favor, no siga – cortó Mari, incomoda por sus palabras -. No merezco su gratitud. No…, no puedo asistir a la fiesta de mañana. Debo regresar cuanto antes.

-Quédate al menos una noche más. Alya ha tenido que ir a Londres a hacer unos recados y no volverá hasta la tarde. Así podrás despedirte de ella.

Mari dudó. Sería una total falta de educación negar esa sencilla petición a la duquesa, pero cuanto más tiempo pasara allí, más riesgo corría de encontrarse con Adrien, y no estaba preparada para otro enfrentamiento.

-Lo siento, _lady _Agreste – se excusó -, pero me resulta imposible. Debo regresar a Londres cuanto antes.

La duquesa frunció el ceño, contrariada.

-Está bien. Voy a encargar que te preparen el carruaje - cedió al final con una sonrisa un poco tirante, poniéndose en pie -, en cuanto sea posible – añadió, con un destello en la mirada, justo antes de cerrar la puerta y salir.

Mari sintió un escalofrío de alarma. Conocía esa mirada. Era igual que la de Aly cuando estaba tramando algo.

**No olvideis que darme follow y no dejarme un review es como tocarme una teta y salir corriendo!**


	28. Chapter 28

**La historia pertenece a Adriana Rubens y los personajes a Thomas Astruc. Mío solo es el tiempo que invierto en hacer esta adaptación.**

**Capitulo 27**

Mari ya sabía de donde había sacado Alya sus dotes de manipulación: Emilie, la duquesa de Chat Noir, era toda una experta. No entendía porque estaba empeñada en mantenerla en Bellrose House a toda costa.

En primer lugar, su ropa había desaparecido. Una doncella le había dicho que la duquesa había mandado sus vestidos a lavar. Todos sus vestidos. Solo tenía el camisón que llevaba puesto. Pero Mari, dispuesta a no dejarse manipular, se había colado en la habitación de Alya y le había cogido prestado un sencillo traje de viaje color granate. No era la primera vez que intercambiaban ropa, puesto que usaban la misma talla.

Cuando Mari bajó a desayunar, Emilie estaba terminando.

-Querida, no te esperaba – exclamó con verdadera sorpresa, pero se recompuso con rapidez -. Si hubiera sabido que ibas a desayunar tan temprano, te habría esperado – añadió, mirando su vestido con incertidumbre.

-Habría bajado antes, pero no encontraba nada que ponerme. Al parecer, toda mi ropa estaba sucia, hasta la que no había sacado de la maleta, porque una doncella recibió órdenes de que se lavara toda hoy mismo.

Mari observó complacida que la duquesa se ruborizaba.

-Veo que a pesar de eso has encontrado algo que ponerte.

-Espero que no le moleste, pero me he tomado la libertad de coger un vestido de Alya. Era eso o quedarme todo el día encerrada en mi habitación…, y usted no lo desearía, ¿verdad?

El rubor de la duquesa se intensificó y las sospechas de Mari se acentuaron. Algo tramaba cuando intentaba retenerla.

-Claro que no, querida. Lo de tu ropa será un malentendido. Hablaré con el ama de llaves para que te entreguen tus vestidos cuanto antes. Seguro que mañana ya los tendrás listos.

-Estupendo, pero me los tendrá que mandar a Londres – objetó la muchacha con una sonrisa forzada -, porque mi intención es partir ahora mismo. Si hace el favor de ordenar que preparen un carruaje…

-Pero, querida…

-Por favor.

Las mujeres se miraron por encima de la mesa del desayuno, en un duelo de voluntades férreas.

Al final, la duquesa cedió con un suspiro.

-Está bien, ordenaré que preparen un carruaje.

Mari sonrió triunfal, pero al cabo de unas horas cualquier rastro de sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro. Seguía en el comedor, esperando un vehículo.

Debería haber supuesto que la victoria no sería tan fácil.

La propiedad contaba con cinco carruajes para el uso familiar, pero por una extraña coincidencia, estaban reparando tres de ellos a la vez, o eso le había dicho la duquesa. Mari no podía acusarla de mentirosa, pero era incomprensible que los tres vehículos se hubieran averiado simultáneamente-

-¿Y los otros dos? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Mi suegra se ha llevado uno a primera hora. Tenía que hacer unas visitas; no sé cuanto tardará, tal vez todo el día – se excusó encogiéndose de hombros -. El otro es el que se ha llevado Alya para ir de compras a Londres, así que…

-La duquesa viuda ha regresado – anunció el mayordomo desde el umbral.

Mari se levantó sin demora.

-Pero, querida, termina de comer mientras preparan el carruaje.

-¿Y dar tiempo a que se pueda averiar mientras tanto? No, gracias. Prefiero salir ahora mismo.

Mari sabía que estaba siendo brusca y maleducada, pero no lo podía evitar. Tenía el presentimiento de que se avecinaban problemas, como cuando se acerca una tormenta y el ambiente se vuelve intenso. Y lo único que conseguían los impedimentos que estaba poniendo la duquesa era acentuar sus ganas de escapar.

Salió de la mansión con premura y bajó la escalinata a toda velocidad, justo cuando se detenía el carruaje de la duquesa viuda. Ella misma abrió la portezuela, haciendo que el lacayo la mirara consternado por no dejarle hacer su trabajo.

-Huy, buenos días, Marinette, hoy se te ve mucho mejor aspecto – saludó la madre del duque de Chat Noir.

Sophia Agreste era la personificación de la dulzura. Una figura regordeta y maternal, el pelo canoso y hermosos rasgos. El paso del tiempo no había hecho sino acentuar el halo de bondad que la envolvía.

-Gracias, _lady _Agreste – murmuró Mari con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza, ofreciéndole el brazo para ayudarla a apearse.

Menos respetuoso fue el tirón que le dio para que se apease con rapidez.

-Si no le importa, tomaré prestado su carruaje para volver a casa – dijo Mari apresuradamente, mientras entraba sin miramientos -. Lléveme a Londres – ordenó con decisión al cochero, que seguía en el pescante -. Deprisa, por favor – urgió al ver que Emilie salía a toda prisa de la mansión.

Justo cuando el hombre iba a azuzar los caballos oyó la voz de la duquesa.

-¡Alto! – exigió Emilie, con el aliento entrecortado tras haber descendido la escalinata a la carrera -. No se puede ir.

Todo el mundo la miró consternado y, para fastidio de Mari, el cochero no puso en marcha el carruaje.

-¿Se puede saber por qué no me puedo ir esta vez? – gruñó Mari sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla.

-¿Qué por que no te puedes ir? Pues…, pues… es evidente – bufó la duquesa.

-¿Qué es evidente?

-Eso, querida, ¿Por qué es evidente que no se puede ir? – preguntó Sophia, intrigada ante el extraño comportamiento de su nuera.

-Por la rueda – dijo al final la duquesa -. Esa rueda está medio suelta.

Aquella afirmación concentró la atención de los presentes en aquella susodicha rueda.

-Yo no veo que tenga nada de malo – musitó Mari, observándola con minuciosidad, aunque la verdad era que no entendía de ruedas.

-Compruébalo tú mismo, Joseph – solicitó la duquesa al cochero -. ¿Ves como está a punto de soltarse?

El cochero miró la rueda consternado.

-Yo no veo que esta rueda… - Una suave tos de la duquesa lo interrumpió.

-¿Verdad que no es seguro viajar en este carruaje, Joseph? – insistió.

-Yo no veo que esta rueda… - dudó – sea segura para viajar.

La duquesa le brindó una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-¡Que contrariedad! Vaya suerte he tenido de que no se soltase durante mi paseo – exclamó Sophia con preocupación -. Marinette, no podemos dejarte ir en este carruaje si no está en condiciones.

Mari fulminó a Emilie con la mirada.

-Esperaré mientras la aprietan. ¿Cuánto pueden tardar? – preguntó al cochero -. ¿Diez minutos?

-Al menos un par de horas, ¿verdad Joseph? – terció la duquesa.

El hombre, que había empezado a asentir cuando Mari preguntaba, negó con énfasis al escuchar a Emilie.

-Diez minutos, no – balbució Joseph enrojeciendo -. Dos horas, tal vez más.

-¿Ves? No tiene sentido que esperas aquí. Vamos adentro a terminar de comer con tranquilidad.

Mari iba a protestar, pero la voz de la duquesa viuda la atajó.

-Eso, querida, entra con nosotras y así me pones al día. Hacía mucho que no te veía por aquí; te he echado de menos. ¿Qué tal por Londres?

La muchacha se dejó conducir adentro con un total sentimiento de impotencia.

Dos horas después le anunciaron que mientras apretaban la rueda, no se sabía cómo, se había roto el eje. Hasta el día siguiente no lo podrían reponer.

Más decidida que nunca a salir cuanto antes, Mari había solicitado que le ensillasen un caballo. Pero una hora después seguía aguardando su montura.

Cansada de la espera, había ido personalmente al establo en busca de un caballo, decidida a ensillarlo ella misma si era necesario, y se había encontrado con las cuadras vacías. ¡Vacías!

Un caballerizo le había comentado que, justo después de comer, la duquesa había ordenado llevar a todos los caballos a pastar en los prados que había al norte de la propiedad.

Era el colmo.

Salía de las cuadras, hecha una furia, cuando se encontró con Sophia paseando.

-Me voy – anunció sin detener su paso -. Por favor, informe a la duquesa de Chat Noir de que me marcho andando.

No esperó contestación de la duquesa viuda; ni siquiera oyó lo que le dijo. Su paciencia había llegado al límite. Con paso enérgico comenzó a avanzar con decisión por el camino empedrado. Aunque tuviera que caminar durante toda la noche, llegaría al pueblo más cercano y allí buscaria algún medio de transporte hasta Londres.

A los pocos minutos oyó que gritaban su nombre.

La duquesa de Chat Noir en persona, con las faldas subidas, corría como loca tras ella. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Mari se recogió también las faldas y empezó a correr…escapando.

A los pocos metros, la muchahca tropezó con una piedra y cayó de bruces. Tuvo la suerte de que el lio de falda y enaguas amortiguara el golpe, pero perdió el tiempo suficiente para que Emilie la alcanzara.

La duquesa no fue sutil a la hora de inmovilizarla: se lanzó encima de ella, bloqueando cualquier huida.

-¿Es que ha perdido el juicio?-farfulló la muchacha entre asombrada e indignada, pataleando para quitarse a Emilie de encima.

La duquesa se afianzó sobre Mari y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su espalda.

-Mi hijo me pidió que te retuviera, de la forma que fuera necesaria, hasta que él llegase – jadeó la mujer, intentando imponer su fuerza sobre Mari -, y si te soy franca, estoy deseando que llegue de una vez Estás siendo muy poco razonable.

-¿Qué yo estoy siendo poco razonable? – preguntó con incredulidad -. ¡Pero si es usted la que está sentada encima de mí!

Estaban tan concentradas en su escaramuza que no repararon en el carruaje que se acercaba por el camino hasta que lo tuvieron casi encima.

El cochero frenó con violencia cuando fue consiente de que había dos personas en medio de la carretera. Su cara de horror fue total cuando reconoció a la duquesa.

Emilie lanzó un chillido de alarma cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban a punto de arrollarlas. Gracias a la destreza del conductor, el vehículo se detuvo justo a tiempo para evitar una desgracia.

Mari aprovechó el momento y, con un fuerte impulso, consiguió desequilibrar a la duquesa y quitársela de encima. Se levantó con un movimiento ágil y corrió hacia el carruaje.

-Por favor, necesito ayuda. Esta mujer se ha vuelto loca y me retiene contra mi voluntad.

Abrió con decisión la portezuela y se encontró con unos incisivos ojos color esmeralda que la miraban intensamente.

-Si fuera tú, yo no iría diciendo esas cosas de mi futura suegra.

-Adrien – musitó la muchacha.

No estaba preparada para verlo cuando sentía el corazón tan vulnerable en su presencia, cuando la desolaba el pensar que iba a tener que vivir su vida sin él, cuando él la tomaba por una vil prostituta.

Era un hombre perfecto, maravilloso, tierno, apuesto, tan…

Un momento… ¿Futura suegra?

Ese hombre era un maldito cabezota, un asno terco e insufrible.

Lo miró con el deño fruncido dispuesta a dejarle las cosas claras. Irguió la espalda, alzó el semblante…y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Porque en el fondo sabía que nunca le podría negar nada.

**¿review?**


	29. Chapter 29

**La historia pertenece a Adriana Rubens y los personajes a Thomas Astruc. Mío solo es el tiempo que invierto en hacer esta adaptación.**

**Capitulo 28**

Adrien actuó con presteza y la alcanzó antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos. Para sorpresa de los presentes, le plantó un beso breve pero intenso en ellos labios y se la cargó al hombro como si fuese un saco de patatas.

-Suéltame, bruto – gritó Mari, pataleando indignada y golpeando con los puños su ancha espalda -. Rompiste el compromiso, ¿recuerdas?

-He cambiado de opinión – declaró Adrien con una sonrisa de satisfacción que, por suerte, ella no podía ver.

Se sentía feliz ante la idea de pasar el resto de su vida con esa arpía de temperamento fogoso. Marcó con paso decidido hacia Bellrose House, dispuesto a buscar un lugar donde hablar en privado.

-¿Habéis roto el compromiso? – preguntó la duquesa mientras los observaba con asombro.

-No-contestó Adrien sin detenerse.

-Sí – replicó Mari -. Me trataste como a una prostituta – añadió herida.

-Te comportaste como una prostituta. O al menos lo simulaste. Ya me ha dicho Lahiffe que todo fue un embuste.

-Maldito bocazas – musitó furiosa -. Bájame, mentecato grosero.

-Menudo lenguaje, sirena. – Adrien silbó, riendo -. Como marquesa de Chat Noir se espera que seas un ejemplo de decoro y buenos modales.

Lo había dicho de broma; por eso le sorprendió el estallido de sollozos que estremeció a la muchacha.

-¡Por Dios, Marinette! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te he hecho daño? – inquirió preocupado, bajándola con ternura.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? No puedo casarme contigo – declaró entre sollozos.

Había dicho que no podía, no que no quería. Eso era bastante esclarecedor. La cogió entre sus brazos, arrullándola con palabras suaves, y buscó la tranquilidad de la biblioteca. La duquesa los miró con preocupación y cerró la puerta tras ellos, dándoles la intimidad que necesitaban para aclarar la situación.

O0o0o

La estancia era muy parecida a la de El Jardín Secreto, aunque cuatro veces más amplia. Torres de libros franqueaban dos de las paredes de la inmensa habitación, dispuestos en solidas estanterías de ébano que llegaban al techo, de casi seis metros de altura. La pared que daba al exterior estaba toda acristalada, con lo que bañaba la estancia de luz natural y proporcionaba unas vistas impresionantes de uno de los hermosos jardines que rodeaban la mansión.

En el lado izquierdo se encontraba el gran escritorio del duque, de madera de ebano tallada. En el lado derecho había un enorme retrato familiar, encargado por el duque cuando eran pequeños, que se alzaba sobre una elegante chimenea de piedra. Frente a esta, un sofá y dos sillones rodeaban una delicada mesa de estilo francés, todo dispuesto sobre una gruesa alfombra.

Adrien se sentó en el sofá mientras ella sollozaba en su regazo. La acunó como si fuera una criatura hasta que las lagrimas cesaron.

-Contéstame a una pregunta: ¿no puedes casarte conmigo o no quieres? – inquirió Adrien con voz suave.

-¿Qué diferencia hay? – preguntó la muchacha, hipando.

-Créeme, hay muchísima diferencia – le aseguró mientras le colocaba detrás de la oreja un díscolo mechón de cabello -. Háblame, Marinette; cuéntame lo que te preocupa – rogó, queriendo entenderla -. Explícame por qué no te puedes casar conmigo.

La muchacha lo miró con ojos solemnes, de un azul tan profundo y oscuro como el cielo nocturno, y comenzó a hablar.

-Mi verdadero nombre es Marinette Anne Cheng, y nací en Whitechapel – confesó con voz apagada -. Nunca supe quién era mi padre; creo que ni mi madre lo sabía. Era costurera, pero cuando escaseaba el trabajo, bueno…, hacía la calle. Cuando murió, mi tía Natalie se hizo cargo de mí y me llevó al internado. Cuando mataron a mi tía me llevé la sorpresa de que me había dejado un burdel junto con el resto de sus pertenencias. Pensaba cedérselo a Nino, pero el inspector Gabriel me chantajeó para que…

-¿Alguien te chantajeó? – preguntó Adrien con voz sedosa, intentando controlar la furia que lo embargaba -. Por favor, cuéntamelo con todo detalle.

La muchacha le relató con minuciosidad todo lo ocurrido durante el ultimo mes y Adrien se maldijo por no haber estado a su lado para protegerla. Tenía tan dolo dieciocho años, y recién salida de la escuela y sin saber casi nada de la vida, se había visto envuelta en un asunto muy feo.

Grabó en su mente el nombre del inspector que había osado utilizarla de aquella mantera y se prometió que en cuanto volviera a Londres le daría su merecido.

-¿A hora entiendes por que no puedo casarme contigo? – sollozó con tristeza -. No tengo lo que se puede decir una reputación intachable.

-No, no la tienes – coincidió con seriedad -. Mas bien eres un escándalo en ciernes.

-Deberías prohibirme que volviese a ver a tu familia – atinó a decir con un suspiro.

-Sí, debería.

Adrien sonrió en su interior. Un suave rubor estaba coloreando las mejillas de Marinette, que había empezado a fruncir el ceño. La indefensión que había mostrado hasta entonces daba paso a la ira. Prefería un millón de veces verla enfadada que desconsolada.

-Y seguro que consideras que debería poner fin a mi amistad con Alya – continuó, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Sin duda, eres una pésima influencia para ella.

-Y, como es lógico, desearás que me aparte de tu camino para siempre.

No le dejó contestar.

Marinette se levantó del sofá como una tromba y le plantó cara con expresión desafiante y los brazos en jarras.

-Escúchame bien, asno estirado y presuntuoso. Puede que no sea perfecta, pero tengo corazón y soy fiel a lo que siento. Creo que luchar por lo correcto es más importante que vivir guardando las apariencias, y al diablo quien critique eso – espetó, acercándose a él para clavarle el dedo en el pecho -. Si piensas tan mal de mí, ya puedes salir por esa puerta y no volver a verme nunca más. Dedícate a buscar una muñequita perfecta que bese el suelo que pisas. Pero eres tonto si crees que otra mujer te podrá amar tanto como yo. Asi que…

No pudo terminar de hablar. En un segundo, Adrien le apresó el rostro entre sus grandes manos y le devoró la boca como un hambriento que hubiera encontrado una fuente de ambrosia.

Por fin, gimió Adrien para sus adentros.

Se acabaron las mentiras; terminaron los malos entendidos.

Por fin había podido ver lo que ocultaba la muchacha detrás de la máscara, y lo que había descubierto era mucho más de lo que podía esperar.

Un sentimiento de absoluta dicha lo recorrió de arriba abajo, mezclado con una profunda posesividad.

Mia, pensó.

Y no supo que lo había repetido en voz alta hasta que oyó a Mari murmurar:

-Sí, soy tuya – afirmó, entrelazando los brazos alrededor de su cuello -. Tendrás que enseñarme como darte placer – musitó ruborizada -. Si me voy a convertir en tu amante, debo saber complacerte.

Bueno, tal vez aun quede un par de cosas por aclarar, pensó Adrien con un suspiro.

-¿Por qué piensas que quiero convertirte en i amante? – preguntó extrañado.

Mari lo miró con los ojos como platos y el rubor le subió hasta la raíz del cabello.

-Bueno, yo…, yo te amo – balbució confundida -, y tu…, tu me estabas besando – añadió en toto acusatorio -. He pensado que te volvía a gustar, que tal vez podríamos continuar con la relación que llevábamos antes.

-Pequeña, ese tipo de relación ya no es posible entre nosotros.

-¿Se puede saber por qué? – inquirió, tratando de separarse.

Adrien se lo impidió, disfrutando de su cercanía. De pequeña era un torbellino, tal vez para paliar la falta de atención de su tía, pero se veía a la legua la bondad que había en ella. Su familia la había adoptado de corazón, enternecida por aquella niña solitaria que prácticamente vivía en el internado. Y él siempre había sido sensible a su cercanía, a esa mezcla de debilidad y fortaleza que conservaba de adulta.

-Marinette, estamos comprometidos – le recordó con paciencia -. Lo Lógico es que te conviertas en mi esposa.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? Después de lo que te he contado no puedes casarte conmigo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque los hombres de tu clase no se casan con mujeres como yo – evidenció -. Tú mismo lo dijiste.

-¿Cuándo he dicho yo eso? – preguntó Adrien, sorprendido.

-Te oí hablar con Lord Kawami en El Jardín Secreto. Los hombres como tu no se casan con mujeres como yo. Se lo dijiste.

-Pero hablábamos de Tikki. Tu no eres como ella – adujo.

-¿Y se puede saber dónde está la diferencia?

-Bueno, tú eras virgen. Ella es una prostituta, y además tiene una niña.

-Eso es injusto – bufó -. No es lo mismo ser prostituta que verse obligada a trabajar como tal. Tikki y yo somos muy parecidas. Tikki es una buena chica que se entregó al hombre del que estaba enamorada – explicó con seriedad -. Hizo lo que hizo por su supervivencia y la de su hija. No te engañes, Adrien. Yohabria hecho lo mismo si me hubiese visto en su situación. Y te recuerdo que ahora tengo una docena de hijos – añadió con retintín.

Adrien obvió a los niños; era un asunto delicado del que tendrían que hablar más adelante.

-¿Quieres decir que podrías llegar a prostituirte? – preguntó asombrado.

-No lo sé – reconoció -. Creo que hasta que no llega un momento de desesperación no podemos descubrir de qué seriamos capaces en caso de necesidad. Pero el corazón me dice que si tuviera un hijo tuyo, sería capaz de todo por protegerlo – dijo mientras se acariciaba el vientre con ternura -. Creo que podría llegar a prostituirme, robar e incluso matar. Si esa admisión me convierte en mala persona… - Se encogió de hombros.

-Tu no eres una mala persona – afirmó Adrien con convicción, conmovido por el gesto.

Sus palabras lo habían impresionado más de lo que podía expresar. Era la cruda sinceridad de una persona que había rozado el lado oscuro de la vida. Y aunque ella, por fortuna, no había vivido en carne propia la desesperación y la carencia, sentía una gran empatía hacia los que no habían tenido su suerte.

La profundidad de esa muchacha no dejaba de asombrarlo.

Fue consciente por primera vez de la suerte que había tenido en la vida. Había nacido en el seno de una familia muy unida y con grandes recursos económicos. Había crecido, amado, consentido y protegido. Nunca le había faltado de nada.

¿Quién era él, pues, para juzgar a alguien que había tenido que luchar hasta por un trozo de pan? Tal vez en esas circunstancias hubiese actuado igual… o incluso peor.

Lo que siempre había tenido claro es que era capaz de cualquier cosa por proteger a su familia. Pero al pensar en Mari embarazada de un hijo suyo, un instinto primitivo rugió en su interior. Aniquilaría a cualquiera que intentara dañarlos, y lo disfrutaría.

-Mierda – musitó, revolviéndose el cabello -. Tengo que hablar con Plagg.

-¿Para qué?

-Para que sepa cuanto me equivoqué. Para decirle que, si de verdad ama a Tikki, debe mandar al cuerno a todo el mundo y casarse con ella si eso lo va a hacer feliz. Si ella en realidad se parece a ti, será una excelente condesa.

-Pero es que tampoco creo que anduvieras tan desatinado – suspiró la muchacha -. Al menos en lo que respecta a nosotros. Nunca me casaría contigo.

Esa afirmación lo descolocó.

Se pasó la mano por la cara, invocando su paciencia interior, esa que lo había ayudado a convertirse en un formidable hombre de negocios.

No la encontró.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Que cabezota eres! – rugió fuera de si -. Me has hecho ver lo equivocado que estaba al prejuzgar a la gente por cosas que, lo más seguro, yo podría hacer llegado el caso. Hemos aclarado que eres una excelente persona. Y has confesado que me amas – le recordó, por si acaso se le había olvidado -. ¿Por qué demonios no te quieres casar conmigo?

-Porque te conozco. Se lo celoso que eres de tu vida privada. Se lo poco que te gustan las demostraciones publicas y los cuchicheos. Si me casara contigo, estarías expuesto a eso toda la vida. Tu mismo lo has dicho: soy un escandalo en ciernes. Si te casas conmigo, te casarás con un prostíbulo y con una docena de huérfanos. Cuando vuelva a Whitechapel…

-No volverás a Whitechapel – sentenció Adrien -. No estoy dispuesto a consentir que mi esposa corra semejante riego.

-¿Ves? Esa es otra de las razones por las que no me puedo casar contigo. No pienso abandonar a esas mujeres a su suerte. Quiero seguir instruyéndolas para que puedan rehacer su vida. Hasta yo soy consciente de que no estaría bien visto que una marquesa pasara el día rodeada de prostitutas.

-Para amarme tanto, no te resulta muy difícil encontrar razones para no casarte conmigo – puntualizó Adrien, frustrado.

-Pues aún no has oído la más importante de todas.

-¿Y se puede saber cuál es?

-No, esa no te la voy a decir. Averíguala tu solito.

¡Dios! Como le calentaba la sangre esa mujer. La forma en que lo retaba siempre ensalzaba sus instintos más bajos.

-Mari, cada vez que me provocas me entran canas de levantarte las faldas y demostrarte lo que siento por ti – le advirtió con un gruñido.

-¿Y se puede saber a que esperas?

**¿Review? :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**La historia pertenece a Adriana Rubens y los personajes a Thomas Astruc. Mío solo es el tiempo que invierto en hacer esta adaptación.**

**¡ATENCIÓN! Lemmon, sí lemmon en este capítulo ;)**

**Capítulo 29**

Mari daba vueltas en la cama, suspirando. A porreó la almohada, frustrada, intentando encontrar la postura que le permitiera conciliar el sueño, pero Morfeo seguía eludiéndola.

Pese a que la noche era fría, sentía el cuerpo caliente, tenso y anhelante. No era de extrañar; justo cuando Adrien estaba a punto de cumplir su bienvenida amenaza de levantarle las faldas y brindarle otra demostración de la intensa pasión que los unía, unos golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron.

La duquesa en persona les anunció que estaban a punto de servir la cena y advirtió a su hijo de que no le convenía dañar la reputación de la pobre Mari encerrándose con ella la biblioteca tanto tiempo.

Si supiera todo el tiempo que hemos pasado encerrados en una biblioteca…, pensó Mari con un suspiro.

Pese a la tensión que se respiraba entre Adrien y ella, la cena fue fluida y amena gracias a la llegada de Sarah, hija del primer matrimonio del duque de Chat Noir. Llevaba casi diez años casada con un _laird_ escoces, y vivían en un pintoresco castillo de las tierras altas criando a los cuatro diablillos que habían nacido de su amor. Las visitas de Sarah y su bulliciosa familia siempre suponían un feliz acontecimiento para los Agreste. Pese a que Mari no formaba parte de la familia, los conocía a todos y les tenía un gran cariño, y ellos siempre se las arreglaban para que no se sintiera una intrusa.

Aun así, Mari dujo un dolor de cabeza y huyó de la habitación. Adrien no le había apartado los ojos en toda la noche, y ella le había eludido la mirada constantemente, por que cuando lo veía no podía evitar el intenso rubor que le cubría el rostro ante el deseo intenso que leía en sus ojos, sin duda reflejo del propio. Lo que estaba claro era que quedaban unas cuantas cuestiones importantes pendientes por aclarar.

Incapaz de relajarse lo suficiente para dormir, se levantó y siguió el sendero de luz que dibujaba la luna llena a través de los cristales. La serenidad del paisaje que se vislumbraba atemperó sus nervios. El fulgor del plenilunio derretía las sombras nocturnas con un brillo de plata, envolviendo el jardín con un halo casi mágico.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no fue consciente de que alguien había entrado a su habitación. Unos brazos poderosos la rodearon mientras una mano le cubría la boca, acallando cualquier excalamación de sobresalto.

-Shhh, soy yo – le murmuró Adrien al oído, diluyendo sus temores -. Tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente, pequeña.

El cálido aliento lanzó dardos de excitación al centro de su ser. Cuando los labios del hombre le apresaron el lóbulo, la muchacha sintió que sus huesos se convertían en gelatina, y gimió indefensa cuando la punta de la lengua exploró con delicadeza los recovecos de su lengua.

Hizo ademán de girar para poder abrazarlo, pero él se lo impidió estrechando su cerco en torno a ella y apoyándole la espalda contra su duro torso masculino.

-Quédate tal como estás – le pidió con un murmullo ronco -. Estoy disfrutando de las maravillosas vistas que me ofrece la luna.

Mari no entendió el comentario, pues el rostro de Adrien no estaba encarado hacia la ventana, sino hacia la pared de la izquierda de la habitación, en concreto hacia el enorme tocador que la presidía.

Era un precioso mueble de nogal estilo Luis XV, adornado con volutas y filigranas en pan de oro. Un gran espejo se alzaba sobre él, flanqueado por otros dos más pequeños, de forma que podía mirarse con tres ángulos diferentes. Mari lo sabía porque unas horas antes se había sentado en el taburete acolchado a cepillarse el pelo con parsimonia, sumida en sus pensamientos.

Lo que se reflejaba en aquel momento en los espejos era el abrazo de dos figuras. Un rayo de luna caía sobre ella, cubriéndola con un brillo sobrenatural. Con el cabello negro azulado derramándose en suaves ondas hasta la cintura, la pálida piel que con el brillo de la piel parecía traslucida y cubierta con un sencillo camisón blanco, era como si refulgiera con luz propia.

-Parece que he atrapado a la mismísima diosa Selene – susurró el hombre, enterrando la nariz en la curva de su cuello para aspirar el suave perfume de jazmín que siempre la acompañaba -. Ahora entiendo por qué Endimión deseó dormir eternamente para estar siempre con ella – musitó con voz ronca, mirándola a través del espejo.

La figura de Adrien permanecía envuelta en sombras, en un vivido contraste con la luminosidad de la suya, creando un contorno oscuro que amenazaba con devorarla.

Contempló, con una mezcla de excitación y alarma, como los habilidosos dedos del hombre comenzaban a desabrochar, uno por uno, los botones delanteros de su virginal camisón, desde el cuello hasta la cintura. Sin prisa pero sin pausa, haciéndole contener el aliento por la inminencia. Una mano exploradora se adentró en la brecha y le apresó un seno en una cálida prisión, arrancándole un gemido de placer.

La otra mano de Adrien se deslizó hasta su cuello, atrapó su mentón y le hizo girar la cara hasta que pudo atrapar sus labios en un sensual beso. Un beso carnal y devorador que encendió su cuerpo, convirtiéndolo en un volcán de deseo.

Mientras sus lenguas se batían en un duelo sin fin, la mano masculina descendió por el cuello de Mari en una lánguida caricia, pasando por el valle flanqueado por los senos para juguetear alrededor del ombligo hasta encontrar la confluencia de sus muslos. La asaltó sin piedad, con un movimiento experto a dos bandas, de forma que con el pulgar acariciaba el brote de su placer mientras el dedo corazón se adentraba con un suave movimiento en su humedad.

Mari arqueó el cuerpo con un gemido ahogado por labios del hombre, indefensa ante la magia que obraban sus manos. Notaba el cuerpo en llamas, como si un reguero de lava ardiente la estuviera cubriendo poco a poco.

Adrien le bajó el camisón por los hombros, despacio, como si estuviera desenvolviendo el regalo más preciado, hasta que su torso quedó al descubierto.

-Me dejas sin aliento, pequeña – musitó con voz ronca, mirando con intensidad, a través del espejo, la pálida piel que relucía a la luz de la luna -. Sube los brazos, Mari. Abrázame el cuello. Permíteme verte en todo tu esplendor.

Mari sintió que se ruborizaba hasta las puntas de los pies, sin poder evitar la timidez que la embargaba. Como toda mujer, sentía cierta inseguridad por las imperfecciones de su cuerpo: quizá tenía los senos demasiado pequeños, las caderas demasiado estrechas, las piernas demasiado largas.

Fue incapaz de moverse.

-Cuando seas mi esposa tendrás que ser más obediente – murmuró Adrien, clavándole la mirada con una sonrisa ladeada.

Sintió que la tomaba de las muñecas y cumplía él mismo su propia orden: se llevó los brazos hasta el cuello, de forma que Mari se tuvo que estirar para alcanzarlo. Solo hizo falta ese pequeño movimiento para que el camisón, que había quedado enredado en sus caderas, cayera al suelo. Oyó como Adrien contenía el aliento.

-Noa casarme contigo, Adrien – balbució, intentando que sus palabras sonaran convincentes -. Solo déjame ser tu amante – insistió, buscando su mirada en el espejo.

El contraste de su cuerpo desnudo contra la oscura silueta de Adrien le pareció sumamente erótico, más aún cuando él seguía vestido. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Mari tembló. Los del hombre se había vuelto esmeralda; la devoraban con una mirada abrasadora.

-Vamos a comprobar si tienes madera de amante – gruñó al fin, con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa tensa -. Mantén los brazos en alto.

Dispuesta a demostrarle que sí sería una buena amante, Mari obedeció sin dudar. Cuando las manos de Adrien descendieron por su cuerpo, se mordió el labio para contener un gemido. Observó el lento camino que las oscuras manos del hombre recorrían a través de los valles y colinas de su cuerpo, hasta que sus ojos, nublados por el placer, se cerraron. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó en el hombro de Adrien, entregándose completamente a su amante.

Cuando los expertos dedos del hombre volvieron a encontrar la humedad entre sus muslos, Mari le hundió los dedos en el cabello. La lenta penetración del dedo corazón del dedo corazón y las insistentes caricias la llevaron a un orgasmo arrasador, arrancándole un sollozo que fue acallado por los labios masculinos.

Cuando logró recuperar el aliento sintió como la guiaba hacia los espejos.

-Ponte de rodillas en el taburete y apoya las manos en el tocador, bien separadas – instruyó Adrien con voz ronca.

Mari obedeció reticente, insegura por la indefensión de verse desnuda y expuesta de aquella manera. Su rostro enfrentó su propio reflejo: las mejillas arreboladas, los ojos todavía turbados por los restos de pasión, los labios hinchados y rojos. Había visto esos mismos signos en sus chicas cuando bajaban después de un escarceo amoroso. Ahora entendió por qué algunas de ellas continuaban subiendo las escaleras de El Jardín Secreto. No por el dinero, sino por la promesa de placer.

Un placer que podía liberar el cuerpo pero subyugaba el alma.

-Perfecto, quédate así – musitó Adrien mientras se deshacía de su ropa con premura -. No, no te vuelvas – advirtió cuando la muchacha hizo ademán de girarse para contemplarlo mientras se desnudaba -. Esta noche solo vas a poder mirarme a través del espejo.

Mari enarcó una ceja ante tamaña extravagancia, pero no dijo nada. Le demostraría que podía seguirle el juego. Engulló con la mirada cada centímetro de piel que Adrien iba descubriendo. Su rubia hermosura la hacía temblar de deseo. Tenía un cuerpo magnífico, con todos los músculos bien definidos bajo una piel suave y ligeramente velluda.

Mari apartó la vista, avergonzada, cuando Adrien comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones.

-Las amantes no son tímidas – reprendió con una sonrisa.

La muchacha alzó el rostro y se obligó a mirarlo. Sabía que se estaba sonrojando de los pies a la cabeza, pero no apartó la vista. Cuando el pantalón cayó, tuvo su primera visión de un cuerpo masculino desnudo en todo su esplendor y estuvo a punto de desmayarse por la impresión.

No le era ajena la anatomía masculina. En el internado habían estudiado la naturaleza humana, y había visto un sinfín de representaciones de cuerpos masculinos pintados y esculpidos. Pero una cosa era una estatua fría de mármol, por muy espléndida que fuera, y otra muy diferente el cuerpo cálido y potente de Adrien en estado de excitación.

Observó, con una mezcla de asombro y desconfianza, el poderoso miembro masculino, preguntándose como demonios había podido introducírselo sin partirla en dos.

Adrien debió de percibir su incertidumbre, porque la miró con una mezcla de ternura y posesividad mientras se acercaba y se colocaba detrás de ella.

-Tranquila, pequeña – murmuró con voz ronca -. Creo que ya te he demostrado que encajamos a la perfección.

Bajó las manos desde los hombros de Mari hasta abarcarle las caderas, en una lánguida caricia que le hizo arquear la espalda como una gatita mimosa.

-Pero por si aún tienes dudas – susurró mientras pasaba los labios por la columna de Mari, provocando descargas eléctricas que le arrancaron un profundo gemido -, te volveré a demostrar que estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Introdujo su miembro en una estocada lenta, interminable, hasta llenarla por completo. Su mirada, en todo momento, se reflejaba en la de ella. Los ojos nublados por el placer, las pupilas dilatadas. Los labios entreabiertos, jadeantes.

El pecho del hombre se deslizó por u espalda; los brazos rodearon los suyos y las manos se asentaron junto a las de ella, de forma que se sintió cubierta por completo por la poderosa figura masculina, mejilla contra mejilla frente al espejo.

-Perfecto – musitó Adrien, profundamente enterrado en su cuerpo.

Y empezó a moverse, despacio, sin salir casi de ella, pero adentrándose todo lo que le permitía aquella postura. Una y otra vez. Sin descanso. Sus ojos no se despegaban en ningún momento de los de Mari, compartiendo el placer mutuo.

-Siéntelo. – Embistió con más potencia, más a fondo -. Siénteme como yo te siento. – Adrien entrecerró los ojos, tensó los brazos y se introdujo en ella con fiereza, arrancándole un sollozo extasiado -. No hay nada más perfecto que esta unión – gruñó apasionado -. Tú y yo – añadió, remarcando cada palabra con una acometida de caderas -. Cásate conmigo, Marinette.

La muchacha se mordió el labio para acallar la afirmación que quería salir de su boca. Incapaz de hablar, jadeante por el doloroso placer que se estaba acumulando en sus entrañas ante el incesante martilleo de las caderas masculinas, solo pudo negar con la cabeza.

Sentía el cuerpo a punto de desbordare: tan solo un par de acometidas más y estallaría de placer.

-Entonces lo dejo – gruñó implacable, y extrajo el miembro por completo, aunque sin dejar de inmovilizarla con su cálido abrazo.

-¡Adrien! – sollozó con frustración -. No me hagas esto.

Movió las caderas hacia atrás, buscando con desesperación el contacto del hombre. Pudo leer en su rostro la misma desesperación: estaba tan cerca de la cúspide como ella y aquella interrupción lo estaba matando, pero aún así no desistió en su demanda.

-Cásate conmigo, Mari.

-Ya te lo he dicho. No puedo casarme contigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya te lo he dicho.

-Me has dado un montón y te los he rebatido todos. Aún así te sigues negando. ¿Por qué? – insistió.

-Tengo una razón importante.

-Pues dímela.

-No.

-Dímela, Mari – susurró, lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja -. Dímela y te daré lo que quieres. – El miembro masculino rozó su abertura, pero sin llegar a introducirse -. Los dos obtendremos lo que queremos.

La muchacha lo miró impotente.

-Porque no me amas, maldito seas – reconoció por fin, abatida, con un sollozo quebrado.

Adrien la penetró al instante, con un fiero gruñido. Una, dos, tres veces, mirándola con intensidad. Mari intentó descifrar lo que sus ojos querían transmitirle, hasta que la tensión que se acumulaba en su interior estalló, arrastrando cualquier pensamiento coherente. Sintió a Adrien temblar detrás de ella mientras la penetraba a fondo, abrazándola posesivo, y supo que él también había alcanzado el ansiado placer.

Cuando recuperó el aliento, Adrien la cogió en brazos y la depositó con infinita ternura en la cama. Mari estaba demasiado cansada para reaccionar. El sueño que antes la eludía la envolvió en su abrigo. Fue vagamente consciente de que Adrien le ponía el camisón y la arropaba como si fuera una niña. Sintió el roce de sus labios en su frente y el murmullo de su voz.

-Dime que te casarás conmigo – le susurró al oído.

-Sí… - musitó la joven, envuelta en la neblina del sueño.

Adrien sonrió. Puede que la muchacha hubiera planteado un montón de objeciones racionales a su matrimonio, pero en su fuero interno era completamente suya.

-Creo que, más que palabras, lo que necesitas es una demostración de mis sentimientos.

**¿Review? :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**La historia pertenece a Adriana Rubens y los personajes a Thomas Astruc. Mío solo es el tiempo que invierto en hacer esta adaptación.**

**Capitulo 30**

A la mañana siguiente, Marinette se despertó con el mal sabor de boca del amor no correspondido. No era de extrañar, puesto que Adrien no había dicho nada después de su patética confesión de que no podía casarse con él porque no la amaba. Tenía el corazón desgarrado, despedazado, desmenuzado y algunos más des que en ese momento no le acudían a la cabeza.

Y entonces lo vio.

Un nudo en la esquina de la sabana.

Un nudo como el que le hacía su madre por las noches para recordarle que la quería. Le había contado aquella anécdota en la glorieta del jardín del burdel.

Y estaba segura de que aquel nudo lo había hecho él.

¿Sería posible que la amase?

En el tocador, el mismo en el que habían compartido unos inolvidables momentos de pasión, también había encontrado una rosa blanca, como las que había en el invernadero donde compartieron su primer beso, y una sencilla nota:

Resérvame un baile esta noche. Siempre tuyo,

Adrien

Siempre tuyo. Sonaba a música celestial.

¿Sería cierto?

Lo único que podía hacer era esperar, porque junto con el desayuno le habían dado la noticia de que Adrien había tenido que ir a Londres y no llegaría hasta la noche. La esperanza la mantuvo en la habitación todo el día, observando por la ventana la llegada de los invitados.

El decimoctavo cumpleaños de _lady _Alya Evangeline Amber Agreste iba a ser todo un acontecimiento.

Los huéspedes eran la flor y nata de la sociedad inglesa, tanto aristócratas de rancio abolengo como ricos comerciantes relacionados con los negocios familiares. Habían sido muy selectivos: solo familia y amigos, unos trescientos invitados. Nadie había osado declinar una invitación de los duques, puesto que se consideraba todo un honor.

Los Agreste habían organizado tres días de celebraciones en Chat Noir House, del viernes al domingo. Excursiones, _picnics_, una cacería y juegos al aire libre para distraerse durante el día, y, por las noches, cenas de gala y bailes.

Habían puesto a disposición de los invitados las trescientas sesenta y cinco habitaciones de la mansión, por lo que el servicio estaba en pleno ajetreo para tenerlo todo preparado a tiempo.

Aquel era un acontecimiento especial porque, además del cumpleaños de Alya, marcaba su presentación en sociedad. Después de aquel fin de semana, muchos migrarían a la capital para comenzar los preparativos de la temporada que comenzaba en abril. Los Agreste también, para organizar los actos sociales de la pequeña del clan.

Cualquiera diría que aquello tendría presa de los nervios a la protagonista de las celebraciones, pero la muchacha en cuestión lo vivía toco con absoluta resignación.

-No sabes la suerte que has tenido de poder esconderte aquí todo el día – suspiró Alya al entrar en la habitación de Mari.

Se dejó caer en la cama con toda naturalidad, con la confianza que da una amistad tan estrecha como la que unía a las dos muchachas.

-¿Tan insufrible está siendo?

-Peor – bufó con cierta indignación -. Conozco a muchos invitados, pero a otros nunca los había visto.

Mari entendió el problema al instante.

-¿Cuántas van hasta el momento?

-Dos – gruñó -. Puede que tres – añadió pensativa -. La última no la tengo muy clara, porque el pobre hombre tartamudeaba tanto que no ha podido terminar de proponérmelo.

Mari la miró con una mezcla de diversión y compasión. La espectacular belleza de Alya, unida a su encanto y su apellido, siempre había provocado en los hombres arrebatos de locura, como proposiciones de matrimonio segundos después de conocerla. No por ser habitual dejaba de sacarla de quicio.

-Creo que la dichosa temporada social va a ser un infierno – sentenció Alya, abatida.

-muchas chicas darían un brazo por ponerse en tu ligar, Aly – dijo Mari, intentando animarla -. Piensa en todos los hombres que vas a tener a tus pies, lisonjeando tu belleza y…

Aly interrumpió a su amiga con una frase que no se cansaba de repetir:

-No quiero un batallón de hombres a mis pies; solo quiero a uno en mi corazón.

Mari la miró con admiración. Alya siempre había tenido muy claro lo que quería en la vida: amor verdadero. Había crecido en presencia del profundo que unía a sus padres y a otras parejas de su familia, y sabía con certeza que no se iba a conformar con menos. Incluso estaba convencida de que en cuanto pusiera los ojos en el hombre de sus sueños lo reconocería al instante y no habría nada que pudiera interponerse entre ellos.

Ojalá ella tuviera esa confianza en sí misma que siempre mostraba Alya.

-Hablando de corazones – continuó Alya -, ¿qué tal anda el tuyo?

-Confuso; no sé que esperar – dijo sin más.

-Mi hermano no es tonto. Sin duda sabe el diamante que eres y no te va a dejar escapar.

-Sí, un diamante de cristal.

-Te equivocas; no hay nada falso en ti. Eres un diamante de primera.

-Entonces, ¿por qué se ha ido?

-No le des más vueltas – adujo Alya con pragmatismo -. Lo importante es que va a regresar esta noche, y debemos conseguir que cuando te vea le sea imposible volver a separarse de ti.

-¿Y como pretendes lograr semejante proeza?

-Haciendo uso de la artillería pesada – terció una voz femenina desde la puerta.

La duquesa de Chat Noir entró en la habitación con una mirada cauta y una sonrisa contrita, seguida de cerca por una doncella que cargaba una enorme caja de cartón.

-Todavía no me he disculpado por mi deplorable comportamiento de ayer. Te pido mil perdones por la terrible forma en la que actué contigo – dijo de corazón, tomando las manos de Mari entre las suyas.

-No tiene por qué disculparse. Alya ya me lo ha explicado todo, y soy yo la que le pide disculpas por haberla involucrado en este asunto – respondió con sincero pesar -. Le aseguro que no es mi intención perjudicar a su familia de ninguna manera. En cuanto Adrien regrese…

-No digas nada que luego no puedas cumplir, querida – cortó Emilie con una sonrisa tranquilizadora -. Nunca me cansaré de repetirte que siempre te hemos considerado parte de la familia, y estoy deseando que mi hijo lo convierta en realidad.

Mari miró a la duquesa sorprendida ante semejante confesión.

-No lo entiende; les mentí sobre mi identidad.

-Mari, el duque y yo conocemos tus orígenes desde hace muchísimo tiempo y nunca nos han importado.

Las dos muchachas la miraron asombradas por tamaña información.

-¿En serio creíais que el duque de Chat Noir no investigaría a la compañera de habitación de su ojito derecho? – inquirió con una sonrisa picara -. Una semana después de que os pusieran juntas en el internado ya lo sabía todo de ti.

-¿Y aun así no hizo nada para separarnos? – preguntó Mari con incredulidad.

Era asombroso que la aceptasen aun sabiendo de donde provenía. Pero si se enteraban de que se había convertido en la dueña de un burdel, seguro que cambiaban de opinión y la echaban a patadas.

-¿Por qué? Ya te lo dije ayer. Eres una muchacha maravillosa y has demostrado ser la mejor amiga posible para mi hija. Eso es lo único que nos importa – dijo con cariño -. Aunque te ruego que resuelvas de alguna manera tu participación en El Jardín Secreto. A nuestra familia no le importan los escándalos, pero todo tiene un límite.

Mari sintió como se le desencajaba la mandíbula.

-¿Pero es que papá tiene espías por todas partes? – gimió Alya, pesarosa.

-Yo… yo… - balbució Mari enrojeciendo, y bajó la vista avergonzada.

-Lo que intento decirte – musitó la duquesa, alzándole el mentón para mirarla directamente a los ojos – es que tienes nuestra bendición en lo que respecta a Adrien – concluyó con una ámplia sonrisa -. ¿Quién crees sino que propició vuestro encuentro en el invernadero, hace dos años?

Los ojos de Marinette estuvieron a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.

-Esa noche os estuve observando. En cuanto vi que te quedabas sola en el invernadero mandé a allí a Adrien con un pretexto – confesó orgullosa -. Conozco a mi hijo a la perfección; tiene el mismo carácter que su padre. Siempre tan controlado y serio. Por eso sabía que sería ideal para él: porque solo tú lo ves como a un hombre y no como al marqués de Chat Noir.

Incapaz de evitar las lágrimas que acudían a sus ojos, Mari se echó a los brazos de la duquesa, que la recibieron con ternura maternal. Rodeaba de ese abrazo protector intentó expresar la verdadera congoja que atenazaba su corazón, pero entre el interminable llanto y los hipidos le resultaba imposible hacerse comprender.

-E…prob… s… que… Adr… no… ma…

-Shhh – la arrulló Emilie, intentando consolarla -. Si no te calmas, no te puedo entender.

-Dice que el problema es que Adrien no la ama – tradujo Alya en un murmullo ronco, enjuagándose las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas ante la tristeza de su amiga.

-Tonterías. Ya te he dicho que conozco a mi hijo y que está perdidamente prendado de ti – aseguró la duquesa -. El problema es que no ha heredado el gusto de esta familia por las grandes demostraciones de afecto, y tiende a ser bastante reservado y parco en los sentimentalismos. Pero eso no significa que no posea unos sentimientos tan profundos como el resto de los Agreste. Simplemente, no le gusta exteriorizar sus emociones – explicó Emilie mientras abría la caja que la doncella había depositado sobre la cama -. El duque también era así cuando lo conocí, pero ha cambiado con el tiempo.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Mari con curiosidad, intentando recobrar la compostura.

-Esto, querida niña, es la artillería pesada – afirmó la duquesa mientras desplegaba un esplendoroso vestido de color rosa claro.

**¿Review? ;)**


	32. Chapter 32

**La historia pertenece a Adriana Rubens y los personajes a Thomas Astruc. Mío solo es el tiempo que invierto en hacer esta adaptación.**

**Capítulo 31**

Adrien llegó a Chat Noir House a la caída de la noche, cuando el baile estaba en pleno apogeo. Llevaba horas cabalgando, pero el esfuerzo había valido la pena.

Había ido a Londres con tres propósitos.

El primero y más importante, velar por la seguridad de Marinette. Había mantenido una larga conversación con Nino Lahiffe, que a su pesar empezaba a caerle bien, para determinar la mejor forma de acabar con el indeseable de Hawk Moth. Había que empezar por localizarlo. Por lo que Lahiffe le había explicado, Moth se mantenía en la sombra, delegando en sus secuaces; por eso era tan difícil atraparlo. Se había rodeado de una panda de malhechores que, no se sabía por qué, le eran completamente fieles y lo protegían. Pero toda fortaleza tenía un punto débil y estaban dispuestos a encontrarlo. Así pues, había decidido contratar a Lahiffe y a su amigo Jack Ellis para solventar este asunto. A fin de cuentas, ellos se desenvolvían en los bajos fondos mejor que nadie que Adrien pudiera conocer, y Scotland Yard no había servido de gran ayuda hasta el momento.

Ese era el segundo objetivo que lo había llevado a Londres: Scotland Yard, concretamente, el inspector Gabriel Roberts. El maldito se había atrevido a utilizar a una muchacha inocente para sus propósitos, poniéndola en grave peligro. Cuando Adrien llegó al edificio de estilo gótico situado en Victoria Embankment y preguntó por el inspector Gabriel, no tardaron en llevarlo hasta él. Disfrutó decirle que Marinette era su prometida y que estaba enterado del chantaje, y que si por él fuera podría ir buscando otro empleo. Aunque habría disfrutado mucho más estrellándole un puño en la cara. Ya que tanto le gustaban las amenazas, Adrien profirió una muy en serio: si filtraba cualquier tipo de información sobre el pasado de Marinette, se aseguraría de acabar con su trayectoria profesional en la policía.

En cuanto a su tercer propósito, se sentía exultante. Después de hacer uso de todas sus influencias y de mucho insistir, había conseguido una licencia de matrimonio extraordinaria para poder casarse con Mari en cuando dijera que sí. También le había comprado un anillo de compromiso, un hermoso diamante de talla ovalada rodeado de pequeños zafiros tan oscuros como el azul de sus ojos. Tenía todo lo que podía necesitar, incluso las alianzas.

Todo menos el sí de la novia.

Durante el camino había estado pensando en ello. Tal vez lo mejor sería invitarla a pasear a caballo por la mañana, los dos solos, y buscar algún lugar romántico y discreto donde hablar de sus sentimientos sin interrupciones.

Después de asearse y cambiarse de ropa, bajó presto a reunirse con su futura esposa, impaciente por estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Una cara conocida lo recibió en la puerta del salón de baile.

-Tengo que hablar contigo – declaró Plagg un poco nervioso -. Llevo día intentando localizarte.

-He estado un poco ocupado – contestó distraído, buscando con la mirada a su morena sirena.

-Tengo que hablarte de una cosa importante – confesó Plagg -. Es sobre Tikki – añadió bajando la voz.

Esas palabras le evocaron la conversación que tenía pendiente con su amigo, y lo miró con seriedad.

-Plagg, sobre el consejo que te di… Fue totalmente infundado y prejuicioso. Si de verdad estás enamorado de Tikki, cásate con ella, piensen lo que piensen los demás. Tu familia acabará por entenderlo, y tu madre…

La voz de Adrien fu acallándose cuando en su campo visual se cruzó la madre de Plagg, que acompañaba, ufana, a una hermosa pelirroja de sonrisa dulce a la que presentaba a una de sus amistades.

-Mi madre adora a mi esposa.

Adrien miró a su amigo con asombro.

-¿Te has casado con Tikki?

-Esta misma mañana – confesó, con una expresión de intensa felicidad -. En cuanto me dio el sí conseguí una licencia extraordinaria.

-¡Ah, viejo zorro! – exclamó Adrien, palmeándole el hombro con entusiasmo -. Nunca me he alegrado tanto de que no me hicieras caso.

-No creas. Tu consejo me hizo pensar, pero no de la forma que planteabas. A mi modo de ver, tenía dos opciones: pasar toda mi vida con una persona aceptable por la que no sintiera nada o compartirlo todo con la mujer de mis sueños, aunque la sociedad me diera la espalda – explicó con sencillez -. La opción correcta era obvia: me caso con la mujer, no con la sociedad, así que lo importante era elegir a la que en verdad amase. Y esa es Tikki.

-Pero ¿cómo has conseguido que tu madre la acoja tan pronto bajo su ala?

-El mérito no es mío; ha sido obra de Pollen, la hija de Tikki – confesó bajando la voz -. Es imposible amar a Tikki y no terminar enamorado de su hija. La he llegado a querer como si fuera mía, y eso fue lo que le dije a mi madre, o más bien, lo que le dijo tu hermana Alya: que Pollen era hija mía.

-¿Alya? ¿Qué tiene que ver en esto?

-Si decíamos la verdad, condenábamos a Tikki y a Pollen al ostracismo social. Ya sabes lo dañinas que son las murmuraciones, y lo insidiosas que pueden llegar a ser en nuestros círculos. No quería hacerles pasar por ese trago – murmuró bajando la voz -. Así que decidí pedir consejo a tu hermana. Esa muchacha siempre ha tenido un don especial para inventarse cosas, y más aún para manipular a las personas – añadió con admiración -. Se le ocurrió mirarlo todo desde un punto de vista diferente. Le dijo a mi madre que Tikki era una prima lejana de los Agreste y que hace tiempo tuvimos una indiscreción, fruto de la cual nació Pollen, pero ella se negaba a casarse conmigo porque pensaba que no era suficientemente buena para mi. Eso llamó la atención de mi madre, pues las damas acostumbran a ensalzar sus virtudes para demostrar que están a mi nivel. Cuando conoció a Tikki y a Pollen quedó tan encantada que acabó por convencer a Tikki d las ventajas que supondría el matrimonio.

-¿Y cual es la versión oficial?

-Mi madre a contado a todas sus amistades hace cosa de un año, en una ceremonia intima a causa del precario estado de salud del padre de Tikki. Que falleció justo después. Se supone que Tikki ha estado todo este tiempo de luto en nuestra casa de campo.

Resultaba verosímil, puesto que durante el primer año de luto no estaba bien visto salir de casa salvo para ir a la iglesia o visitar a algún familiar cercano. Ni que decir tiene que estaba totalmente prohibido acudir a acontecimientos sociales.

La hermosa pelirroja se acercó a los hombres con una sonrisa tensa y cierto temor en los ojos.

-Me alegra volver a verlo, lord Agreste – susurró, efectuando una reverencia perfecta.

-Es un placer verte por fin en una fiesta, prima – dijo Adiren, tomándola de la mano con afecto -. Espero que todo el mundo te esté tratando bien.

Lo dijo en alto, para que todos los que estuvieran a su alrededor lo pudieran oír. Con esas sencillas palabras aportaba credibilidad a la historia que se habían inventado y advertía que no toleraría ningún insulto hacia la muchacha.

-No tengo queja…, primo Adrien – musitó, con una mirada de profundo agradecimiento -. Todo es perfecto – añadió, mirando con amor a su esposo.

-Por cierto, ¿has visto a la señorita Dupain? Se suponía que se reuniría conmigo en el baile.

-Sí, claro. Está justo allí – indicó con una sonrisa, señalando el fondo del salón.

La mirada de Adrien voló al montón de hombres que se apelotonaban al fondo. Los había tomado por el grupo de admiradores rendidos a los pies de su hermana, y así era, pero solo en parte. Aguzó la mirada y pudo distinguir el brillo de una cabellera negra como la noche, justo en el centro de un montó de apuestos hombres del clan Agreste.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, presagiando peligro.

-Si me disculpáis – gruñó, despidiéndose de la pareja con una elegante inclinación -, voy a espantar a ciertos moscones y a reclamar mis derechos sobre cierta señorita de cabeza dura.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron con la determinación de un tiburón cuando cruzó el salón sin apartar la mirada de su presa.

**¿Review? :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**La historia pertenece a Adriana Rubens y los personajes a Thomas Astruc. Mío solo es el tiempo que invierto en hacer esta adaptación.**

**Capítulo 32**

A pesar de los nervios, de su corazón dolorido y de su futuro incierto, Mari no podía negar que estaba disfrutando de la noche. Después de todo, era humana. Se había convertido en el centro de atención de una docena de apuestos Agreste, que entre bromas, sonrisas pícaras y guiños seductores, competían por su interés.

Llevaba un hermoso vestido de seda rosada que le sentaba de maravilla y enmarcaba su figura de reloj de arena, efecto realzado por el estrecho corsé y el pequeño polisón que llevaba en la parte trasera. Un delicado bordado de rosas con incrustaciones de perlas adornaba la zona del corpiño y enmarcaba el acentuado escote que dejaba al descubierto más piel de la que acostumbraba a mostrar, más aún cuando hacía de mangas unas estrechas tiras de seda que dejaban al descubierto el brazo. Se sintió un poco cohibida hasta que se dio cuenta de que su vestido era de los más recatados del salón.

Llevaba el cabello en un elegante recogido adornado con pequeñas rosas naturales del mismo tono que el vestido, con unos cuantos mechones sueltos que creaban un efecto encantador.

Lucía unos pendientes y una gargantilla de perlas, prestados por Alya para la ocasión, que por su simplicidad realzaban la elegancia del conjunto.

Se sentía hermosa y, a juzgar por la cantidad de admiradores que tenía alrededor, ellos también la veían así.

-Señorita Dupain, ¿le apetece un refrigerio? Me encantaría tentar su paladar con las exquisiteces que ha preparado el cocinero de los duques para esta ocasión – sugirió un pícaro moreno de unos dieciocho años llamado Kenneth.

-Tú no tentarías ni a una mosca, hermanito – gruñó un hombre arrebatador de unos veinticinco años y unos profundos ojos negros, dándole un suave empellón en el brazo -. Vete a jugar con los jovencitos y no molestes a los mayores.

Lejos de amilanarse, el joven enarcó una ceja con altivez.

-Derrik, ¿acaso insinúas que la señorita ya no es joven?

-Por Dios, no – se apresuró a decir, mirando a Mari consternado -. Lo que quería decir…

-Señorita Dupain, ¿quiere que le traiga un ponche? – atajó un elegante rubio de mirada seductora.

-Ni lo pienses, Warren – gruñó otro -. Por mucho que la emborraches no conseguirás que pase por alto esa narizota que tienes.

-Tal vez si te acaricio la nariz con el puño se vuelva aún más grande que la mía – masculló Warren con tono belicoso.

-Señorita Dupain, ¿me concede el siguiente baile…? – aventuró un apuesto moreno, no mucho mayor que ella, llamado Dustin.

-Olvídalo, primo. El siguiente baile es mío – rezongó Kenneth, pegando un codazo al otro.

Se divertía tanto con las interminables pullas que intercambiaban los hombres que olvidó las incertidumbres de su vida, hasta que una profunda voz masculina la devolvió a la realidad.

-Caballeros, creo que la dama estará de acuerdo en que el siguiente baile me corresponde. No en van es mi futura esposa.

Mari ahogó un gemido de sorpresa ante tamaña declaración pública. Varias exclamaciones de asombro se dejaron oír a su alrededor y se hicieron eco por toda la sala a medida que se extendía la noticia.

Sus admiradores abrieron el cerco para dejar paso a la imponente figura del recién llegado, como cuando las aguas del Mar Rojo se dividieron ante Moisés.

Cuando la mirada de Mari encontró la de Adrien, el resto del mundo desapareció. Su corazón aleteó ante la arrebatadora figura de su amado. El traje oscuro de gala acentuaba su atractivo, y la mirada apreciativa con que recorrió la figura de Mari tuvo más efecto en ella que todos los cumplidos que había recibido durante la noche.

No dudó cuando Adrien le tendió la mano. La tomó sin dilación y se dejó arrastrar hasta el centro del salón, donde empezaron a girar siguiendo los alegres acordes de Voces de Primavera, de Johann Strauss hijo.

Era la primera vez que bailaban juntos y Mari disfrutó de la sensación de volar en sus brazos al son del vals. Ninguno de los dos habló hasta que acabó el baile, concentrados en saborear el placer de la mutua cercanía.

Cuando la música dejó de sonar, Adrien la mantuvo entre sus brazos. Era una flta de etiqueta, pero a Mari no le importó. Con el rabillo del ojo vio al joven Kenneth dispuesto a reclamar el baile siguiente, y le entristeció que aquel momento mágico fuera a acabar.

-Ni lo intentes, muchacho – gruñó Adrien sin molestarse en mirarlo; sus ojos se mantuvieron clavados en Mari -. Me adjudico también el próximo.

Kenneth frunció el ceño dispuesto a insistir, con el atolondramiento típico de la juventud, pero la sonrisa radiante de Mari ante aquella declaración lo hizo desistir. No tenía sentido luchar en una guerra que ya estaba perdida.

-Te estás comportando como un bárbaro – le reprendió Mari con suavidad, intentando ponerse seria -. Para no gustarte los escándalos, tu forma de actuar esta noche va a dar mucho que hablar.

-Tal vez haya alguien que me ha hecho comprender que hay cosas por las que vale la pena seguir los dictados del corazón, incluso a riesgo de escandalizar a ciertas personas.

Parados en medio de la pista de baile, se estaban convirtiendo en el centro de atención de más de un centenar de ojos que los miraban con curiosidad.

-Adrien… - susurró Mari, nerviosa.

-Tal vez alguien me haya hecho comprender que mi escandalosa familia, aunque sea bulliciosa y pendenciera, también es cariñosa, honorable y sincera. Y que tengo suerte de tenerla siempre a mi lado – replicó con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Adrien, tal vez quieras continuar esta conversación en algún lugar más íntimo – musitó Mari, intentando apartarlo.

Pero Adrien permaneció inmóvil y siguió hablando.

-Ahora comprendo que no debería considerarse vergonzoso demostrar los sentimientos en público a la persona amada, puesto que el amor nunca debería entender de vergüenzas – añadió con seriedad.

-Adrien – suspiró Mari, y abrió los ojos como platos cuando por fin entendió.

Dejó de importarle donde estaban; dejó de importarle quién los miraba. Porque parecía que por fin a él tampoco le importaba.

-Lo que tato de decirte es que eres la persona más valiente, sincera y generosa que conozco. Sé que no soy digno de ti, pero espero que tengas compasión de este pobre hombre, herido de amor, y que aceptes su humilde proposición de matrimonio. – la tomó de la mano y se arrodilló ante ella -. Porque te amo, Marinette Anne Cheng, y me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si…

-Sí.

-… me concedieras el honor de… - Adrien se interrumpió y la miró desconcertado -. ¿Has dicho que sí?

-Sí – repitió Mari con una sonrisa deslumbrante y los ojos anegados en lágrimas de felicidad -, me casaré contigo.

Adrien se puso en pie, la abrazó, la levantó por los aires y giró con ella, mientras una carcajada de jubilo brotaba de su interior y encontraba eco en muchos de los espectadores, que aplaudieron entusiasmados. Cuando cesó el giro, la pareja se fundió en un apasionado beso.

Los duques corrieron a darles la enhorabuena, seguidos de Luka y Alya, esta última bañada en lágrimas por la feliz pareja.

Después de aquella noche, en Londres se extendería el rumor de que el hasta entonces intachable marqués de Agreste se había dejado llevar al fin por la incorregible vena familiar de escandalizar a la alta sociedad.

Corrió toda clase de conjeturas en torno a la pareja, pero en lo que estuvieron de acuerdo muchos caballeros de alta cuna fue en que el heredero del duque de Chat Noir se había humillado delante de una mujer insignificante, sin renombre ni riquezas.

En los salones, las damas coincidían en que aquella actitud había sido totalmente vergonzosa y fuera de lugar, pero en la intimidad de sus alcobas soñaban con un amor como aquel, capaz de quebrantar las normas sociales.

Solo unos pocos, los que habían sido testigos, opinaron sin tapujos, ante cualquiera que pudiera oírlos, que había sido una de las declaraciones de amor más hermosas jamás presenciadas.

**¿Review? :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**La historia pertenece a Adriana Rubens y los personajes a Thomas Astruc. Mío solo es el tiempo que invierto en hacer esta adaptación.**

**Capítulo 33**

Acordaron celebrar la boda en Chat Noir House. Pese a la oposición de Emilie y Alya, y con el apoyo de Adrien, decidieron que sería una ceremonia íntima a la que solo acudiría la familia.

Antes de la boda, Mari insistió en ir a Londres, y Adrien, en acompañarla. La muchacha quería empezar su nueva vida como Marinette Anne Agreste – que bien sonaba – vitando cualquier cosa que pudiera avergonzar a su nueva familia. Y eso significaba no volver a pisar El Jardín Secreto.

Mientras Adrien ultimaba unos asuntos en la oficina, Marinette fue a su casa a ver a los niños. Al no contar con la ayuda de Tikki, y puesto que ella estaba ausente la mayor parte del tiempo, había decidido contratar a Daffy, Bluebell y Marigold para que se encargaran de los pequeños. Las tres habían progresado mucho con las clases y estaban entusiasmadas con la nueva vida que se les ofrecía. Mientras buscaba un nuevo hogar para los niños, quería asegurarse de que allí no les faltaría de nada.

Después e comprobar que todo estaba en orden, Mari fue a El Jardín Secreto. Nada más salir del pasadizo encontró a Nino sentado a su escritorio.

-La verdad es que ese sillón te queda bastante bien.

El hombre, concentrado en unos documentos, levantó la mirada sorprendido.

-Por Dios, ¿Qué te ha pasado? – exclamó la muchacha, azorada.

Nino tenía un ojo casi cerrado por la hinchazón, varias contusiones y el labio partido.

-Tu exprometido es lo que me ha pasado – gruñó -. Será mejor que hagáis las paces pronto y que aprendas a hacerlo feliz en la cama, para que no vaya descargando su mal humor en inocentes como yo.

-¡Nino Lahiffe! Haz el favor de cuidar tus palabras – lo reprendió -. Voy a aclararte un par de cosas. – Nino puso cara de resignación -. Primero, no es mi exprometido; vuelve a ser mi prometido. Ya hemos hecho las paces – añadió con una sonrisa de absoluta felicidad.

-Mi enhorabuena. Has pescado el pez más gordo del lago.

-Segundo – continuó ella sin prestarle atención -, mi prometido me ha dejado muy claro que es muy feliz compartiendo el lecho conmigo.

-¡Que comentario más soez! – exclamó con una sonrisa irónica.

-Y tercero, y aunque esto te sorprenda, de inocente no tienes nada.

Nino hizo un gesto teatral como si le hubiesen clavado un puñal en el corazón.

-¿Sabes? Creo que te voy a echar de menos – confesó Mari entre risas.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – inquirió Nino, repentinamente serio.

-Adrien ha hablado con el inspector Gabriel y se le han quitado las ganas de seguir chantajeándome – aclaró con una sonrisa complacida -. Así que ya no tengo que seguir viniendo por aquí. El Jardín Secreto es todo tuyo.

Marinette observó con asombro como Nino se recostaba en el sillón, pensativo. Su ceño fruncido era muy esclarecedor.

-¿No era eso lo que querías? – añadió.

-Puede que lo quisiera antes, pero no sé si lo quiero ahora – declaró Nino con cautela -. No quiero tener nada que ver con un negocio por el que niñas de diez añs acaban embarazadas – afirmó pensando en Mary -. Todo lo contrario: me gustaría acabar con los indeseables como Hawk Moth y hacer de Whitechapel un lugar mejor.

-Tal vez podrías convertirte en inspector de Scotland Yard – sugirió Mari, entusiasmada por aquel giro inesperado.

-¿Bromeas? Si son como Gabriel, prefiero trabajar por cuenta propia. Para tu información, tu prometido me ha contratado para que vele por la seguridad de Whitechapel. Ha sugerido que organice una brigada de vigilancia privada que colabore con la policía. Y mi primer objetivo es acabar con Hawk Moth.

Marinette se sorprendió por la noticia.

-De hecho, la dichosa libreta que buscaba el inspector Gabriel sería de mucha ayuda, pero he vuelto a revisar el maldito secreter y no aparece – masculló frustrado -. Tan solo he descubierto un par de cartas antiguas. Por cierto, una de ellas es de tu tía Caline.

-Caline Bustier no es mi tía – aclaró Mari con una sonrisa.

-No he dicho que se apellide Bustier – objetó Nino -. Firmaba como Caline Cheng.

-No puede ser – musitó la muchacha con un estremecimiento.

-Mírala tu misma – dijo Nino mientras se la entregaba.

Marinette cogió la carta con manos temblorosas y la leyó. Estaba fechada hacía más de veinte años. Por lo que parecía, era la última carta de una correspondencia fluida entre hermanas. En ella, Caline le decía a Natalie que tenía la oportunidad de emprender una nueva vida, una vida respetable, pero para ello debía romper todo contacto con su existencia anterior. Rogaba a Natalie que no diera a conocer su nueva identidad y guardara su secreto.

No había nada que la relacionara con la señora Bustier, pero Mari identificó la letra y la firma. Era la misma rubrica con diferente apellido.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Siempre le había extrañado que la hubieran admitido en el internado: todavía recordaba como habían discutido Natalie y Caline el primer día, y esa carta ofrecía el motivo más verosímil. Seguro que Natalie chantajeaba a Caline, por lo que esta última siempre la había detestado.

-Así que, después de todo, el secreter sí que guardaba un gran secreto – musitó Mari pensativa.

-A saber que más esconde. Es un artefacto infernal. – Nino se puso a parlotear, frustrado -. Natalie me decía siempre que los secretos más importantes se esconden detrás de una máscara, pero te aseguro que no tenía en cuente este maldito mueble. El que lo creó debía de ser un genio, porque…

Marinette, que solo lo estaba escuchando a medias, se puso repentinamente alerta.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que el creador de este mueble debía de ser…

-No, antes – apremió, impaciente.

-Que Natalie siempre me decía que los secretos mas importantes se esconden detrás de una máscara.

-Pero que tonta he sido. – Mari se llevó una mano a la frente -. Hemos esta buscando todo el tiempo en el lugar incorrecto. Y tú ya podías haberlo dicho antes – añadió, frunciéndole el ceño.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? – preguntó Nino, confuso.

-A que me juego lo que sea a que la libreta está ahí – aseguró Mari, señalando la pared.

-¿En la chimenea?

Si este es un ejemplo de la capacidad de deducción de Nino, el pobre se moriría de hambre como inspector, pensó con ironía.

Fue hasta la chimenea y descolgó el lienzo enmarcado en el que iba montada la máscara.

-Ya miré ahí y no había ninguna caja fuerte detrás.

-Eso es porque está aquí – señaló Mari, inspeccionando la parte trasera del lienzo.

No tardó en descubrir un doble fondo. Introdujo la mano conteniendo el aliento, mientras Nino la miraba con expectación.

-¿Está ahí?

-¿Tú que crees? – inquirió Mari, con una sonrisa, y le mostró una pequeña y roída libreta.

-Creo _qu'eso_ nos pertenece – aseguró una voz desde la puerta.

Los dos se giraron sorprendidos y miraron con asombro a los dos secuaces de Hawk Moth que habían irrumpido en el jardín varias noches atrás.

Portaban sendas pistolas; sin duda iban mejor preparados que la otra vez. Uno de ellos, rubio, tenía agarrada a la señora Befana y le apuntaba a la sien con el arma. El otro, el que había hablado, parecía ser el cabecilla. Sus fríos ojos negros tenía el mismo brillo mortífero que la pistola con que los apuntaba.

-Lo siento, _mademoiselle _– sollozó la mujer -. En cuanto he abierto se me han echado encima.

-No se preocupe, señora Befana – aseguró Mari, recorrida por un estremecimiento -. Usted no tiene la culpa.

-Lahiffe, no mueva ni un pelo – advirtió el hombre de los ojos negros, con voz fría, al ver que Nino intentaba colocarse ante Mari.

El rubio empujó con brutalidad a la señora Befana adentro de la estancia. La mujer trastabilló; al caer se golpeó la cabeza y quedó inconsciente.

-He dicho que no mueva ni un pelo – gruñó el hombre al ver que Nino se le acercaba.

Pese a la furia que destilaba su mirada, Lahiffe intentó razonar.

-No hay necesidad de dañar a nadie. Cojan la libreta y márchense.

El hombre de ojos negros escupió en el suelo.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? Ahora no tienes tu pistola para darnos órdenes. ¿Por qué esperas que nos vayamos sin más?

-Porque apreciáis vuestra vida. Porque si hacéis daño a la futura marquesa de Chat Noir, todo el mundo removerá cielo y tierra para acabar con vosotros, y yo, personalmente, no descansaré hasta que vuestros míseros cuerpos estén bajo tierra.

Lo dijo con una mirada y una voz tan mortíferas que los hombres dudaron pese a ir armados. Nino aprovechó ese momento de vacilación para lanzarse contra ellos. Desarmó al de los ojos negros de una patada y se lanzó encima del rubio en cuestión de segundos.

Mientras forcejeaban en el suelo, Mari vio como el de los ojos negros se apresuraba a recuperar la pistola. Sin dudarlo se lanzó hacia él, pero demasiado tarde. El disparo le hizo zumbar los oídos y con el rabillo del ojo vio como Nino se derrumbaba. Marinette gritó hasta que un dolor agudo le atravesó la cabeza y la oscuridad la envolvió.

**¿Review? :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**La historia pertenece a Adriana Rubens y los personajes a Thomas Astruc. Mío solo es el tiempo que invierto en hacer esta adaptación.**

**Capítulo 34**

-Como hayas matado también a esta zorra, el jefe _t'abre _en canal.

Aquellas palabras la despertaron de su bendita inconsciencia para devolverá a un mundo de dolor. Sintió la dureza del suelo bajo su cuerpo y la frialdad de la piedra contra la mejilla. Un fuerte olor de humedad y suciedad invadió sus fosas nasales. Estaba tumbada en el suelo, bocabajo. Sentía un dolor agudo en la cabeza, concentrado en la sien, pero el instinto le advirtió que cualquier movimiento atraería sobre ella una atención indeseada, así que se quedó inmóvil, escuchando.

-Solo le he dado un golpecito con la culata; no tardará en despertar.

Marinette reconoció aquella voz como la del hombre de los ojos negros que los había asaltado en la biblioteca.

-Pues a la otra _´'arreaste _tan fuerte con el atizador que la dejaste tiesa al instante.

Era la voz del rubio.

-Me tenía que defender – se excusó el de los ojos negros -. La muy puta se _m'echo_ encima cuando nos descubrió rebuscando entre sus cosas.

-Y tu vas, le quitas el atizador y le partes la cabeza con él. _Mu' _inteligente, hombre – ironizó el otro -. La cagaste. Así nos fue imposible saber donde escondía la libreta la puta. Lo raro es _qu'el _jefe te siga dejando respirar.

Marinette contuvo el aliento cuando aquellas palabras se instalaron en su mente. Estaban hablando de su tía Natalie, de cómo la habían matado.

-Bueno, supongo que hoy lo he compensado cargándome a Lahiffe – afirmó el de los ojos negros -. Era una rata molesta y el jefe le tenía ganas.

Marinette no pudo evitar un jadeo ahogado. Nino había muerto. Recordó el instante en que se había derrumbado, alcanzado por la bala, y los ojos se le anegaron de lágrimas. Había llegado a apreciarlo como amigo y su muerte le dolió en el alma.

-Así que la putilla ya se ha despertado.

Continuó inmóvil, intentando hacerles creer que seguía inconsciente, hasta que un fuerte dolor en la pierna le hizo gemir e incorporarse de golpe. Se arrastró hasta que su espalda quedó contra la pared.

-Ehhh, no la patees; el jefe dice que la quiere en perfecto estado.

-No la he pateado; solo le he dado un empujoncito con el pie – gruñó el de los ojos negros, mirándola tan fijamente que la hizo estremecer.

-Pues deja ya de dar empujoncitos a la chica; todavía no sabemos que planes tiene el jefe _pa _ella.

Marinette se hizo un ovillo contra la pared y miró a su alrededor en busca de una vía de escape mientras los hombres discutían. No tardó en reconocer la habitación. Era el sótano inundado en el que habían encontrado a Grace y Mary. Estaba en casa de Gretta.

El lugar seguía siendo igual de lúgubre, pero la oscuridad quedaba relegada a los rincones gracias a una lámpara de queroseno que habían colocado en un taburete, a un par de metros de ella.

Miró hacia la puerta, la única salida visible, que aquellos hombres habían dejado abierta de forma invitadora. Pero la barrera humana se interponía en su camino.

-¿Qué planes crees que _pue _tener _pa _ella? Mírala, es una putilla de primera. Querrá catarla antes de cargársela.

-Podríamos catarla nosotros mientras viene el jefe – propuso el rubio, lanzándole una mirada soez -. Si esta putilla ha conseguido cazar a un marqués, será que tiene algo especial entre las piernas – añadió mientras codeaba a su compañero.

La miraban como dos perros hambrientos a punto de abalanzarse sobre un pedazo de carne. Pese al terror, procuró mantener la cabeza fría. Había pasado sus primeros ocho años de vida en aquel barrio, donde hacían falta unos pies rápidos y una mente ágil para sobrevivir. Había salido airosa de situaciones difíciles a base de ingenio. Era consciente de que no podía resistirse a la fuerza bruta de esos dos hombres, y la salida era inalcanzable…, ¿o no?

Necesitaba una distracción.

En el preciso momento en el que los hombres dieron un paso hacia ella, la llama titiló. Una idea brotó en su mente. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, se lanzó hacia la lámpara. El movimiento fue tan rápido que los hombres no pudieron reaccionar. Marinette la estrelló contra el rubio con todas sus fuerzas. El queroseno lo empapó y el fuego lo prendió, convirtiéndolo en una antorcha humana. Pero Marinette no se detuvo a mirarlo. Salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo mientras el rubio gritaba de dolor y el d ellos ojos negros trataba de apagar las llamas que envolvían su cuerpo.

Marinette voló escaleras arriba. Como había estado allí recientemente, sabía donde estaba la puerta y la alcanzó con premura. Los gritos habían cesado, sustituidos por improperios y juramentos de venganza. Forcejeó con el pasador, con las manos demasiado temblorosas para lograr su objetivo. Oyó las maldiciones y gruñidos masculinos que subían las escaleras. Demasiado cerca. Con un gemido nervioso, consiguió descorrer el pasador y abrir la puerta.

Salió disparada; sus pies volaban sobre el empedrado del callejón. Miró hacia atrás, esperando ver aparecer a su perseguidor por el umbral que había dejado atrás. En ese momento tropezó y cayó directamente en los fuertes brazos de un hombre.

Un gemido de alivio escapó de sus labios al ver el rostro de quien la sostenía en un abrazo protector.

-Los esbirros de Moth me atraparon – sollozó -. He conseguido escapar, pero…

-Tranquila, yo me encargo.

-Pero es que no lo entiende; tenemos que huir ya – apremió Marinette nerviosa -. Fueron ellos los que mataron a mi tía Natalie, y también han matado a Nino Lahiffe.

Pero el hombre no se movió. Esperó inmóvil mientras el de los ojos negros se acercaba resollando.

-Jefe, que suerte que la haya atrapado – rezongó, jadeante por la carrera.

-¿Tienes la libreta?

-Sí, la llevo en el bolsillo, pero la _mu _puta ha quemado vivo a mi primo Joe y…

No pudo terminar. Una bala le atravesó la cabeza y le frenó la lengua.

Marinette lo vio caer, con la mirada perdida de un cuerpo despojado ya de vida, y se giró horrorizada hacia el hombre que la sujetaba con fuerza.

-Usted…, usted es Hawk Moth – balbució con los ojos desorbitados.

La mirada de zorro del inspector Roberts brilló con dureza mientras una sonrisa taimada se dibujaba en sus labios.

**¿Review?:)**


	36. Chapter 36

**La historia pertenece a Adriana Rubens y los personajes a Thomas Astruc. Mío solo es el tiempo que invierto en hacer esta adaptación.**

**Capítulo 35**

Empezaba a darse cuenta de que Marinette era un imán para los problemas. Había cometido un error al separarse de ella, pero su tozuda prometida había insistido en ir por última vez a El Jardón Secreto y él tenía que ultimar unos asuntos en la oficina. Había terminado antes de la cuenta, pero cuando acudió a El Jardón en busca de Mari se encontró con un auténtico alboroto.

Una de las chicas lo había conducido, nerviosa, a la biblioteca, donde yacían dos personas, cada una en un sofá.

La señora Befana estaba consciente y se quejaba de que le dolía la cabeza. Un abultado chichón comenzaba a amoratarle la frente. En el sofá opuesto, un Nino Lahiffe ensangrentado estaba al borde del desmayo y un par de muchachas revoloteaban a su alrededor.

Y Marinette no aparecía por ninguna parte.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

Adrien se acercó a Nino y lo inspeccionó con cuidado en busca de la herida.

-Hemos oído un disparo y al bajar nos hemos encontrado a los dos en el suelo – explicó una muchacha morena mientras se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo, mirando el rostro maliciento de Nino.

-Que alguien traiga al doctor Agreste de inmediato – apremió al ver una herida de bala en el rostro de Lahiffe.

-Ya lo hemos llamado – dijo una chica.

-Agreste… Se la han llevado – murmuró Nino con voz ronca y la mirada un tanto desenfocada por la hemorragia.

Sus palabras le helaron la sangre.

-¿Quiénes?

-In…, intenté detenerlos – balbució con los dientes apretados.

-¿Quiénes se la han llevado?

-Los hombres de Moth…, los del otro día.

Adrien maldijo en silencio mientras el miedo le atenazaba el estómago. Pensar en Mari en manos de esos dos tipos lo aterrorizó, y al instante una furia ciega corrió por sus venas. Si le tocaban un pelo acabaría con ellos; los descuartizaría poco a poco.

-¿Tienes idea de donde se la han llevado?

-No.

Aquella sílaba abrió un pozo negro en su interior.

-Pero si alguien puede averiguarlo es mi socio…, Waze. – La voz de Nino sonaba cada vez más débil.

-¿Dónde lo puedo encontrar? – urgió Adrien.

-En Whitechapel, en la taberna El Angel y la Corona, en el número 74 de Mile End Road. – Esto último lo dijo en un murmullo tan bajo que Adrien tuvo que acercarle el oído a los labios.

Adrien salió tan disparado que casi se llevó a su hermano por delante cuando cruzaba la puerta.

-En la biblioteca. Lahiffe. Herida de bala en el hombro – informó de forma escueta momentos antes de subir al carruaje que había llevado a su hermano hasta allí.

Charles, el joven conductor, acostumbrado a las urgencias de su señor, enfiló la calle a toda velocidad en la dirección que le había dado Adrien. A los pocos minutos llegaron a su destino.

A aquellas horas solo había una figura en la puerta de la taberna, un rapaz de unos doce años que ni siquiera alzó la vista cuando Adrien se apeó a toda prisa.

Entró como una tromba, recibiendo miradas de curiosidad de los pocos parroquianos que disfrutaban de unos minutos de descanso regando sus gaznates con alguna bebida espiritosa.

-Busco a un hombre llamado Waze – anunció con voz atronadora.

Pero solo le respondió el silencio.

-¿Nadie conoce a Waze? – rugió por segunda vez, a punto de perder la paciencia -. Pagaré una libra al que me diga donde está.

-No conozco a ningún hombre que se llame así – rezongó el tabernero al final, con un brillo divertido en la mirada -. Pero pregúntale al muchacho de la puerta; tal vez lo conozca.

Adrien lanzó una libra a la barra y salió en busca del chico.

Lo encontró en la misma postura indolente, recostado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, los pies entrelazados y la mirada perdida en el suelo, como si dormitara. Llevaba ropa humilde que, si bien no estaba raída, había visto mejores tiempos. Con la gorra calada hasta las cejas, el rostro sucio y la ropa ancha, parecía un rapazuelo de los muchos que correteaban sin rumbo por las calles.

-Chico, ¿conoces a Waze?

-Tal vez – contestó tras unos segundos, sin siquiera levantar la vista.

-Te daré una libra si me llevas ante él.

-¿Y se _pue _saber quién es _usté_? – inquirió el chico. Tenía la voz ligeramente ronca, con un marcado acento _cockney_ -. Waze es una persona _mu ocupá_. No le gusta perder el tiempo con cualquiera.

-Soy Adrien Agreste, amigo de Nino Lahiffe.

-Nino Lahiffe no tiene amigos – declaró el muchacho con una mucha divertida.

-Mira, chico, no puedo perder el tiempo. Lahiffe me ha dicho que solo Waze puede averiguar donde retiene Hawk Moth a mi prometida.

El muchacho levantó por fin la mirada y Adrien se encontró ante unos impactantes ojos azul verdosos. Lo había tomado por un simple rapazuelo, pero había algo en su mirada aguamarina, un brillo de inteligencia y conocimiento, que hizo pensar a Adrien que no se trataba de un muchacho corriente.

-¿Y quién es su prometida?

-La propietaria de El Jardín Secreto – informó con cautela.

Sabía que Marinette había ido a Whitechapel como dueña del burdel. En aquel barrio la conocían por su _alter ego_, por lo que si tenía alguna oportunidad de encontrarla sería como Ladybug.

Un brillo de reconocimiento fulguró en los ojos del chico.

-Sígame – ordenó, y sin mirar atrás salió disparado calle abajo y torció en el primer callejón.

Su velocidad era sorprendente: Adrien tuvo que correr para no perderle el paso. Giró tras él y llegó a tiempo para ver como murmuraba instrucciones a otros cinco pilluelos que se escondían entre las sombras del callejón. Segundos después salían disparados, cada uno en una dirección.

-Vamos a esperar aquí – indicó el chico, adoptando la postura indolente de antes. Adrien empezaba a sospechar que aquel aire perezoso enmascaraba una actitud avizora.

-¿Han ido a buscar a Waze?

-No; a su prometida. ¿Sabe? Por aquí la empiezan a conocer como el Angel de Whitechapel – explicó el muchacho -. Está haciendo mucho bien entre los niños y las prostitutas de este barrio, y no nos gustaría que le ocurriera nada malo. Ya he hecho correr la voz. Si está en Whitechapel, la localizaremos enseguida. Mis chicos son los espías perfectos: son muy numerosos, corren como la pólvora y pasan desapercibidos por los rincones del barrio. A fin de cuentas, si algo abunda en Whitechapel, además de las prostituas y las ratas, son los niños.

Adrien lo escuchó con atención, sorprendido por su dicción educada, lejos del acento _cockey_ del principio.

-¿Tu eres Waze? – concluyó consternado.

El chico inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo, reconociendo su identidad, y esbozó una sonrisa ladeada que dejó al descubierto unos dientes sorprendentemente blancos, sin duda divertido por el asombro de Adrien.

Diez minutos después, un niño de unos siete años surgió de entre las sombras. Cuchicheó con Waze y volvió a desaparecer.

-Parece que Lizzie, una vieja prostituta que trabaja en la calle Hungenford, ha visto como un hombre pegaba un tiro a otro por una mujer – explicó el muchacho -. Parecía una dama, y por aquí esas no abundan. Tal vez sea la suya. En ese callejón está la casa de Gretta, una de las alcahuetas que trabajan para Moth – añadió en tono despectivo -. Está muy cerca; no perdemos nasa por echar un ojo.

-Veo que has perdido el acento – apuntó Adrien, siguiendo al muchacho.

-Es parte del disfraz – reconoció el chico con un guiño pícaro.

**¿Review? :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**La historia pertenece a Adriana Rubens y los personajes a Thomas Astruc. Mío solo es el tiempo que invierto en hacer esta adaptación.**

**Capítulo 36**

-¿Quién iba a decir que una rata de alcantarilla como tu pescaría a un marqués? – comentó el inspector Gabriel, mirándola con desprecio -. Y no a un marqués cualquiera; al mismísimo heredero del duque de Chat Noir, uno de los hombres más influyentes del país, dueño de una de las mayores fortunas.

Habían vuelto a la casa de Gretta, pero en vez de bajar al sótano habían subido por una angosta escalera hasta una pequeña habitación.

Era una estancia austera, iluminada por una ventana que en esos momentos estaba abierta y dejaba entrar una suave brisa que hacía ondear juguetonas unas raídas cortinas color crema. Su único mobiliario constaba de una cama de sabanas amarillentas en una esquina y un destartalado palanganero con un aguamanil y una jofaina en la otra.

Al entrar, el inspector Gabriel – todavía le costaba pensar en él como Hawk Moth – la había lanzado contra la cama y se dedicaba a pasear en círculos, nervioso.

Marinette se había hecho un ovillo en la esquina de la cama, observando los movimientos de Gabriel con cautela. No lo perdía de vista por si de repente decidía atacarla, aunque de momento solo despotricaba sin parar.

-Tu maldito prometido se atrevió a presentarse en Scotland Yard y amenazarme con acabar conmigo profesionalmente – rugió indignado -. Pues bien, lo ha conseguido. Un inspector que me tenía ganas lo oyó y le fue con el cuento a mi superior. Y ahora me han echado del cuerpo. Todo por tu culpa y por culpa de la ramera de tu tía – escupió, apuntándola con la pistola y mirándola con tanta furia que la hizo estremecer.

Con el rabillo del ojo, Marinette percibió en la ventana un movimiento tan fugaz que pensó que lo había imaginado. ¿Podía haber visto la cabeza de un chico que se asomaba? Era inverosímil, ya que estaban en la primera planta.

Gabriel contaba hablando, gesticulando profusamente mientras se movía por la habitación.

-La muy puta me la jugó del todo. Me puse en contacto con ella para que me dejara utilizar su burdel para colocar mi mercancía – explicó, refiriéndose sin duda a las niñas -, pero se negó, alegando que Lahiffe estaba en contra de la prostitución infantil. Como sabía que era peligroso contrariarme, endulzó la negativa ofreciéndome su cuerpo y caí como un tonto. Me sedujo con sus encantos y me robó la libreta. Pretendía utilizarla para chantajearme. La muy zorra.

-¿Por eso mandó a sus hombres a asesinarla?

-¿Crees que soy estúpido? Mandé a mis hombres a recuperar la libreta, pero se les fue la mano. Eran unos incompetentes. – gruñó -. Cabos sueltos que era mejor eliminar. Me sorprende que una mosquita muerta como tu acabara con uno de ellos.

Marinette se estremeció al recordar que había matado a un hombre, pero prefirió no pensar en ello. Debía mantener la mente fría.

-¿Por qué me cuenta todo esto? – preguntó en un intento por disimular su asombro cuando otra vez vio asomarse una cabeza por la ventana.

No habían sido imaginaciones suyas. Era el mismo chico de antes. Sonrió de forma tranquilizadora, le indicó con un gesto que guardara silencio y sus impactantes ojos aguamarina le dedicaron un guiño cómplice. Acto seguido volvió a desaparecer.

Marinette intentó centrar su atención en Gabriel, que continuaba su diatriba.

-Ahora que me han echado de Scotland Yard, mi negocio corre peligro. Para mí era una ventaja perseguirme a mí mismo – explicó con tono de burla -. Era inalcanzable. Pero ahora se va a complicar todo. Su maldito prometido está movilizando a la policía y a detectives privados para que acaben con Hawk Moth, y si continúo con el negocio, pronto darán conmigo. Por eso voy a poner en práctica mi plan B.

-¿Y es?

-Comenzar una nueva vida en los Estados Unidos, la tierra de las oportunidades – declaró con una sonrisa -. Entre lo que he sacado durante todos estos años con los niños y lo que voy a sacar por tu recate, podré llevar una vida de lujo.

-¿Va a pedir un rescate por mí?

-Una verdadera fortuna. Un rescate digno de un rey. Seguro que tu prometido no pone reparos en pagarlo; lástima que a cambio solo vaya a recibir un cadáver. – Eso confirmaba la sospecha de que iba a matar -. Sin duda quedará desolado – continuó -; parecía que le importabas mucho cuando vino a verme. – Su voz se tornó pensativa cuando deslizó los ojos por el cuerpo de Marinette -. Algo especial tiene que tener una rata de alcantarilla como tu para haber pescado un hombre como él.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Mari cuando leyó la lujuria en los ojos de Gabriel. Se encogió más sobre sí misma en un instinto inconsciente de autoprotección.

Su movimiento desesperado no pasó desapercibido al hombre, que esbozó una sonrisa cruel.

-Venga, no te hagas la remilgada. Ya te has abierto de piernas para el marqués, y seguro que también para esa rata de Lahiffe. Te aseguro que te voy a hacer pasar un rato que no olvidarás, al menos hasta que dejes de respirar.

Un segundo después de que Gabriel soltase la pistola y se abalanzase sobre ella, un silbido sesgó el aire, silenciando el chillido que iba a brotar de la garganta de Marinette.

Dos cosas sucedieron a la vez. El muchacho al que había visto asomarse entró por la ventana, con un movimiento ágil y silencioso digno de un gato, y se hizo con la pistola. Mientras, Adrien echaba la puerta abajo y prorrumpía en la habitación como un mastodonte enfurecido, con las aletas de la nariz dilatadas y un brillo asesino en la mirada que se clavó en Gabriel sin vacilar.

Lo quitó de encima de Marinette, agarrándolo por la ropa, y lo estampó contra la pared. No importaba que Gabriel fuera igual de corpulento; el miedo y la furia que habían atenazado a Adrien durante aquellas horas hacían de él un adversario insuperable. Cuando Gabriel se lanzó al ataque, Adrien lo derribó con un par de puñetazos.

Un instante después abrazaba a Marinette con desesperación.

-Por Dios, mi amor. Acabo de envejecer cien años – gruñó contra su cabello -. Cuando llegué a El Jardín Secreto y Lahiffe me dijo que te habían secuestrado…

Marinette sintió temblar su poderoso cuerpo y se abrazó más a él, enterrando el rostro en su cuello, inhalando con desesperación el aroma familiar que siempre lo acompañaba. El mejor aroma del mundo. Adrien.

Y solo cuando sus fosas nasales lo absorbieron, cuando sus pulmones se desbordaron de él, dejó de sentir miedo. Entre los brazos de su amado sabía que siempre estaría protegida.

Algo que había dicho Adrien se coló en su mente.

-¿Has hablado con Nino? ¿No…, no ha muerto? – balbució con un atisbo de esperanza en la voz.

-Querida, me temo que Lahiffe seguirá incordiándonos muchos años más – dijo Adrien con fingido pesar.

Un suspiro de alivio escapó de los labios de Marinette.

-¿Y quién es tu amigo? – preguntó con franca curiosidad, mirando al muchacho que se había colado por la ventana.

Te atrapé, le oyó murmurar mientras pateaba la figura inconsciente de Gabriel.

El chico levantó la mirada al oír la pregunta.

-Me llamo Waze – declaró, con una fluida reverencia y una sonrisa.

Marinette lo miró parpadeando, pensando que aquel chico guardaba más de un secreto. Porque, para ser un muchacho, tenía una sonrisa notablemente femenina.

**¿Review? :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**La historia pertenece a Adriana Rubens y los personajes a Thomas Astruc. Mío solo es el tiempo que invierto en hacer esta adaptación.**

**Hola a todos! Doy señales de vida para deciros que este es ya el penúltimo capítulo de la historia. Hay una segunda parte que dejo a vuestra elección si adapto o no (sería la historia de Alya y Nino aunque podría ser Adrinette si lo preferís). Si no obtengo ningún tipo de respuest asumiré que preferís que me dedique a otras cosas.**

**Y ahora... A leer ;)**

**Capítulo 37**

Cuando Marinette traspasó el umbral del que había considerado su hogar durante los diez últimos años, un sentimiento difícil de discernir le atenazó el estómago. En su fuero interno seguía preguntándose si no habría errado en su elección sobre lo que quería para su futuro. Había salido de allí con la firme convicción de que quería pasar su vida entre aquellas paredes, dedicada a la enseñanza. Pero ahora…

Ahora, mirando al hombre que la acompañaba y le ofrecía su brazo con una mezcla de ternura y posesividad, y que la observaba con adoración, cualquier atisbo de duda desapareció.

Su futuro, su felicidad, su vida, siempre estarían junto a él.

La señora Bustier salió a recibirlos con una sonrisa de bienvenida.

Marinette, querida, no sabes cuanto me alegra tu visita – exclamó con entusiasmo, tomando sus manos para apretarlas con afecto.

La muchacha contuvo el impuso de abrazarla. Sabía que esas demostraciones incomodaban a su mentora y lo respetaba, así que le devolvió el apretón y le sonrió con cariño.

-Caline, quiero presentarle a lord Adrien Agreste, marqués de Chat Noir y… mi prometido – añadió con una sonrisa de inmensa felicidad.

La señora Bustier la observó con sorpresa, pero pronto se hizo eco de la felicidad que evidenciaba el rostro de Marinette y sonrió con deleite.

-Enhorabuena, querida. Me alegra que hayas tomado la decisión que te hace más feliz – dijo, sincera -. Lord Agreste, espero que sepa valorar a la extraordinaria mujer con la que se va a casar – añadió con una mirada de advertencia hacia el marqués.

-No le quepa la menor duda. Marinette es mi mayor tesoro.

Esa afirmación se granjeó una mirada de aprobación por parte de la señora Bustier.

-Caline, hay…, hay una cosa que me gustaría hablar con usted.

Debió de leer en la mirada de Marinette que se trataba de algo serio, porque su expresión se volvió un tanto reservada y tensó el cuerpo.

-Como gustes, querida. ¿Pasamos a la biblioteca?

-Si no ha inconveniente, espero aquí – declaró Adrien, consciente de las intenciones de Marinette, ofreciéndole la intimidad que necesitaba para aquella conversación tan delicada.

Cuando estuvieron encerradas en la biblioteca, Marinette comenzó a hablar con cautela, sin saber muy bien cómo abordar el asunto.

-Recuerdo a la perfección el día que llegué al internado. Mi madre acababa de morir. Tía Natalie apareció de la nada y me trajo. Aunque lo intentaba disimular, estaba aterrada – reconoció, sin vergüenza -. Caline, siempre le estaré agradecida por la manera en que me acogió, las clases que me dio en privado para que alcanzara el nivel de las chicas de mi edad, el apoyo y cariño que siempre me ha demostrado… Siempre sentí que era especial para usted – añadió mirándola con fijeza -, pero hasta ahora no sabía por qué.

Aunque la señora Bustier estaba inmóvil, a Marinette no se le escapó el brillo fugaz que destelló en sus ojos, un instante de reconocimiento que la hizo palidecer ligeramente.

-Lo sabes – musitó.

No era una pregunta.

-Sí – confirmó Marinette -. Lo que todavía no sé es por qué me lo ocultó todos estos años.

La señora Bustier suspiró con alivio, como si con sus siguientes palabras se fuera a quitar de encima un peso que había arrastrado durante mucho tiempo.

-Vergüenza, remordimientos, miedo – musitó con pesar -. Elige cualquiera de los tres. De joven cometí muchos errores, pero el peor de todos fue abandonar a mis hermanas. Con catorce años tuve la oportunidad de unirme a una compañía itinerante de teatro, mediocre como poco, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que la vida que me esperaba en Whitechapel, así que me fui sin dudar. Al principio mantuve correspondencia con mis hermanas, pero cuando conocí al señor Bustier decidí cortar cualquier lazo con mi pasado. El señor Bustier era un erudito sin familia, con mucho dinero y pocas aspiraciones, que disfrutaba de una vida sencilla en el campo y solo buscaba un poco de compañía – explicó, recordándolo con cariño -. Se encaprichó de mí; tanto que se casó conmigo. Yo era como un reto para él, convencido de que las mujeres podían ser tan inteligentes como los hombres y con la guía adecuada, incluso una chica del arroyo como yo podía convertirse en toda una dama. Y cumplí con creces sus expectativas – afirmó con orgullo. Luego, su mirada se tornó triste -. Heredé todas sus posesiones y decidió convertir su mansión en una escuela para señoritas, una institución prestigiosa que ofreciera una educación a la altura de las escuelas masculinas.

-¿Y por qué no volvió a ponerse en contacto con sus hermanas? ¿No pensó que tal vez necesitaran su ayuda? – inquirió Marinette, tratando de entender.

-¡Lo hice! – exclamó la señora Bustier en voz alta, perdiendo un poco la compostura. Con un suspiro volvió a tranquilizarse -. Me puse en contacto con ellas. Pero tu madre era muy orgullosa para recibir limosnas. Siempre rechazó cualquier tipo de ayuda por mi parte. En cuanto a Natalie…

-Tía Natalie se aprovechó de su buena voluntad y empezó a chantajearla – advirtió Marinette, consciente de cómo era su tía.

-Para la directora de una academia de señoritas, la reputación lo es todo. Que se conociera mi verdadero origen habría supuesto la ruina – reconoció la señora Bustier, confirmando las sospechas de Marinette.

-Natalie nunca pagó por mi educación, ¿verdad?

Caline negó con la cabeza. Se levantó y se puso a andar sin rumbo, frotándose las manos como solía hacer cuando intentaba controlar una emoción profunda.

-No…, no supe de tu existencia hasta que te vi ante mi puerta. Su hubiese estado al tanto, habría insistido a tu madre para que aceptase mi ayuda; incluso te habría traído aquí – balbució -. No hacían falta chantajes para que me ocupara de ti. Por Dios, eres mi sobrina. Te quise desde el momento en que te vi – añadió con un sollozo.

Marinette se levantó al instante y corrió a abrazarla. La señora Bustier se puso rígida al principio, pero después se echó a temblar y sus brazos se cerraron con fuerza en torno a ella. La abrazó como no se había atrevido en todos aquellos años, como había deseado abrazarla un millar de veces, mientras las cálidas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y atemperaban su corazón.


	39. Chapter 39

**Dado el poco feedback que he recibido este será el último capítulo y no adaptaré el resto. La semana que viene subiré el epílogo y empezaré nuevos proyectos. Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis apoyado, nos veremos a la proxima :)**

**La historia pertenece a Adriana Rubens y los personajes a Thomas Astruc. Mío solo es el tiempo que invierto en hacer esta adaptación.**

**Capítulo 38**

Dos días después, el sol brilló más que de costumbre por ser testigo del feliz enlace. La ceremonia se celebró en la pequeña capilla de Chat Noir House, con familiares y amigos íntimos, y pese a la improvisación resultó hermosa y muy emotiva.

Cuando Marinette recorrió el pasillo del brazo del duque de Chat Noir se sentía flotar en una nube de felicidad, sobre todo cuando, al mirar los ojos del hombre que la esperaba al pie del altar, podía leer un profundo amor, reflejo del suyo propio.

Intercambiaron sus votos con voz solemne, y cuando Adrien le puso el anillo no pudo evitar que las lágrimas de dicha rodaran por sus mejillas.

L a amaba. A Marinette Anne Cheng, no a Marinette Dupain. Eso significaba que no le importaban sus orígenes y que era cierto que estaba enamorado de ella, no de la imagen que había proyectado para encajar.

En cuanto terminó la boda se vieron envueltos en un torbellino de abrazos y felicitaciones.

-Ya somos hermanas oficialmente – exclamó Alya, jubilosa, mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo -. No sabes lo feliz que soy. Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podría desear.

-Para nosotros es un orgullo darte la bienvenida a la familia – aseguró Nathaniel Agreste con voz grave, abrazándola con cariño.

-Siempre ha sido de la familia – rectificó Emilie con una tierna sonrisa -. Solo que ahora ya es una Agreste.

-Como ya le dije a mi hermano, eres una mujer extraordinaria – aseveró Luka con seriedad -. Solo te encuentro un defecto.

-¿Cuál? – preguntó Mari con cautela.

-Tu pésimo gusto para los hombres – contestó Luka con una sonrisa que se convirtió en gruñido cuando Adrien le dio un codazo en las costillas.

Marinette rio encantada, más feliz de lo que podría describir con palabras.

Tía Caline – que bien se sentía al llamarla así – corrió a darles la enhorabuena con lágrimas de felicidad en las mejillas. Parecía que, una vez abierta, la puerta de sus sentimientos se resistía a volver a cerrarse. Pero Marinette la prefería así, más accesible, más sincera.

Fue un día agotador, pero el tiempo pareció volar para ellos, sumidos en la burbuja de dicha que los envolvía.

O0o0o0

En cuanto quedaron a solas, Marinette abrazó a Adrien y depositó un tierno beso sobre su mejilla.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué? – inquirió él con voz ronca, abrazándola a su vez.

-Por hacer realidad mi sueño. Por darme la familia que siempre he deseado tener. Te amo – añadió acariciando los labios del hombre con los suyos.

-Dios, muchacha – gimió Adrien, estrechándola con fuerza -. Ti sí que eres un sueño hecho realidad. Mi sueño – La tomó en brazos con suavidad, mirándola a los ojos con pasión -. Voy a demostrarte cuanto te amo – musitó, depositándola en la cama con delicadeza.

Hicieron el amor despacio, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido entre las sábanas, con una lánguida entrega que los hizo suspirar de placer, acariciándose con ternura, amándose con pasión, hasta que el sueño los envolvió en su cálido abrazo mientras en sus mentes se repetía el eco de las promesas de amor susurradas.

Minutos después, un suave latido la arrancó de los brazos de Morfeo y la depositó en los brazos de su amado.

_Tum, tum._

_Tum, tum._

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, dejando que sus sentidos disfrutaran del momento.

Inspiró con fruición el olor de Adrien, un sutil aroma de sándalo que siempre lo acompañaba, un olor efímero que siempre provocaba en Mari deseos de enroscarse alrededor de su cuello, de meterse bajo su piel.

Su mejilla se entibió sobre en cálido torso masculino mientras el suave vello del pecho le cosquilleaba la nariz, haciéndola sonreír.

Había sido el día más feliz de su vida, todo un sueño del que, por desgracia, debía despertar. Quedaba un asunto de suma importancia sin aclarar entre ellos.

Adrien había dejado bien claro que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que corriera riesgos callejeando por Whitechapel y, a su pesar, lo entendía a la perfección. Después de todo lo vivido por culpa de Moth, Marinette estaba aterrada, no por lo que pudiera pasarle a ella, sino por si Adrien resultaba herido al intentar protegerla.

Tendrían que encontrar alguna solución que los satisficiera a ambos, porque Mari estaba decidida a continuar ayudando a las mujeres y los niños que habían caído en las redes de la prostitución. Si bien era consciente de que no podía rescatarlos a todos, sí que podía beneficiar a unos cuantos, empezando por sus niños y por las muchachas de El Jardín Secreto.

El problema era que no quería sacar el asunto tan pronto porque sabía que terminaría en discusión. Se merecían un par de días en paz después de todo lo que habían pasado. Suspiró, intentando que su mente se abstrajera.

-¿Qué te preocupa?

La voz de Adrien, ronca por el sueño, era música para sus oídos. Se imaginó escuchándola por las mañanas el resto de su vida y no pudo evitar un estremecimiento de placer.

-Nada, duerme.

Adrien se incorporó, apoyó un par de almohadas en el cabecero y se recostó en ellas con Marinette acunada bajo el brazo, mirándola con intensidad.

-Tal vez haya llegado el momento de hablarte de tu regalo de bodas.

-No…, no quiero ningún regalo – balbució la muchacha -. Ya me has dado demasiadas cosas.

-Shhh – la acalló con un dedo en los labios -. Tengo que hablarte de una propiedad que tengo. Está en Greenford, en una zona tranquila. Es una mansión de estilo tudor rodeada de amplios jardines; incluso cuenta con un lago.

-Adrien, no quiero que me regales una casa – murmuró desconcertada -. Esperaba que viviéramos juntos.

-Y vamos a vivir juntos. Muy juntos – aseguró, estrechándola con fuerza -. Había pensado que los niños podrían ser felices allí; disfrutarían más viviendo en el campo. Es una mansión muy grande. Cabrían muchos más niños si quisieras. Podrías convertirla en un hogar de acogida para huérfanos, un lugar donde puedas asegurarte de que reciben los cuidados y el cariño necesarios para crecer.

Marinette sintió una opresión en el pecho.

-Un sitio como ese podría dar trabajo a muchas mujeres – continuó su esposo -. Sería una solución para sacar de la prostitución a las chicas que intentas ayudar. Allí podrías seguir dándoles las clases que tanto te gusta impartir para que… - Se detuvo al ver como las lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de la muchacha -. No llores – exclamó compungido -. Pensé que te gustaría; tan solo era una idea que se me ha ocurrido para hacerte feliz.

-Es la mejor idea del mundo – sollozó Marinette.

-¿Y por qué lloras?

-Porque me conoces, porque me comprendes y porque de verdad, de verdad, me amas. A mí…, a la mujer que se escondía detrás de la máscara.


	40. Chapter 40

**La historia pertenece a Adriana Rubens y los personajes a Thomas Astruc. Mío solo es el tiempo que invierto en hacer esta adaptación.**

**Hola hola! Finalmente aquí os traigo el epílogo (que es el inicio de la historia de Alya y Nino). Si le dais mucho amore tal vez me replantee lo de no adaptarlo.**

**A pesar de todo me gustaría agradecer a todos los que habéis estado ahí y me gustaría seguir leyendo vuestros comentarios a través de más historias. Ha sido un placer.**

**A leer :)**

**Epílogo.**

Lo prometido era deuda…

Alya Evangeline Amber Agreste franqueó la puerta del Jardín Secreto con una mezcla de nerviosismo y expectación. Pese a la máscara que llevaba puesta y que le cubría el rostro en su totalidad, la posibilidad de que fuese descubierta era muy real. Sería el gran escandalo de la temporada: la hija del duque de Chat Noir pillada _in fraganti_ en un burdel.

Su amiga Mari había puesto mil impedimentos y expuesto un millón de razones lógicas por las que no debería estar ahí. Pero no había nada en el mundo capaz de impedir que Alya hiciera algo cuando estaba decidida a hacerlo. Después de todo, Mari se lo debía, o al menos en eso Aly había insistido una y otra vez. La verdad es que no existía ninguna deuda real que saldar. Aly había estado más que encantada de poder ayudar a Mari en su proyecto, pero como a ella le beneficiaba que su amiga creyera que le debía algo, Aly no la había sacado de su error.

-No se aleje de mí, _petite_. Esta noche hay mucha gente. Es mejor que permanezca escondida y lo observe todo desde un sitio seguro.

Alya siguió a la señora Befana, su cómplice de aquella noche, por el gran vestíbulo de entrada. Mari la habría acompañado, pero su reciente embarazo había convertido a su amante esposo en un ogro sobreprotector, más aún de lo que solía serlo, si eso era posible, y no la perdía de vista ni un solo instante.

Era curioso como el amor podía cambiar a las personas. En el caso de su hermano, la transformación había sido asombrosa. El frío y distante marqués de Chat Noir se había vuelto más cercano y mucho más extrovertido. Pero lo que a ella más le gustaba era que ahora él sonreía de forma habitual. Se trataba de sonrisas sinceras, de verdadera felicidad, directamente proporcionales a la proximidad de su joven esposa. Era sencillo: cuando Mari estaba cerca Adrien se sentía feliz.

Y la forma en que se miraban…

La belleza de Alya había despertado muchísimas miradas de admiración; miradas de deseo, de fascinación y de aturdimiento; miradas de adoración y miradas de anhelo. Millones de miradas que carecían de valor o significado para ella, puesto que solo iban dirigidas a su exterior.

Ella quería ser el objeto de la mirada. Una mirada especial que decía no puedo respirar sin ti. Era la mirada con la que su padre miraba a su madre, con la que sus tíos miraban a sus esposas y con la Adrien miraba a Mari. Una mirada que iba más allá del exterior y que podía ver el alma.

Nadie la había mirado nunca así. Y, a decir verdad, tampoco había conocido a nadie que quisiera que la mirase así. Y empezaba a impacientarse. Tenía dieciocho años, la temporada social estaba en pleno apogeo, y no había conocido a ningún hombre que despertase en ella el mínimo interés. Era frustrante.

Subieron por la gran escalinata de mármol que presidía el vestíbulo hasta el primer piso, donde un largo corredor con balaustrada daba acceso visual a toda la planta baja.

-Antes este piso estaba muy concurrido, pero desde que Ladybug se hizo cargo del Jardín Secreto los visitantes han sido cada vez menos, y ahora que el señor Lahiffe lo dirige, para sorpresa de todos ha decidido cerrarlo al publico y destinarlo solo a las habitaciones de las chicas.

-Entonces ¿ya no es un burdel? – preguntó Alya, un poco desilusionada.

-_Non_, ahora solo es un club de hombres, donde juegan y se divierten con mujeres hermosas sin verse limitados por las restrictivas normas sociales.

-Suena bien… - musitó Alya, mientras recorría con la mirada el gran salón donde hombres y mujeres bailaban, reían y charlaban sin limitaciones.

-Si permanece aquí, entre las sombras, nadie la verá, ¿_dáccord_? – la instruyó la señora Befana -. Yo tengo que ir un momento abajo. Hoy viene una chica nueva que necesita mi _gidage_.

-No se preocupe por mí, señora Befana – aseguró Alya con despreocupación -. Nadie me verá.

La muchacha contempló con asombro la animación que bullía abajo. Era impresionante el modo en que la ausencia de normas sociales podía transformar una velada. La gente parecía divertirse, pero de verdad, sin rastro de las sonrisas frías y cordiales, muchas de ellas falsas, que abundaban en los eventos de la alta sociedad. Aquel lugar era diferente. Se oían carcajadas profundas que en un baile convencional estarían mal vistas y conversaciones trascendentes, sobre temas profundos y controvertidos que no era de buena educación sacar a relucir en una velada educada. Hombres y mujeres se relacionaban libremente, bailando, hablando y riendo, y Alya deseó por un momento participar de aquella algarabía.

Una figura masculina llamó su atención. Más alto que la media, y con un traje oscuro, se movía con la gracia y elegancia de un felino, pero a Alya se le antojó más como un depredador entre un rebaño de ovejas. Saludaba y hablaba con los demás, pero emanaba de él una tensión que le hacía parecer alerta a cuanto ocurría a su alrededor.

Tanto era así que, por un instante, el hombre pareció consciente de que alguien le observaba y miró en torno con el entrecejo fruncido. Alya se apresuró a diluirse con las sombras del corredor, en un intento de que no la viera, pegándose a la pared.

Sin embargo, él la vio… y sus intensos ojos marrones parecieron traspasarle el alma.


End file.
